Rosas,notas y sueños
by Sakura Wayland
Summary: Me quede helada, una rosa en mi butaca,¿Quien me la habria regalado?.Mis padres se divorcian, y a él no lo vuelvo a ver hasta ahora...mi aspecto es distinto ahora soy el centro de atención...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!!!!

Bueno antes que nada, espero que les guste mi historia, llevo siglos intentando hacer una y subirla, les ruego que no sean crueles conmigo y dejen sus comentarios.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía, así que nada de plagios, hehehehehe???

Atentamente

La autora: Sakura-Stolzes Herz

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE LAS ROSAS**

Me encontraba en mi cama, eran las siete quince de la mañana de un lunes. Despertaba por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas de seda de mi ventana.

Con pesadez y un poco de flojera, me levante de mi cama, avente el edredón que me cubría, y me dispuse a comenzar mi mañana de rutina. Fui al baño y lave mis dientes; cepille mi cabello corto de un hermoso tono rosa; me quite mi piyama y me puse mi uniforme de secundaria; muy hermoso para mi gusto, de color azul marino, tanto la falda como el suéter, mi blusa era de un blanco precioso con el escudo de mi escuela en el lado superior derecho de la blusa. Me coloque mis calcetas azules al igual que mi uniforme y mis zapatos negros……….pero para no hacer tan aburrida la monotonía de mi vida , encendí el estero en volumen alto y coloque el CD de Fey, coloque mi canción favorita para bailar, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo así que comencé a bailar cuando la música comenzó:

_Insoportablemente sola contigo_

_Desesperadamente falta de amor_

_los ojos llenos, los bolsillos vacios_

_tácticas, cábalas_

_desconexión_

_cuenta atrás_

_llego la hora de romper la baraja_

_de orientar antenas mejor_

_con la red tendida_

_salgo a caminar por la vida_

_libre, alerta, sin disfraz, tal cual soy_

_Eee-eee_

_la noche se mueve (se repite 3 veces)_

_eee-eee_

_me muevo yo_

_Interminables cartas que nunca envío_

_si no hay agua, no hay rio_

_sin fe no hay amor_

_con la distancia viene siempre el olvido_

_vértigo, pánico_

_entro en acción_

_voy a ser_

_protagonista de mi propia película_

_sentir pasión por vivir_

_si no hay como había_

_tantas cuestas arriba_

_simplemente volveré a ser feliz_

_Eee-eee_

_la noche se mueve(se repite 3 veces)_

_eee-eee_

_y también yo_

_eee-eee_

_la noche se mueve(se repite 3 veces)_

_me muevo yo_

_Eee-eee_

_la noche se mueve y tambien yo_

_Eee-eee_

_Eee-eee_

_Eee-eee_

_la noche se mueve_

_Eee-eee_

_me muevo yo_

Definitivamente, no me salían sus pasos, mi figura no se prestaba para poder moverme con destreza, así que solo me limitaba a cantar, que era lo único que me salía bien.

Mire el reloj y salí disparada de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras estrepitosamente, cuando de pronto oigo los gritos de mis padres en la cocina. La voz de mi madre sonaba desesperada y la de mi padre muy, pero muy, exasperada.

-Estoy harta de ti y de tus malditas horas de llegar tarde!-gritaba mi madre- No sé cómo he podido soportarte todos estos años!

-¡¿Y tú crees que yo no me canso de tus estúpidos reproches?!- contrarrestaba mi padre- ¡Eres tu una desconfiada, esposa celosa!

-¡YA BASTA!-sentencio mi madre- ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! -Me quede helada, esto se estaba hiendo muy legos, se que tenían sus discusiones y que yo los oía casi todos los días, pero nunca había escuchado esa frase tan horrible para mi, ¿Qué? , ¿Separarse?, ¿Y yo donde quedo? Esas eran las interrogantes que inundaban mi cabeza en ese instante.

-¡SI TANTO LO QUIERES TE LO DARE, AL FIN PODRE DESCANZAR DE TI!- contesto mi padre-¡Contrata a tu abogado, ESTO SE ACABO!-mi padre salió de la casa dando un severo portazo, ni siquiera me miro, aunque yo estaba parada justo en medio del pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Decidí salir de mi casa, sin decirle una palabra a mi mamá que me llamaba

-¡Sakura!, ¡Hija espera, tenemos que hablar!- no quería oírla así que salí de casa.

El auto de mi padre ya no estaba en la entrada, camine, o más bien corrí hasta que mis ojos visualizaron la escuela.

En la entrada se encontraban los chicos más populares junto con las chicas-obviamente-más populares y lindas de todo el alumnado. Mis ojos se posaron en el más lindo de todos ellos, el más popular, el más serio, el más guapo, el más deseado por las alumnas, el más inalcanzable Él, _Sasuke Uchiha, de cabello y ojos color negro, negro profundo, de piel blanca y pálida que te daba a entender que la oscuridad que poseía también podía tener un blanco de luz._

De inmediato aparte la mirada llena de vergüenza y me quede ahí parada mirando el cielo, aparte mis problemas y trate de esforzarme por no llorar. Llorar, porque mis padres estarían muy pronto separados y disputándose mi custodia; llorar, porque el chico que más me gusta nunca se fijaría en mí, la regordeta de cabello raro, Sakura Haruno.

De pronto sentí que me agitaban con fuerza de los hombros, salí de mi trance al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Karin, mi mejor amiga, hermosa por cierto, pelirroja, delgada y de una cara hermosa, que aunque usara lentes, la hacían verse genial. A veces quería ser como ella, pero, sabia que no se podía, mi aspecto era tan diferente._ Horrible _en pocas palabras.

-HOLA SAKURA! , ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- habló tan rápido que apenas pude contestar.

-Hola Karin-respondí un poco abrumada- he estado mal, mis vacaciones han estado pésimas- quería llorar pero logre controlarme-Karin, me siento muy mal, ojala tú puedas ayudarme.

Karin se quedo atenta ante todo lo que yo le decía, su cara demostraba que estaba preocupada por mí, de pronto me abrazo, con una fuerza y cariño, que comencé a derramar mi dolor. Lo necesitaba.

Después de un rato de consolación nos separamos y ella me miro y me acarició el cabello- No te preocupes Sakura, voy a estar siempre contigo y todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, cuando te encuentres mejor, me contarás lo que te ha sucedido, ¿sí?-mencionó antes de irse.

Entre a la escuela, pero las burlas no se hicieron esperar por parte de mis compañeros cuando ingrese al aula. Desgraciadamente para mi ese año me tocaba estar con los populares, que comenzaban a decirme cosas hirientes. _Gorda, adelgaza, fea, ratón de biblioteca._ Hice como que no los oía y me senté en la banca más alejada de todas las demás, por instinto voltee a mi lado derecho y lo vi a _él_, sentado a mi lado viendo al frente, serio, reservado, lo observe un instante, y después dirigí mi vista al profesor de Biología III que se encontraba ya en el aula.

Me sentía mal estando a su lado, ¿Qué podría pensar de mi, que no fuera, gorda horrible?, eso baja a -24500 veces más mi autoestima, que de por sí, con la horrible separación de mis padres, tenía un promedio muy bajo.

Las clases transcurrieron sin más preámbulo, aunque, con _Sasuke, mi romeo y el divorcio de mis padres era difícil concentrarse._ Era la hora del receso y decidí contarle todo a Karin, que por cierto se encontraba en un aula diferente. Cuando le conté se quedo callada unos minutos, parecía que meditaba mi situación para poder escoger las palabras más adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor

-Sakura, debes de ser fuerte-comenzó-sé que es difícil , pero si tus padres lo han decidido, debes dejarlos, y segur con tu vida sin que ello te afecte en lo absoluto, además, si se la pasaban peleando como perros y gatos todos los días, creo que ya no había nada bueno en su relación, no crees?

Definitivamente, Karin tenía toda la razón en lo último, si se llevaban mal ¿para qué seguir?, se harían daño a ellos mismos y de paso a mí. No lo había pensado así, pero me sentía tan mal que mis padres, después de tanto tiempo se separaran, pero creo que viéndolo así era lo mejor.

-Creo que tienes razón Karin, gracias- respondí después de unos minutos de meditación, en eso sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del receso.

Me despedí de Karin para ingresar de nuevo al aula, pero cuando entre me quede helada frente a mi butaca, en ella se encontraba una rosa soja con un listón rosa amarrado a ella, me acerque y me di cuenta que debajo se encontraba una pequeña ficha bibliográfica blanca en la que estaba escrito con tinta rosa la siguiente frase:

"_Tienes que ser fuerte, estaré a tu lado aunque no lo notes"_

¿Quién habrá hecho eso?, ¿Habría sido Karin? No lo sabía……


	2. ¿QUE?, ¿UN CHICO?

Hallo, yo de nuevo!!!!

Quise actualizar lo más rápido posible para aclarar algunas dudas. Pues si Sakura esta gorda, pero no se desesperen, habrá cambios en su aspecto no se desesperen.

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes a: **Yuuai. Haruno **y a **Tania56**

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kshimoto……… pero toditita la historia si es mía. (Parezco disco rayado, lo sé)

Sakura-Stolzes Herz

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Qué?, ¿UN CHICO?**

Trate de imaginar, o más bien, trataba de asegurarme que había sido Karin la que me dejó la nota, pero, ella no tenía una buena caligrafía, no es que no sepa escribir, si no que esa letra no parecía ser la de ella.

No podía concentrarme del todo en mis clases ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta conmigo? Definitivamente ese no era mi día. Tenía tantos problemas, que lo que más quería era salir corriendo de ese salón e irme lejos, muy lejos donde nadie me encontrara. Pero sabía que no podía huir de mis problemas como una absoluta cobarde.

Cuando la clase de inglés terminó, di un gran suspiro, que solo yo pude oír. Solo faltaba una clase para concluir ese día. Cuando entro el profesor de Química, despeje mi mente un poco y puse la mayor atención posible, después de todo era mi materia favorita. No lo logre.

Salí estrepitosamente del aula haciendo caso omiso a las burlas que mis compañeros me daban, ya tenía suficiente como para prestarles atención. No me importo que _Sasuke mi romeo estuviera ahí, _solo quería escapar.

Iba por la calle, tratando de que mis pasos fueran lo más lento posible, para no llegar a casa, si es que ahora se le podía llamar casa, porque para mí, era el mismo infierno en esos momentos.

Cuando iba llegando a la calle donde se encontraba mi casa, pude percatarme que mi madre se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, camine sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, cuando llegue frente a ella, me miro con ojos de dolor, ella bien sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando. Intente que mi voz sonará lo más normal posible cuando hable.

-Hola mamá- hable después de unos segundos. Me impresione que mi voz saliera con un tono frio y calculador.

- Hija-habló mi madre después de clavar la mirada en el suelo- Se lo que piensas, debes creer que tu padre y yo somos uno insensibles contigo, pero no es así, debes entender que…

-Lo sé madre, no quiero que te sientas mal por mí, yo entiendo que su relación ya no funcionaba- hable antes de que terminara la frase; después de la conversación con Karin, había entendido un poco a mis padres. Mi madre me miro con cara de asombro y, por un instante no supo que responder, solo me abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Quise devolverle el abrazo, para que no se sintiera mal, porque a pesar de mi poco entendimiento de su divorcio, me dolía y estaba muy molesta.

No pude contar el tiempo que duramos así, pero ya habían sido demasiados minutos, hasta que mi madre, me condujo dentro de la casa, aún si soltarse muy bien de mí.

-Gracias hija, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima- se separo de mi y cerró la puerta, yo ya no quise decir más y me subí a mi habitación. Deje mi mochila en el suelo, me despoje de mi uniforme y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis y una playera holgada, tratando vanamente de ocultar mi horrible cuerpo.

Me estire en mi cama y serré los ojos, ahora que me daba cuenta, no haba probado bocado en todo el bendito día, algo raro en mí, siempre, y en cualquier circunstancia, me devoraba todo lo que me pusieran enfrente, pero ahora tenía mi estomago colapsado, al igual que mi mente y, mi corazón.

Me levante, cogí mi mochila y la puse encima de mi mesa de tareas, saque los cuadernos y me puse a elaborar mis deberes, que para mi desgracia, eran muy pocos. La mayoría era de Química, que logre terminar en menos de media hora; posteriormente continué con matemáticas, que era muy poca en verdad. Volví a meter mis cuadernos, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que la ficha bibliográfica salía de uno de ellos, la rosa se encontraba en una de las bolsas de los lados de la mochila, entonces me dispuse, hablar con Karin y agradecerle el detalle.

Me levante de mi mesa y camine a uno de mis buros y tome el teléfono y marque su número. Sonó un par de veces hasta que contestó.

-¿Hola?- dijo con voz adormilada.

-Hola Karin, ¿Te he despertado?- de pronto, al oír mi voz, se escucho como se levantaba de golpe.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ya mejor?- de nuevo hablaba rápidamente, que si estuviera en un concurso de rapidez en el habla, sin dudas, ella lo ganaría

-Mejor, gracias- comente. Ella pareció dar un gran suspiro de alivio- Solo hablaba para agradecerte el detalle que tuviste, me hizo sentir mejor- trono la boca.

-¿Detalle?, ¿Cuál detalle?, ¿De qué me hablas?- pareció confundida.

-Pues……….- vacile- ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que me dejo las rosa y la nota encima de mi butaca?- pregunte, un poco alarmada y confundida.

- ¿Rosa?, ¿Nota?- volvió a hablar después de un instante- No, yo no haría eso para una chica, eso es cosa de hombres, no de chicas para chicas- sentí como un escalofrió inundaba mi cuerpo, el corazón se detuvo, ¿Qué?, ¿Un chico?, no pude ser, todos me odian por mi aspecto. Entonces fue una broma, pero, De quién? Además de eso, ¿Cómo pudo saber, que yo necesitaba esas palabras?, Oh Dios.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sigues ahí?- estaba en mi tiempo de meditación, que apenas oía, pero no podía decir ni media palabra, mi cuerpo no respondía, hasta que…- ¡HEY SAKURA!, DESPIERTA, ¡CARAY!- bien ya había despertado.

- Pe…-quería hablar, sin que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta- Pero ¿Quién sería?- hable con un tono bajo de voz.

- No lo sé, no soy adivina- contesto con un tono de burla- pero…. ¿qué te escribieron en la nota?, debe ser algo serio para que te pongas como creo que estas ahora.- habló en un tono más normal.

-Me escribieron algo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Ajá- no parecía convencida.

-Escribieron: "_Tienes que ser fuerte, estaré a tu lado aunque no lo notes"- _dije con un tono de poesía el mencionar la frase.

-………- ahora ella se quedaba en silencio

-¿Karin?-hable.

- ¡HIJO DE MI MAMA!- grito que me caí del susto con la mano en el auricular del susto que me dio.

- Y dices que yo me pongo histérica.

-¡ALGUIEN ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI, SAKURA, ¿QUE NO LO VES?

-…………. ¿QUE?, no, no, lo creo.

-Ash, sabía que saldrías de masoquista- dijo.

-No soy masoquista, solo soy realista.- hable molesta.

-Allá tú, pero cuando descubras que es un chico enamorado, tendrás que darme 10.000 dólares por habértelo dicho desde antes y no haberme escuchado, ¿Escuchaste?.

-Si claro, tendrás que quedarte esperando, porque nunca pasara lo que dices- suspiró, y después de una pequeña pausa continúe- tengo que irme, quiero descansar un poco.

-Sí, como quieras, cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, gracias por todo Karin- dije con tono de tristeza.

-No te preocupes- colgó

Después de la llamada, baje a la cocina y tome un poco de agua, mi madre no estaba, había dejado una nota en el refrigerador que decía:

"_Sakura, tengo que ir a ver a mi abogado, come por favor, hay croquetas de pescado en el horno de la estufa. Te quiere: Mamá_

_P.D: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"_

Al parecer nadie quería que yo me preocupara, pero ellos no eran yo.

Tome las croquetas de pescado y las guarde en un traste de plástico y lo escondí, no tenia ánimos ni de comer un bocado.

Me dormí muy temprano, no escuche cuando mi madre regreso.

Al día siguiente, me levante sin ánimos, realice mi rutina diaria de colocarme el uniforme, los zapatos, etcétera, ya ni siquiera escuché música como lo hice el día anterior.

Baje y mi madre se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, saque un frasco con jugo del refrigerador, tome un vaso y me serví un poco, cogí una barra de cereal de mi madre y la guarde en mi mochila. Todo bajo la mirada de mi madre, que frunció el seño cuando tome la barra de cereal, le di un beso de despedida y salí de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, como de costumbre las burlas no se hicieron esperar, Karin me tomo de un brazo sin que yo me lo esperara y me llevo del brazo hasta mi aula; en el camino les dirigía miradas asesinas a todo aquel que me insultaba.

Me dejo en mi salón despidiéndose con un simple _Adiós, cuídate _y esbozando su bella sonrisa.

Al llegar a mi lugar me quede sumamente sorprendida al encontrar de nuevo una rosa roja con un listón rosa amarrado en ella y de nuevo una nota

"_Eres hermosa, no dejes que los demás opacan tu belleza"_

¿Esto se estaba haciendo costumbre, o qué?, ¿De qué se trata?, ¿Qué planea el que me está haciendo esto? Tome la rosa y la nota y la guarde en mi mochila, me senté en mi lugar esperando el inicio de clases. Pero ,ahí estaba, mi alucinación, mi unicornio personal, y dijo unicornio porque para mí es aquel animal mítico que nadie logra alcanzar, hermoso a más no poder….

Me le quede viendo hasta que se sentó a mi lado, pero quite mi mirada al instante en el que sentí mi cara transformada en un tomate, pero sentí su mirada en mí durante un buen rato.

Todo siguió así durante los siguientes dos meses, yo recibía las notas con las palabras más alentadoras que pudieran existir. Pero quien fuera que las haya escrito no puede enamorarme porque mi corazón ya tiene un único dueño y se llama _ Sasuke Uchiha- mi romeo, mi unicornio…_

En cuanto a lo del divorcio de mis padres, lograron divorciarse después de un mes, ya que arreglaron todo de una manera ética a mi parecer, lo de casarse por bienes separados influyo demasiado. Yo decidí quedarme con mi madre, viviendo en la misma casa, mi padre solo me veía los domingos durante un par de horas.

Sin embargo, yo me sentía diferente sin ellos dos a mi lado.

Casi sin darme cuenta, yo estaba a punto de concluir mi secundaria, lo que significaba que dejaría de ver a mi _ romeo, _ y eso me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Me sentía mejor con él a mi lado, aunque no me notará, me separaría de mi mejor amiga todo eso, me lastimaba pero no lo demostraba.

Nunca le había hablado a _ Sasuke _ por miedo a la repulsión que pudiera tener conmigo, así que nunca lo hice, quería armarme de valor y expresarle mis sentimientos, pero de nuevo mi autoestima de menos un millón me lo impedía, yo lo veía rodeado de chicas, hermosas, de cinturas estrechas, piernas largas, cabellos largos, pero él no se fijaba en ellas. En nadie.

Un día antes de nuestra graduación, me encontraba camino a la escuela como siempre. Salude a Karin que como de costumbre me esperaba en la entrada para tomarme del brazo y llevarme hasta mi salón.

Cuando llegue a él, casi me desmayo, había a un lado de mi lugar chicas que cuchicheaban sobre lo que había en mi lugar, y es que no era para menos.

Se encontraba una canasta llena de flores rojas, eran como dos docenas de ellas, y lo que no podía faltar era un gran moño rosa en el frente de la canasta. Me acerque y pude apreciar la nota de siempre, con la diferencia, que esta vez era una hoja rosa cortada finamente en corazón, la cual decía:

"_No sabes cuánto lamento salir de esta escuela y dejarte, aunque no lo creas _

_Me he enamorado de ti y temo perderte, pero, volveré algún día, entonces sabrás quien soy. No te lo diré ahora, se que pensaras que soy un cobarde pero no es así, aún no es el momento de que me revele ante ti, debemos madurar y enfrentar las diferentes situaciones que se nos presenten, pero te juro por lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida, que eres tú, que volveré, y entonces te enamorare sin ocultarme más"_

No sabía qué hacer, me quede estática no me moví hasta que alguien me hablo.

_-Disculpa, puedes hacerte a un lado, no puedo pasar- _casi sufro un paro, bueno, tal vez ese sería el segundo paro, y el más fuerte debería añadir.

Mi _ romeo, mi unicornio,_ me había hablado, no quise mirarlo, por temor a que me viera con la cara de tomate porque si me daba media vuelta y lo enfrentaba, se que con lo roja que estaba, me hubiera convertido en salsa cátsup al instante, así que solo me hice a un lado con mi canasta y me senté sin más.

Quise poner atención, lo juro. Pero con la nota y con las bellas palabras de _ mi romeo _ era difícil hacerlo

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi………………………………………

**Fin ..**

**Jajajajajaja**

**No es cierto, todavía no empieza lo bueno, no hemos revelado al admirador de Sakura, y muchas sorpresas que le depara el destino a ella**

**Dejen sus comentarios y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**SALUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. EL TIEMPO VUELA

Saludos!!

¿Creyeron que se librarían de mí tan fácilmente?, pues no, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 3

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, me motivan mucho, DE VERAS!!

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia si me pertenece.

Sakura-Stolzes Herz

Sin más preámbulo he aquí el tercer capitulo

**CAPITULO 3: EL TIEMPO VUELA.**

-¡Ay, no!- me queje cuando el barniz para uñas había caído encima de mi edredón, derramando un poco de su contenido. Con cuidado, y sin despintarme las uñas que se secaban, levante la pequeña botella, tapándola y colocándola en el buro derecho de mi cama.

¡Había quedado una mancha negra encima de mi edredón blanco!, ¡Qué desastre!

Después de unos instantes de observar la mancha sobre la pulcritud de mi edredón, me puse a pensar en mi pasado.

Justo en ese instante, negro profundo, blanco como la nieve, se me figuraban a cierta persona, que tenia los mismos colores en él, el oscuro de su cabello, el oscuro de sus ojos, era, en ese instante el barniz negro de uñas, su piel pálida, la blancura de su ser-para mí- era mi edredón.

Sé que es un poco ridícula la comparación pero, el estaba en mi mente cuando veía esos colores, o más bien, cada cosa que me pareciera hermosa, me lo recordaba a él, mi_ romeo, mi unicornio._

¿Cómo es posible, que aún al haber transcurrido tres largos años desde la última vez que lo vi y aún sigo pensando en él? _Ridícula._

Pero, me sentía feliz, completa y extraordinariamente, enamorada, cuando pensaba en él, en sus ojos……, en su piel. En fin, todo su ser.

¿Qué sería de él?, ¿Qué tanto le habrían afectado o favorecido estos tres años? No lo sabía, y me moría por dentro de la incertidumbre de saberlo, pero… ¿cómo?

Solo unas semanas después de que salimos de la secundaria, me había enterado de que él y su familia se habían marchado de la ciudad. Eso lo sabía gracias a Karin, que mantenía contacto con algunas de las chicas que se derretían por él y lo sabían todo, tal vez sabían más de su vida que él mismo.

Observe de nuevo la mancha, y los colores llenaban mi retina, el negro era la oscuridad, profunda, la soledad representada en color, pero había formulado una cosa: _Muchas personas odian ese color, dicen algunas que es sombrío, sin chiste; otras más, piensan que representa al mal mismo. Para mí, ahora no era así, al menos ya no pensaba en eso, desde que lo conocí. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta que, entre más profunda sea la oscuridad, se logra y se aprecia más los rayos de luz. Muy pocas personas lo entenderían._

Me levante de mi cama y camine hacia la ventana que se encontraba enfrente de mi cama, abrí las cortinas y observe la ciudad, la gente que en esos instantes caminaba por las banquetas.

Yo misma tenía en cuenta que ya no era una niñita de 14 años, sino que ahora era una señorita madura (no en su totalidad) de 17 años de edad, que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

La madurez estaba en grandes cantidades ahora, cuando sucedió el divorcio de mis padres, el autoestima tan baja que tenía debido a mi aspecto físico, aumentando las burlas de mis compañeros, provocaron mis constantes visitas al psicólogo y lo más importante, mi gran pérdida de peso. Mi cabello creció 3 centímetros por debajo de mis hombros, mis facciones de la cara ya no eran toscas, ahora eran más finas, debido a que mis mejillas no cubrían la mitad de mi cara.

Mis ojos seguían teniendo el mismo color verde que resaltaban cuando utilizaba el delineador y el rímel negro.

Mi piel blanca, al igual que mis ojos, resaltaba mas cundo usaba ropa negra, es por eso que se volvió un color predilecto, sin embargo, seguía teniendo muchas blusas de diferentes colores.

Cuando curse la preparatoria, y mi cambio estaba en proceso, todo el sexo opuesto me miraba, (mucho más cuando baje de peso debo decir), mi madre me enseño a maquillarme y a escoger mi ropa, un nuevo estilo, un nuevo _yo._

Seguía frecuentándome con Karin, que fue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, ya que la separación en la escuela, no afecto nada en nuestra amistad, al contrario creció.

Cerré de nuevo las delicadas cortinas de seda blanca de mi ventana y di media vuelta, observe mi habitación que también había cambiado, pero no tanto como mi aspecto físico y mental. Solo había sustituido mi cama de tamaño individual por una matrimonial. Había pintado las paredes de un lila muy tenue, mi madre me compro un estéreo nuevo que tenía en un mueble de madera, junto a él, apilados en orden alfabético mis discos de música, que también había cambiado. Ya no escuchaba ni trataba de imitar a Fey, me limitaba a escuchar música clásica, y a Yiruma, mi compositor favorito de piano, también escuchaba –en muy raras ocasiones- música pop, o alguna que otra balada. También se encontraban discos de música gótica que era realmente bella y se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas.

En la mesa de tareas se encontraba siempre, siempre, un florero de rosas rojas, que me ayudaba a recordar lo que me sucedió en secundaría, y que nunca pude descubrir al autor de tan fascinante obsequio que me daba cada día.

Mis ojos cayeron en mi ropero de madera, que tenía tres puertas, en dos de ellas era donde guardaba toda mi ropa; la tercera era más pequeña, llegaba más o menos a la mitad que las otras tenía un espejo, en ella guardaba mis perfumes, maquillaje, cremas, etcétera, debajo de esa puerta había dos cajones que se cerraban con llave. Puse la mano en mi cuello y jale una cadena de plata en la que colgaba una llave, me encamine a mi ropero y me agache hasta quedar a la altura del último cajón, coloque la llave y abrí el cajón, viendo su contenido.

_Loca, estúpida, paranoica._ Eso era yo.

En el cajón se encontraban ordenados, todas las fichas bibliográficas con las hermosas palabras de ánimo y amor que había recibido, todos los pétalos secos y marchitos de lo que alguna vez fueron bellas rosas, los listones rosas enrollados y atados con cinta.

Todos los días, durante tres años leía por lo menos una ficha. Nunca le comente a mamá de lo que recibí, me lo guarde para mí y Karin, que era la única que lo sabía.

La canasta que recibí la ultima vez la guarde en el sótano de mi casa en una pequeña caja para que no se maltratara, claro que, cuando llegue con ella a casa mi mama armo un alboroto, pero yo, solo le dije que había sido obsequio del profesor de química que me admiraba por mi inteligencia en la ciencia. Me creyó. Tome la ultima que recibí y la leí, me hacía sentirme bien, y aumentaba el poco ego que tenía.

Deje la nota en su lugar y volví a cerrar el cajón con llave.

Mi madre no estaba, había salido a comprar la despensa al supermercado, y yo disidí quedarme en casa a pintarme las uñas, y preparar la ropa que utilizaría el día de mañana, en mi primer día como universitaria.

Las horas se pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta, mi madre había regresado con muchas bolsas, le ayude a bajarlas del auto ya a acomodarlas en la cocina, comimos y, me encargue de lavar los platos. Cuando termine, subí a mi cuarto, mi madre entro en el estudio y se puso a hacer un trabajo en su lap top.

Yo, ya estando en mi habitación, me cambie y me puse mi cómoda y hermosa piyama de franela y me dispuse a dormir, prepare la alarma en mi teléfono celular, lo guarde debajo de mi almohada, distendí mi cama y de nueva cuenta observe el barniz impregnado en mi edredón, le eche un último vistazo y me acosté quedando profundamente dormida, soñando con él, de nuevo…

Soñaba que él estaba conmigo que velaba mi dormir, pero mi subconsciente sabía que era un sueño y que no se haría realidad

Al día siguiente me levante con muchos ánimos, era lunes, un hermoso, lunes soleado, tendí mi cama y salí de mi habitación con mi toalla, shampoo, mi jabón de baño y mi cepillo de dientes.

-Buenos días- me saludo mi madre cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, madre- le conteste con una radiante sonrisa.

Entre en la regadera y me bañe, con mucho vapor, producido por el agua caliente. Salí del baño y entre en mi habitación, me dirigí a mi ropero y saque un pantalón negro de vestir acampanado, una blusa rosa de manga ¾, saque de debajo del ropero una botas negras de tacón de aguja de 5 cm largas y puntiagudas.

Me vestí rápidamente, me maquille tenuemente, con delineador y rímel negro, me puse además sombra de color rosa en los ojos, pinte mis labios con un labial liquido y cremoso de color rosa tenue al igual que mis sombras. Cepille mi cabello y lo recogí con una pinza, pero algunos de mis cabellos cortos y rebeldes se salieron del amarre y caían sobre mi rostro enmarcándolo.

Tome mi bolso que contenía una carpeta con muchas hojas, mi lapicera y un libro que llevaba leyendo desde hace algunas semanas.

Baje haciendo ruido con mis botas por las escaleras alertando a mi madre de que pronto entraría en la cocina.

Apenas entre y ya me tenía listo su sermón de ese día.

-Hija, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti- hablo mientras caminaba hacia mí que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta- Se que lograras ser una buena Ingeniera química, y que serás muy conocida. Da todo de ti hoy en tu primer día, y así te irá todos los demás mientras estés en la escuela- termino de decirme tomándome con sus dos manos puestas en cada lado de mis mejillas, como si fuera una niña de tres años que va a entrar al kínder. _Que ridículo,_ pensé.

-Claro mamá- trate de que mi voz sonará normal, pero salió con un tono de:_ si ya lo sé no tienes porque repetírmelo ¡Ya tengo 17 años!, ¡Hey, ¿qué te pasa?! _ A lo que mamá hizo una mueca de enojo. Si que se enojaba fácilmente.- no te preocupes- sonreí- sé lo que debo hacer.

Quito una de sus manos de mis mejillas y me dio un beso, la volvió a colocar mi me sacudió levemente hacia los lados

-Claro, confío en ti hija- me soltó- ahora a desayunar- ordenó.

-Ha…., de hecho, solo me llevare un yogurt, tengo el estomago revuelto de la emoción- y así era tenía emoción, lo malo, es que no era por mi primer día en el nivel superior educativo, si no por otra cosa, la cual, desconocía.

-De acuerdo, te comprendo.

Me acerque y abrí la puerta del refrigerador, extraje un yogurt de manzana y lo metí a mi bolso.

-Bien, me voy, nos vemos después- le dije a mi madre que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, lavando unos trastes. Se volteo y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si hija, suerte y cuídate, ¿sí?

-Lo haré- dije saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndome a la puerta, que en esos instantes era la puerta de salida.

Camine hacia la esquina de la calle y espere mi autobús. No tuve que esperar demasiado, a los poco minutos llego y aborde a él.

Me senté en el tercer asiento de la fila de la derecha del bus, me coloque mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas: Nemo de Nightwish.

A los 15 minutos, visualice la grandiosa puerta de entrada de la universidad, con jardines, arboles y una fuente en el frente; mas atrás se encontraba el estacionamiento de maestros y alumnos, según yo, y luego la entrada a los salones. Era tan grande la escuela, ya que en esa universidad existían tres carreras: Electrónica, Mantenimiento y Química, todas, ingenierías.

Baje del bus y me dispuse a entrar a la escuela. Mi estomago seguía revuelto de emoción que yo desconocía. Atravesé los jardines y la gran fuente y llegue a un camino que estaba entre arboles, yo iba en la acera, ya que el camino era para los automóviles, había piedra roja en el camino, así que por ningún motivo bajaría para ensuciar mis hermosas botas. Al igual que yo, muchos más jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la escuela, para mi desgracia la mayoría eran hombres.

Iban jugando entre ellos, pero cuando me vieron, comenzaron con sus "halagos", camina más a aprisa hasta que llegue al estacionamiento. Lo cruce sin prestar mucha atención a los autos que había ahí. Subí las escaleras y atravesé las grandes puertas de madera, camine entre un gran pasillo, muy ancho, ya que, a mi derecha se encontraban los casilleros. Me detuve un instante para sacar una hoja doblada de entre las hojas de mi carpeta, era mi horario, y según este me tocaba una clase que muy pocos tomarían: _calculo avanzado,_ en si esa era una extra clase, que iba a tomar para poder entender mejor mi materia, que aunque fuera una ciencia que estudiará la materia, se requería saber de números.

Y entonces, sucedió………………………..

Sentí una mirada, fija en mi, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, era parecido al que sentí la primera vez que vi la rosa en mi butaca, me detuve un instante, algunos de los que pasaban por ahí, me vieron con cara de: _¿Qué le pasará?, ¿se sentirá bien?,_ pero no era como la mirada que sentía en mi cuerpo. De pronto la deje de sentir, me quede parada un instante más en lo que me reponía y trote en busca de mi salón.

Después de unos minutos de buscar encontré el salón 2"Y", entre en él, no había nadie, había como quince butacas, muy pocas en verdad, acomodadas en tres filas de cinco, el salón tenia ventanas por ambos lados, las del lado izquierdo daban la vista hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela y las otras que estaban al lado de la puerta daban hacia el pasillo, sin embargo, estas ventanas tenían la mitad del vidrio como con una mica que impedía ver bien, hacia el pasillo, suponía que era para no tener tanta distracción aun lado de las ventanas estaba la puerta donde yo me encontraba admirando el salón, delante de todas las butacas estaba el escritorio del profesor, y detrás de este un pizarrón y unos plumones debajo en la pequeña repisa que tenía.

Me senté en la primera fila de lado derecho del salón, en la segunda butaca, saque de mi bolso el libro de lectura, y me dispuse a leerlo para olvidar la mirada y el escalofrío que sentí hace unos instantes. Edgar Allan Poe y su novela del cuervo, lo estaban logrando.

Y entonces sucedió de nuevo…

Pero ahora más fuerte, más intenso, más…………………, _oscuro._

El escalofrío me recorrió mi cuerpo, mi estomago se revolvió, mi corazón latió a mas de mil veces por segundo.

Solté el libro y poco, a poco, levante mi mirada, para encontrar al que me miraba de esa forma, aquel que podía causar eso lo mandaría al hospital…., pero entonces mi mirada se levanto chocando con lo que menos esperaba ver.

Mi corazón de pronto se detuvo, el escalofrío paro, el tiempo se detuvo, mi respiración hizo una larga pausa…

Porque justo frente a mí, a menos de medio metro de distancia…..

Se encontraba el culpable de todo esto….

_Sasuke Uchiha el unicornio, me miraba…._

_A mí…._

_Solo a mí……._

**Aquí termina el tercer capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a partir de aquí, comienza lo bueno, habrá sorpresas, personajes nuevos, intriga, amor, y mucho más…**

**Así que si quieren saber qué es lo que sigue después de este reencuentro, dejen sus mensajes y subiré el siguiente capítulo para no dejarlos con la duda.**

**Saludos!**


	4. EL POEMA DEL CUERVO

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia, no saben cuán feliz me hacen con sus comentarios. Billones de gracias.

Quiero aclarar la duda de **Sakura-ssn, **gracias por animarte a comentar, y, en cuanto al Pov de Sasuke, ya lo tenía en mente, claro que lo habrá, pero más adelante. Es necesario que exista uno, porque él tiene que aclarar unas cosas.

Gracias por tu comentario.

**tania56:** también muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia. Tus comentarios me animan mucho, amiga.

**LunaSuk-chan:** me alegra que te guste la historia, ojala y la sigas hasta el final, y también sigas comentando.

**setsuna17: **gracias por leer. Ojala también puedas seguir la historia hasta que termine.

**Sakuraa24, monse, ale,** **JenniDubalinaa , **gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, sigan leyendo mi FIC hasta el final, Porfa!.

Cuídense….saludos.

**Declaración:** ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es de mi total autoría,

Sakura-Stolzes Herz

**Capitulo 4: EL POEMA DEL CUERVO**

¿Cómo se respira?, ¿Cómo se volvía a la realidad?, ¿Cómo apartaba la mirada?

_Dios, ayúdame…….._

No podía moverme ni un mísero milímetro, solo lo observaba a los ojos queriendo descifrar sus pensamientos, pero no podía ver nada.

Él por su lado, parecía verme través de mi piel, su mirada atravesaba la mía llegando a mi cerebro, a mí _ armario de recuerdos, que son, en su mayoría, de él._

¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, la sangre corría a mil por hora recorriendo cada parte de mí, a una velocidad inimaginable, porque mi corazón parecía el de un ratón, que en vez de que se pudiera apreciar cada latido, en lugar de eso, era un zumbido.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo paso, su hermosa y masculina voz interrumpió el silencio que, en ese entonces, bañaba el salón, pero lo que pregunto, me hizo quedarme, completamente, sin reacción…… _sin vida._

_-¿Te conozco?-_preguntó. _Idiota. Sakura, eres una idiota._ ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?, ¿creías que si tenías la oportunidad de volver a verlo, él se acordaría de ti y que te abrazaría y besaría hasta cansarse? ¡¿Como pudo eso cruzar tu estúpida mente?! Me reprochaba a mí misma.

Sentí un espantoso dolor, mi corazón ya no latía con frenesí, la sangre dejo de fluir, huyo de mi rostro, dejándome en una completa palidez.

Pero tenía una excusa, simplemente, no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, pero…, bien sabía que nunca lo estaría.

Trate de relajarme y tomar una postura desinteresada, ¡QUE NOTARA QUE HABIA CAMBIADO!, eso pensaba. Estaba a punto de decirle, ¡NO, NO ME CONOCES, ASI QUE NO ME MIRES DE ESA FORMA, ME MOLESTA! ¡ALEJATE!, ¡VETE POR DONDE VINISTE Y QUEDATE A…..no pude de terminar la frase que estaba cruzando mi mente, su voz retumbo mis oídos.

_-¿Haruno Sakura?, si, eres tú- afirmó. _No despego la mirada ni un solo instante.

Ay dios, le encantaba jugar conmigo, hacia que mi ser no pudiera reaccionar, con solamente una simple mirada, podía hacerme tocar el cielo, y luego, con unas simples palabras dejarme caer por debajo de la tierra, para después, sin previo aviso, subirme a una velocidad extraordinaria, tocando las estrellas.

¡ME RECORDABA!....

Inmóvil, ese era mi estado.

Dios me ayudo, y volví a respirar, no sé a ciencia cierta cuantas veces inhalé y exhalé aire para relajarme, pero creo que fueron como diez.

Cuando el aire regreso a mis pulmones, me sentí mucho mejor. Me voltee un poco y baje la cabeza, apoye mis manos encima del libro que leía y cruce mis piernas. Hice una risa tímida, que creó el pudo notar.

Ahora iba a jugar yo con él.

-Dime, ¿te conozco?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije con un tono de burla, no pude ver su reacción porque seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando levante la mirada, recorrí desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a sus ojos, pero de nuevo no pude ver nada, absolutamente nada, simplemente… nada.

Cuando hice ese recorrido, pude observar lo cambiado que estaba, era mucho más grande (obvio), de estatura, vestía- al igual que yo- un pantalón negro de vestir pero para hombre, muy elegante por cierto, con unos zapatos negros; cuando mi mirada llego a la mitad de su cuerpo, vi lo cambiado que estaba la parte de su abdomen, de su pecho, era el de un completo hombre, sus pectorales se notaban, no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, lo normal para su cuerpo, la camisa que llevaba era preciosa, rojo tornasol, que llevaba los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Cuando llegue a su rostro, me di cuenta que era el mismo, sus ojos negros, su cabello revuelto, su pálida piel.

Las imágenes del día anterior, del barniz negro y del edredón llegaron a mí.

-_¿Uchiha Sasuke?, si, definitivamente eres tú- _ afirme antes de que pudiera decir algo, entonces, de nuevo jugó conmigo, hizo una sonrisa, que era para mí, solo para mí, me llevo al fin de la vía láctea. Si seguía de esa forma, me haría morir y resucitar en un mismo día, en un mismo instante.

-_Sí- dijo apagando su sonrisa, pero teniendo esa postura de galán de cine._

Pasando a un lado de mí se sentó en la fila contigua, a tres butacas lejos de la mía.

Agache de nuevo mi cabeza, abrí torpemente mi libro y comencé a leer, según yo, sin poder concentrarme, ya que su mirada me hacía sentir escalofríos infinitos.

Pasaron unos minutos y un suspiro salió de su boca

-_¿Te gusta la lectura de Edgar Allan Poe?-_ me preguntó. Me sobresalte de que me hiciera platica, el no era así cuando estábamos en secundaria, además, ¿cómo se dio cuenta que el libro era de ese escritor?, pero claro, nunca había una oportunidad como esa para hablar los dos.

No sabía, que tono usar con él, quise que fuera lo más normal y desinteresado. Solo lo logre un poco, dejando solo un tinte, lo demás era de pura estupidez, porque me sentía tan feliz de volverlo a ver, y, además, que me recordará.

-Pues, si- conteste.

-_¿Por qué?_

_-_Ha……, simplemente hace que sentimientos diferentes aparezcan con cada una de sus palabras, siento que, me transporta a un mundo de soledad, de felicidad, de amor desesperado con esta novela. De la tristeza infinita que tiene el protagonista cuando pierde a su amada, eso es realmente diferente, y, debo decir que amo lo diferente- hable, haciendo algunas pausas buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarme- me siento bien, rompiendo la monotonía de la vida que impone el ser humano.

-_Es….perfecto- _ habló cuando termine mi discurso.

Otra vez, Dios, ¿Qué no pensaba dejar de jugar?, otra vez salía disparada hacia el espacio.

¡¿Qué rayos le parecía perfecto?! ¡¿Por qué de pronto me habla como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida?! Es que, no dijo que no nos hayamos visto antes, pero nunca antes habíamos conversado.

Era extraño…, pero no me iba a quedar con la duda, no, por supuesto que no.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿Qué es perfecto?- dije con un tono de asombro, por la palabra que había empleado.

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, cruzo las manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

_-Nada, olvídalo._

Iba a protestar, pero cuando estaba por abrir mi boca, me percate que alguien más había entrado en el salón, de inmediato gire mi cabeza y vi a un joven, muy simpático.

Rubio, de tez bronceada, ojos profundo como el mar, sonrisa alucinante y a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Iba vestido, muy extravagante, a mi forma de ver. Tenía una playera de color amarillo chillón, con garabatos en naranja; un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, y unos converse azules. Sin embargo se veía muy lindo.

Dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke, sin mirarme para cuando hablo.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!- habló- te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué haces aquí retrasado?, este no es salón para idiotas como tú, largo- dijo con tanta tranquilidad y sin abrir sus ojos ni cambiar su postura relajada, eso enojo de sobremanera al lindo rubio.

-¡¿ A quién rayos le dices retrasado?- grito que tuve que tapar mis oídos, comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia Sasuke, iba con la cara llena de cólera dispuesto a salir, me quede de espectadora esperando una pelea entre ambos- Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez, zopenco- hablo con enojo puro.

-_No voy a permitir que quedes como un total estúpido frente a la señorita-_ habló Sasuke, mis mejillas tomaron un leve rojo, que gracias a Dios, ninguno de los dos- a parte de mí- pudo notar, el lindo rubio se giro y me miro con cara de asombro, que después, cambio a un total rojo carmín.

-Disculpa preciosa, no era mi intención hablar de esa manera, no note tu hermosa presencia- dijo acercándose a mi- es un placer, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años 4 meses, vengo desde Canadá a estudiar, el nombre de mi grandioso padre es Minato Namisake, y el de mi hermosa madre es Kushina Uzumaki- hablo casi tan rápido que me recordó a Karin.

-Un placer, soy Sakura

- Que bien- Se coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y respiro hondo. Yo lo mire sorprendida, cambio su estado de ánimo en un dos por tres, si que era extraño, pero sentí de nuevo el escalofrío, y voltee para ver que Sasuke miraba a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Ya lárgate, estas en el salón de cálculo, es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro._

Creí que Naruto reaccionaria fatal, pero en vez de eso solo se estremeció.

-¿Cálculo?- repitió temblando, Sasuke solo asintió. Y sin decir adiós salió corriendo del salón.

Este chico era realmente raro. Me quede viendo por donde segundos antes, había salido Naruto.

Sentía la mirada penetrante y oscura en mi espalda, ya no tuve el valor suficiente de voltear para verlo, pero ahora que recordaba, ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, que sentí en la mañana, se había dispersado cuando él me había mirado.

Creo que ya sabía el por qué de ese extraño suceso. Tal vez el destino, el tiempo, me había anticipado o dado una señal, de lo que me sucedería ese día, pero algo muy dentro de mi me recordaba que él era inalcanzable, que era por eso del apodo que le había dado mi cabeza: _unicornio, _ sabía que nunca me tomaría en cuenta, a pesar de mi cambio radical, pero no estaba, ahora, tan segura.

Sin que él o yo pudiéramos decir algo más, los alumnos empezaron a llegar y a ocupar el salón, guarde el libro en mi mochila y saque mi carpeta y una pluma para apuntar.

Abrí la carpeta en las primeras hojas y comencé por escribir la fecha del día, coloque debajo de ella la frase: "Cálculo, comienza hoy", quería encontrar más cosas que pudiera escribir, aún teniendo la mirada en mi espalda, que hacía que me distrajera de sobremanera.

Entro el profesor, saludo a la clase y dio comienzo, mirando de reojo pude observar que no todas las bancas estaban ocupadas, por mucho serian 7 u 8 alumnos presentes, contándome a mí por supuesto.

Cuando el profesor empezó a hablar del tema de ese día, sentí un gran alivio, ya no sentía el escalofrió, por lo tanto, ya no me miraba.

Termino la clase, junte mis cosas rápidamente y Salí del salón, sumergiéndome en un intenso, muy intenso, abismo de nerviosismo ¡me miraba sin ninguna explicación!, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Qué vio en mí?, gire mi cabeza un poco y me di cuenta que me seguía, yo trataba de desaparecer de su vista, me cole de entre los alumnos, pero sabía que mi cabello me delataba, sentía que no dejaba de verme, incluso lo vi caminar mas a prisa cuando casi me pierde de vista.

Iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando tocaron con un dedo mi hombro, dando pequeños golpecitos, di media vuelta y me sorprendí de ver quien estaba ahí.

-¿Karin?- dije, aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta- ¿c-como es que estas aquí?- me sorprendí.

-A pues, estudio aquí- comento con absoluta burla.

Sin esperar, la abrace, olvidándome por completo de la mirada de cierta persona.

-¿Creías que ibas a hacer la única ingeniera?- me dijo cuando la abrace- siento desilusionarte.

Nos desprendimos del abrazo y nos miramos, estábamos en medio del pasillo, muchos nos esquivaban y se molestaban que les estuviéramos obstruyendo el paso.

-¿En qué te especializaras?-. Yo, nunca pensé que Karin estuviera interesada por la química, de hecho, una vez me dijo que la detestaba, además llego a reprobar la materia en tercero de secundaria.

- En mantenimiento- dijo naturalmente- es muy interesante esa carrera, además estoy en la gloria porque hay más chicos estudiando en esa carrera- dijo con una mueca de malicia clavada en el rostro.

Suspire, así era ella, pero, además de los chicos, sabía que ella amaba los estudios y que, para poder ayudar a sus padres en la economía de su hogar, tendría que tener un título profesional y un trabajo.

Sonó la campana avisando que se había agotado el tiempo de buscar el salón.

-Bueno, Karin, suerte, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ¿sí?- le dije caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-Por supuesto- dijo yéndose

Tenía en cuenta que el salón donde me tocaba mi clase debía encontrarse en ese lado. Cuando encontré el salón 3 "F", sin pensarlo dos veces entre. Sentí un gran alivio al no verlo en aquellas butacas. El profesor de química en alimentos entro y empezó con su clase, me distraje por los 50 minutos que duro.

No volví a verlo en ninguna de mis clases, por lo que supuse, que estaría estudiando otra cosa.

Cuando dieron las 11:30 de la mañana salí de mi última clase, pregunte a un alumno que pasaba por ahí la dirección en donde estaba el comedor, me dio unas instrucciones y, después de agradecerle empecé a caminar.

Atravesé un campo de fut bol que estaba vacío, solo algunos, que como yo parecían buscar el comedor, aun seguía sorprendiéndome por las dimensiones de mi preciosa escuela.

Mientras caminaba, me detuve en una banca que se encontraba alrededor de la cancha de fut bol, había un árbol que con sus ramas, hacia sombra en ella, observe a mí alrededor y me percate que las demás bancas estaban expuestas al rayo del sol. No había nadie y me pareció perfecto para leer mi novela.

Me olvide de que debía ver a Karin en el comedor, después le explicaría, no tendría más remedio que perdonarme. Abrí mi bolso y saque el libro y comencé a leer, de pronto y sin darme cuenta, una preciosa voz masculina empezó a recitar uno de mis poemas favoritos de Poe………Alone.

"_Desde el tiempo de mi infancia no he sido  
Como otros eran, no he visto  
Como otros veían, no pude traer  
Mis pasiones de una simple primavera.  
De la misma fuente no he tomado  
Mi pesar, no podría despertar  
Mi corazón al júbilo con el mismo tono;  
Y todo lo que amé, yo lo amé solo.  
Entonces -en mi infancia- en el alba  
De la vida más tempestuosa, se sacó  
De cada profundidad de lo bueno y lo malo  
El misterio que todavía me ata:  
Del torrente, o la fuente,  
Del risco rojo de la montaña,  
Del sol que giraba alrededor de mí  
En su otoño teñido de oro,  
Del rayo en el cielo  
Cuando pasaba volando cerca de mí,  
Del trueno y la tormenta,  
Y la nube que tomó la forma  
(Cuando el resto del cielo era azul)  
De un demonio ante mi vista"._

Me quede quieta sin moverme ni un milímetro, sostenía el libro en mis manos, escuchando el bello poema, recitado por un _romeo, con voz hermosa._

Seguía quieta, no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la recitación.

_-Es mi poema favorito- _ hablo él sacándome de mi trance- _¿Lo habías escuchado?- _ me pregunto con impaciencia.

-Si- lo dije sin mirarlo- _ también es mi poema favorito._

Me miro por un rato y cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que se había sentado a mi lado, gire mi cabeza, con un claro sentimiento de confusión

_-¿Podrías leer en voz alta?- _hablo viendo hacia el frente- _ quiero escuchar cada palabra de la lectura de Poe salir de tus labios._

Me estremecí. ¿Qué había significado eso?, ¿Cómo es que había una coincidencia tan grande entre ambos?, nunca llegue a imaginar que él estaría sentado a mi lado, esperando a que leyera una novela romántica y de tristeza absoluta, melancolía……..

Lo mire y sonreí- No creí encontrar a alguien que le gustara tanto Poe como a mí- dije, tome el libro y regrese las paginas hasta llegar al principio de la lectura, iba a comenzar a leer cuando él hablo de nuevo.

_-Yo si sabía que habría alguien más al que le gustarían los poemas de Poe, que con el tiempo, aprendería a disfrutar de su lectura, y que le gustaría tanto como a mí- _volví mi cara para mirarlo, pero él seguía con su vista perdida en lo verde del campo de fut bol-_ comienza, por favor._

Voltee de nuevo mi cara hacia ell libro, pero tarde unos instantes en los que mi cerebro trataba de entender las palabras dichas por Sasuke…

¿El sabia que existiría otra persona, además de él, que le gustarían los poemas de Poe?, ¿Tenía entonces fe y esperanza en aquella persona?, pero sobre todo, ¿A quién se refería?, ¿Ya la encontró? No sé.

Agite mi cabeza y acerque un poco más el libro a mi rostro y comencé a leer, Sasuke fijo su mirada en mí, cuando comencé con el primer párrafo.

_Una tosca media noche, cuando en tristes reflexiones,_

_Sobre más de un raro infolio de olvidados cronicones  
Inclinaba somnoliento la cabeza, de repente  
A mi puerta oí llamar;  
Como si alguien, suavemente, se pusiese con incierta  
Mano tímida a tocar:  
"¡Es - me dije - una visita que llamando está a mi puerta:_

_eso es todo y nada más!"._

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios.**

**¡Porfa!.........**

**cuídense! **

_._


	5. APOLOROSAS BLANCAS

**Declaración: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, con de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Gracias a las personas que leen y que se toman la molestia en dejar sus comentarios._

**CAPITULO 5: APOLO… ROSAS BLANCAS.**

_Imaginar cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados, era imposible para mí._

Yo le leí casi todo el libro, por lo que supongo, fue bastante tiempo.

El no se movió, parecía estar clavado a mi voz, o, pensando razonablemente, en la conjunción de las palabras, en realidad no estaba segura.

Sin embargo estar junto a él despertaba mi curiosidad, ¿Por qué estaba a mi lado, ahora, justo ahora, después de mi cambio? yo no le hablaba, y la única vez que lo hice, o para ser más exacta, la única vez que dirigió unas palabras a esta pobre enamorada, solo, y solo fueron para apartarme de su camino.

Tal vez él no era como yo pensaba, tal vez, él era igual a los otros chicos, igual de superficiales, estúpidos, retrasados sin madurez. Pero claro, mi enamoramiento iba mucho más allá de lo que podía llegar a saber yo misma; tan grande podía ser, que estaba resaltando solamente sus virtudes, y no encontraba nada de imperfecto en su corazón, en su mente, en sus palabras……….., o básicamente, en todo su ser.

Su simple presencia me irradiaba luz, me sentía fuera del tiempo y del espacio, me hacia entrar en un burbuja en la que solo estaba su perfecto ser; su voz, era grabada en mi mente, como la dulce canción que podía escuchar una y otra vez en mi cabeza, que era más apreciada en el completo silencio.

Yo bien debería tener en cuenta que, lo que posiblemente estuviera tramando podía ser perjudicial para mí, pero simplemente no podía desconfiar de él, ¿el motivo? No lo sé.

La confianza que le tenía era tan grande, tan infinita, tan pura como mi amor por él ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, ¿Cómo es que solo él podía hacerme sentir, única, diferente y grandiosa?, eso era algo que solo podía lograr el ladrón de mis sueños, _ mi precioso unicornio. _

_Él es mi Apolo, porque Apolo, es el dios del sol, él, es mi sol._ Que aunque se alejo de mí, que aunque las nubes de oscuridad hayan opacado su resplandor, yo sabía, que él seguía brillando con la misma intensidad, y ahora que estaba aquí, su presencia a mi lado, me seguía dando el calor y su silueta brillaba aun más en mi mundo.

No aguante más la curiosidad, antes de que se fuera debía preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, que me dijera de una buena vez sus planes, para saber en que estaba metiéndome.

Cerré el libro con sutileza, me erguí un poco y voltee a mirarlo, parecía relajado, en una completa paz,

-Ah……..- me había olvidado por competo pero logre llamar su atención, se volteo hacia mí, puso las manos en su pecho cruzándolas- ¿quieres que siga leyendo?, lo que pasa es que ya es un poco, tarde y creo que ya deberíamos entrar a clase.- dije un poco intimidada por su mirada, que me veía como si leyera mi mente- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- pregunte, pareció desconcertado porque frunció el seño.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ hablo con un tono enojado, mirándome profundamente.

Ya no aguantaba más, si seguía viéndome de esa forma me desmayaría. Me voltee y guarde el libro en mi bolso y me lo puse en mi brazo derecho, lo volví a ver tratando de no mostrar emoción.

-No me sigas viendo así- hable arrogante.

-_¿Por qué?- _ seguía viéndome de esa forma, ¡Basta!, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me levante apresuradamente y pare frente a él, cuando abrí mis ojos, me maldije mentalmente por haberlo hecho, estaba sonriéndome, inhale profundo y hable con voz autoritaria.

- Porque me siento incomoda.- Salí huyendo de ahí, sentía su mirada detrás de mí, me sentía vigilada.

Busque por los pasillos el salón 4 "D", suspire cuando después de unos minutos lo había encontrado, entre en el aula y me deje caer pesadamente en la butaca, pensé en abrir mi bolso y sacar el libro, pero lo deje allí, Poe ya no me tranquilizaría, porque en cada frase estaría él.

Entraron los alumnos, el profesor, he inicio la clase, no pude concentrarme del todo, no quise ver las caras de quienes estaban en el aula, por temor a encontrarme con su bello rostro.

Pasó el tiempo y las clases concluían y otras empezaban, comenzaba a sentirme mejor, ya estaba mucho más relajada después de la última clase. Camine de nuevo por el gran pasillo repleto de casilleros y alumnos corriendo hacia la salida.

¡Oh, mi Dios!, el relajamiento que había adquirido se esfumó, cuando sentí el escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, ya no había necesidad de voltear ya sabía quién era, y por lo visto se rehusaba a dejar de mirarme de esa forma, aun cuando le había dicho mi inconformidad.

Camine más rápido, quería desaparecer de su vista, ahora me arrepentía de haber traído botas.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras para ir directo hacia el estacionamiento sentí, como pasaba a mi lado, haciendo que mis ojos voltearan a verlo. El viento acariciaba su cabello, el no me miro siguió con su camino, se adelanto y pude ver como se acercaba a un auto, era un hermoso auto, elegante y fino como él, de pronto unas imágenes iguales a las del mismo auto se me vinieron a la mente, trate de recordar el nombre, busque entre mis recuerdos…..!Bingo! era un Maserati Quattroporte pero en color negro, alcance a visualizar las vestiduras, de un color beige precioso que combinaban estupendamente.

Me quede embobada, viendo como subía a su auto y se marchaba. Después de reaccionar, continúe con mi camino, cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho y agache la cabeza. Tome el bus que me dejaría a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, me coloque mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música mientras observaba por la ventana, me despegaba la mente.

Cuando estaba a unas calles de mi destino, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con una chica, ¿En qué momento se había sentado junto a mi? La observe unos instantes. Llevaba una mochila color azul que cargaba encima de sus piernas y la abrazaba fuertemente, tenía su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al suelo con una expresión de tristeza en su bello rostro. Era de una palidez extraordinaria, sus ojos eran como dos pequeñas perlas. Era muy pequeña, al ver su semblante me asuste.

-Disculpa….-hable con cierto tono de preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ha… si...Claro- dijo sonriendo amablemente, pero sin mirarme.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir. Me asomé por la ventanilla de nuevo y me percate de que pronto estaría en mi objetivo.

-Con permiso, por favor- dije levantándome y hablándole a la chica, esta se paro con cuidado para no tirar su mochila, cuando pase a su lado agacho la mirada.

-Oh, gracias por preocuparte por mi…. Estoy bien……es solo que- dudo un poco- ….Estaba pensando- sonrió tímidamente.

-Ah…si… de acuerdo- no estaba muy convencida- bien cuídate- Me encamine hacia la salida del bus y toque el timbre para hacer mi parada, baje los pequeños escalones y voltee hacia la ventanilla en la que minutos antes estaba sentada, y vi a la chica viendo hacia la ciudad, con su semblante triste. _ Debió pasarle algo muy malo,_ pensé.

Camine por las calles, viendo hacia la nada, cuando visualice mi casa, apresure el paso, quería llegar, ya que el hambre me estaba aumentando, se me había olvidado el yogurt que traía en mi bolso.

Puse la llave en la cerradura y entre en casa, camine hacia la cocina y comencé a buscar algo para comer, iba a abrir el refrigerador y me percate de la nota de mama pegada con uno de los imanes en forma de frutilla.

_Sakura:_

_Te conozco y se te olvido el yogurt que te llevaste, y de seguro tienes hambre, busca encima del desayunador, hay un poco de lasaña que compre_

_¡Disfrútalo!_

Las notitas de mi madre, sí que me conocía, entonces podía asegurar que era mi madre.

Comí lenta y pausadamente la lasaña, estaba pensando en cada cosa que me había sucedido en este día, pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Apolo, el dios griego reencarnado en el antes llamado _Sasuke Uchiha el unicornio._

No tenía remedio, estaba completa y absurdamente, loca por Apolo.

Quisiera ser Dafne la ninfa de la que Apolo se enamoró. Pero eso era patéticamente imposible. En primera, no soy una hermosa ninfa; en segunda, el es Apolo dios del sol, de la brillantez, del esplendor, yo solo soy una bombilla queriendo encender; y en tercera, el es el inalcanzable.

Pero su reacción me tenía totalmente intrigada.

Estaba tratando de buscar una explicación lógica al comportamiento de Apolo que di un pequeño salto cuando sonó el teléfono. Me levante del banco en el que estaba comiendo, y Salí de la cocina para contestar el aparatito que estaba en el estudio.

-¡Chin!, Karin va a asesinarme, ¿le contesto o no le contesto?- _ vamos Sakura no seas cobarde-_¡Contesto!

-De aquí para allá habla Sakura, de allá para acá ¿Quién?- dije en un tono de burla.

¡-HABLA LA PERSONA QUE DEJARON PLANTADA EN EL COMEDOR!- grito, tuve que alegar la bocina si quería seguir con mi oído saludable. Su voz había crecido en forma grave, en comparación de cuando éramos niñas.

-Lo siento Karin, pero tuve un encuentro con Apolo- La regué. Pero de alguna u otra forma se iba a enterar, después de todo era Karin- te saco la información que sea, cuando sea y donde sea.

-¿Un encuentro con quien?- pareció más relajada, a juzgar por el cambio de su voz.

-Con _ Uchiha Sasuke, _ mi amor de secundaria- Lo dije de una vez.

-……..-

-¿Karin?- no había escuchado ni un sonido, tal vez no me había escuchado, me relaje, no duro por mucho tiempo.

-Sakura- hablo en un tono de relajación fingida esto no iba por buen camino- tuviste un amor en secundaria…. ¡Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!- había explotado, _ni modo Sakura, relájate y comienza con la historia. _Deje la bocina y me senté en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro de mi madre. Di un gran suspiro y comencé.

-Lo siento Karin, no te había contado antes porque no lo creí importante- Ajá, si como no, ni yo misma me creo esa mentira- pero ahora creo que sí lo es, ya que sigo enamorada como hace tres años.

-………- hubo un silencio de parte de ella, pero luego escuche como reprimía una carcajada.

-Muy bien búrlate, adiós- dije con la intención de colgar.

-No, no, espera, no quise ofenderte, pero….. Sakura te diste cuenta de ¿quién te fuiste a enamorar?

-Si Karin, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hum, lo siento por ti, nunca se fijaría en ti ni en nadie, todas sus fans decían que era muy extraño, nunca había tenido novia; tal vez se case son una súper modelo, así que olvídate de él no es para chicas como tú o como yo, o como sus locas fans descerebradas.

-Lo sé Karin, pero actuó muy raro, me miraba casi todo el tiempo, y lo más importante, me recito un poema que casualmente es mi favorito, se sentó junto a mí y me hizo que le leyera la novela del cuervo, cuando estábamos en secundaria él no era así, solo me veía unas cuantas veces, pero nunca me hablaba, ¿Qué le pasara?- evite decirle de los constantes escalofríos que su mirada me proporcionaba.

-Ay, ya- dijo Karin con fastidio.

-¿Qué?

-Ese Uchiha solo está jugando contigo, es igual de superficial que los otros que te notaron cuando bajaste de peso, no lo tomes en cuenta, ignóralo, y vive tu vida, no caigas en sus juegos.- Lo decía con una facilidad, como si fuera eso posible, ella no sabía de lo que ocurría dentro de mí, cuando estaba cerca, y no pretendía contárselo, de seguro se burlaría, además ya lo había pensado, iba a intentar hacer lo que ya me había dicho a mi misma y de lo dicho por Karin que era exactamente lo mismo.

-Si tienes razón, lo hare- dije muy segura, que pude engañarla y engañarme a mí también.

-Excelente, debo colgar, nos veremos mañana en el almuerzo si no me dejas plantada.

-Claro que no, ahí estaré, adiós.

-Sí, más te vale, adiós- dijo colgando rápidamente la bocina.

Regrese a la cocina y lave el plato, el tenedor y el vaso, tome mi mochila y salí de la cocina. Me dirigí a mi habitación, saque la carpeta con mi lápiz y pluma y las coloque en la mesa de tareas, prendí el estéreo coloque un disco compacto de música clásica de Beethoven y comencé con la tarea.

Me distraje la hora y media que tarde en estudiar el primer tema de química en alimentos y contestar el cuestionario.

¿Cómo le hacía para olvidarme de su mirada?

Guarde las cosas que había utilizado para hacer mi tarea de nuevo en el bolso, y lo arrumbe encima de la mesa de tareas.

¡Ya se! Se me prendió el foco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…. ¡veré televisión!

Apague el estéreo y me dirigí a la sala, prendí la televisión y me acosté en el sillón. Después de un rato de buscar canales, encontré uno en donde hablaban de extraterrestres, _creo que es mejor que ver las últimas noticias de Brat Pitt y Angelina Jolie._ Pensé.

_Empecé a ver el programa pero cuando menos sentí me quede dormida._

_Sentí como me sacudían levemente._

-Hija, despierta- era la voz de mi madre, ya había llegado de su empleo, por lo que ya era tarde.

Me levante del sillón dando un bostezo y estirando mis brazos- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte a mi madre.

-11:30 Pm- me sorprendí por lo tarde que era, además de lo tarde que había llegado mi madre a casa.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- le pregunte antes de que me mandara a la cama, que de seguro, eso planeaba hacer. Pareció que la tome desprevenida, porque su cara de espanto y el leve sonrojo que tuvo la delataron.

-Ha…tuve que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes que no podían esperar hasta mañana, lo siento- dijo tratando de que su postura fuera la más normal posible.

Algo ocultaba.

-Oh…- dije sin mucho interés y pareciendo que me había creído su cuento absurdo.- Bien… entonces me voy a dormir, que descanses.- pareció relajarse cuando le dije que me iba.

-Si hija, duerme bien, hasta mañana.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación. Coloque la alarma en el teléfono y lo guarde debajo de mi almohada, me puse mi piyama, apague la luz y me acosté en mi cama, no paso mucho tiempo en el que mi mente vagara por el armario de recuerdos del día, y de nuevo………………………….. Soñé con él.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, me levante pesadamente tallando mis ojos, me quite las sabanas y el edredón de encima y saque mis cosas de baño.

Cuando camine por el pasillo no me encontré a mi madre, de seguro estaría trabajando en su estudio, porque durmiendo no creo.

Entre en el baño y comencé con mi aseo. Cuando termine me salí con mi toalla enredada y mis utensilios, me sorprendió no ver a mi madre.

Entre a la habitación y saque mi ropa del closet, esta vez, me pondría tenis para poder escapar de las miradas de Apolo. Saque unos jeans acampanados con una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello redondo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, tenía unos garabatos en plata. Me peine y me maquille levemente. Tome el teléfono y mis audífonos y los metí en el bolso.

Baje las escaleras y fui a buscar a mi madre en la cocina, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que estaba vacía, de inmediato vi la nota del día pegada en el refrigerador:

_Sakura:_

_Tuve que salir temprano de casa, no te vayas sin desayunar_

_Que te vaya bien en la escuela_

_Nos vemos en la noche._

_Te quiere: mamá._

Era raro que mi mama se fuera tan temprano, decidí no preocuparme, tal vez si tenía mucho trabajo. Saque un frasco con leche del refrigerador, tome un vaso y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate de la alacena. Me puse a desayunar, entonces me llego una oleada de recuerdos…..hoy tendría cálculo de nuevo, entonces tendría que verlo. _Muy bien Sakura, prepárate mentalmente, no dejes que te tome por sorpresa._

Lave el vaso en la tarja, tome mis cosas y salí de casa. Camine hasta la parada del bus y, cuando llego, me dispuse a entrar, ya comenzaba mi entrenamiento de emociones dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, tenía la ilusión de no ver su carro ahí, pero se me fue en el instante en el que lo vi estacionado.

Bufe y me marche al salón.

_Tranquila Sakura, no te va a comer, tranquila, recuerda lo que te dijo Karin, él solo juega contigo, ¡mándalo por un tubo!_ Pensaba, pero lo que me esperaba era algo totalmente diferente.

Visualice el salón y camine hacia él con pasos decididos, no me acobardaría, ¡No señor!, Entonces, crucé el marco de la puerta……… al instante de ver el lugar en el que me había sentado el día anterior estaba…. Diferente.

_No de nuevo….._

_No otra vez……._

_Yo no estaba preparada para esto……….._

_¿Qué pasa?_

Y los recuerdos de mi niñez regresaron a mí… el pasado me llamaba.

De nuevo en mi lugar se encontraba lo que menos esperaba, una rosa, sin embargo esta era blanca.

Titubeé antes de penetrar en el salón, no había absolutamente nadie, ni un alma, no sé cómo, pero me arme de valor y entre en el salón, dirigiéndome a la butaca que había ocupado el día anterior.

Cuando estuve frente a ella cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir despacio, y ahí estaba la nota………de nuevo. El listón que tenía la rosa era de un color negro, blanco y negro, que ironía.

Y la leí. Tome la nota y leí el contenido.

"He_ vuelto, cumpliré mi promesa, porque eres justo como te soñé"_

Había vuelto, ¿Quién había vuelto?, ¿Qué quería de mi?, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, iba a sufrir un colapso, iba a morir, tantas sorpresas en dos días iba a……

_Buenos Días Sakura, ¿me dejas pasar?- _ antes, ¿hablaba de valor?, ¿Qué era eso?

_Ayuda…………………….._

_¡Dios llévame contigo!_

_Creo que me escucho porque al instante me desconecte del mundo………….._

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones**

**Saludos!!**


	6. LIEBESSPIEL

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

El titulo de este capítulo es el de una canción, que tampoco me pertenece. Si no a mi queridísimo Tilo Wolff y a su grandiosa banda Lacrimosa.

_**Gracias todos los que siguen mi historia y dejan sus comentarios.**_

_**Millones de gracias.**_

**Capitulo 6: LIEBESSPIEL.**

¿Qué paso?, ¿A caso ya estoy en el cielo? Debe ser porque me siento tan cómoda…….,siento un calor que me invade……………Este calor, este calor es solo de………………………………………._Apolo._

No Dios mío, ¿Sigo viva?, ¿Cómo es que una simple mortal pueda ser tocada por _Apolo?_

_Confusión._

Empiezo a sentir pasos, comienzo a escuchar voces y, el hermoso calor no se va.

Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

De pronto dejo de sentir el calor. Siento como soy acostada en un lugar bastante acolchonado, ¿son las nubes?

¡Ay! Que horrible olor, ¡PUAJ!, ¡QUITENLO DE MI NARIZ!

Muy bien, si mi nariz no me engaña, eso es alcohol. Estoy desgraciadamente viva.

El cerebro comienza a funcionar. Entonces si eso es alcohol, quiere decir que sufrí un desmayo, ¡Ay no!, ¡preferiría segur inconsciente!, porque las grandiosas puertas de recuerdos de mi cabeza se activaron gracias al alcohol, se abrieron de par en par, recordándome el porqué de mi desmayo. _Estupendo._

Comienzo a abrir los ojos. _Ya me arrepentí. No lo hubiera hecho. Ni modo enfrenta tus situaciones Sakura, ¡abre los ojos!_ Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con una oscuridad absoluta, era como si nunca hubiese abierto los ojos.

Oh, oh. _¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué precisamente a mi despertar tendría que encontrarme con él? Cerré los ojos un instante y los volví a abrir, creyendo que era un sueño. No lo era._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- _ me pregunto. ¿Quería que le dijera una verdad o una mentira para que se sintiera mejor? Yo decidiré por él. _Mentira._

-Eso creo- OOPS!, creí que estaba en una camilla, pero ¡NO!, bueno si, pero…. ¡Oh Dios, ahora si llévame contigo, por favor!, él tenía su mano debajo de mi nuca y sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello., mientras que su otra mano permanecía un poco arriba de mi nariz con el algodón en los dedos, que obviamente tenía el causante de mi despertar.- ¿Do-Donde estoy?

_-En la enfermería, te desmayaste en el salón y te traje hasta aquí._

¡Ay qué horror, me cargo hasta aquí, estuvo tan cerca!, ahora se del calor que sentí en mi inconsciencia, pensé que era el mismo cielo, pero era el Olimpo.

_Muy bien Sakura, actúa normal, actúa normal. _Me estaba poniendo como tomate…

_¡SAKURA!, ¡QUE ACTUES NORMAL!_

-Ha…… gracias por preocuparte- comencé a levantarme bajo su mirada que parecía que no estaba del todo convencido.-Ya estoy bien, no hay de que alarmarse, es solo que….- _Sakura, cuida tus palabras, no hables de mas, no hables de mas. _

_-Es solo que ¿Qué?- pregunto alarmado._

_Inventa algo, piensa rápido- _ no desayune- lo sé, mentí, pero no le podía decir que me había desmayado por el detalle de secundaria, ni mucho menos ¡SU PRECIOSA VOZ A MIS ESPALDAS!- ¿en dónde está la enfermera?- quería salir de ese tema. Sabía que si no lo hacía, terminaría hecha un tomate, mi boca se abriría y saldrían a relucir cosas que no debían saberse.

-_Ven, te llevo a desayunar._

Error. Esa no era la respuesta, no, de ninguna manera saldría con él, si lo hacía estaría en grandes problemas. Si tuviera que correr para zafarme, lo haría, no bromeo.

Pero, me había invitado a salir…… _No Sakura, no, ni se te ocurra, mándalo por un tubo, ya sabes que él juega contigo, esto es el colmo. No. Definitivo, recházalo, además ya desayunaste._

-Gracias… Pero no. Traigo mi almuerzo en mi bolso.

-_ Muéstramelo- _ genial, no lo había engañado. Me paralicé al instante…. pero… un momento, no había sacado el yogurt desde ayer, o si, eso me salvaría.

-Con gusto, solo que mi bolso debió quedarse en el salón.

Me levante por completo de la camilla y se hizo a un lado. Después camino y salió por la puerta de la enfermería sin decir nada; tal vez se molesto por haberlo rechazado, o mejor, se dio cuenta de que no tenia chiste seguir ahí. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando la iba a abrir, alguien la abrió por fuera, y ahí estaba él, como siempre, sin expresión alguna y su brillante luz que solo podía ser vista por mis ojos, levanto su mano derecha y me entrego mi bolso.

-Oh, gracias- Debo decir que me sorprendí. No dijo ni pio, y yo comencé a abrir el bolso y a buscar el condenado yogurt. Abrí cierres, me agache y saque mis cuadernos, ¡NO ESTABA!

_-¿Ya encontraste tu desayuno?- _ habló cuando vio que sacaba todo para buscar el yogurt. Pero estaba segura que no lo había sacado, lo había puesto en una de las bolsas con cierre, no podía haberse caído o algo así, o, tal vez lo había olvidado y si lo saque ayer por la tarde.

-No, debí olvidarlo en casa- De acuerdo, tendría que desarrollar un plan súper fantástico para salir de este lio.- Pero no importa, comprare algo en la hora de receso- dije, y comencé a ponerme de pie, no me había dado cuenta que el estaba a mas o menos, quien sabe que distancia, pero lo que podía asegurar es que era mínima, pero no había mucho problema, él era mucho más alto y tenía que verlo hacia arriba, pero aún así, no cambiaba la circunstancia de que estaba muy cerca de él, tanto, que podía fundirme en su luz- Bueno, tenemos que volver a clases, gracias de nuevo- Puso una cara de pocos amigos, no lo tome en cuenta y me coloque el bolso en el hombro, pase por su lado. Me encamine en busca del siguiente salón de clase, sin embargo, ya sentía su mirada en mi espalda y sus pasos apresurados queriendo alcanzarme. Ahora traía tenis y podía correr, esto me estaba hartando, era como un estúpido juego de niños. Apresure el paso, pero su voz me detuvo.

_-Espera, creo que me debes un favor.- _ me gire, para verlo con una cara de sorpresa- _ así que por lo tanto debes pagarme, y puedes hacerlo también por tu salud._

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Ya te lo dije, te llevare a desayunar, me preocupa que te vayas a desmayar de nuevo.-_ ¿En verdad estaba preocupado o estaba fingiendo?, porque lo hacía muy bien. No, no, no y No. _ Recuerda lo que te dijo Karin._

-Gracias de verdad, pero comeré después, ahora tengo el estomago revuelto por el olor del alcohol, y en cuanto al pago por tu ayuda, ya pensare en algo.- Dije un poco fría, me estaba molestando su actitud.

-_De acuerdo- _Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sentí como algo dentro de mí se partía, porque lo dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Quería despejar mi mente, con todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, había olvidado por completo lo de la rosa y la nota, cuando pensé en eso un frio me recorrió de la cabeza hasta la punta del pie. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde había quedado eso? No quería saberlo.

Encontré el salón y espere fuera hasta que sonara el timbre. Todas mis clases sirvieron para despejar mi mente, y olvidar un poco mis problemas, sin embargo unas chicas cuchicheaban acerca de lo que me había sucedido, y unas hablaban de cómo fue que Sasuke me llevo a enfermería.

Trote, y dijo, trote, hasta el comedor, ¡Estaba en boca de media escuela!, genial para lo que me importaba.

Entre en el comedor y encontré a Karin sentada en una mesa mas alegada, tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, miraba hacia la ventana, viéndola así, podía jurar que meditaba.

Me acerque a ella con cuidado, de seguro ya sabía lo que me había pasado y me regañaría a más no poder. Me pare frente a la mesa.

-Hola Karin, ya estoy aquí como lo prometí- me volteo a ver, tenía una cara que no pude leer, estaba diferente- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me senté en la silla de enfrente.

-Sí, es solo que creo que me enamore-Me paralice, eso no me lo esperaba, pero debo admitir que era mejor a que me reprochara lo de mi ridículo desmayo y del como había llegado a enfermería, ya tenía bastante de eso.

-¿Y de quien?, si se puede saber

-El es de cabellos rubios, ojos, que aunque uno lo lleva cubierto por su cabello, el que se ve es hermoso.- ya deliraba. Nunca describía a un hombre así, siempre se figaba en su musculatura o su porte, pero esta vez era diferente, tal vez si se había enamorado.

-Y, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tiene un nombre hermoso.

-Ajá- estaba muy distraída, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-El más hermoso que se haya inventado jamás.- ya me estaba hartando.

-Pero, ¿COMO SE LLAMA?- alce la voz.

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Deidara- por fin lo había dicho.

-A que bien, luego me lo presentas-. Karin durante todo el almuerzo se la pasó ida, parecía estar soñando. _ Si que le dio fuerte._

_-_Karin, es hora de irnos- no me respondió, seguía en el planeta del amor.- Karin, ¿ese es el rubio que te gusta?- sabía que con eso despertaría de su sueño. Y lo logre.

-¡¿Q-U-E?!- de inmediato se puso de pie arreglándose el cabello. Luego de buscar sin resultados me miro con ojos de_: ¿Lista para tu muerte?_

-lo siento, pero no me respondías.

-Hm, Bien señorita desesperación, vámonos.- dijo más relajada. Algo me decía que se iba a vengar, de alguna u otra forma, pero lo haría.

Caminamos para llegar a nuestros salones, ella se quedo en un salón antes y me despedí, entre en el salón que me tocaba; revisé el horario ¡Rayos!, me tocaba lengua extranjera. A decir verdad no soy muy buena en esa materia, pero tampoco estoy tirada al olvido.

Entro la profesora que impartía esa materia, se veía muy amable.

-Good Morning, students- dijo y empezó la clase. Fue divertida, la profesora tenía unas dinámicas muy buenas para enseñar, aunque se veía que ya pasaba de cincuenta.

Mis demás clases de: principios de química, química física, y, algebra pasaron muy rápidamente, a todos los temas les entendía, y no era una genio.

Iba saliendo del salón de algebra detrás de muchos alumnos que querían salir lo más rápido posible, cuando iba cruzando el marco de la puerta, no sé porque, ni cómo, pero se me ocurrió voltear a mi derecha, justo a un lado del marco se encontraba Sasuke, recargado en la pared, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mochila colgando de un lado, uno de sus pies lo tenía también recargado en la pared. Pareció percibir mi mirada, porque al momento volteo a verme. Sonreí, quería disculparme con él, porque en el tono en el que le había hablado hace unas horas, no era el más adecuado para como estaba la situación, pero ¡Arg!, su forma de cobrar los favores me había desesperado.

_-Me debes un favor, ¿Recuerdas?- _ hablo con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, si hace un rato iba a pedir disculpas, estaba loca.

Creo que lo mejor sería pagarle de una buena vez, si no, me seguiría diciendo y, con la poca paciencia que poseo, aunque me fuera al infierno, golpearía al mismísimo Apolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- intente que mi voz no saliera con un tono de fastidio, enojo e ira, pero eso de disfrazar las voces no se me da.

-¿_Estas enojada? – _Creo que lo noto.

Respire hondo, cerré los ojos y camine a un lado de él para dejar libre el paso de la puerta.

-No es solo que, tu forma peculiar de cobrar los favores no es muy grata que digamos- Lo solté, era mejor que lo supiera y le bajara tantito, ¿no?

_-Lo siento, pero soy así, pronto te acostumbraras- _Fruncí el seño y entrecerré los ojos. ¿Qué lo iba a seguir viendo?, o, ¿sería un sueño? _ No de seguro es una trampa. _ Pero tal vez si interactuaba un poco con él, podría descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Si, ese era un buen plan.

-Ha…- relaje mi rostro, él mantenía su mirada en el mío, parecía divertido- De acuerdo.

_-Ven, vámonos, te llevo a tu casa.- _ No esto no lo podía creer. El sueño de mi vida se volvía realidad. No, no, podía ser el inicio de sus trampas, pero el plan, el plan.

-Gracias, yo paso- le di la espalda y me encamine al gran pasillo, pero so voz me detuvo.

_-Ese sería el pago, déjame llevarte a tu casa y no te molestare más si no quieres._

-Pues…..- Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir. – De acuerdo.

Me dio alcance y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, durante el trayecto nos la pasamos en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, pude ver que estaba casi vacío, y ahí estaba el gran Maserati Quattroporte negro, elegante e imponente.

Caminamos hacia el auto y como todo buen caballero, me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

-Gracias- le sonreí por el detalle.

-_Por nada- _ me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y cerrando la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y entro por el lado del piloto y aventó su mochila hacia atrás y se sentó.

Si el auto era lujoso por fuera, por dentro era mucho más, se veía que lo cuidaba mucho.

Supongo que me vio con carada de admiración, porque sentí su mirada divertida sobre mi rostro.

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-_ Es lindo. Sabía que este auto es uno de los más lujosos del mundo. ¿No?, a mí me gusta este Maserati Quattroporte, más el color que tiene.

Se quedo callado. Voltee a verlo, me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-_Nada. Es solo que no pensé que una chica supiera de autos._

_-_Ha….

Encendió el motor e hizo las maniobras para salir del cajón del estacionamiento. Cuando íbamos a entrar en el camino de piedra roja detuvo el auto. Se acerco a la guantera que estaba de mi lado y saco unos discos, todos tenían la portada negra y se me hizo conocida……

Coloco el Cd y movió otros botones, se irguió y comenzó a conducir. Yo me quede atenta a escuchar la canción, la conocía, conocía el grupo y comenzaba a gustarme.

_-¿te gusta la música de ese género?- _hablo de un momento a otro.

-No tiene mucho que la escucho, pero desde que la oí me encanto, he escuchado al grupo y me pareció fascinante.

-_Entonces, ¿lo has oído?, haber, ¿Cómo se llama la canción?- _ Parcia que no me creía. ¿Quién pensaba que era?, ¿una retrasada e ignorante? ¡NO SEÑOR!, estaba hiriendo mi capacidad y mi orgullo.

- La canción se llama Liebesspiel, del álbum Fassade y el artista es Lacrimosa, ¿Satisfecho?- lo dije con un poco de enojo, se merecía eso y más.

-_Perfecto- _Demonios, de nuevo esa mendiga palabrita, ya me estaba cayendo gorda.

-¿Qué es perfecto?- de nuevo le pregunte lo mismo

-_Nada, olvídalo- _ de nuevo me respondió lo mismo.

_Genial._

Recordaba un poco de lo que decía la canción, ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito?, o, ¿solamente le gustaba?, porque….. Liebesspiel significa…

_Juegos Amorosos._

_Me estremecí_

Después de un rato, hablo de nuevo, pensé que era para preguntarme la dirección de mi casa.

-¿_puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-_Depende- dije, no quería decir que "si", aunque le tuviera mucha confianza

-¿_quieres comer conmigo?_

_-……………………………..-_ lo mire con ojos de sorpresa. El me estaba invitando a salir. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? Primera opción, le dijo que no y hiero sus sentimientos y no me vuelve a hablar. Segunda opcion le dijo que si y averiguo lo que planea. Creo que elegiré…….

-Bueno………si.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien, excelente decisión._

Algo me decía que no iba a terminar bien….

O…

Tal vez…………………

Si………………………….

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, les dejo la traducción de la canción para que sepan de que habla, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios por favor, de ustedes depende que continúe.**

**Se portan bien………..Les mando saludos!**

_**Tu– solo tu  
por siempre tu – solo tu  
mas y mas fuerte  
-soy tuya-  
Yo en ti – y ahora tu sobre mi  
mas y mas fuerte  
- tu eres mio -  
Nunca solo - yo quiero estar siempre contigo  
Tu eres mio - tu nunca estarás solo  
Cayendo desnudo en la tierra  
oliendo tu humildad  
corrompiéndote  
-soy tuya-  
Entre tus muslos  
entre tus húmedos labios  
conquistado por ti  
-tu eres mio -  
Nunca solo - yo quiero estar siempre contigo  
Tu eres mio - tu nunca estarás solo**_


	7. COMIENZO: TODO EN COMUN

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto

(Creo que se lo deben de saber de memoria)

**CAPITULO 7: **

**COMIENZO: TODO EN COMUN.**

Condujo muy despacio, tomo avenidas que en mi vida había visto, parecían muy elegantes y bonitas, me sorprendía que esto estuviera en mi ciudad, estando siempre encerrada en mi nido (casa), no sé que hay en mi ciudad.

Iba tan bien en su compañía, a pesar de que estaba en silencio, con tan solo tener su presencia a mí lado me reconfortaba, era fantástico sentir esa sensación. Pero todo se venía abajo cuando me ponía a pensar que todo era falso, pero no perdía la esperanza de que tal vez, y solo, tal vez, el podría quererme en serio. Eso solo lo podría saber si llevaba a cabo mi plan.

De repente detuvo el auto, y me fije por la ventanilla. Habíamos llegado a un hermoso restaurante. Muy hermoso, que para mí no era un restaurante, si no un palacio, no, no, no, que exageración. Pero es que no estaba acostumbrada a ir a ese tipo de lugares. Solo asistí un par de veces a un restaurante muy fino cuando era más pequeña, prácticamente era obligada por mi papa y mi mama, que claro, en ese entonces seguían juntos. Mi papá me decía que era muy importante, según, porque tenía que ver con negociosos que tenía la empresa en la que trabajaba y era indispensable que toda su familia asistirá con él a esos eventos. En realidad no me gustaban del todo esos lugares, me sentía extraña, sentía que yo no encajaba.

_Creo que ya me arrepentí._

_-Es aquí, ¿te gusta?, ¿o prefieres que busquemos otro lugar?_

"_Si mejor vamos a buscar otro, donde tengan hamburguesas y papas fritas, o donde haya pizza". _Creo que tendré que esperar para comer eso, si quiero llevar a cabo mi plan, tendré que comer aquí- No, está bien aquí- _Ay sí, claro, ¡Aquí no hay hamburguesas!_

_-¿Segura?- _¿Qué leía mi mente o qué?, o, ¿Era muy obvia? De inmediato me puse roja. Cerré los ojos, no sé porque, pero me hacía sentirme mejor, y respire hondo.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-_No lo sé, dímelo._

_-_

No, está bien aquí.

Pareció más convencido y bajo del auto, se acerco mi puerta, la abrió y me tendió, la mano. Yo la tome y sentí su calor quemarme, pero, sentía que no me hacía daño, me sentía mejor. Era como si con solo tocarlo se cargaran mis pilas, era tonto ahora pensarlo, pero sentía un _subidon_, como la canción, solo me faltaba besarlo, para tener mi cartucho de nitroglicerina._ Ya basta, que cosas pienso, _debí ponerme en un estado vergonzoso porque se rio de mi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-_Nada, es que te quedaste viéndome y no he podido cerrar la puerta del auto, además de que creo que vas a tener que llevarme al hospital porque no sueltas mi mano y me aprietas muy fuerte, vas a quebrarme los huesos._

Oh, oh, paro, ¡Se acerca la muerte! _Ya tranquila, tranquila. Ahora……… ¡INVENTA ALGO!_

-Lo si- en-to….es que…- _tranquila. _Solté su mano rápidamente y me quite para que pudiera cerrar la puerta del auto.

-_Es solo ¿Qué cosa?- _su cara parecía tener una mueca de diversión.

-Estaba pensando.

_-¿En qué?- _Ay ya no me preguntes, no quiero decirte cosas que no pueden saberse, te burlarías de mí, dirías que soy una cursi. Se me hace que te gusta que te mientan.

-Nada importante.

Agache la cabeza, entonces tomo mi mano de nuevo y caminamos hacia el restaurante. Me recordaba a su auto, que por fuera se veían bonitos, pero por dentro te daban la sorpresa de que lo eran aun mas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, yo veía por la ventana, me encantaba ver pasar a la gente, era emocionante ver las diferentes caras de los que pasaban frente a mí, porque despertaba mis incógnitas, ¿Qué pensaran?, ¿Cómo serán sus vidas?, ¿Cómo….

-_Te divierte ver a la gente ¿cierto?-_ Muy bien, desde hoy tiene el titulo de adivino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿puedes leer la mente?- Voltee a verlo, parecía divertido por lo que acababa de decir.

-_Es simple saberlo, no se necesita ser adivino, además, no me prestas atención._

Que orgulloso salió el niño- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-

_-Bien, si lo vuelves a hacer tendré que darte una reprimenda porque es de muy mala educación no prestar atención cuando te hablan- _Lo dijo en tono serio, parecía mi papá. Se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían, otro punto más para que me arrepintiera de haber aceptado su invitación.

-Sí, claro- Lo dije en tono de burla

_-Hablo en serio- _lo dijo en tono serio, parecía que si se había molestado.

-De a cuerdo. Que sensible- lo último lo dije muy bajo, pero creo que logro oírlo porque comenzó a reírse.

_-Y tú eres demasiado ingenua -_Bien. Había caído en su trampa. Nos trajeron la carta y ordenamos. Pasamos un rato en silencio, hasta que él hablo

-_Cuéntame de ti, alguna anécdota de tu vida que sea interesante- _ya sabía que era para hacer platica.

-Pues interesante….-comencé- no lo creo, mi vida es normal como las de los demás. Con sus altos y bajos, ya sabes, nada fuera de lo común- no se movía, no sabía si de verdad estaba oyéndome.

Cuando trajeron nuestra orden comenzamos a comer en silencio, decía que la comida de ahí era buena, creo que cocinaba mejor yo y mi mamá.

Había pedido un pastel de verduras, que tenía papas, calabaza y más cosas verdes con queso gratinado encima. En primer lugar, las verduras no tenían sabor, creo que les faltaba sal. En segundo, el queso no era de muy buena calidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, mi madre me decía que tenía un paladar exigente, ya veo que sí. En cuanto a Sasuke, ni me pregunten qué ordeno, no supe distinguir el platillo. La verdad no tenía mucho apetito, agache la cabeza y comencé a hacer figuritas con el tenedor y las verduras que tenía en el plato, es increíble que con tanta facilidad pueda distraerme, pero mi diversión se esfumó cuando sentí su pesada pero hermosa mirada.

De inmediato deje el tenedor y alcé la cabeza muy apenada, baje las manos y las junte por debajo de la mesa, ya me había puesto nerviosa, sabía que iba a regañarme, hablando de los modales, así que decidí hablar para facilitarle el trabajo, además de que no gastara su saliva y sus cuerdas vocales, que eran las culpables de su hermosa voz.

-Bien. Se lo que vas a decirme; los modales, si ya lo sé, lo siento- De verdad que me había apenado. De seguro pensaría que tan grandota y me tiene que dar clases de modales. Tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, no daban el brillo de seriedad de antes, si no otra cosa, de pronto una risa apareció ¡Ay caramba!, si su voz era hermosa, su risa lo era aun más. Me quede embobada, deleitando su voz, su rostro, hasta que su risa se apago.

-_No, no quería decirte eso, es solo que, me divierte la forma en que te entretienes con las cosas que te ponen enfrente, eres…………_

Hizo una pausa, ¿Qué era?, ¿Una niña mimada?, si le gustaba hacerla de emoción, debería ser conductor de algún concurso de televisión, en los que se tardan las horas para revelar el ganador. Yo no podía esperar así que pregunte.

-¿Qué soy?- él seguía viéndome, había parado de comer, parecía que meditaba algo, sus gestos que hacía, lo decían, es decir, parecía como si se debatiera sobre algo dentro de él mismo. El suspenso me estaba matando, y su mirada también.

-_Nada, olvídalo-_ ¡¿Qué?! Perfecto, perfecto, ¿que no tenía otras palabritas para hablar?, ¿necesitaba un diccionario?, yo podría prestárselo.

-Nada, olvídalo- dije en tono bastante bajo, imite su tono de voz, claro, no podía ni llegarle a los talones, hice muecas, me cruce de brazos, parecía que me había olvidado de él.

Hasta que su carcajada se escucho por todo el restaurante.

-¿Y qué pasó con tus modales?- dije viéndolo a los ojos, los papeles cambian, y que mejor ahora para cambiar.

El me miro sorprendido, pero sin quitar su cara de diversión, se acerco un mesero y recogió los paltos, Sasuke pidió la cuenta y esperamos hasta que regresaran con la misma.

-_Lo siento, es qué eres tan divertida._

_-_Ha... Qué bien- dije con tono de enojo y sarcasmo.

-_No te molestes, por favor- _su rostro cambio por completo. Parecía que no le gustaba que yo me enfadará, pero ahora tenía mis buenos motivos.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres que me enfade dime que planeas.- ¿Quería verme feliz?, tenía que responderme. De nuevo ponía cara de sorprendido, ahora tenía en cuenta que era por mi pregunta.

_-No sé qué quieres decirme- _se hacia el santo.

-Veras, pues a mí se me hace muy extraño que me hables ahora, antes cuando estábamos en secundaria ni me veías- cuando hice este comentario cerró los puños con fuerza, no me importo y continué- ¿Por qué me hablas ahora Sasuke?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- sus facciones se hacían duras, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero, no podía. De un segundo a otro se relajo.

-¿Y bien?

-_Para eso te había traído a comer, quería saber lo que pensabas, y creo que piensas mal de mí, y me siento mal por eso. No quiero que pienses mal, mis intenciones son solo de amistad, creo…_

Oh pobre, yo que estaba siendo tan dura con él, creo que me había equivocado, ¿Cómo podía pensar que Sasuke tramara lago en contra mía?, el era bueno, ahora me sentía mal por eso, tenía que disculparme. Que fácil cambio de parecer. Estúpida.

-lo siento Sasuke, perdón por desconfiar de ti, es solo que….bueno, ya sabes, antes todos me odiaban por mi físico y cuando cambio, todos me quieren. A veces los humanos somos muy crueles.

_-Lo sé, pero yo no soy como todos_

Me daba más tranquilidad y confianza lo que me había dicho, pero solo había un pequeño detalle.

-Solo una cosa más Sasuke.

_-Dime._

_-_¿Por qué en algunas ocasiones en las que yo decía algo tu decías _perfecto?_

_-Estas abusando Sakura._

-¿He?.... perdón pero…

-_No debes pedir información que aun no puedes saber, todo a su debido tiempo, ¿sí?_

Me quede meditando sus palabras, no debía tomarlas por un significado erróneo, pero es qué no sabía lo que quería decir. ¿Podría significar algo más?, no, no. Ahora tendría que aplicar el lema de mamá: _La paciencia es una virtud, _la cual no tengo. Pero creo que seguir con el plan, no sé si funcionaria, él no era directo, de pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza….

-Sasuke

-_¿Si?- _dijo viéndome con atención

-Tú…..

-_Yo…-_ También tenía su lado cómico.

-¿quieres que seamos amigos?

-_Mmmmmmmm_…….-Coloco una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla- _pues….. eso creo_

-¿Crees o estás seguro?

-_Por algo se empieza_

Ahora veo que también le gusta jugar a los acertijos, tal vez quería darme a entender algo, y si…….., no,no,no…y ¡NO!, él no se figaría en mi.

-¿Sí o No?

-_Si_

_-_Bueno, entonces si quieres ser mi amigo, debes tenerme mucha confianza, debes ser sincero conmigo, ¿no crees?- Si, con eso podría sacarle la verdad, era como un chantaje, tendría que decírmelo, no tenia opción.

-_Muy astuta._

Oh, Oh.

No podía engañarlo, es muy inteligente, algo haría.

-_Pero los amigos tienen paciencia y esperan a que el otro decida cuando decirle algo, ¿No?- _Me vio con ojos de burla y victoria.

¡Guau!, es muy inteligente, me la volteo. No tengo opción debo de tener un poco de paciencia y esperar a ver que planea, claro, debo de irme con cuidado, no sea que me vaya a enamorar más de lo que estoy y sea yo la que revele y sea más sincera de nosotros dos.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare, seré más paciente, pero tu deberías ser más sincero.

-_Lo intentare, como tú dices._

Después, nos trajeron la cuenta, pago y salimos del restaurante, subimos al auto, todo en silencio, hasta que puso la música, de nuevo en el estéreo. Sentía que nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, pensaba casi igual que yo, era como si fuéramos…………………………..el uno para el otro. No, no ¡Ya!, ¡deja de pensar en eso! Pero es qué la canción que puso me fascinaba, fue la primera que escuche de ese grupo y me hizo llorar, y lo haría aquí si no la quitaba.

-_Esa canción casi me hace llorar cuando la escuche por primera vez- _Tengo miedo, ¿Cómo es que pueda haber tanto en común entre nosotros?

-Si a mi igual- Dije con tono de melancolía.

-_Stumme Worte- _susurro.

-Sí- Corroboré

Y encendió el auto.

Iba viendo por la ventanilla, era tan padre…

-_Juguemos un juego. Solo por hoy_

Me sorprendió lo que propuso, pero era tan impredecible.

-Bueno- dije volteándolo a ver- ¿De qué se trata?

-_Tú solo responde.- _Eso no era justo, solo él iba a preguntarme.

-Bueno- ¿Por qué cumplía sus caprichos?

-_Bien, dime tus colores favoritos._

-Negro y rojo.

-_Países que quisieras visitar._

-Egipto e Inglaterra.

_-Frutas favoritas_

-Kiwi y fresas.

-_¿Has tenido o tienes novio?_- me tomo desprevenida.

-Pues….

Vi como se tenso, como apretaba sus manos al volante, esperando una respuesta

-No, no he tenido novio.

Se relajo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-_Excelente, bien me toca a mí. Pregunta lo que quieras_- No quería formular preguntas que fueran muy estúpidas así que me ahorre ese paso de formularlas.

-Hem….Mismas preguntas- Dije un poco tímida.

-_De acuerdo, pero antes ¿hacia dónde voy?- _Me había olvidado de darle la dirección, me percate de que habíamos salido de la avenida bonita, no faltaban muchas calles.

-Sigue derecho y en la siguiente manzana doblas a la izquierda, por favor.

_-Entendido_

Después de un corto tiempo volvió a hablar. Pero pude percibir que bajo la velocidad del auto para tener más tiempo.

-_Mis colores favoritos son: el negro y el azul; solo quiero visitar Inglaterra; no me gustan mucho las frutas; y nunca he tenido una novia, porque espero a la perfecta para mi, se que la encontré._

¿Ya la había encontrado?..........

No me había dado cuanta cuando detuvo el auto y cuando estábamos enfrente de mi casa. Nos estuvimos viendo un buen rato, yo quería descifrar cada gesto de él, ya que me había acostumbrado a su hermosa presencia, y él, parecía deleitarse con mi rostro.

Lástima que terminaría yo con el hermoso espectáculo.

-Gracias por todo, te veré mañana supongo, adiós- tome mi bolso y me lo puse en mi hombro, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando tiro de mi mano, ese gesto me sorprendió.

-_Espera._

_-_¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con la cara llena de rojo tomate.

Soltó mi mano y se doblo para alcanzar su mochila, la abrió y lo que vi, casi provoca que me desmayara. El color tomate que tenía hace un momento, se desvaneció y solo pude sentir mi rostro frio, frio, como un hielo. En su mochila tenia la rosa blanca que me habían dejado, de otro cierre de su mochila saco la nota.

-_Ten, supongo que esto es tuyo porque estaba en tu butaca, así que lo tome y lo guarde- _me tendió las cosas y yo las tome, por un momento creí que…… ¡Ba!, tonterías que pienso yo.

--Ha….gracias- Salí del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije- Gracias Sasuke, estas empezando a ser un buen amigo- le di una sonrisa

Y cerré la puerta del auto con cuidado. De reojo pude ver que decía algo, pero no lo pude entender y me di la vuelta y camine a casa, sentía su mirada en mi. Busque en mi bolso las llaves, las metí en la cerradura y entre, antes de cerrar la puerta, vi a Sasuke sonreír al verme y se despedía con la mano. Hice lo mismo y cerré por completo la puerta.

En toda la tarde pensé en el, todo lo que me había dicho y las nuevas interrogantes que hacía en mi cabeza.

Pensaba tanto en el que en matemáticas escribí:

Sasuke+ l el cuadrado de su sonrisa+ su belleza masculina a la decima potencia, era igual a….

_PERFECTO_

Ahora me daba cuenta que mi amor por él seguía más que vivo, y que si seguía con él, la chispa que estaba encendida haría un fuego en mi, que terminaría fundiéndome en él completamente, en su luz, en su calor……

Completamente en Sasuke Uchiha………

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo subí…….**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOS QUE LEEN Y ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!**


	8. HEY SUEGRA!

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto

La canción que aparece en este capítulo no es mía es de un gran maestro del humor Eugenio Dervez y la canta con Alejandra Guzmán, me pareció divertida y quise incluir un poco de la canción en la historia.

**Advertencia: **Humor

**CAPITULO 8: ¡HEY SUEGRA!**

Me dormí pensando en él, no supe a qué hora llego mi mamá, solo entre sueños sentí como me daba un beso y se iba.

Al día siguiente me levante con un poco de pereza, hice mi rutina de bañarme y arreglarme. Supuse que no tendría que usar mi tenis, ya no necesitaba correr; me puse un corsé- como me encantaban el corsé- no muy llamativo, ni muy ajustado, de color negro, encima me puse una chamarra de mezclilla que hacia juego con el pantalón, y, mis amadas botas negras. Me coloque una diadema en mi cabello, y me maquille.

Busque a mamá en la cocina, no estaba.

Esto me estaba preocupando, no solía ser así. De nuevo me dejaba la nota en el refrigerador:

_Sakura:_

_No pude verte despierta anoche, lo siento._

_Hoy tuve que hacer algo muy importante, espero que hablemos en la noche, no se te olvide desayunar_

_Suerte en tu día_

_Te quiere:_

_Mamá_

Saque un poco de jugo de una jarra y me serví un vaso, tome un poco de mermelada, y el pan de caja y me hice un sándwich. Subí las escaleras, tome mis audífonos, mi teléfono, mi cartera y los metí en la bolsa. Iba a bajar cuando me acorde del yogurt; lo busque debajo de la cama y en todo mi cuarto y nada.

Baje a la cocina y tampoco, había rastros de ese yogurt, porque todos los que había eran de mango.

Salí de mi casa con la incertidumbre y camine a esperar el bus. Cuando llegué subí en el y en los asientos de en medio iba la misma chica que hace unos días había visto, solo que ahora su cara reflejaba felicidad. Se veía que era tímida por su forma de vestir, llevaba una blusa de color lila de cuello redondo y manga corta, con una falda blanca un poco debajo de su rodilla y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo blancas, su cabello negro largo lo llevaba suelto. Su rostro era muy pálido. Me dio curiosidad y me senté a su lado.

-Hola.

-Hola- contesto viéndome.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias- dijo muy tímida- Por cierto no me he presentado debidamente: Mi nombre es Hinata.

Me había tomado por sorpresa, pensé que se iba a alejar de mi, o que de plano no me haría caso.

-Hola, soy Sakura.

-Es un placer.

-Lo mismo dijo, ¿estudias?- le pregunte, porque ahora no veía su bolso

-Sí, solo que mi mochila esta debajo del asiento, y no se ve.

-Y ¿qué estudias?- nunca había visto a Hinata en la escuela, tomaba el mismo bus, entonces debería estar en la universidad, pero nunca la había visto.

-Estoy estudiando Arqueología, la escuela se encuentra cerca de la universidad de química, electrónica y mantenimiento.

-Oh, ya veo, yo estudio ahí, pensé que tu también estudiabas ahí- ¡Rayos!, no conocía ni mi propia ciudad, nunca me había fijado que había una escuela de arqueología.

-Vaya, entonces tú debes conocer o has visto a un chico de cabello rubio e hiperactivo, ¿no?- Nunca me imagine que Hinata me preguntara sobre chicos, se veía muy tímida para tener novio. Además, si no mal recordaba, y por supuesto, que no me fallaba mi memoria, se refería a Naruto.

-Pues sí, si te refieres a Naruto, si, si lo he visto. Hinata se sonrojo cuando mencione aquel nombre- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?- quise saber, me parecía muy extraño todo eso.

-Pues veras…….- se sonrojo aun más.

-¿si dime?- estaba desesperada.

-El es mi novio.

¡¿Qué?! Aquel rubio gritón que me dice su árbol genealógico al presentarse, que ofende a Sasuke, que casi no sabe de cálculo, y esta chica, tímida que llora por no sé que son…. ¿son novios?, ¡GUAU! Eso sí que era una noticia. Me quede sin habla, deje caer la mandíbula.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?, ¿Estás bien?

_Reacciona._

_-_Sí, es solo que me sorprendí, eso es todo.- me fije en la ventanilla y me di cuenta de que ya estaba cerca la escuela.

-Bien, creo que yo me bajo aquí, fue un gusto conocerte Hinata, espero que un día de estos nos veamos en otro lugar que no se el bus, en una cafetería, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas- me puse de pie.

-Sí, de todos modos te veré por aquí cuando salgas de la escuela; cuida a Naruto por mi- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Eso hare, nos vemos.

Baje del bus y camine a la escuela, creo que empezaba a odiar mis botas, con ellas no podía correr de los chicos que venían detrás de mí, quería avanzar más por el camino de piedra roja pero mis tacones de ajuga me lo impedían. Ellos seguían acercándose, pero se alejaron cuando se visualizo el estacionamiento.

Uffff, que suerte.

Iba atravesando el estacionamiento, cuando mi vista quedo cubierta por la luz cegadora de Apolo, se encontraba fuera de su auto con la mochila en sus hombros, llevaba una camisa negra, con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, zapatos del mismo color, ¡Se veía Perfecto!, su pálida piel resaltaba extremadamente con ese color, y en un auto negro, guau se veía ESPECTACULAR.

Supuse que con lo de ayer tendría que saludarlo, después de todo éramos amigos.

Iba caminando hacia él, pero creo que se dio cuenta antes de que estaba ahí, y camino hacia mí. Cuando estovó cerca hable.

-Hola

-_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-_Supongo que bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-_Desde que vi a mi nueva amiga, excelente._

Simplemente me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué debía contestar?, el parecía impaciente por mi respuesta, yo simplemente lo veía. Estupendo, lo que me faltaba estaba comenzando a tener indicios de reírse, de seguro por mis gestos.

-Igual yo, supongo- al fin pude contestar.

-_Que bien, ¿vamos?_

_-_Sí, claro- me abrió paso y caminamos los dos en silencio

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estudias aquí?

-_Electrónica- _Hasta ahora le había preguntado, tonta.

-Que bien, yo estudio…..

-Química, lo sé- me corto antes de que terminara de hablar. Esto me hacía sentir doblemente patética.

-Oh, veo que ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, desde que te vi por aquí.

El ¿había averiguado que era lo que estudiaba?, ¿Se había percatado de mi antes que yo de él?.... tal vez…..él……pueda estar…..

-_Bien llegamos- _ me aviso cuando ya estábamos en medio de la puerta del salón de cálculo, salí de inmediato de mis pensamientos.

Entramos en el salón, yo tome mi butaca de siempre, voltee a mi derecha y él se sentó a mi lado, ya no a tres asientos. Me quede sorprendida, enserio si quería ser mi amigo o…………………….

El profesor entro y no pude seguir con mis pensamientos, la clase pareció interesante, supongo, porque todos estaban muy atentos, menos yo.

Agradecí y maldije que la hora haya terminado, era la única que tenia con Apolo.

Recogí mis cosas, voltee a mi derecha, pero Sasuke ya no estaba, que malo.

_-Sakura ¿quieres apurarte por favor?-_ Era la voz de Sasuke, mire a la puerta y ahí estaba, recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperándome, esperándome a mí.

Me moví como pude y salimos del aula.

Había llegado a mi salón y estaba a punto de entrar cuando me hablo.

_-Oye, ¿En qué salón estarás antes del almuerzo?- _Como deben de imaginarse, con lo impredecible que era, ni imagine que me preguntara eso.

-Pues creo que en el 5C, si mi horario no me falla.- Sonreí tímidamente.

-_Bien- _ y se marcho.

La clase de expresión grafica paso, muy lentamente, al igual que todas las demás, su rostro estaba en el pizarrón, en el cuaderno, en la cara de los profesores, solo que en estas se veía medio raro, en la butaca, en fin, en todos lados, además, me emocionaba pensar que tal vez….el podría……….

Sonó el timbre, anunciando el almuerzo.

Bendito timbre, pensé.

Oh!, que bueno que sonó el timbre, lo vi, ahí estaba de nuevo esperándome a mí, no lo podía creer, tal vez de verdad, el si pueda ser…..

-_¿Nos vamos?, tengo un poco de hambre._

De nuevo era sacada de mis pensamientos. Caminamos hacia el comedor muy lentamente, de vez en cuando miraba a mis lados, porque alguna que otra chica me empujaba y veía mal, tal vez porque estaba con el hombre, o más bien, con Apolo, y las demás solo podían soñar, solamente las ignoraba. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, ¿Alejarme y darles a Apolo en sus manos?, ni en un billón de años.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos sorprendimos de lo que vimos. ¡Una completa fiesta de alumnos en el comedor!, pero lo que más destacaba, eran dos chicos que estaban encima de una de las mesas. Solo pude distinguir a Naruto, su cabello rubio lo delataba, el otro chico era de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, y unas extrañas marcas que, por el color, resaltaban de su cara.

-¿Quién es el que está con Naruto, Sasuke?- pregunte, me daba curiosidad, el chico parecía alguien interesante.

-_¿Para qué quieres saber?-_ su tono sonó enfadado, eso no lo esperaba.

-Simple curiosidad eso es todo.

-_Su nombre es Kiba, es uno de los amigos de Naruto- _dijo viendo al chico castaño.

-Ha, ya veo.

La fiesta parecía continuar, los chicos decían no se qué cosas, que hacían que los que estaban alrededor de ellos se rieran al unísono. Casi podía jurar que estaba media escuela viéndolos a ellos.

-_Vamos a sentarnos lejos de ellos, por favor- _creo que Sasuke no le gustaban los alborotos.

-Está bien.

Tomo mi mano y me jalo, pero antes de que pudiéramos dar otro paso para alejarnos el grito de Naruto nos detuvo.

-¡BIEN CHICOS Y CHICAS, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE NUESTRA COMPSICION!-grito Naruto. Sasuke apretó mi mano, parecía enojado.

-¿Estás bien?

_-Si_ _es solo que Naruto es muy escandaloso, me molesta y mucho._

-Ah!

Sasuke iba a decir otra cosa pero Naruto interrumpió con su gritona voz.

-BIEN. ¿ESTAN LISTOS?-todos respondieron con un grito- ENTONCES LOS QUE SON HOMBRES… VAMOS A CANTARLES A LAS SUEGRAS.

-¡ASI ES PORQUE NARUTO Y YO HEMOS COMPUESTO UNA CANCION PARA LAS SUEGRAS!- todos gritaban y aplaudían, yo no podía hacerlo, porque al parecer Sasuke estaba de malas y se desquitaba con mi pobre mano.

-BIEN, VAMOS!- y en eso se empezó a oír música, busque y encontré entre todos una grabadora, con tanta gente ahí, parecía un concierto de Rock

-ENTONCES.- Gritaron Kiba y Naruto a la par- AQUI VA: ¡HEY SUEGRA!- todos aplaudieron y gritaron ….. y comenzó…..

_**¡Hey suegra!-**__ comenzó Naruto- __**ya me tienes hasta acá-**__señalo su frente-__**pues se la pasa fregándonos**_

_**Cuando salgo con su hija a cenar tacos-**__canto Kiba- __**se nos pega y va de gorra nunca paga lo que come**_

_**Nooooooooooooo!- **__gritaron ambos._

_**Es usted muy fodonga y muy metiche-**__dijo Naruto- __**no mas porque quiero a su hija no le pongo una madrina**_

_**Nooooooooooooo!- **__gritaron ambos de nuevo._

_Y comenzó Kiba de nuevo_

_**Usted esta loca de atar, parece foca polar por lo grasosa que esta y los bigotes que trae.**_

_Naruto_

_**Un día la voy a llevar allá por Chapultepec, en una de esas la ven y me la enjaulan también**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh,-**__cantaron abrazándose y bailando._

Yo estaba muerta de risa, pero mi mano era aun más apretada que antes, el tenia el ceño bastante fruncido, eso hacía que mis risas se esfumaran, y apareciera el pánico.

Cuando acabaron la canción volvieron a hablar

-ESTA CANCION ES UNA INVENSION PARA HACERLOS REIR, POR QUE YO AMO A MI SUEGRA!-grito Naruto- SI NO FUERA POR ELLA, NO TENDRIA A LA HERMOSA NOVIA QUE TENGO….

-DIJO LO MISMO HERMANO-dijo Kiba- AUNQUE NO TENGO NOVIA, PERO CUANDO LA TENGA LA VOY A QUERER… ENSERIO

Muchos les gritaron, y otros les aventaban bolas de papel por lo último; otras chicas les chiflaban por lo que dijeron.

Mi mano seguía siendo sostenida, pero ya no era apretada tan fuertemente. Lo mire, su cara era totalmente diferente, parecía que daba una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto vi sus labios abrirse

-_Sakura…-_Hablo, miraba a Naruto y a Kiba

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre….¿Seria una buena suegra?........

No supe que responder, ¿Qué había dicho?........

Mi rostro se quedo sin expresión alguna………

-_Me gustaría comprobarlo-_dijo por ultimo

**Fin del capítulo 8……dejen sus comentarios porfa………si no, no volveré……**

**Jajajajajajajajaja**

**No es cierto, pero no se olviden de comentar…**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y ME QGRAGAN A SUS FAVORITOS!**

**¡!!!!!!!!!!GRACIAS!!!**

**SE PORTAN BIEN……NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SALUDOS!!!!!!**


	9. PISTAS Y CONFUCIONES

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto

La canción que aparece en este capítulo no es mía es de un gran maestro del humor Eugenio Dervez y la canta con Alejandra Guzmán, me pareció divertida y quise incluir un poco de la canción en la historia.

**Advertencia: **Humor

**CAPITULO 8: ¡HEY SUEGRA!**

Me dormí pensando en él, no supe a qué hora llego mi mamá, solo entre sueños sentí como me daba un beso y se iba.

Al día siguiente me levante con un poco de pereza, hice mi rutina de bañarme y arreglarme. Supuse que no tendría que usar mi tenis, ya no necesitaba correr; me puse un corsé- como me encantaban el corsé- no muy llamativo, ni muy ajustado, de color negro, encima me puse una chamarra de mezclilla que hacia juego con el pantalón, y, mis amadas botas negras. Me coloque una diadema en mi cabello, y me maquille.

Busque a mamá en la cocina, no estaba.

Esto me estaba preocupando, no solía ser así. De nuevo me dejaba la nota en el refrigerador:

_Sakura:_

_No pude verte despierta anoche, lo siento._

_Hoy tuve que hacer algo muy importante, espero que hablemos en la noche, no se te olvide desayunar_

_Suerte en tu día_

_Te quiere:_

_Mamá_

Saque un poco de jugo de una jarra y me serví un vaso, tome un poco de mermelada, y el pan de caja y me hice un sándwich. Subí las escaleras, tome mis audífonos, mi teléfono, mi cartera y los metí en la bolsa. Iba a bajar cuando me acorde del yogurt; lo busque debajo de la cama y en todo mi cuarto y nada.

Baje a la cocina y tampoco, había rastros de ese yogurt, porque todos los que había eran de mango.

Salí de mi casa con la incertidumbre y camine a esperar el bus. Cuando llegué subí en el y en los asientos de en medio iba la misma chica que hace unos días había visto, solo que ahora su cara reflejaba felicidad. Se veía que era tímida por su forma de vestir, llevaba una blusa de color lila de cuello redondo y manga corta, con una falda blanca un poco debajo de su rodilla y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo blancas, su cabello negro largo lo llevaba suelto. Su rostro era muy pálido. Me dio curiosidad y me senté a su lado.

-Hola.

-Hola- contesto viéndome.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias- dijo muy tímida- Por cierto no me he presentado debidamente: Mi nombre es Hinata.

Me había tomado por sorpresa, pensé que se iba a alejar de mi, o que de plano no me haría caso.

-Hola, soy Sakura.

-Es un placer.

-Lo mismo dijo, ¿estudias?- le pregunte, porque ahora no veía su bolso

-Sí, solo que mi mochila esta debajo del asiento, y no se ve.

-Y ¿qué estudias?- nunca había visto a Hinata en la escuela, tomaba el mismo bus, entonces debería estar en la universidad, pero nunca la había visto.

-Estoy estudiando Arqueología, la escuela se encuentra cerca de la universidad de química, electrónica y mantenimiento.

-Oh, ya veo, yo estudio ahí, pensé que tu también estudiabas ahí- ¡Rayos!, no conocía ni mi propia ciudad, nunca me había fijado que había una escuela de arqueología.

-Vaya, entonces tú debes conocer o has visto a un chico de cabello rubio e hiperactivo, ¿no?- Nunca me imagine que Hinata me preguntara sobre chicos, se veía muy tímida para tener novio. Además, si no mal recordaba, y por supuesto, que no me fallaba mi memoria, se refería a Naruto.

-Pues sí, si te refieres a Naruto, si, si lo he visto. Hinata se sonrojo cuando mencione aquel nombre- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?- quise saber, me parecía muy extraño todo eso.

-Pues veras…….- se sonrojo aun más.

-¿si dime?- estaba desesperada.

-El es mi novio.

¡¿Qué?! Aquel rubio gritón que me dice su árbol genealógico al presentarse, que ofende a Sasuke, que casi no sabe de cálculo, y esta chica, tímida que llora por no sé que son…. ¿son novios?, ¡GUAU! Eso sí que era una noticia. Me quede sin habla, deje caer la mandíbula.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?, ¿Estás bien?

_Reacciona._

_-_Sí, es solo que me sorprendí, eso es todo.- me fije en la ventanilla y me di cuenta de que ya estaba cerca la escuela.

-Bien, creo que yo me bajo aquí, fue un gusto conocerte Hinata, espero que un día de estos nos veamos en otro lugar que no se el bus, en una cafetería, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas- me puse de pie.

-Sí, de todos modos te veré por aquí cuando salgas de la escuela; cuida a Naruto por mi- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Eso hare, nos vemos.

Baje del bus y camine a la escuela, creo que empezaba a odiar mis botas, con ellas no podía correr de los chicos que venían detrás de mí, quería avanzar más por el camino de piedra roja pero mis tacones de ajuga me lo impedían. Ellos seguían acercándose, pero se alejaron cuando se visualizo el estacionamiento.

Uffff, que suerte.

Iba atravesando el estacionamiento, cuando mi vista quedo cubierta por la luz cegadora de Apolo, se encontraba fuera de su auto con la mochila en sus hombros, llevaba una camisa negra, con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, zapatos del mismo color, ¡Se veía Perfecto!, su pálida piel resaltaba extremadamente con ese color, y en un auto negro, guau se veía ESPECTACULAR.

Supuse que con lo de ayer tendría que saludarlo, después de todo éramos amigos.

Iba caminando hacia él, pero creo que se dio cuenta antes de que estaba ahí, y camino hacia mí. Cuando estovó cerca hable.

-Hola

-_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-_Supongo que bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-_Desde que vi a mi nueva amiga, excelente._

Simplemente me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué debía contestar?, el parecía impaciente por mi respuesta, yo simplemente lo veía. Estupendo, lo que me faltaba estaba comenzando a tener indicios de reírse, de seguro por mis gestos.

-Igual yo, supongo- al fin pude contestar.

-_Que bien, ¿vamos?_

_-_Sí, claro- me abrió paso y caminamos los dos en silencio

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estudias aquí?

-_Electrónica- _Hasta ahora le había preguntado, tonta.

-Que bien, yo estudio…..

-Química, lo sé- me corto antes de que terminara de hablar. Esto me hacía sentir doblemente patética.

-Oh, veo que ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, desde que te vi por aquí.

El ¿había averiguado que era lo que estudiaba?, ¿Se había percatado de mi antes que yo de él?.... tal vez…..él……pueda estar…..

-_Bien llegamos- _ me aviso cuando ya estábamos en medio de la puerta del salón de cálculo, salí de inmediato de mis pensamientos.

Entramos en el salón, yo tome mi butaca de siempre, voltee a mi derecha y él se sentó a mi lado, ya no a tres asientos. Me quede sorprendida, enserio si quería ser mi amigo o…………………….

El profesor entro y no pude seguir con mis pensamientos, la clase pareció interesante, supongo, porque todos estaban muy atentos, menos yo.

Agradecí y maldije que la hora haya terminado, era la única que tenia con Apolo.

Recogí mis cosas, voltee a mi derecha, pero Sasuke ya no estaba, que malo.

_-Sakura ¿quieres apurarte por favor?-_ Era la voz de Sasuke, mire a la puerta y ahí estaba, recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperándome, esperándome a mí.

Me moví como pude y salimos del aula.

Había llegado a mi salón y estaba a punto de entrar cuando me hablo.

_-Oye, ¿En qué salón estarás antes del almuerzo?- _Como deben de imaginarse, con lo impredecible que era, ni imagine que me preguntara eso.

-Pues creo que en el 5C, si mi horario no me falla.- Sonreí tímidamente.

-_Bien- _ y se marcho.

La clase de expresión grafica paso, muy lentamente, al igual que todas las demás, su rostro estaba en el pizarrón, en el cuaderno, en la cara de los profesores, solo que en estas se veía medio raro, en la butaca, en fin, en todos lados, además, me emocionaba pensar que tal vez….el podría……….

Sonó el timbre, anunciando el almuerzo.

Bendito timbre, pensé.

Oh!, que bueno que sonó el timbre, lo vi, ahí estaba de nuevo esperándome a mí, no lo podía creer, tal vez de verdad, el si pueda ser…..

-_¿Nos vamos?, tengo un poco de hambre._

De nuevo era sacada de mis pensamientos. Caminamos hacia el comedor muy lentamente, de vez en cuando miraba a mis lados, porque alguna que otra chica me empujaba y veía mal, tal vez porque estaba con el hombre, o más bien, con Apolo, y las demás solo podían soñar, solamente las ignoraba. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, ¿Alejarme y darles a Apolo en sus manos?, ni en un billón de años.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos sorprendimos de lo que vimos. ¡Una completa fiesta de alumnos en el comedor!, pero lo que más destacaba, eran dos chicos que estaban encima de una de las mesas. Solo pude distinguir a Naruto, su cabello rubio lo delataba, el otro chico era de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, y unas extrañas marcas que, por el color, resaltaban de su cara.

-¿Quién es el que está con Naruto, Sasuke?- pregunte, me daba curiosidad, el chico parecía alguien interesante.

-_¿Para qué quieres saber?-_ su tono sonó enfadado, eso no lo esperaba.

-Simple curiosidad eso es todo.

-_Su nombre es Kiba, es uno de los amigos de Naruto- _dijo viendo al chico castaño.

-Ha, ya veo.

La fiesta parecía continuar, los chicos decían no se qué cosas, que hacían que los que estaban alrededor de ellos se rieran al unísono. Casi podía jurar que estaba media escuela viéndolos a ellos.

-_Vamos a sentarnos lejos de ellos, por favor- _creo que Sasuke no le gustaban los alborotos.

-Está bien.

Tomo mi mano y me jalo, pero antes de que pudiéramos dar otro paso para alejarnos el grito de Naruto nos detuvo.

-¡BIEN CHICOS Y CHICAS, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE NUESTRA COMPSICION!-grito Naruto. Sasuke apretó mi mano, parecía enojado.

-¿Estás bien?

_-Si_ _es solo que Naruto es muy escandaloso, me molesta y mucho._

-Ah!

Sasuke iba a decir otra cosa pero Naruto interrumpió con su gritona voz.

-BIEN. ¿ESTAN LISTOS?-todos respondieron con un grito- ENTONCES LOS QUE SON HOMBRES… VAMOS A CANTARLES A LAS SUEGRAS.

-¡ASI ES PORQUE NARUTO Y YO HEMOS COMPUESTO UNA CANCION PARA LAS SUEGRAS!- todos gritaban y aplaudían, yo no podía hacerlo, porque al parecer Sasuke estaba de malas y se desquitaba con mi pobre mano.

-BIEN, VAMOS!- y en eso se empezó a oír música, busque y encontré entre todos una grabadora, con tanta gente ahí, parecía un concierto de Rock

-ENTONCES.- Gritaron Kiba y Naruto a la par- AQUI VA: ¡HEY SUEGRA!- todos aplaudieron y gritaron ….. y comenzó…..

_**¡Hey suegra!-**__ comenzó Naruto- __**ya me tienes hasta acá-**__señalo su frente-__**pues se la pasa fregándonos**_

_**Cuando salgo con su hija a cenar tacos-**__canto Kiba- __**se nos pega y va de gorra nunca paga lo que come**_

_**Nooooooooooooo!- **__gritaron ambos._

_**Es usted muy fodonga y muy metiche-**__dijo Naruto- __**no mas porque quiero a su hija no le pongo una madrina**_

_**Nooooooooooooo!- **__gritaron ambos de nuevo._

_Y comenzó Kiba de nuevo_

_**Usted esta loca de atar, parece foca polar por lo grasosa que esta y los bigotes que trae.**_

_Naruto_

_**Un día la voy a llevar allá por Chapultepec, en una de esas la ven y me la enjaulan también**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh,-**__cantaron abrazándose y bailando._

Yo estaba muerta de risa, pero mi mano era aun más apretada que antes, el tenia el ceño bastante fruncido, eso hacía que mis risas se esfumaran, y apareciera el pánico.

Cuando acabaron la canción volvieron a hablar

-ESTA CANCION ES UNA INVENSION PARA HACERLOS REIR, POR QUE YO AMO A MI SUEGRA!-grito Naruto- SI NO FUERA POR ELLA, NO TENDRIA A LA HERMOSA NOVIA QUE TENGO….

-DIJO LO MISMO HERMANO-dijo Kiba- AUNQUE NO TENGO NOVIA, PERO CUANDO LA TENGA LA VOY A QUERER… ENSERIO

Muchos les gritaron, y otros les aventaban bolas de papel por lo último; otras chicas les chiflaban por lo que dijeron.

Mi mano seguía siendo sostenida, pero ya no era apretada tan fuertemente. Lo mire, su cara era totalmente diferente, parecía que daba una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto vi sus labios abrirse

-_Sakura…-_Hablo, miraba a Naruto y a Kiba

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre….¿Seria una buena suegra?........

No supe que responder, ¿Qué había dicho?........

Mi rostro se quedo sin expresión alguna………

-_Me gustaría comprobarlo-_dijo por ultimo

**Fin del capítulo 8……dejen sus comentarios porfa………si no, no volveré……**

**Jajajajajajajajaja**

**No es cierto, pero no se olviden de comentar…**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y ME QGRAGAN A SUS FAVORITOS!**

**¡!!!!!!!!!!GRACIAS!!!**

**SE PORTAN BIEN……NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SALUDOS!!!!!!**


	10. PISTAS Y CONFUSIONES

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mía.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus preciosos mensajes, me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**CAPITULO 9: PISTAS Y CONFUCIONES.**

Estaba cuerda, no había duda en eso. Estaba sobria; no tomo drogas, no estaba bajo el control de ningún medicamento, y mucho menos necesito aparatos auditivos. Estaba segura de lo que oí ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? Un minuto, somos amigos ¿no? Los amigos hacen bromas, de seguro eso era una broma.

¿Pensaba eso por qué era lo que quería creer?, yo pienso que sí.

Me estaba poniendo una gruesa venda en los ojos, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no lo sé, tal vez tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, porque aun no descarto la posibilidad de que sea falso todo lo que Sasuke ha hecho o me ha dicho.

Decidí que era mejor tomarlo como una broma, y por supuesto seguirle la corriente, sería lo mejor.

-Mm, pues yo creo que sería una mala suegra ahora.- no decía mentiras. Desde que mi madre se divorcio, teme que vaya a elegir mal al que será mi compañero, y muchas veces, habíamos tenido charlas acerca de eso.

-_¿Por qué?, ¿teme perderte?, ¿es una madre celosa?- _dijo volteándose hacia mí, sentía su calor en mi mano, mire hacia abajo, nuestras manos estaban jutas. Pero yo no tome la suya, es decir, el tomo la mía, ¿Por qué? Me puse roja cuando me di cuenta de mi situación.

-No. No es nada de eso, es qué…- voltee a mi alrededor, algunos nos miraban y hablaban entre ellos, ¿Pensarían lo que creo?, supongo que sí, es lo más normal, que piensen que Sasuke y yo somos……..algo. No podía quitar mi mano, porque de seguro heriría sus sentimientos, pero él me está dejando en una situación muy difícil. Si seguimos así, mañana tendría que preparar el café, porque sería mi funeral, de seguro las chicas que me miraban con una ira y desprecio, serían mis asesinas.

De pronto se me prendió el foco, si, podía utilizar ese pretexto para que me soltara, además su calor estaba quemándome, fundiéndome, hacia hervir mi sangre y esta corría a una rapidez extraordinaria, esto hacia que mi corazón latiera igual o más rápido, eso no era bueno para mi salud física y mental.

-Es solo que mi madre piensa que debo tener más experiencia, no sea que me vaya a equivocar al elegir y me quede como ella, tu sabes, divorciada, teme por eso.- dije un poco nerviosa, el me miraba con diversión.

-_Ya lo creo, pero……_

-Ha Sasuke…..- lo corte, las chicas a nuestro alrededor estaban viéndome, de seguro estaban planeando lincharme ahí mismo, tomarían las butacas de madera y me prenderían fuego- ¿podrías soltarme?, es que tus admiradoras van a asesinarme.- estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza.

-_Deja que piensen lo que quieran, no me importa, ¿a ti si?_

Viéndolo desde esa forma tenía la razón, además ¿qué me importaba?, mientras yo supiera que no fuera verdad todo estaría bien, aunque, me sentía tan bien tomada de su mano, obviamente no iba a dejar mi felicidad, y si mi felicidad esta a su lado, ¿qué podía hacer?

Me martirizarse fuertemente por ese pensamiento.

Pero mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi mente, porque apreté más su mano y hable, yo no lo planeé, al menos no mi razón, que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-Tienes razón, que nos importa.- ¡¿YO DIJE ESO?! _Bien, empieza la guerra:_

_Razón_

_Vs_

_Corazón_

Debo decir que el corazón va ganando.

Sasuke hizo una sonrisa, tan grande, que mi razón se encogió y mi corazón se regocijo de alegría.

¿Tanto podía ocasionar en mi?, ¿No se daba cuenta que por su culpa había comenzado una guerra?, ¿No se daba cuenta que me confundía?, ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada perdidamente de él y que podía llegar a quererlo más?, ¿No le bastaba con eso?, _Aprovechado._

De pronto alguien me jalo del hombro por detrás, que si no fuera porque me sostenía de Apolo hubiese caído.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!_- _ de acuerdo, no había pensado en mi segunda mamá Karin, ya decía yo, me regañaría hasta morir-TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

Me había olvidado de ella, era mejor afrontarlo ahora, aunque no estaba preparada mentalmente.

-Si claro- dije con la cara llena de sudor, ya me había dado miedo, no podía ni imaginar lo que me vendría, tal vez mi asesina fuera Karin- Sasuke, nos vemos después ¿sí?- dije intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero parecía que no quería dejarme ir, veía a Karin con furia, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?, primero Naruto y Kiba, ¿Ahora Karin?, ¿Cuál es su problema?- Sasuke- nada, me apretaba más fuerte, parecía que no quería dejarme ir- Sasuke, me lastimas- parecieron palabras mágicas porque de inmediato me soltó y dirigió si vista hacia mí un poco avergonzado.

-_Lo siento, creo que estaba en trance, perdóname- _parecía confundido y avergonzado- _te espero aquí, no tardes- _eso prendió a Karin, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, y es qué no era para menos, porque parecía mi novio, solo él y yo sabíamos la verdad, mi corazón claro, estaba dentro del bando de "Sakura y Sasuke son novios", y mi razón estaba dentro del bando "Las apariencias engañan, no lo somos"

Karin me veía con cara de enojo, como si quisiera que yo le dijera que se fuera por allá legos, yo claro, no podía hacerlo él era mi nuevo amigo. Karin dirigió su vista a Sasuke, como si fuera una lanza cohetes queriendo asesinarlo, pero él no se quedaba atrás, parecía una bomba nuclear de 800 megatones, que explotaría en cualquier momento. Creo que yo tendría que aplicar la diplomacia.

-Bien Karin vamos- la jale y salimos del comedor, Sasuke se quedo ahí viéndonos salir.

Lleve a Karin a mi banca favorita en el campo de fut bol, ella me siguió en total silencio, pero sabía que con lo mala que era me clonaría y después mataría a todos mis clones.

Llegamos y nos sentamos. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, si alguna de nosotras lo hacía, estallaría la guerra de palabras. Suspiro pesadamente; muy bien se avecinaba lo peor.

-Sakura- empezó con un tonito angelical, que en realidad era demoniaco- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS HECHO NOVIA DE ESE TIPO?- exploto- ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SOLO JUEGA CONTIGO?, ¿ERES MASOQUISTA O QUE?- concluyo. Definitivamente, Karin podía decir la misa completa sin respirar, y a una rapidez, que terminaría en media hora.

Suspire.- Bien, Karin en primera, Sasuke no es mi novio.

-¡Ja!, ¿crees que soy idiota Sakura?- respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿quieres que responda eso?- Oh, no. Yo y mi bocota, si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba peor que enojada-¡AUCH!- me queje cuando sentí un golpe de ella en mi cabeza- Tranquila.

-Eso te lo mereces- bueno, al menos ya había descargado toda su furia, lo peor había pasado, según con lo que conocía a mi amiga, pero era demasiado impredecible.

.-Ya te lo dije Karin, el y yo no somos novios, nos hicimos amigos el día de ayer, solo las personas huecas piensan que somos novios.- ¿Qué mi boca no podía quedarse con algunas cosas?- ¡Auch!- otro golpe- tranquilízate Karin, no es nada malo que nos tomemos de la mano, somos solo amigos ¡Créeme!, si fuera mi novio tú serias la primera en enterarte, además estaría muy feliz por eso, ¡AUCH!- otro golpe.

-Perfecto Sakura, cuando salgas lastimada, no vengas a llenarme de lágrimas, porque yo te lo advertí y no quisiste oírme- parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-Ya basta, Sasuke no es tan malo, ayer ya me dijo que no pretendía nada en mi contra.

-¿Y confías en él?

-Dime, ¿tú no confiarías en Deidara?- Al instante, se puso de color rojo, como su cabello.

-E-so es…. Diferente- sonó muy cambiado el tono de su voz, hablaba bajito. Su ira se había desvanecido.

.-Nada. Es exactamente lo mismo, solo que yo conocía a Sasuke desde antes.- Creo que ya había encontrado su debilidad, se había encogido de hombros, y se había puesto a jugar con sus pies, genial, la tenía en mis manos.- Bueno Karin, tenemos que irnos al comedor, yo tengo mucha hambre y además….- la mire, estaba toda roja, no respiraba, su vista la tenía en el campo de fut bol, seguí su vista, había unos chicos jugando, y, solo había un güero de cabello largo, no podía ver bien su rostro porque lo tenía cubierto por su cabello. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de fut bol del Barcelona, y su tenis.

Karin no apartaba la mirada, era la oportunidad de huir, me levante con cuidado y pase por su espalda, camine de puntillas mire hacia atrás parecía no haberse dado cuenta, seguí caminando de puntillas, hasta que estuve a una distancia razonable camine más de prisa.

Abrí la puerta del comedor, había muchos chicos sentados platicando, otros caminando, era una mar de gente. No logre verlo así que camine a la barra de comida y tome una bandeja, estaba escogiendo un sándwich y una manzana, cuando me pusieron un jugo en la bandeja, mire para verlo a un lado de mi, siempre me sorprendía.

-¿_Creías que me había ido?_- hablo viéndome con una cara totalmente diferente a la de hace un momento con Karin, es mirada era de…………………… no quería pensarlo. Estaba loca y confundida.

Sonreí- No, es solo que no te vi…..y…….- estaba trabada.

-_Ven, se nos acaba el tiempo_

-Si- nos sentamos en las filas de en medio, había una mesa con seis sillas acomodadas tres de un lado y tres de otro, nos sentamos en las dos últimas sillas frente a frente, al otro extremo estaban dos chicas que me miraban con ojos asesinos. Me sentía apenada por lo que pudieran pensar, fruncí los labios, agache mi cabeza y me coloque un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja.

-Eres irresistiblemente adorable.-Se me detuvo el corazón, para luego latir con más fuerza, bombeando la sangre, que fluía con rapidez y se quedaba en mis mejillas-_Error- _ genial, ya me bajo de mi nube, ¡que rápido!- _Eres doblemente adorable-_ Me subió de nuevo, ¡Doblemente Rápido!

-Ham, gracias, pero creo que exageras- no quería verlo, moriría de pena, y el seria el culpable.

-_No exagero, de hecho me quedo corto, ahora come- _me ordeno, mientras que con su tenedor comía su espagueti. Levante mi cabeza y alcé mis manos para tomar mi manzana y me recargaba en la silla a mirar por allí, mordía mi manzana y veía. De pronto, Naruto le lanzo un pedazo de pizza a un chico de cabello largo color café amarrado en una coleta, lo vi detenidamente, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Hinata, parecía un chico muy callado, pero cuando Naruto le lanzo el pedazo de pizza se exaspero. Y comenzaron a discutir, bueno, Naruto a burlarse y el otro chico a pegarle.

-Oye Sasuke ¿quién es el chico con el que está peleando Naruto?- Naruto me parecía un chico muy interesante, demás él era el novio de Hinata la chica del autobús, tenía que vigilarlo, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

-_¿Qué?, ¿te interésa?- _ pregunto un poco molesto, ¿Había dicho algo malo?, aunque un poco se quedaba corto.

-No. Ay Dios, no, es solo que quiero conocer a más personas, veras, no soy muy sociable, además los amigos de Naruto se ve que son buenas personas.

-_¿Qué no es suficiente conmigo?, me refiero, estamos bien los dos juntos, ¿no?_ , ¿Para que quieres a alguien más?- ahora sí que me daba miedo, se estaba portando muy posesivo conmigo y solo éramos amigos.

-¿Por qué me hablas a si Sasuke?, no es malo que quiera tener nuevos amigos, ¿o sí?- baje la mirada, extendí mi mano con la manzana en ella sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué te portas así?, me asustas- pareció tranquilizarse, cuando escucho lo último.

-_Tienes razón perdóname. Ahora el chico que esta con Naruto es Neji Hyuga, no lo conozco muy bien._

Lo mire, era… tan diferente, cuando sabia que me hacía sentir mal, o me daba miedo, de inmediato trataba de cambiar su actitud, era bastante raro_._

_-oh, gracias- _ continuamos nuestro almuerzo en silencio, hasta que sonó el timbre y salimos rápidamente de ahí.

-_¿Qué clase tienes a la última hora?- _ me pregunto cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi salón.

-Creo que… Física aplicada en el salón 3"A"- dije revisando mi horario.

-_Te veré ahí después de tu clase- _ y se fue, como siempre en silencio.

Entre en mi salón y comenzó la clase de ecuaciones diferenciales, no prestaba mucha atención, solo me concentraba en mi vida amorosa, cosa rara en mi.

Tenía en cuenta muchas cosas de la actitud de Sasuke conmigo, me gustaría comprobar cómo era con los demás, pero solo había visto que socializaba con Naruto, claro, podía hablar con él acerca de su relación con Sasuke, aunque me hubiera gustado platicar con una mujer, pero vamos, creo que sería peor para mi, podría apodarme "celositna", pero era la única forma de conocer porque era así conmigo; también sabía que me estaba colocando una gruesa venda en los ojos, no quería ver, quería ser totalmente ajena a la realidad porque tenía miedo que todas mis sospechas, fueran ciertas, temía que

_Sasuke Uchiha estuviera enamorado de mí……._

_Temía amarlo más de lo que era debido, temía fundirme en su calor y no salir de el _

_Jamas………….._

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus mensajes, de ustedes depende que siga …..**

**Les mando abrazos y saludos **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima!!!!!**

**Cuídense**


	11. EL MEJOR DE LOS PROBLEMAS

Primero que nada, pido disculpas por el error que cometí al subir el capitulo 9, es que estaba medio atarantada, ojala me comprendan, jaajajajaja.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia si es toda mía, jiijijij.

**CAPITULO 10: EL MEJOR DE LOS PROBLEMAS**

Estaba en la penúltima clase, Estadística. Creo que mejor dejare lo que estoy estudiando y me dedicare a la actuación, ya que se me daba eso de poner la mejor postura de atención, cuando en realidad mi cabeza estaba en otro salón, en cierta persona, en cierto (según yo), amigo.

Por más que tratara no podía concentrarme en lo que el maestro decía, solo -sin que el maestro se diera cuanta- veía el reloj en la pared, arriba del pizarrón, que a propósito parecía estar en mi contra porque no caminaba.

¿No podía tener compasión de mí?, supongo que el reloj y el tiempo no estaban de mi lado. Se me hacia tan larga la clase que pensaba que llevaba al rededor de dos horas ahí sentada, cuando no habían pasado ni veinte minutos.

Quería olvidarme de él, pero por alguna razón, estaba presente en todos lados, seguramente, mi corazoncito estaba con un mega-súper gran ejército, que enveneno mi sangre con pequeñas células que contenían una gran cantidad de "Amor", combinado con un poco de "Obsesión", y una gota de "Locura", era una fuerte y fatal combinación, además de que cada diminuta célula tenia grabado en su exterior "Sasuke Uchiha", supongo que eran como unas diez mil células recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, alimentando a mi corazón con su contenido y este a su vez, latiendo con más fuerza mientras pasaba un minuto, un minuto menos. La razón estaba inmovilizada por la mortal sustancia que había diseñado el musculo bombeador de sangre, esta batalla parecía perdida para mi razón, esto era perfecto.

Estaba tan, pero tan, entrada en mis pensamientos que no me sentía yo, mendigas celulitas nocivas, ¡Este corazón va a matarme!

Suena la campana.

Uff, parecía que iba a volviéndome loca.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar al salón donde se impartiría la última clase, no importaba si empujaba a algunos a mi paso, si, corría, si estuviera en las olimpiadas tal vez hubiera ganado la medalla de oro. Faltaba poco, ya podía ver el salón brillando delante de mis ojos, la puerta estaba cerrada, me detuve y la abrí, asome la cabeza, no había nadie aun, tal vez me apresure demasiado.

Entre en el salón, y me senté en una de las primeras bancas de la fila cerca de la puerta, para poder salir lo más rápido posible cuando terminara la clase.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el aula acavando así, con mi momento de relativa paz.

Estaba viendo como entraban, todos . Vi entrar a una chica castaña, muy hermosa, tenía su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas colitas, piel un poco morena, iba con un traje sastre muy lindo, parecía ser muy seria. Pensé que iba a sentarse detrás de mí, pero me sorprendió que me hablara, no la conocía, nunca antes la había visto.

-Ham….Hola- Cuando hablo parecía estar un poco nerviosa- Me llamo Tenten, y…- se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, rebusco entre sus cosas y me tendió algo que sinceramente no me esperaba- Ten, me lo dieron para que te lo entregara lo más pronto posible.

Estaba viendo lo que me daba Tenten, eso había terminado con mi felicidad, con las ansias y emoción que tenía hace un instante, ahora tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera haber dentro de esa nota, exactamente, era la rosa- Ahora blanca, como en el inicio- con el listón negro y la nota de siempre.

Dude en recibirlos, no entendía nada. Ahora no estaba encima de la butaca, ahora me lo entregaba una joven, que nunca antes en la escuela había visto, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿Quién te dio eso?- era lo mejor que pudiera haber dicho, si se lo habían dado a ella, quería decir que ella ya había visto al acosador y ella podría servirme de mucho.

-Pues…. No puedo decírtelo, solo tómalo ¿quieres?- ahora su nerviosismo había aumentado con mi negación, parecía como si la hubieran amenazado, ese no era mi problema, tal vez sonara un poco cruel, pero mi salud mental estaba en juego.

-No, no quiero, hasta que me digas quien es el que me manda estas cosas- Su nerviosismo aumento, faltaba poco para que sudara.

-No puedo decirte, solo tómalas y ya, ¿es muy difícil?-

-Para mí sí lo es, yo no sé quien me manda esas cosas, por favor vete.- No quería empezar con un escándalo, además ya no quería saber nada de lo que decían en las notas, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, o mejor dicho, mejor persona en quien pensar.

Su nerviosismo aumento- Por favor solo tómalas, te lo ruego, esto tiene que llegar a tus manos, tú tienes que leer lo que dice esa nota- parecía que iba a estallar en llanto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Quién eres para obligarme?- se que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía seguir con ese juego, me hacia mal.

-Por favor solo tómalas y te lo agradeceré eternamente- ahora sí que estaba perdida, parecía que iba a morir de angustia si no las tomaba.

-De acuerdo lo hare- parecieron palabras mágicas porque su estrés bajo de sobremanera- solo con que me digas algo- otras palabras y su humor cambio de nuevo. Valla ahora hasta mago resulte.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Tú conoces al autor de esto?- Tendría que decirme su, salud dependía de eso.

Vi su cara, casi sudaba del nerviosismo, pero ahora dudaba si decirme o no- Pues….

-Vamos, si no me lo dices no tomare eso, además , quien te mando a que me lo dieras te amenazo, ¿Cierto?

-¡Ese malvado!, algún día me las pagara, ¡Lo juro!- de inmediato se tapo la boca, bueno al menos tenía una pista: Amigo o conocido de Tenten, excelente.

-Así que lo conoces. Bien- Pareció haber estallado más de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, ahora toma esto ¿sí?- parecía que iba a entrar al borde de un colapso.

-Está bien.- Tome lo que me ofrecía y lo coloque encima de mi butaca.

-Gracias de verdad, serás desde ahora mi salvadora- tomo mi mano y la agito, luego salió corriendo del aula esquivando a los chicos que entraban.

Mire de nuevo lo que se hallaba en mi butaca, para mi mala suerte el maestro no aparecía por ningún lado. Bien, no tenia porque tener miedo, después de todo podría sobornar a Tenten para que me dijera quien era el acosador-maniático- empedernido.

Tome lentamente la nota y cerré los ojos, sinceramente era muy, muy miedosa al futuro y a las complicaciones de este.

_Tu puedes Sakura, tu puedes, _ me preparaba mentalmente. Lentamenteabrí los ojos y me encontré con las mismas letras bonitas que caracterizaban a esas notas.

Comencé a leer, el texto era muy extenso.

_Sakura Haruno, la mujer que me ha robado todo._

_Así es, yo te acuso de ladrona, te has robado mi ser, te has robado todo._

_Te has apoderado de mi mente, de mi corazón, de toda mi vida, no sé cómo puedes dormir con tanto pecado cargado en tu conciencia._

_Ya no puedo resistir lo que siento por ti, ¿Qué me has hecho?,_

_Sé que sigues pensando en que yo soy un maldito cobarde que no se atreve a revelarse ante ti, pero eso va a cambiar, estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo, a cumplir mi promesa, no sé lo que pienses tú, pero estoy dispuesto de hacer cualquier cosa, de robarte si es preciso para que estés a mi lado, lo dejare todo si tú me lo pides, hare lo que sea._

_Ya lo tengo decidido, en menos de lo que te des cuenta te alejare del mundo y de todo, solo estaremos tu y yo, construiremos nuestro propio lugar,_

_Solo tú y yo_

_Cumpliré mi promesa, te conquistare……._

_Atte.:_

_Tu admirador enamorado_

_P.D._

_**Ser tu amigo es un sueño y cuando despierte quisiera**__**ser tu dueño.**_

Creo que estaba más blanca que el mismo color blanco, o que la tiza, o que los pétalos de la rosa que tenía enfrente mío, se me había revuelto el estomago, ¡Dios!, quería vomitar, quería correr, esto se me estaba hiendo de las manos, quería morir, ¡Oh que maravilloso destino!, ¿porque precisamente ahora tenía que llegar el profesor?

¿Qué era el día de hoy?, ¿El infierno?, no, no tanto porque no creo que en el infierno haya ángeles de cabellos negros y de hermosura extrema ni mucho menos que tuvieran luz como el astro rey … _Sakura deja de pensar en eso, ¡por favor!,_

Respire como 20 veces, cerré los ojos y trate de empezar de actriz.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo el salón me veía, el profesor tenía una cara de asombro, mis compañeros me veían expectantes a cada gesto mío, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta vez lo agradecí porque me devolvieron el color a la cara, más de lo normal claro, pero ya no estaba blanca, ahora estaba roja, parecía mera coincidencia, ahora estaba roja como las rosas que algún día recibí en secundaria.

-N-o, no profesor estoy bien.- dije comenzando con mi actuación, la escena ya estaba montada.

-¿Segura?- dijo el profesor no muy convencido.

-Sí, profesor, segura- dije, revelando una sonrisa convencedora.

-Muy bien, comencemos con la clase- dijo ya del todo convencido.

Era increíble cómo podía convencer a las demás personas, pero, no podía convencerme a mi misma de lo que decía. En toda la clase estuve ausente, tenía miedo, quería resolver este enigma que estaba acavando con mi felicidad.

La clase termino y ni cuenta me di, todos salieron de aula y yo seguía ahí, sentada observando al frente, mis pensamientos se iban a una sola cosa, el temor se había apoderado de mi, esto estaba fuera de mi alcance, si tal vez supiera quién es lo denunciaría de inmediato, esto era simplemente algo terrible.

Una lágrima traviesa salió de mi ojo y recorrió mi mejilla, no notaba que había comenzado a temblar, debía hacer algo debía……….

De pronto sentí como un calor me rodeaba, mi temblor se desvaneció. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no lo vi llegar. Su calor era tan reconfortante, tan cálido, tan puro, que calmo mi pesar en unos instantes.

-_¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te hicieron?- _parecía demasiado alarmado. Yo no podía reaccionar, estaba tratando de tomar fuerzas de su abrazo, quería curar mis heridas causadas por simple papel.

-¡_Sakura, responde!- _no podía entender su lenguaje estaba en el mundo del miedo, gobernado por el señor pánico, pero sentir su calor era inmensamente poderoso y apaciguaba todo en un instante.

Sentía movimiento en mi cuerpo, todo comenzaba a tomar su función después de un rato, Sasuke pareció entender mi silencio porque no me pregunto ya nada. El primero en reaccionar fue mi lindo corazón, que de inmediato comenzó con la creación de nuevas células que mi razón llamaba benignas. La sangre fue bombeada con intensidad a todo mi cuerpo, en especial a mi cara.

Mi respiración se hizo lenta y un poco pausada, pero ya no estaba agitada. Era muy poderoso su calor, parpadeé un par de veces y mire a mi alrededor, no miraba hacia el frente, estaba de lado en mi butaca, donde la paleta no podía estorbar. Me ruborice más de lo debido cuando me di cuenta que él estaba hincado en el suelo sosteniéndome.

Supuse que ya había notado mi regreso a la tierra porque de inmediato me hablo.

-¿_Te encuentras mejor?- _ sentía su hablar en mi oído no me atreví a voltear ni un milímetro.

-_Eso creo- _ dije en un susurro, mi voz parecía no haberse recuperado del todo.

No me pregunto nada más y se despego de mi bruscamente, me quede sorprendida ante su reacción, pero lo que vino después me dejo más que perpleja.

Tomo mi bolso y se lo colgó en su hombro junto con su mochila, y sin previo aviso me tomo en sus brazos, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mi cabeza no procesaba con rapidez.

_-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?_

_-_Sasuke estoy bien, enserio.- agache la cabeza para que no notara el cambio de mi cabeza por la de un tomate.

Tenía que calmarme, pero es que estas células que corren por mi cuerpo me lo impiden.

Comencé de nuevo a inhalar y a exhalar ahora fueron como treinta o más veces hasta que el aire llego de nuevo a mi cerebro y pude liberar a la razón de las garras del ahora gobernante de mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke, bájame, estoy bien no hay porque alarmarse, enserio- no conocía otras palabras que fueran más convincentes. Levante la cabeza, y quise sentir cada parte de mí, una de mis manos estaba detrás de su cuello y la otra estaba por delante, mi cara se lleno de un rojo, completamente rojo, además de que todavía había algunos alumnos en el pasillo.

¡¿Algunos alumnos?! Todavía había media escuela en el pasillo y se abrían paso y todos con la misma cara de sorpresa, las chicas con miradas asesinas, mañana definitivo tendría que buscar una nueva escuela si quería seguir conservando mi vida.

-De verdad, puedo caminar- intente de nuevo, sabía que era inútil, comenzaba a creer que durante lo que nuestra supuesta amistad durara, yo iba a ser lo que él quisiera.

_-¿Crees que con esas palabras vas a lograr convencerme?-_me miro con su vista rayo que me derrite, no sé cómo pude contenerme de no sonrojarme, tal vez mi razón estaba dando un poco de batalla.

-¿Siempre eres así de persistente?

_-No, de hecho siempre consigo lo que quiero a la primera, pero contigo es diferente, tengo que decirlo unas cuantas veces, pero siempre terminas accediendo a mis peticiones, si te conviene o no, claro está. _

_-_Hn, genial, gracias por la información, procurare ya no acceder a tus peticiones.- dije un poco alterada, ¡De nuevo leía mis pensamientos!

-_Sakura…..- _hablo, pensé que ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento, gire mi cabeza y me percate de que ya estábamos en el auto, genial era muy rápido.

Imagine que iba a bajarme pero no sentía que sus manos me soltaran las rodillas ni los hombros.

Hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento en la mano que sostenía mis rodillas, fui descendiendo hasta que el tacón de mi bota choco con el suelo, mis manos se cayeron poco a poco, quede medio recta en el suelo, sin embargo su otra mano no la movió, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco las llaves, coloco una de las tantas que llevaba en la puerta del auto y la abrió. Su mano en mi hombro no se movió en ningún momento.

Iba a dar un paso hacia atrás pero estaba muy débil y no entendía por qué y casi me resbalo, ahora entendía porque había dejado un brazo en mi hombro, este se había movido hasta mi cintura sujetándome fuertemente.

-Gracias, creo que sabes más de mí, que yo.- se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me levanto de nuevo para sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y se encamino atrás del auto para abrir la cajuela y meter las dos mochilas.

Me alegre de que no se diera cuenta de lo que llevaba en el bolso, no quería contarle aun lo que me pasaba, pero conociéndolo me sacaría la verdad a como diera lugar.

Fije la vista en el frente y me di cuenta que Karin observaba todo, me miraba con ojos de "Me las vas a pagar en cuanto te encuentres sola sin tu querido protector", tendría graves problemas con ella.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Le caía mal al mundo?, supongo que sí, porque quieren que me muera llena de problemas volando por toda mi cabeza.

-_Si sigues pensando en Dios sabe que, de seguro empeoraras y tendré que llenarte de flores en el hospital y darte de comer en la boca- _ Muy bien, otro problema que se sumaba en mi lista, veamos, lo llamare: "Problema de actitud de Sasuke".

-Voy a morir Sasuke.- quise evadir su comentario, ya que no sabía que responder a lo antes dicho.

-_No vas a morir todavía, tienes cosas que hacer aquí todavía- _Arranco el auto y salimos del estacionamiento, todavía alcance a ver a Karin que me veía feo, pero pude notar como el chico que le gustaba pasaba por su lado y la saludaba, estupendo ese chico me está empezando a caer bien.

-¿Ahora predices el futuro?- quise bromear con él

-_Pues, creo que solo puedo leer el tuyo y el mío, y créeme, hay pucho para ambos._

_-_¿Ambos?- estaba poniéndome nerviosa, esto no me gustaba nada, bueno sí, bueno….. ¡Ay condenadas celulitas voy a morir por su culpa! Se rio discretamente viendo hacia delante, se veía tan bien.

-_Eso dije, ambos_

-De acuerdo- de nuevo me ponía la gruesa venda en la cara.

Aunque debo admitir que gracias a todo esto, había olvidado un poco lo de la nota, sin embargo sentía un presentimiento. Solo que

¿Sariá bueno?, o, ¿Sería malo?

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, porque ahora tenía un gran problema, denominado, "Problema de actitud de Sasuke", el mejor y el más entretenido problema que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

_Tal vez no sería un problema…………._

_Sino otra cosa que no quería saber………………._

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 10 espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus mensajes para poder continuar.**

**Agradezco mucho los mensajes de:**

**lili- cherry- uchiha: ** muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, espero que continúes leyendo y dándome tus opiniones. Eres muy amable.

**kyo-nakamura: **te agradezco infinitamente que hayas leído mi historia y que me hayas dejado un mensaje, así se que empezaste a leer, gracias, también espero que sigas con el fic.

**ale: **quise apurarme lo mas que pude para subir el capitulo, ¡no quiero morir soy muy joven todavía!, gracias por leer y comentar, me das entusiasmo para continuar.

**tania56: **¿Qué te puedo decir?, muchísimas gracias por ser la primera de todas que me deja rr, gracias siempre me animas.

**setsuna17:** gracias por continuar leyendo, ojala me dejes tus comentarios siempre y me alegra saber que te guste la historia.

**Shika: **gracias amigo por leer, me das ánimos como todos los que dejan sus comentarios, gracias.

**A todos les agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

**Se portan bien, ¡No!, ¡pórtense como quieran!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz.


	12. HALT MICH

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo, si ya sé que los molesto, ¿verdad?, jajajajajajajajajaja, no es cierto, bueno quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios, es muy gratificante para mi recibirlos**

**A los demás que siguen mi historia, ya saben que se los agradezco demasiado.**

**Bueno……. Sin más les dejo el capitulo… que lo disfruten y ojala me dejen sus mensajes, todos son bien recibidos.**

**Declaración: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción que aparece en este capítulo pertenece a Tilo Wolff y su Banda Lacrimosa.

**CAPITULO 11: HALT MICH.**

Estaba tan, pero tan bien, en el auto que por poco y me quedo dormida, pero sentía un presión en mi pecho, sentía el miedo en cada parte de mi, sentía una terrible impotencia de no saber quién era el maniático que me seguía.

Antes, me ilusionaba el saber que había alguien que me valoraba, que me admiraba, que me aceptaba tal y como era; que me daba palabras de apoyo que nunca creí escuchar, pero ahora, esa ilusión se había perdido, ya no era como antes, ahora aquel sueño de conocer a mi admirador se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla que, con la nota de hoy, me amenazaba con volverse realidad.

¿Qué debía hacer?, sentía como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida en una noche oscura, estaba atrapada, me tenía en sus manos.

A pesar de estar con _Apolo, _ ya no sentía que su luz me animara o que me hiciera olvidar las cosas por completo. Tenía muchos problemas me sentía débil. Aunque… ¿Qué pasaría si yo no aparentaba mi miedo? Si me ponía a pensar, ese tipo estaba en la escuela y por supuesto, estaba al tanto de los chismes, sonaba un poco cruel, pero el estar con Sasuke me traería muchos beneficios, a su lado me sentía protegida y, de seguro si el sabia de lo que me hacían me protegería, además si los chismes de que Sasuke y yo éramos algo, llegaban a los oídos de aquel tipo me dejaría en paz, pero ¿Qué tal si ese tipo le hacía daño a Sasuke?, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Creo que estaba sola e este embrollo……………………….._Sola, solo ese tipo y yo._

_-Sakura-_ me llamo Sasuke- ¿_te encuentras bien?, estas muy pensativa-_ si no quería que Sasuke se enterara lo mejor que podía hacer era lo que parecía que se me daba bien, actuar, tendría que mentirle a mi nuevo amigo, pero era por su propio bien.

-¿He?, no estoy bien…. Es solo que mi mamá me tiene un poco preocupada- estupendo, era lo mejor, aunque, a decir verdad no estaba mintiendo del todo, lo de mi madre también me tiene preocupada, pero no tanto como lo de la dichosa nota, no era que no me preocupara por mi madre, es solo que, en ese asunto no estaba en peligro mi integridad física ni psicológica.

-_¿Po qué?, ¿está enferma?_

_-_No, no lo creo, pero ha estado llegando tarde, sale muy temprano en las mañanas y no la he visto y no sé lo que le pase.

-_Tranquila, ya se le pasara, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo._

_-_Supongo.

Continuamos todo el camino en silencio, hasta que divisamos la calle donde se encontraba mi casa, pero al llegar me di cuenta de algo.

Me erguí sobre mi asiento con un poco de esfuerzo, era mamá que estaba fuera recargada en la puerta de entrada.

Era demasiado extraño que mamá estuviera a esas horas allí, esto no me estaba gustando.

Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a mi casa, mamá tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, no había notado que el carro se había detenido a unos metros de ella.

-_¿Ella es tu mamá?_

-Sí, pero es muy raro que ella este a estas horas en casa, algo me dice que esto no está bien- ahora que lo pensaba ese presentimiento que sentía era esto, estaba segura y creo que era malo, más mal en mi vida, que gratificante. No voy a poder con esto.- Vamos, Sasuke.- iba a abrir la puerta del auto.

-_Espera, te ayudo, aun no estás bien- _¿Qué come que adivina?

No aparte la mirada de mi madre que seguía parada ahí sin moverse, parecía que era un maniquí. Sasuke me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir, fue cuando mamá alzo la vista.

Sasuke me sostuvo por la cintura, yo había recuperado un poco de la movilidad de mis piernas y podía caminar, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura.

Mamá nos observaba con una mirada de sorpresa, y enojo, si, ya sabía lo que pensaba, lo que los demás, que Sasuke y yo éramos……. Dejémoslo así.

Íbamos caminando despacio, hasta que llegamos a la puerta, mi madre se había erguido y se había impuesto en medio de la puerta.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- ella pareció más sorprendida que antes por la pregunta que hice, seguramente esperaba que le dijera: hola mamá, ¿Qué tal?, miera te presento a mi novio. La mire y estaba estupefacta, solo miraba a Sasuke, entonces entendí el mensaje- El es Sasuke… él es….

-Es un placer- se adelanto mi madre, parecía haber relajado su postura. Desde que pude madurar, entendí mejor a mi madre, cada gesto, cada palabra que usaba y los dobles sentidos que podían tener en una oración, si suponía bien, mi madre había recordado algo que seguramente, me haría enfadar, o quería algo de mí, por lo tanto debía mimarme o cumplir mis deseos. Definitivamente algo quería.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por el cambio repentino de mi madre- _ Es un gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha- _se presento y le tendió la mano a mi madre que la acepto con un gusto que solo yo sabía que era fingido.

-¿Podemos pasar mamá o nos vas a dejar aquí afuera toda la eternidad?- mi madre se movió de inmediato y nos dio el paso, entramos y cerró la puerta.

-Ha…..¿Sakura?....- Volteé a verla, estaba nerviosa, de verdad pasaba algo malo-Podemos hablar.- dijo, esto estaba mal, tanta tensión iba a acabar conmigo, sentía que mis pies perdían la fuerza, parecía que en esos momentos yo era de gelatina, si no fuera por un brazo que me sostenía ya hubiese caído.

-¿Qué sucede?- ya no aguantaba, de seguir así, en verdad me caería.

-Vengan vamos a la sala.- no pregunte nada, mi madre veía como era que Sasuke me sostenía fuertemente, entendía que eso le molestaba, sin embargo cuando entramos a la sala me quede desorientada. Imagine que mi madre me diría algo como, no sé, tal vez que la despidieron de su empleo o que mi padre quería verme. Regularmente, mi madre se ponía muy mal cuando mi padre quería verme, pero el que estaba en la sala no era mi padre.

Sasuke me guio hasta el asiento mediano de la sala y se sentó a mi lado, saludamos al sujeto que se encontraba en la sala, pero yo lo hice de mala gana, algo no andaba bien, mamá nunca traía a personas desconocidas a la casa y mucho menos hombres, de hecho no conocía a ningún compañero o compañera de trabajo de mi madre.

Sasuke paso su mano que tenía en mi cintura a mi hombro, el sujeto nos veía con una cara de alegría, de seguro pensaba lo que todos. El era un tipo muy alto, a lo que pude notar, no era robusto, pero tampoco era delgado, estaba en un término medio, su cabello era castaño claro, sin embargo salían a relucir algunas canas, sus ojos eran de color café miel, piel moreno claro, supongo que para mi madre era muy atractivo. Ella se sentó a su lado, estaban en el sillón de enfrente, solo nos separaba la mesa de caoba de la sala.

-Sakura él es Daisetsu, mi jefe.- Definitivo, algo no encajaba- Sakura, esperaba que esto te lo dijera a ti solamente, pero veo que has traído visitas- menciono mi madre mirando a mi acompañante y simulando una sonrisa, ya veo de donde saque lo de actriz.- Y en vista de que el chico es tu novio, supongo que ya es como de la familia- No pude evitar sentirme molesta ante aquel comentario, pero no debía de culparla, eso parecía, pero no era lo que sus cabezas huecas pensaban.

-Sasuke no es….- Debía de terminar con lo que mi madre suponía, pero fui interrumpida.

-Bueno no tienes que dar explicaciones hija- Pensé que Sasuke aclararía la situación, pero no dijo nada, eso me sorprendió mucho, creo que enfrente de la demás gente podíamos dejar que sus mentes crearan un sinfín de historias o mitos acerca de nosotros, pero con respecto a la familia debíamos ser honestos, debo decir que su silencio ante la afirmación de mi madre me incomodo demasiado- Pero en realidad quiero hablar de algo muy serio hija.

Yo solo los miraba. No entendía completamente nada.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos desde que ella entro a trabajar en la empresa- Hablo por primera vez el jefe de mi madre, lo mire, no muy bien que digamos, si iba a pasar lo que creo, estaría en mi lista negra, y en primer lugar.- Y………- esto tomaba la dirección que yo creía.

-Dilo, aunque creo que es muy obvio esto, ¿no les parece?- Se miraron y mi madre coloco una de sus manos encima de la del "sujeto", como preferí llamarle

-Bueno, pues entonces es lo que parece, hija, el y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

-¡¿QUE?!- Mi cara reflejaba mi descontento, yo me esperaba algo diferente, sospechaba que estaban saliendo, mas no que ya pensaran casarse, no sé ni de donde saque fuerzas y me levante del sillón con rapidez, pero no había recuperado del todo mi fuerza, Sasuke se levanto junto conmigo y logro sostenerme antes de que yo pudiese caer. Mire con todo el enojo del mundo a la pareja que estaba delante de mí.- ¡ES INCREIBLE!, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!- no sabía cómo controlar toda la ira que sentía en esos instantes, sentía la peor de las impotencias,-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO NADA?!- Mi madre no respondía, solo agacho la cabeza junto con ese sujeto.

-L-o, lamento hija, no quería decirte nada, perdóname, quería evitar esta reacción tuya, pero parece que lo empeore.- hablo mi madre, su voz estaba quebrada, y parecía a punto del llanto.

-¡¿POR QUE SOY LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARME?!- mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, mi respiración era entrecortada, no, esta día era una verdadera pesadilla y lo malo era que no podía despertar, nadie podía ayudarme, eran tantos los problemas, ¿Por qué no pensó en mi?, ¿Por qué no pensó en decirme nada antes?, ¿Por qué decírmelo hasta ahora?, eso era imperdonable.- SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A ACEPTAR ESTO, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA ¡NO ACEPTARE ESTO NI AHORA NI NUNCA!- me zafé del agarre de Sasuke y tambaleándome me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no tardo mucho para que mi madre gritara.

-¡Hija!, ¡Hija!, ¡Por favor, espera!, ¡perdóname!- lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo lo planeara, era horrible que me engañaran, que me ocultaran, era de lo peor, sentía como si se burlaran de mi, desde ahora no perdonaría a aquel que se atreva a decirme una sola mentira, ya no. Fue suficiente de engaños.

Subía torpemente cada escalón, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, iba a desmayarme, pero en ese instante me sostenían, mi mejor amigo, en el único que podía confiar, el único que no me había mentido, me sostenía.

Con su ayuda pude subir las escaleras, entramos a mi habitación y la cerré, mi madre no subiría, supongo que si le quedaba algo de sentido común no se atrevería a subir.

Me zafé del agarre de Sasuke y camine lentamente asía mi cama, me recosté debajo de las almohadas y me abrace las rodillas, inevitablemente comencé a llorar. Sasuke se acerco a mí, se sentó un lado y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello; no me daba ninguna palabra de aliento, él me entendía, no necesitaba que me dijeran estupideces que, seguramente, se dice muy a menudo en esas situaciones, todas aquellas palabras que pudiese decirme serian repetitivas. El era diferente y no decía palabras que pudiese ver en televisión o escuchado en algún lugar. Su sola presencia me ayudaba, era lo que necesitaba, solo sentirme acompañada, sintiendo que no estoy tan sola como creía, él era el único que había sido honesto conmigo, podía confiar en él, no me engañaría, de eso estaba segura. _Confiaba mucho en él._

Sin embargo, dolía.

Dolía que me acosaran, que me engañaran, que aquel tipo no viera más que su propia felicidad sin pensar en el daño psicológico que estaba causándome; dolía que mi propia madre me ocultara una relación, que para haber llegado hasta el punto de querer casarse, debían llevar años saliendo. Eso podía deducirlo por el carácter de mi madre, ella no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente, después del divorcio con mi padre, ella ya no quería volverse a enamorar, era impensable que mi madre me hiciera esto, sin embargo lo hizo.

Lloraba, se que con eso no podía encontrar al que me está molestando y robando la paz ni mucho menos haría que mi madre entrara en razón.

Era patético, pero no encontraba otra forma de poder sacar todo el mal que en esos momentos amenazaba con matarme.

Pero el estaba ahí, sosteniéndome, no me abandonaría, lo sentía.

-Sos….sostenme…. Sasuke….. Por favor, no quiero caer..- logre decir entre sollozos. El me seguía acariciando el cabello, sin embargo sentí su calor más cerca.

-_Te sostendré mi vida- _ me erizo la piel por como lo había dicho, no, ¡por favor ahora no!, el problema de actitud de Sasuke, ¡no!- _Halt mich….-_ susurro. Ahora lo entendía.

Comenzó a acariciarme y a cantarme, eso me hacia volver a la vida, a querer vivirla, a que me cantara por siempre, a que me sostuviera…. Por siempre….

Confusión. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiero de él?

_Aus schlaflos gelebtem tagtraum erwacht  
_

_so bin ich der sehnsucht opfer  
_

_aus kindgelebtem vertrauen erwacht  
_

_so klaffen heute meine wunden  
_

_Das leben brennt mir von der seele  
die sehnsucht erfüllt nur tapfer ihre pflicht  
halt mich - mein leben - halt mich!  
Solange sich die zeit noch regt  
die zeiger sich noch drehen  
solange drehe auch ich noch meine runden  
doch des lebens süsse lust hat mich verlassen_

das leben brennt mir von der seele  
die sehnsucht erfüllt nur tapfer ihre pflicht  
halt mich - mein leben - halt mich..

Su voz me transmitía la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, no necesitaba nada más, que su presencia a mí lado en esos momentos.

-Sostenme mi vida…… sostenme….- pude decir entre lagrimas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el onceavo capitulo, se que aun no se disipan algunas dudas, pero les aseguro que en los próximos capítulos poco apoco se irán aclarando; tanto el comportamiento de Sakura y muchas cosas más.**

**Quiero agradecer el mensaje de: Marisa Uchiha: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi historia y las canciones incluidas. De hecho cuando escribí mi fic, solo pensaba en poner música de ese género porque me di cuenta de que no hay fics con esa música tan fantástica.**

**En cuanto a tu proposición de un capitulo con Bresso, si me ha parecido muy buena idea y lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias.**

**Y a todos aquellas buenas personas que me dejan sus mensajes, saben que los aprecio mucho, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz.

Traducción de la canción: Halt Mich (Sostenme)

Despertar del insomne día del sueño vivido

Así soy la victima del anhelo

Despertar de la confianza infantil

Así se abren mis heridas

La vida arde desde el alma

El anhelo cumple valientemente su deber en mi

Abrazame mi vida Abrazame

Mientras el tiempo todavía se mueve

Las manecillas todavía dan vueltas

Yo también deseo dar mis vueltas

Pero la dulzura de mi vida me ha dejado

La vida arde desde el alma

El anhelo cumple valientemente su deber en mi

Abrazame mi vida Abrazame


	13. QUITANDO LA VENDA

**Hallo!**

**Les traigo el capitulo 12….. espero que les guste.**

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**!GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS MENSAJES!**

**CPAITULO 12: QUITANDO LA VENDA.**

Me encontraba sumergida en un gran abismo, oscuro, como mi vida en esos momentos. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaba sola, había una luz incandescente que nunca se apagaría, que estaría ahí sin importar nada, que su brillo y calor estarían ahí, esto podría decirse que era egoísmo, pero yo quería a Apolo solo para mí.

Todas las dudas que pudiese tener- que habían sido alimentadas por el pensamiento de Karin- en ese instante se habían disipado, ya no había ni una milésima de sospecha en contra suya, él era honesto conmigo.

Al pensar esto, ya no habría marcha atrás, dejaría el miedo, ya no habría nada de problema con el comportamiento de Sasuke, dejaría todo, me quitaría la gruesa venda de los ojos….., porque ahora, dejaría que todo fluyera con normalidad, si él estaba enamorado de mí, entonces yo……, le abriría las puertas de mi vida, lo dejaría entrar, si quería ser más que mi amigo, _lo seria, _porque bien sabia yo, que el inmenso amor que siento por él, es más grande que cualquier cosa en este mundo, más grande que las sospechas de su falsedad, más grande que el infinito, y no podía dejar que unas estupideces me robaran mi más grande sueño, _permanecer a su lado._

_Y nunca me arrepentiría de abrirle las puertas…….., de mi desdichada vida……, el sabría levantar los pedazos rotos de mi alma, me sacaría del rincón en el que me encuentro…., nadie más que él…, y solo él._

Había dejado de llorar, después de cantarme continuo a mi lado, ya no escuchaba nada más que la hermosa música del silencio.

-¿_Estas mejor?- _su voz sonó de repente cesando la música que oía.

-Si….., gracias a ti.- Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si hubiese sido otra persona, incluso Karin, la hubiera corrido, y me hubiera encerrado, excluyéndome del mundo por un buen rato.

-_Me alegra saberlo…._

_-_¿Qué hora es?

-_Son exactamente las 4:30- _¡Por mi Dios!, había pasado ya tres horas desde que regrese a casa, supongo que el estar deprimida, de saber lo del engaño de mi madre, a eso sumarle el acosador y el ser recuperada por Sasuke se robo todo mi tiempo, sinceramente me agradaba perder el tiempo con él.

Recordaba todos mis deberes de la escuela, no quería hacerlos, no tenía ánimos.

-¿Sasuke?- lo llamé.

-¿Qué_ sucede?- _me pregunto con sorpresa al notar el cambio de voz, ya no sonaba tan triste ni melancólico, hasta yo me sorprendí.

-No quiero hacer mis deberes.

Me levante de la cama y me senté a su lado, saque un pañuelo de adentro del buro y me limpie las pocas lagrimas que se habían quedado en el camino de poder recorrer mi rostro y terminar en el suelo.

Con un poco de temor, mire a Sasuke a la cara, tenía una cara diferente, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, no muy amplia, pero al fin de cuentas sonrisa.

-_Entonces no los hagas.- _me puso una mano detrás de mi hombro y me jalo. Me sorprendió, pero ahora ya podía corresponder. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me paso la otra mano por enfrente y me sostuvo el mismo hombro que la otra mano, parecía jaula.

Permanecimos así un buen rato, yo solo miraba al frente, y pensaba en que hacer, para terminar de olvidarme de todo lo malo de ese día. Sasuke había terminado por poner su mejilla en mi cabeza.

-Y…. ¿Qué hare ahora?- pregunte por si él tenía un buena idea.

-_No lo sé.- _respondió, con voz de comodidad.

-¿Quieres oír algo de música?

-_Me parece buena idea, no he oído del todo tus gustos._

-De acuerdo- me zafé de su agarre y camine hasta los discos en mi estéreo- Pero… ¿Qué quieres oír?

-_Lo que tú quieras_

_-_Bien.

Tome un disco y lo coloque, comenzó a oírse la música, me encamine para sentarme de nuevo a su lado, pero me quede parada al instante, cuando observe la macha de barniz sobre el edredón. La mire un rato y luego me encamine a abrir las cortinas que hace un momento estaban cerradas y observe la hermosa tarde, abrí la ventana para recibir el aire que tanto me hacía falta.

Saboree cada molécula de oxigeno, nitrógeno, vapor de agua y demás gases que lo constituían, siendo una estudiante de química lo sabía, pero ahora solo quería relajar mis pensamientos y dejar que el aire entrara a mis pulmones, inundara mi cuerpo con pureza y despertara mis sentidos.

Ahora, tenía que tranquilizarme y asimilar mi situación. Estoy enfadada con mi madre por lo que me hizo, pero.., tampoco puedo mostrarme tan egoísta e impedirle que fuera feliz, además ¿quién era yo para juzgarla?, si su felicidad estaba con ese tipo, la dejaría, pero eso no significa que vaya corriendo ahora mismo a decirle lo que pienso.

-_Que bien, esa canción está muy buena.-_ me voltee para ver a Sasuke recostado en mi cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Me acerque a él y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Oye… ¿no pensaras dormirte?, ¿o sí?- no recibí respuesta- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?- Si, se había quedado dormido.

Bien, si se había quedado dormido, no habría problema si me ponía a cantar en voz baja, mientras hacia mi tarea. Solo que había un pequeño e insignificante detalle, no tenía mi bolso, pero gracias a mi memoria, recordé algunas preguntas y problemas de la clase de estadística; me senté frente a la mesa de tareas y me voltee un segundo y vi a Sasuke en la misma posición que antes. Tome una hoja que había en la mesa, tome un lapicero y comencé a elaborar mi tarea, comencé a cantar en apenas un susurro la canción que sonaba.

_And you didn't want to see  
Empty pages of your diary  
Poisoned mind kept dreaming  
Sunken thoughts of eternity  
In the world of dust  
Frost deep in your cold, cold heart  
No blind eyes can see  
There is no reality  
Between the laughter  
And the tears  
You lost your fear  
Got stucked to past  
Couldn't see the light  
From the dust  
You changed your mask  
Sealed your pages with trust  
You tried to be safe  
But time saves noone  
Chain of tears  
Handful of trust  
In the world of dust  
Chain of tears  
Handful of dust  
In the world which can't last  
I can hear it reaching  
I hear it whispering  
Little by little it kills  
No blood to bleed  
No heart to beat  
It came to get you  
Don't turn your back on it  
You know it waits  
And tries to put you in chains  
Momentary pain  
When the walls of your dreamcastle fell  
You're hiding in a fairytale  
World full of fantasies  
Princes killed the dragons  
and the heroes always survived  
You wanna know your destiny  
so you skip to the last page  
Chain of dreams  
Hands full of dust  
in the moment of the past  
Chain of tears  
Heart full of scars  
But the pain doesn't last  
pinful tears  
You'd never trust  
So you hide to the past  
Chain of time  
No time to cry  
Cause forever you can't hide  
I can hear it reaching...  
The day rises again  
And you hear the wings of the time  
Put down your swords  
Listen to the whisper in the wind  
Time changes everything  
But you have to wait  
Try to save your soul  
Before it is too late_

_**(Anne Nurmi/Inferno/Lacrimosa)**_

Mi mente se había despejado lo suficiente como para poder cantar y hacer mis tareas de estadística al mismo tiempo, además mi sueño de niñez se estaba haciendo realidad y no podía dejar que los problemas de los demás se hicieran míos.

¡Ha!- suspire y estire mis brazos, dejando caer el lápiz en la mesa, la canción había concluido y mis deberes también. Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, aun con los brazos hacia arriba. Cuando termine de mis ejercicios de relajamiento me di vuelta.

¡Qué vergüenza!

¡Qué desastre, tan desastroso!

¡Dios mío!, ¡que venga una nave extraterrestre y me secuestre!

Sasuke estaba todavía acostado pero de lado mirándome, una de sus manos estaban palma con palma sosteniendo su cabeza.

¡Había oído todo mi espectáculo!

-Lo……..- intente decir, de cualquier manera, no podía empeorar mi patética situación- yo………lamento………. Haberte des-per-ta-do- odiaba tartamudear y que las palabras no sonaran como yo quisiera. El seguía viéndome, sin ninguna expresión aparente. Me quede llena de vergüenza expresada en mi rostro, mas en mis mejillas.

-_No me despertaste.- _¿Qué no se supone que lo vi dormido?, ¿Fingía?

-¡Oh!, yo pensé que estabas dormido, entonces ¿porque no me respondiste cuando te hable?

-_Hum, veamos…., me dio flojera, además creo que sirvió de mucho- _Cambio de posición. Se levanto y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, la otra la subió hasta su barbilla como si pensara.

_-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-_Pues….., que me di cuenta de que tienes buena voz- _me sonroje cuando dijo esto, nunca me habían alagado por tener una buena voz, de todos modos, el era el único que me había escuchado.

-Ha…., gracias.

-_Bueno… creo que ya debo irme, te veré mañana- _Me levante y él hizo lo mismo, salimos de mi habitación. La casa permanecía en silencio. Cuando bajamos las escaleras, busque a mi madre con la mirada, pero supuse que habían salido, ella y el otro tipo.

-Lo olvidaba, tienes mi bolso, ¿cierto?- hable para romper el silencio, que hasta ahora se había formado.

-_No.- _dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y salió riéndose ante mi mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Oye!, ¡Te acusare de robo!- Salí detrás de él, como una esposa que sale a reclamarle a su cónyuge por no haber traído la quincena. Su risa se escuchaba por toda la cuadra, como una hermosa canción angelical, al menos para mis oídos. Llegamos hasta el auto.

-_Vaya, una hermosa escena de película. Mi esposa sale a reclamarme por no haber traído flores, o…. ¿te gustan los chocolates?-_ Creo que ya voy a dejar de sorprenderme ante esos comentarios y, por supuesto, que sea un psíquico que lee mentes.

-Lamento desilusionarte esposo mío pero no quiero flores, solo quiero mi bolso, ¿es mucho pedir?- no me sentía muy cómoda siguiendo su juego, de hecho, él pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta. Supongo que después procesar la información y tener las mejores palabras como armas……. Hablo de nuevo, sin dejar caer su destellante sonrisa.

_-Supongo que no……pero tengo flojera de abrir la cajuela-_ fruncí el seño con incredulidad, ¿Sasuke teniendo flojera?

-¿Tienes flojera?

-_Si…. ¿Crees que cargarte todo el día no cansa?-_ Me entristecí mucho al oír eso, y yo que había decidido……- _Que voluble eres…..si te digo que te odio ¿también te lo creerías?_

Quería hacerme llorar- no lo sé, tú dime- dije con voz débil y quejosa. Esto dolía en verdad.

De pronto lo sentí cerca y el suelo muy lejos, sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi cabello. Sucedió tan rápido que solo atine a poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me aferre mas a él cuando comenzamos a girar, flexione mis rodillas temiendo golpear al flamante auto, pero no sentí cuando nos alejamos de él.

-¡Sasuke!…… ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Bájame!- comencé a reírme, este chico podía cambiarme el estado de ánimo en un dos por tres- ¡¿No se supone que tenias flojera?!

Después de unos segundos me bajo de nuevo y se alejo un poco de mi, pero sin soltarme, me ruboricé de inmediato. Se acerco a mí y yo…., aguante la respiración, pero so lo me abrazo, me abrazo tan fuerte como si yo fuera a irme.

-_Que ni siquiera se te cruce por la mente, nunca me cansaría de abrasarte, y mucho menos pienses que te odio, eso es imposible, además yo te quiero, yo…- _no concluyo, solo sentí su abrazo más fuerte. Mi corazón latió aun más fuerte, frenético. ¿Me habrá querido decir lo que creo?, ¿Podría ser posible que él me…?-_Sakura...yo...-_mis pies perdían fuerza, esta parte la había visto en muchas películas, es la parte en la que le chico le dice a la chica que estaba….

Sonó el pitido de un auto. No lo conocía, era un pequeño Chevy negro, venían dos personas en el, Sasuke estaba de espaldas y no lo vio, se estacionaron detrás del Maserati. Cuando paro el motor, bajaron mi madre y el…., su novio.

Mamá, me vio con cara de enojo, se notaba que no quería verme en esa situación. Me daba alegría que no pudiera decirme nada, su novio nos miro un tiempo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa; Sasuke se incorporo y los miro.

-_Hasta pronto, ya debo irme-_ mi madre solo asintió y se metió con el novio a casa.- _Ya debo irme, te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-_ hablo mientras me miraba y sostenía una de mis manos. Me arme de valor y lo mire.

_-_Está bien- se movió rápidamente y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Mis mejillas se calentaron y destellaron como una chispa.

Subió a su auto y se fue, pude notar un poco de enfado en su forma de hablar y sus gestos, creo que iba a decirme lo que creo, supongo que era tan importante para él como para mí.

Entre en mi casa, mi madre platicaba con su novio. Los observe y mi madre tenía entre sus manos una revista de vestidos de novia, no pude evitarlo, mi enojo aun seguía latente y los fulmine con la mirada.

Subí a mi habitación, suspire, toque mi mejilla y sonreí, tal vez Sasuke iba a decirme lo que creo, tal vez pudiera quererme como yo a él.

Abrí mis brazos y me tire de espaldas sobre mi cama, suspire y sonreí, por primera vez en el día, el acosador y el intruso que iba a ser mi padrastro ya no me preocupaban, con tan solo unos minutos, bueno, horas, con Sasuke, esos problemas ya no me aquejaban tanto. Sasuke hacía que se me olvidara todo hasta de…

-¡MI BOLSO!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado…..**

**Lamento decirles que me voy…**

**Claro que no, aun falta mucho, y no soy tan cruel como para dejarlos con la duda, sin embargo, les tengo la mala noticia que tardare para volver a actualizar. ¡ya entre a la escuela!, prometo escribir un poco diariamente para subir lo más pronto que pueda.**

**¿Merezco sus mensajes?**

**Espero que sí.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Hasta pronto**

Sakura-Stolzes herz.


	14. NUESTRO JUEGO

**¡Hola!**

**¿Me extrañaron?**

**No me tarde mucho, ¿verdad? Bueno como les había dicho, pensé que iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero una amiga mía que lee el fic me obligo a sentarme en la compu y ponerme a escribir. Dijo que si no lo subía rápido iba a ir a mi escuela y me sacaría, y créanme todo lo que dice lo cumple, así que para evitar un escándalo escribí y aquí les dejo el decimo tercer capítulo.**

**Espero sus mensajes…….**

**Y a los que ya les dejaron, muchas gracias, me hacen sentir muy bien y me dan muchos ánimos.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CAPITULO 13: NUESTRO JUEGO. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

No pude dormir bien, a cada cinco minutos me levantaba y gritaba:

¡NO SASUKE, NO VEAS ESA NOTA!

Mi espejo casi se rompía al reflejar tan desagradable espécimen. Todo mi estrés de ayer se reflejaba en mi palidez y, aunado a eso, la falta de sueño.

Salí de mi habitación con pesadez y cansancio, no vi a mi madre, de seguro estaba con su galán escogiendo el banquete para su boda.

Me metí en el baño y deje que el agua lavara mi cuerpo y se llevara todo lo malo. Eso necesitaba, sacar el veneno de mi vida.

Salí del baño, me sentía ligera, como si me quitaran una roca de cuatro mil toneladas de encima. Oía voces abajo, me quede en el pasillo para intentar descifrar lo que decían.

-Queremos salmón para el banquete- era la inconfundible voz de mi madre, de seguro hablaba con el "galancito" y el chef familiar.- No, no importa el precio, quiero el mejor- hablaba por teléfono. Por supuesto, en su boda gastaría todo lo que pudiese, no escatimaría precios.

Entre en mi habitación y con toda la calma del mundo me arregle para la escuela. Tome de mi ropero una falda larga negra, (debajo de las rodillas), abierta de ambos lados; una blusa del mismo color ajustada a mi cuerpo de escote redondo; de mi alhajero agarre una gargantilla de plata pura, gruesa; elegí unas zapatillas. Ha, me encantaban, porque parecían de bailarina, pero terminaban en punta y con un poco de tacón. Cepille mi cabello y me maquille.

Tendría que llegar rápido, si no Sasuke vería esa nota y, no estaba segura de lo que pudiera suceder. Claro, me tranquilizaba un poco, al pensar que Sasuke no fuera metiche, pero…. ¿y qué tal si lo era? ¡Estaba frita!

Baje rápidamente, y vi a mis verdugos sentados en la sala. Los mire fríamente.

-Nos vemos luego.- no espere a que me contestaran y salí rápidamente por la puerta.

Camine, creo que mi baño no sirvió de mucho, iba con mucha presión e incertidumbre, mi cabeza decía _la vio, la vio, la vio,_ visualice a Sasuke, enojado y diciéndome hasta de lo que me iba a morir, no importaba que trajera falda, corrí.

Llegue a la parada y Dios me bendijo, porque a los dos minutos llego el bus, subí a el, mire los asientos vacios y vi a Hinata y a…….¿Naruto?

-¡Hola Sakura!- Guau. Ese chico me reconocía al instante y yo trate de procesar su cara en mi cerebro más de dos segundos.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Naruto, Hinata?- con cuidado me pase al asiento siguiente de donde ellos estaban y me senté del lado de la ventanilla. Naruto y Hinata se voltearon ligeramente para verme.

-Estamos bien- respondieron los dos juntos. Sonreí, parecían de esos mellizos que respondían igual, o que, uno empezaba la frase y el otro lo terminaba.

-¿Y como estas, Sakura?- me pregunto Hinata, con la cara de ángel que poseía- No te vi ayer por aquí.- Me enrojecí por lo último, me recordaba mi llegada a casa.

-Ha… pues la verdad… es qué…- No quería decir nada, sin embargo mi sonrojo se estaba haciendo más notable.

-_Yo la lleve a su casa- _ El corazón se detuvo, y el sonrojo desapareció un poco, no me di cuenta en qué momento Sasuke había subido al autobús. Camino y se sentó a mi lado, iba tan formal como siempre. Su camisa azul marino tornasol y un pantalón negro de vestir. Llevaba en los hombros su mochila y en las manos y mi amado bolso.-_ Ten, olvide dártelo ayer, ya que mi esposa me hizo su berrinche- _ mi sangre recorría a mil por hora mi cuerpo, pero los semáforos le impedían correr por todo mí ser, así que se detuvo en mis mejillas. Mire a Naruto quien tenía una cara de sorpresa, Hinata no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto saliendo de su asombro. Se había puesto de rodillas en el asiento viéndonos como si fuera un padre al cual le acaban de decir que su hija está comprometida.

-_Lo que oíste, ¿quieres que te lo repita?-_ contesto Sasuke de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

-Si, por favor- Hinata solo veía como era que Naruto se exasperaba.

Era mejor parar esta situación, además ellos eran buenas personas, en las que se podía confiar.

-Tranquilo Naruto, Sasuke y yo solo jugamos así, no es verdad, solo somos amigos.- Naruto relajo su postura y se sentó correctamente. Hinata nos siguió observando y me hablo.

-¿Y cuando salimos a platicar Sakura?- con tantos acontecimientos, había olvidado que le había dicho eso a Hinata. Sasuke solo miraba hacia el frente. Ahora que lo pensaba, si él tenía auto ¿qué hacia aquí?

- Cuando quieras Hinata.- sonreí viéndola y regalándole una sonrisa.

-El viernes, ¿te parece bien?

-de acuerdo.- Hinata se volteo y empezó a platicar con Naruto. Mire hacia la ventanilla y hacia lo que siempre, ver a la gente. No quería mirar a Sasuke, aun no sabía si había visto la nota y temía preguntarle.

-_¿De nuevo distrayéndote?-_ me hablo. No queriendo, me voltee y lo mire. De pronto se levanto y me tendió la mano.- _Ya llegamos despistada_- hice una mueca de enojo y tome su mano. Nos levantamos.

-Nos vemos Hinata, Naruto, ¿tú no bajas?- se supone que Naruto iba en esa escuela. Me miro y se rio un poco.

-Hoy no Sakura, tenemos planeado ir a pasear Hinata y yo- Súper, que envidia. Pero yo no me separaría una hora de clase por irme a algún lado a pasear, para eso estaban las tardes y los fines de semana.

Bajamos del autobús, creo que ya se me hacia costumbre que Sasuke se adueñara mi mano. Me sentía muy extraña,- y no por el agarre- temía preguntarle si había visto esa mendiga nota. Lo segundo era el por qué se había subido al autobús teniendo una automóvil.

-Oye Sasuke- le hable, el parecía distraído, y decía que yo era la despistada.

-¿_Qué sucede?- _mi voz pareció devolverlo al mundo. Me miro intensamente. Yo me puse un poco nerviosa, pero trate de disimular, no quería que se diera cuenta atreves de la mano que sostenía.

-¿Qué no se supone que tú tienes auto?- le pregunte cuando sentí que mi voz podría sonar de lo más normal. Caminábamos por el sendero de piedra rojiza, los chicos que me molestaban iban del otro lado de la acera, y veían a Sasuke con ira.

-¿_Lo que quieres saber es el por qué me subí al autobús, no?- _ Genial. Siempre daba en el blanco. Sonreí, era estupendo que apenas conociéndome, sabía lo que yo pensaba y como me sentía.

-Pues……si.

-_De acuerdo, te lo diré. Es simple, quise saber que era lo que se siente viajar en un autobús y, para cuidar que no me engañes. _Lo último me hizo enloquecer por dentro, sin embargo, si quería algo serio, primero debería jugar sus jueguitos.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo te engaño?

-_Puedes engañarme._

Fingí una cara de enojo y sorpresa- ¿me crees capaz de eso?

-_Mm, no. Pero, puede ser que se suba al autobús un actor de televisión, como Brat Pitt._

_-_¿Brat Pitt?

-_Puede ser. No se sabe._

_-_Puaj. ¿Crees que te engañaría con él?, por dios Sasuke, ese no te llega ni a los talones.- Oh, oh. Hable de más. Me deje llevar por el jueguito. Me miro, y comenzó a sonreír, tendría que hacer algo rápido. O si no pensaría mal, que claro quería que pensara mal.

-P-e-ro, si hablamos de Johnny Depp, si esta para pensarse.- no sabía cómo se lo había tomado. El siguió viéndome y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. No se lo creyó. Bueno ya que, ¿N-o?

-_No rompas el encanto, ¿quieres?-_ ¿encanto? Estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando nos detuvimos y se paro enfrente de mí. Dios, tal vez este podría ser el momento de la película romántica. Me soltó la mano y me sostuvo el rostro con las dos suyas, me miro, yo no sabía cómo actuar… ¡AY, ¿QUE DEBO HACER?! Él solo me miraba y parecía descifrar cada gesto mío, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y no decía nada.

Sonreí y hable, bueno, hice el intento- ¿Q-u-e,………su-c-e-d-e?- el no respondía, solo me miraba.

-_Hoy te ves más linda que ayer y menos que mañana-_ abrí mi boca sin saber que decir, solo procesaba sus palabras y trataba de entender.-_ Además, yo no podría engañarte, porque ninguna te llega a los talones.._- Sonrió cuando mi cara ardía y se veía como el metal caliente.- _Pero si hablamos de Jessica de Alba si esta para pensarse…-_Bien, si quería que sintiera lo que yo le hice, lo logro, ya me bajo de las nubes, ya sentí feo. Venganza, dulce venganza.-_ Si que te enojas mucho he mi vida…-_ ¡Dios de mi alma!, enrojecí de nuevo, ahora más que antes. Esta no era la escena de romance que esperaba pero era mucho, mucho, mucho… ¡MEJOR!

-_Sakura…. ¿sabes?......desde hace tiempo...yo…_

Solo faltaban las cuatro palabritas y el sello, o sea el…..

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!- brinque cuando me hablaron, era la inconfundible voz de… ¿Mi madre?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Mire a Sasuke, parecía enojado, cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado, aun no soltaba del todo mi rostro, hasta que se acerco mi madre. Bajo los brazos con pesadez.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre?- no me voltee para verla, ella estaba detrás de mí. Camino y se paro en medio de nosotros dos.

-Buenos días señora.- saludo Sasuke, cambiando su postura.

-¿Qué tal?- saludo mi madre con enojo, sabía que a ella no le agradaba mi relación con Sasuke, bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba.- ¿podemos hablar hija?

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora madre?- pregunte con el mismo tono que había utilizado ella con Sasuke, me molestaba como lo trataba.

-En privado.- agacho la cabeza, parecía apenada.

-Bien- dije simplemente y me di la vuelta, ella me siguió. Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de donde estábamos.-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?, tengo que llegar a la escuela.

-He…- estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera me miraba- pues…solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor……- levanto una de sus manos y me tendió algo, lo tome…era….dinero y una lista

-¿Qué significa esto?

-E-es qué quería que por favor compraras la despensa. Yo voy a salir de la ciudad para comprar mi vestido y ya casi no tenemos alimentos en casa… ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?- Era muy egoísta de mi parte decirle que no, además hoy se supone que debía sacar todo lo malo de mi vida, además debía entender que mi madre tenía mucho dolor, debía ser más comprensible con ella, le debía mucho, por el simple hecho de ser mi madre, por haberme dado la vida, no quería ser como aquellos hijos mal agradecidos que se olvidan por completo de los padres.

-De acuerdo madre, no te preocupes, hoy iré al supermercado, que tengas suerte. Espero que elijas un buen vestido- Por primera vez me miro. Aguanto las ganas de llorar, sonrió, ahora yo le había quitado una roca de mil toneladas a ella. Me sentía mejor por eso, un peso menos en mi conciencia.

-Gracias hija, gracias por todo.- supongo que no se aguanto las ganas de abrazarme. Yo tarde un poco en asimilar, pero correspondí gustosa al gesto de mamá.- Bien, ya debo irme, no quiero llegar tan noche a casa.

-No te preocupes.- se separo de mí y volteo a ver a Sasuke, se despidió agitando la mano, se notaba que no le caía muy bien. Ya tendríamos una larga charla acerca de eso.

La mire hasta que desapareció por el sendero. Me gire y encontré a Sasuke delante de mí, no me había dado cuenta de su acercamiento.

-He… ¿nos vamos?- le pregunte nerviosa, podía apenarme con facilidad.

-_Sí-_me tendió su mano. Dude un poco pero la tome, me retuvo a su lado todo el camino que, extrañamente, se hizo más corto de lo normal. Como todos los días estaríamos en clase de cálculo, así que no íbamos a separarnos.

Entramos en el aula y me senté en mi butaca de siempre, el se quedo a mi lado, como se había hecho su costumbre.

-_¿Se arreglaron las cosas con tu madre?-_ habló de pronto, me voltee y lo mire, vi que su butaca estaba desalineada de la fila, estaba más cerca de la mía. Fruncí el ceño y sonreí.

-Sí, creo

-¿_Y qué te dijo?_

_-_Eres un metiche, ¿sabías?- le dije, bromeando, ya empezaba de nuevo la guerra.

-_No me vuelvas a decir eso, solo me preocupo por mi suegra, no soy Naruto- _ solté una gran carcajada al recordar la canción de él.

-Pues solo me dijo que tenía que ir al supermercado por la despensa y pues nos reconciliamos, un poco, no del todo.

-_Que_ bien. _Soy un idiota_.- No supe que contestar. ¿Por qué se había herido de esa manera?

-¿Que sucede?- me preocupaba, por la cara que tenía.

-_Nada. Hubiera traído el auto y te llevaba.-_ Me sentí tan bien, era todo un caballero.

-No te preocupes para eso están los taxis.- Quise restarle importancia al asunto.

-_De ninguna manera. No permitiré que te subas a un taxi, son muy peligrosos-_ Mi idea no había funcionado. Se molesto.

-Pero… ¿entonces?, ¿Me lo vas a impedir?

-_Sí._

_-_Mi madre te va a odiar, ¿Cómo voy a comprar la despensa entonces?

-_Yo te llevare, solo pasaremos a mi casa por el coche y yo te llevare-_ Error. Era más que un caballero.

-No te molestes…

-_No es molestia, además mi madre se muere por conocerte.- _ me quede en blanco. ¿Su madre quería conocerme?, era desconcertante. Me alagaba ese hecho, pero tenía miedo de no dar una buena impresión, sé que no soy su novia pero soy su amiga, y si quiero que esto vaya más lejos entonces creo que tendré que conocer más a Sasuke y mí, digo, su familia.-_Entonces saliendo, nos vamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo cariño?_

¡Ay, Dios!, no sabía si me lo decía por el juego o porque de verdad lo sintiera, en cualquier circunstancia me hacía sentir extremadamente bien oírlo. Sonara de muy estilo princesa cenicienta, pero era un sueño hecho realidad.

Sonreí- Como tú digas amor.

Tomo mi mano y la acaricio, y aunque el profesor ya había llegado el no despejo su banca de la mía.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, conocería a su familia……….me sentía emocionada, ojala me aceptaran como la futura es-……….como su mejor amiga.

-

-

-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del capítulo………**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus mensajes, quejas, sugerencias, las recibiré gustosa**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**A la misma hora y por el mismo canal. Ha no, ¿verdad?**

**En la misma página pero no se la hora ni la fecha, jajajajajajajaja**

**Se cuidan, ¡saludos!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz


	15. UNA REVISTA, UNA SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 14:** **UNA REVISTA, UNA SORPRESA.**

¿Cómo hacemos para salir de los problemas?, ¿Cómo podemos tener confianza en nosotros mismos?, ¿Cómo podemos seguir teniendo esperanza en el futuro? Definitivamente yo estaba perdiendo la esperanza, aunque, de no ser por Sasuke, mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

En mi mente los problemas eran los que ocupaban la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Vivía con mucho temor y miedo, a pesar de que me emocionaba el hecho de pasar gran parte del día con Sasuke, en mi interior, había mucha confusión. Sé que la noticia de mi madre fue algo que no me esperaba, ¿Cómo se sentiría mi padre cuando se enterara?

Mi padre, a pesar de lo explosivo que es su carácter, cuando estaba con mamá en buenas circunstancias, era un hombre sensible y con sentimientos nobles y profundos, aun después de que se separo de mi madre por falta de comunicación y otros aspectos, cada vez que lo veía, podía percibir la tristeza que inundaba su corazón. Para él, separarse de mi madre era como si le arrancaran la mitad de su alma, la amaba, pero sabía, muy a su pesar, que su relación ya no funcionaba y que, para no seguir lastimándose de esa forma lo mejor era separase.

Con el paso de los años, mi padre fue adquiriendo más confianza y esperanza, podía ver a mi madre cuando iba a recogerme para pasar el día juntos, la resignación dolía pero el ya la había aceptado, sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de la boda de mi madre. Tal vez eso ya habría pasado por su mente y se había imaginado la posibilidad, ojala mi madre no fuera dura cuando se lo dijera y fuera lista para decírselo en el mejor momento.

Por otro lado, pero no menos importante, más bien, lo más importante de todo, eran las notas, no sabía cómo tomar eso. Sentía un gran temor que me devoraba por dentro, una incertidumbre infinita que me robaba el sueño.

Antes, me emocionaba llegar a la escuela y ver lo nuevo que me escribían, sentir la alegría inmensa al enlazar cada palabra y tomar el sentido del mensaje era tan fascinante como hermoso; pensar que alguien podría amarme era grandioso e impensable.

Pero ahora, era una pesadilla, un temor tan grande, por miedo a mi integridad. ¿Cómo describir lo que me pasaba?, terror, estaba completa y absolutamente Aterrorizada.

Con la última nota, me había sentido horrible, ¿Qué seguiría después?, ¿un secuestro?, no lo sabía, estaba desesperada, no sabía si contarle a mi mamá de esto o, decirle a Sasuke. No, nada de eso funcionaria.

Como lo había pensado antes, estaba sola, y debía sacar esto de mi vida. Encontraría la ayuda que necesitase, y si tenía que ponerme de detective lo aria.

Pese a que tuviera tantos problemas que afectaban mi alama, Sasuke se encargaba de aventar mis conflictos y prejuicios al vacio, estar con él me hacía sentir ligera de cualquier cosa dañina para mí, me hacia olvidar y empezar de nuevo, como si todo lo que estuviese a mi alrededor no importara. Con él podía ser yo misma, con él me sentía nueva.

Ahora que iba a conocer a su familia, sentía-entre tanto problema- alegría y nervios, de seguro era pasajero, además debía tener un buen comportamiento frente a sus parientes. Si actuaba de una manera inadecuada, podrían tacharme de loca y separarme de Sasuke, contactarían a un buen hospital psiquiátrico, me pondrían una camisa de fuerza y pasaría el resto de mis días en una jaula blanca. Lo único bueno de eso era que me librarían de un acosador maniático, lo malo, era que no volvería a ver a Sasuke y, por tanto, moriría lentamente, con dolor y agonía en cada uno de mis últimos días.

Era una exagerada, debería mandarme revisar el cerebro.

Necesitaba relajarme dejar todo atrás por un rato.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la escuela, me había alejado de mi Apolo; cuando termino la clase de cálculo, me dijo que nos veríamos en la cafetería y yo acepte.

No tenía muchas ganas de caminar, pero cuando pensaba en lo de esta tarde, el corazón se me salía del pecho de la emoción. A estas alturas, las células del corazón habitaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Pase por el pasillo de los casilleros cuando vi a alguien conocido. Sabía que era ella, nadie más usaba ropa tan formal como aquella, los trajes sastre eran su prioridad. Si hablaba con Ten-Ten, podría sacarle más información, y tal vez con suerte atraparía a ese estúpido acosador.

No había notado mi presencia, estaba distraída tratando de sacar unos libros de su casillero, que de por sí, se veía bastante polvoriento y con cientos de libros. Era mejor que no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, probablemente me vería y se marcharía a ocultarse, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Me fui acercando muy lentamente, ella seguía intentando sacar sus libros.

-Ten- ten……- un ruido seco. Cayeron los libros debido a la desconcentración y estremecimiento de la portadora. Quiso hacer un intento de sonrisa, pero sabía bien que no tenía escapatoria, además que pensarían los demás de ver correr a una muchacha tan formal como ella: traje sastre y tacones.

-He….- su nerviosismo era tal, que el sol podía iluminar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que nacían de su piel y amenazaban con dejar una huella por los costados de su rostro.-Que…..tal……he……

-No tardare mucho Ten…- No quería provocar más su tensión, así que decidí hablar con la paciencia más grande del mundo, además, sabía que de cualquier forma, no lograría sacarle mucha información; sin embargo, mi frustración estaba saliendo a flote, las lagrimas amenazaban con recorrer mis mejillas. Ella pareció notarlo.

-Escucha Sakura…..Yo…

-No.- dije agachando la mirada, intentando vanamente de que ella no se sintiera culpable.- No es tu culpa, además….por lo que escuche de ti cuando me diste esas cosas, se que fuiste obligada.- frunció el seño cuando mencione esto último. Supongo que también ella era un victima de ese malvado.- por eso te suplico que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de esa persona- Ya no logre contener las lagrimas de dolor, frustración y miedo que tenia guardadas, comencé sin querer a sollozar, a pesar de estar con el apoyo de Sasuke, me sentía más sola que nunca.- Por favor…….Ten-Ten…….no sabes el miedo que tengo con la última nota enviada………- No me importaba la mirada de lastima de los demás y mucho menos la de mi compañera de enfrente mío, ni siquiera me preocupaba la clase que tenía en este momento solo quería que ella me entendiera y me ayudara.

-Sakura….- levante mi vista, ella seguía viéndome con tristeza y culpabilidad, se notaba que se moría por decirme todo- es verdad, yo también como tu he sido una víctima, la diferencia es que a mí no me lastima lo de esas notas, si no otra cosa…….- Una parte de mi estaba contenta y feliz; si ella seguía así, podría revelarme el nombre del canalla- Solo puedo decirte que te entregue eso porque me vi en aprietos con mi novio y solo tu admirador podía ayudarme, yo no tengo nada que ver con sus notas- Oh no, eso ya no estaba gustándome; a pesar de todo, sentía como mis lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, mis sollozos se habían tranquilizado, pero ahora…me sentía de nuevo con frustración- Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero…..yo no puedo decirte mucho acerca de él.

Esas palabras me entraron como un millón de agujas al cuerpo, mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, este era demasiado peso, no lo aguantaría mucho, necesitaba a Sasuke, ahora, si no…..caería…..- ¿Q-u-e?, ¿Es que acaso no comprendes como me siento?, ¡El me lástima!, ¡por su culpa no puedo dormir!, ¡Vivo con miedo!- me miro sorprendida, tal vez no se esperaba que yo le dijera esas cosas; supongo que ella pensaba que me mataban las ansias de conocerlo.

-Sakura….mira….. yo no puedo decirte mucho de él; pero puedo asegurarte que no pretende nada malo, está enamorado y debes comprender que cuando uno está así hace muchas locuras; es una persona íntegra y no te haría daño pero el muy tarado no se ha dado cuenta del mal que te está haciendo al no revelarse ante ti y mandarte notas anónimas- Era increíble como cambiaba su humor, seguramente para escaparse de mí y no sentirse con el remordimiento, de pronto sonrió y se acerco a mi- Recuerda que los hombres a veces no tienen cerebro y no saben lo que hacen, no te preocupes, no te ocurrirá nada, cuenta conmigo.- Se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Mis lágrimas habían cesado su camino y yo no tuve otra más que limpiar las que quedaban en mis mejillas, camine hacia mi salón.

No podía prestar mucha atención a mis clases, me sentía igual o peor que antes, aunque lo que me había dicho Tenten me tranquilizaba un poco.

Camine rápidamente a la cafetería, necesitaba de Sasuke ahora que me encontraba pésimo, él era el único que podía ayudarme.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y entre despacio, lo busque y lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas cerca de una de las ventanas, pero, cerca de la mesa estaba cierta amiga mía de cabellera pelirroja observándolo con ganas de matarlo. De seguro él ya la había visto pero como buen caballero no contestaba a sus ataques y yo agradecía por ello, porque con lo mal que esos dos se veían aria que estallara la tercera guerra mundial.

Camine lentamente a la mesa donde estaba Karin para saludarla de seguro me alejaría de Sasuke y no permitiría que me sentase con él, pero si pasaba de largo no me hablaría en una eternidad. Cualquiera de las opciones era fatídica.

Camine lentamente, pero entonces paso algo que no me esperaba, de verdad ese güerito me empezaba a caer bien, en el instante en que iba a saludar a Karin se había acercado a la mesa de mi amiga robando toda su atención y un gran sonrojo por parte de ella. Me detuve y suspire aliviada.

-Ufff…- se me escapo de los labios

-_Si..ufff, mamá segunda se enoja….de verte conmigo..-_ gire mi rostro encontrándome con mi amado protector, medio sonreí y me dispuse a sentarme enfrente suyo- _No….no te sientes ahí…ven-_ me llamo cuando iba a sentarme, con su mano tomo la silla de su lado y la ventana, me di la vuelta y me senté. Cuando me senté paso su brazo por detrás de la silla y me abrazo, como una jaula.

-_Tienes algo…… ¿Quién te hizo llorar?...-_ la yema de su dedo pulgar cerraron mi parpado, acariciándolo, instintivamente mis lagrimas volvieron a correr sin prisa mi rostro.

-Nadie……no me había sentido muy bien….. pero …- No iba a decirle nada, no quería asustarlo con mis cosas.

-_Pero……-_ dijo a modo de que yo prosiguiera.

-Ahora que estoy contigo me siento mejor…- y decía la verdad, solo la verdad. El me reconfortaba, el estaba como un amigo, como un hermano, pero a pesar de eso yo lo amaba, más que a un hermano o un amigo, porque él era Sasuke…y mi amor por él seguía tan grande aun al transcurrir los años.

Me abrazo, de nuevo el no me decía nada, solo estaba ahí para mí, eso era la medicina más grande del mundo.

Las clases se fueron tan lento, los segundos parecían horas, y las horas, se hacían eternas.

Escuchaba cada palabra de los profesores, pero estas no eran captadas por mi cerebro. Me sentía como un zombi o un extraterrestre en medio de humanos comunes, y el único que hablaba mi idioma y podía comprenderme estaba atrapado-al igual que yo- en otra jaula.

Aun seguía conversando conmigo misma acerca de mi problema, el asunto con mi madre lo había dejado por las buenas, era mejor no preocuparme por cosas que muy a mi pesar, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, no cambiarían su rumbo.

No me había gustado la actitud que había tenido Ten-ten, quisiera que estuviera en mi lugar y se diera cuenta de cómo me sentía, pero como lo había pensado antes, ella también era una inocente. Antes, yo pensaba que nunca en mi vida odiaría a alguien, pero eso se había roto, ahora odiaba a alguien a quien no conocía, pero que ya odiaba por su constante intromisión en mi vida pacífica.

Las tormentas de palabras y explicaciones dio fin, claro, después de siglo y medio de tortura, por fin me libere de los profesores, lápices y cuadernos.

Salí apresurada de la "jaula" 2D, pero cuando cruzaba el marco de la puerta, sentí una presión en mi brazo izquierdo, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con el personaje principal de mi vida.

-_Está bien que te mueras por verme, pero a esa velocidad puedes caerte, o , atropellar a alguien-_ Me reí, pero también me dio vergüenza el hecho de que dijera que me moría por verlo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del "campo de concentración"

Fue cuando se me ocurrió una buena idea.

-De hecho, no me moría por verte, solo quería ir por mis preciados yogurts, hoy hay descuento en el súper….- no pude evitar la semejante carcajada al ver su cara de enojo, sorpresa y de mas sentimientos que expresaba en esos momentos- No…. Quise herir….tu orgullo… perdóname…..- le hable para bajar su enojo o lo que fuese que tuviese en esos momentos. Pero me sorprendió al ver una sonrisa tan bella, tan sincera, tan sutil, me deslumbro…..

-_No puedo creerlo………pediré el divorcio…llama a tu abogado…_

Lo mire e hice una mueca de enojo y puse cara de "perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer", y me alegro que funcionara, porque me tendió la mano hasta que llegamos a la salida y paro un taxi.

Subimos y Sasuke dijo la dirección de su casa, no escuche muy bien, pero no quedaba muy lejos.

-Oye…….- hable en un momento en que el carro se detuvo al tener el semáforo en rojo.

-¿_Si, dime?_

-¿Qué no se supone que no te gustan los taxis?

-_Solo cuando te subas tu sola sin mi….._

-Ha……..- Sasuke era un cofre, un cofre de tesoros, de virtudes y pensamientos tan hermosos, en verdad el valía demasiado, tal vez mas que todos los hombres de su edad juntos, al menos para mí así era.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando el taxi entro en una avenida muy hermosa, llena de casas no muy grandes , con el césped podado, las plantas bien cuidadas y los flamantes autos en la cochera. Sasuke indico que se detuviera en la casa con el numero "27". La casa con ese número, era hermosa. Sasuke pago y bajamos del taxi, fuera del auto pude admirar, la casa que estaba frente a mí.

-_Bienvenida..-_ dijo invitándome a tomar su mano para guiarme a la casa.

Me imaginaba una mega casa, como un castillo, pero era una casa mediana, sin embargo, con un gusto encantador.

La casa era moderna, tenia ventanales grandes, dejando ver parte de la decoración por dentro. Dos pisos. Tenía solo dos pisos

Esa casa era como la que yo diseñaría para mi familia, blanca, un blanco tan brillante y atrayente.

-Es hermosa Sasuke…….- no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-_Gracias…, no es muy grande,¿ para qué tener tanto espacio si solo somos cuatro personas?_

Cuatro personas….

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada, Sasuke introdujo la llave y se abrió….

No iba a dejar de deleitarme con tan bello lugar, el tan solo estar parada un instante ahí, era como estar en la paz absoluta.

Caminamos hasta la sala de estar, blanca……, en esta se encontraba una mujer, que parecía ser la hermana de Sasuke, estaba sentada cruzada de pies, vestida muy formalmente con un traje sastre color rosa pálido, estaba concentrada en el bordado que tenía entre sus manos.

-_Madre..-_………………..¿E-ella era su madre?........., de inmediato levanto su vista, ojos negros, cabello negro, se parecían, entonces si era su madre…, su cara reflejaba tranquilidad, su porte sereno y sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola hijo, Hola……he….

-Es Sakura, madre- iba a contestar pero Sasuke se me adelanto, de inmediato su madre se paro con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Tú eres Sakura?- esto estaba muy extraño.

-Sí, soy yo, es un placer- extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, pero no recibí respuesta, solo sentí un gran abrazo, me quede sin palabras, mire a Sasuke el estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Correspondí al abrazo pero con dudas, no entendía nada de nada.

-Oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte. Sasuke hablaba de ti, pero mira, el hijo que tengo, hasta cuando te trae a casa, ven- Me paralice, literalmente, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke habla tanto de mi?, ¿Por qué su madre me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida?

No pude seguir con mis especulaciones porque fui arrastrada hasta lo que parecía ser el estudio, me sentó delante de un gran escritorio….., pero lo que me puso enfrente me dejo sin pensamientos, sin palabras……

-¡Señora Mikoto!- hablo Sasuke. Su madre no se molesto en contestarle, ella seguía de pie a lado mio.

-He.., mira querida, he marcado los vestidos mas lindos de esta revista, espero saber tu opinión, a mi me gustaron mucho.- sonrió, yo seguía estupefacta, Sasuke enojado…………

-Espero a que veas querida, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿Blanco o hueso?

_Suelo leer National Geographic….. _

-Para la recepción me gustaría dorado…..¿tú qué dices Sakura?

-MIkoto…

_A veces de moda……._

-de adornos, yo diría que orquídeas, o tulipanes, o, ¿rosas?, ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

-¡Mamá!

_O de chismes………_

_¡PERO NUNCA HE VISTO REVISTAS DE VESTIDOS DE NOVIA!_

_¡NI MUCHO MENOS HE PENSADO EN MI BODA!_

-

-

-

-Por cierto hijo… ¿Ya tienen fecha?

-

-

-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola, yo de nuevo!**

**Perdón, perdón, disculpen…… no había tenido tiempo de escribir!**

**Hasta estaba pensando seriamente en abandonar la historia!**

**Pero aquí estoy!..........**

**Esperemos que no tenga mucha tarea y les traiga el próximo capítulo pronto!**

**Merezco su opinión en este capítulo?**

**Espero que sí!, ya se acerca lo más interesante!**

**SALUDOS!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz


	16. FAMILIA UCHIHA

**¡Hallo!**

**Les traigo este capítulo por adelantado porque comienzan los exámenes parciales, y no tengo la menor idea de cuándo volveré a actualizar, también aprovecho para hacer unos agradecimientos a las lindas chicas que se medejan un mensaje:**

**LunaSuk-chan:** ¡Hola!, ya extrañaba tu mensaje, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Tania56:** gracias por tu mensaje, tani-chan…….., me animas mucho.

**.Chan:** qué bueno que te haya gustado, igual, a mí también me gusto la última parte.

**lili-little-small-witch****: ** Gracias por el mensaje, no es Sasuke el admirador secreto, jajaja no es cierto, es expediente secreto (aunque creo que ya saben la respuesta),Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

**Alexa-chan =):** gracias, me alaga que me hayas dejado tu primer mensajeojala sigas leyendo y comentándome.

**setsuna17****:** Gracias por dejarme tu mensaje, que bueno que sigas mi historia.

**kana24:** ¡Hola!, je, también es el primer mensaje que recibo de ti amiga, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste, y la verdad si tienes razón, quería incluir un poco de tristeza, risas y demás cosas en este capítulo.

**ale: ** Jiji, solo se me cruzo por la mente, lo siento de verdad, si, tienes mucha razón, gracias enserio.

**Xextremax: **Me encanto tu mensaje. Me alegra mucho que te guste, y si…..voy a continuar, aquí me van a tener hasta el fin de la historia.

**crazy-mile****: **Si lo sé, Mikoto se paso mucho, pero no es nada comparado con lo que sucederá en este capítulo…., créeme…

**temari EJM:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alaga que pienses que soy buena.(no mucho, pero hago el intento)

**¡Gracias por leer!**

-

-

-

-

-

**CAPITULO 15: FAMILIA UCHIHA**

Estaba sudando frio…

De pronto, hacía mucho calor en la habitación, pero mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos y boca no podían cerrarse, toda yo estaba a punto de quebrarme, de quedar en estado vegetal.

Quería impresionar a su familia, de tal modo que aprobaran la relación de amistad entre su hijo y yo, pero no me esperaba nada de esto. Después de todo, ¿era normal? , definitivamente no era nada normal. Si no mal recuerdo, yo conozco a Sasuke desde secundaria, pero eso no significa que estemos perdidamente enamorados (yo sí, no sé él), como para casarnos, es decir, ¿qué jóvenes normales de diecisiete años se casararían?, yo me considero normal en ese aspecto, no estoy tan loca como para casarme a esta corta edad, además mi madre no lo permitiría, ella estaba traumada después de su fallido matrimonio, y pues mi padre, no se metía en mis asuntos, se mantenía al margen de mis decisiones, sin embargo, hace unos años atrás- cuando estaba casado con mi madre y vivíamos juntos- me habló sobre la pareja ideal. Es un poco extraño que un padre te hable acerca de los sentimientos del corazón, se supone que las mujeres son las de eso, pero mi padre era muy sentimentalista, aun más que mi propia madre, ella era la realista, la superficial y, algunas veces, discutían por el carácter de mi madre o viceversa.

Recuerdo que en aquella charla mi padre, me había explicado acerca de su experiencia de noviazgo con mi madre. _Mágico, _ lo oí decir en un suspiro, el estaba muy enamorado, decía que cuando la veía sentía el mundo desaparecer, que su aroma era el más exquisito del mundo. _Mi pequeño amor,_ la llamaba. En ciertas ocasiones la llamo de esa forma en casa, pero mi madre lo pasaba como cualquier cosa, y veía la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de mi padre, aun no acabo de asimilar del todo el carácter de mi madre y como es que desea casarse de nuevo, tal vez el tipo es igual de realista que ella.

Pero, yo… ¿casarme?, no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo. Quería disfrutar de mi vida, quería terminar de estudiar, buscar un buen departamento para poder aprender a ser independiente, y lo que más deseaba era poder ir a visitar a Viena con Sasuke había visto unas fotos por internet de aquella hermosa ciudad, y en mi opinión, es muy romántica, pero ir como dos personas libres, sin ningún anillo en el dedo, ni mucho menos conservando un papel que dijera "Acta de matrimonio".

De hecho, nunca lo había planteado seriamente, tal vez, y solo tal vez, en mis sueños más remotos, pero viéndolo de un modo, un tanto posesivo, seria atarlo para siempre, de esa forma estaría más segura para que no me dejase, si, sonaba muy infantil.

Mi respiración seguía entrecortada, pero logre tener control sobre mis músculos y poco a poco fui girando mi cabeza para ver a Sasuke, como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta. El permanecía de pie, no podía lograr ver su rostro porque la cabeza la mantenía baja. Ese hecho me dejo muy sorprendida, ¿acaso tendría que ver en todo esto?, gire mi rostro para ver a su madre, cuando la vi sentada junto a mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso. Mi cara no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, ni mis muecas de confusión o las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas. Se mantenía contenta relajada ante la situación. Mire de nuevo a Sasuke pero el parecía no moverse, estaba estático.

Mi obligación como mejor amiga era poner las cosas en claro y sacarnos a los dos de ese lio, aunque después tuviera que bombardear a Sasuke con un montón de preguntas acerca de esto, porque por su comportamiento podía asegurar que el estaba metido en esto.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí los labios, debía prepararme para lo que iba a decir. Pero mis intenciones fueron interrumpidas.

-No debes apenarte querida, es normal que todavía no tengan una fecha, son casi unos niños y no saben planear estas cosas- mi cara parecía no poder ascender a otro color rojo, sentía mis mejillas arder y el sudor se hacía más frecuente. – Pero no te preocupes, estamos toda la familia para apoyarlos……, por supuesto tu madre no va a abandonarte tampoco…Por cierto….- la frase quedo inconclusa por la distracción que tuvo Mikoto al oír la puerta de entrada cerrarse fuertemente, se levanto y salió del estudio dejando todo en silencio, un crudo silencio.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no sabía si era debido a lo que Sasuke y su familia planearan o, al miedo que sentía al pensar en la palabra boda.

Me levante muy despacio de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y me voltee de nuevo para verlo, ya tenía su cabeza arriba y me miraba con relajación en su rostro.

.- ¿Nada?- Mi voz sonaba bastante enojada y no pude evitarlo. No pareció cambiar su expresión, eso me hizo enfadar mucho más.

_-¿Nada?, No sé qué te refieres- _ la gota que derramo el vaso. Entrecerré los ojos y camine hacia él bastante molesta.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Sasuke, ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, ¿Qué….- puso un dedo en mis labios impidiéndome continuar con mi interrogatorio.

-_Shhh, tú sigue el juego.-_ quite su mano de mi boca bruscamente.

-Esto no me parece un juego- el no cambiaba su expresión, mi ira estallo- Bien, perfecto, no te preocupes tú y tu madre sigan el juego yo me largo.- di media vuelta para salir de esa habitación pero su mano sobre la mía me detuvo yo me solté y seguí con mi camino, pero volvió a detenerme esta vez con más fuerza.- Te lo advierto- dije sin voltearme a verlo- si no me sueltas recibirás la primera cachetada en tu vida, y créeme que nunca la vas a poder olvidar.

-_Correré el riesgo.-_ ¿Qué esto era un juego?, su voz sonaba bastante tranquila y con un toque de humor. Apreté mis manos en un puño y solté la que tenia suelta, sentía tanta rabia que quería descargarla ya mismo, lo encare y extendí la mano para golpearlo, todo en menos de un segundo, pero en otro ya tenía las dos manos sujetas por las suyas. Forcejeé para soltarme pero no obtuve respuesta.

-¡_En verdad ibas a golpearme!, no puedo creerlo-_ Yo tampoco. Pensé

-Hm.- mi mirada no podía ser más amenazante, podía perforar hasta una pared, el problema era que a sus ojos no podía hacerlo.- juro que si no me sueltas o me explicas que rayos está pasando aquí, gritare como loca desquiciada simulando un secuestro.

-_Quisiera que lo intentaras….-_ eso se llama desacatar ordenes y además me retaba, algo muy malo para mi carácter. Abrí mi boca y comencé a gritar lo más alto que mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitían, pero el gusto no me duro mucho porque de inmediato tapo mi boca con sus manos, pero me sostuvo las dos muñecas con la otra.

-_Vaya…., no vuelvo a subestimarte-_ fruncí los ojos y comencé de nuevo a forcejear. – _Ya tranquila, está bien, si te calmas podríamos hablar.-_ Palabras mágicas, me detuve de inmediato y me soltó.

-_No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es solo que mi madre está emocionada porque eres la primera chica que traigo a casa-_ me sonroje por lo antes dicho, me alagaba el pensar que soy la primera, es decir, la primera chica que trae a su casa, de cualquier manera el ya me había dicho algo acerca de que nunca había tenido una novia- _y ve esas revistas porque quiere tener una nuera pronto, mi hermano mayor aun no se casa y, pues, tu sabes, mi madre nos ayuda-_ lo ultimo lo dijo subiendo y bajando sus dedos medio e índice.

Su explicación parecía coherente, pero quedaba la última duda, porque su madre me trataba como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Por qué tu madre me hablo y sabia mi nombre?

Le sorprendió mi pregunta, nos miramos pero su madre entro en el recinto.

-¡Oh! Perdonen si interrumpí…., pero discúlpame hijo te robare a Sakura unos momentos- y sin pedirme permiso me arrastro de nuevo rumbo a la sala-ven Sakura te presento a Itachi y a mi esposo.- En sí, su madre parecía muy emocionada.

Nos detuvimos en medio de la sala, en el sillón más grande estaba sentado un hombre muy simpático, podía jurar que era idéntico a Sasuke pero con el cabello largo y unas pequeñas marcas en sus ojos. De inmediato el hombre se levanto de su asiento y me tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Sakura, soy Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke- tome su mano y él me la apretó delicadamente.

-U-un gusto- quise dar una sonrisa pero me fue un poco difícil. Nos soltamos y el seguía viéndome.

-_Itachi…_- pegue un brinco al escuchar a Sasuke a mi lado. Se notaba serio como siempre.

-Dime Sakura, ¿cómo aceptaste casarte con mi hermano?- Volemos a lo mismo, esto ya era demasiado para mí. De tanta tensión mi estomago comenzó a revolverse, mi cara se encendió de un rojo.

-Y-o… n-o… s-e de….

-Tú te ves inteligente, entonces ¿Cómo comprometerte?, de mi hermano lo creo porque no tiene neuronas, pero….

_-Itachi, no la molestes, ¿quieres?-_ vaya, hasta que se digna en ayudarme.

-Sí hijo, es su decisión, no hagas comentarios del mal gusto.

Una de dos, o yo me estaba volviendo loca y escuchaba cosas que no eran o toda la familia Uchiha estaba completamente loca.

-Buenas tardes- mire buscando a donde provenía la vos, de las escaleras venia bajando el padre Uchiha, la viva imagen de sus hijos pero con sus años. Llego hasta nosotros y me tendió la mano. Yo la tome con un poco de temblor debido a los nervios acumulados.

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha, es un placer.

-E-el gusto es mío señor- Parecía ser el más cuerdo entre su esposa y su hijo mayor.

-Hasta que mi hijo ha decido traerte para conocerte, no puedo creer que sea tan descuidado en cosas tan serias como esta.

¡Todos estaban mal de la cabeza!, esto estaba planeado, de seguro Sasuke quería mandarme a un hospital psiquiátrico, o su familia estaba totalmente mal y querían que yo también lo estuviera.

Eran demasiadas cosas. De pronto la habitación comenzó a moverse y me sentí caer, puse una mano en mi frente y cerré los ojos tratando de guardar la calma.

Sasuke me sostuvo como siempre y yo trate de comenzar de actriz. Todos me miraban con preocupación.

-_¿Estás bien?- _ me hablo Sasuke, el más preocupado de todos.

-Si, solo me maree un poco eso es todo- quería hacerlo sentir mal, para que viera que esto no me estaba gustando y se sintiera culpable por decirme la verdad a medias y no desmentir lo que sucedía.

-¡BEBE!- grito su madre.

-¿Sasuke vas a ser padre?- pregunto su hermano

-Sasuke ¿no se supone que…..- comenzó a hablar su padre…

-

-

-be..be…..- fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de caer……

-

-

-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

**Hasta aquí llego. No sé cuando actualizare pero les prometo que lo haré tarde o temprano……**

**Espero que les haya gustado……**

**¿Merezco sus mensajes?**

**¡Cuídense, suerte!, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz.

Créeme


	17. SALIENDO DE CASA

**¡Hallo!**

Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo que espero de sea de su agrado.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial para**akina-yami21**, que me ha dejado mensajes, y yo de burra y despistada no le he agradecido.

En verdad lo siento mucho, enserio, no sé que me paso que yo pensé que ya te había escrito y cuando subí el capitulo no te encontré, también me di cuenta que cuando subí el capitulo se me borro un poco el nombre de . Chan.

Discúlpame, en verdad, no he encuentro palabras para decirte lo mucho que lo siento, Muchas gracias por los mensajes que me has dejado, los aprecio y mas el primero que me dejaste, muchísimas gracias. Espero que me entiendas y puedas perdonar mi error.

Gracias, muchas gracias a:

**asukasoad****:** Hola, es un honor recibir tu mensaje, gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

**llTsuki-Chanll****:**hola, gracias por tu mensaje, fue genial**  
**

**.Chan**** : **Hola de nuevo, gracias por siempre seguir con mi historia y dejarme tus mensajitos.

**tania56**** :** Hola niña, aquí otro capítulo, después de tanto tiempo.

**LunaSuk-chan**** :** Gracias por tu mensaje, en realidad, yo no me había puesto a pensar que tenía un toque de humor. ¡Ni siquiera lo pensé!, gracias por decírmelo. Ni yo misma me doy cuenta, soy medio despistada con mis emociones.

**setsuna17**** : **Gracias por el mensaje, aquí está un poco más de la historia.

**lili-little-small-witch**** :** Hole de Nuevo. Aquí con un Nuevo capítulo que espero te guste y gracias por todos tus mensajes.

**xCamile:** Hola Camile, gracias por animarte a comentar.

**ale: **Hello, aquí ya traigo un capitulo más largo, espero que te guste, ¡gracias por seguirme!

**vero-chan:** Debo decirte que yo también tuve muchos problemas al crear mi cuenta, subir mis capítulos y ufff, demás problemas que tuve, pero créeme la intuición ayuda mucho, jejeje, Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste.

**Frutita: **Hola Lupita, aquí con la continuación, gracias por todos tus mensajes y buenos deseos.

**Clari!: **Hola, ahmm, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, pues en lo personal a mi también me gusto la idea de hacer mejores amigas a Sakura y Karin, es que si te das cuenta casi en todos los fics las ponen de enemigas y eso no me gusta, porque los dos personajes son fantásticos y pueden llevarse bien. Estuvo genial el mensaje, gracias.

**¡Gracias a todos, me animan a seguir!**

**DECLARACION:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-

-

-

**CAPITULO 16: SALIENDO DE CASA.**

Sentía una fuerte jaqueca.

Poco a poco iba recobrando mi memoria y, ¡Cielos!, como desearía sufrir de amnesia para no recordar absolutamente nada.

Temía abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una mamá que intentaba por todos los medios casarme con su hijo; con un padre que quería arrebatarme de mi familia, y con un hermano que me restregaba en la cara el haber aceptado casarme con su hermano. Su casa era un manicomio.

Sabía que no podía estar toda la vida en donde quiera que estuviera en estos momentos, que por cierto, era bastante cómodo. Mis ojos fueron abriéndose paso y distinguí un techo blanco, muy blanco; moví mis manos y apreté con fuerza una tela bastante suave. Sin levantarme o poner mis ojos en otra dirección adivine que estaba en una cama. Me fui sentando muy lentamente, ya sentía la presencia de alguien además de mí en esa habitación, no me intereso saber más donde estaba, solo mis ojos se detuvieron en cierta persona que se encontraba recargada en el marco de una puerta blanca cerrada. Mis instintos asesinos crecieron como nunca. El se fue acercando a mí con mucha tranquilidad y con los brazos en sus bolsillos.

-_Temía que no despertaran…_

Se supone que debería decir, _despertaras…_

Mi cara se puso pálida, mi estomago comenzó a dar vueltas. De tan solo acordarme del motivo de mi desmayo me provoco las ganas de morir. Sí, eso, tal vez no me había dado cuenta de que yo era un alma en pena, que ya no estaba en este mundo y que por mis malas acciones en vida me había ido al infierno que tenía un nuevo nombre: "Familia Uchiha", "te torturaran de la peor manera, haciéndote creer que estás loco". Rayos.

Supongo que de estar tan metida en mis pensamientos y recordatorios no me di cuenta de cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama y toco mi mejilla.

-_Estas muy pálida_.

Lo mire. Parecía que el que estaba más loco de todos era él, seguía acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, que me hacia olvidar cualquier cosa. Su mirada deleitaba cada parte que podía de mi rostro, parecía como si el supiera como devolverme el color a mi cara.

-_Debes pensar que mi familia está loca-_ ¿Qué comes que adivinas?, ¿Él qué pensaría si llegara a una casa y todos empiezan a decirle que se va a casar y que piensan que vas a tener un hijo?, no quise decir nada, de cualquier forma, no podía imaginarme si mi voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir algo en esos momentos. Tantas cosas estaban rodando a cada segundo por mi mente que no entendía mucho mis propios pensamientos, pero una segunda mano en mi rostro me dijo que tenía que estar en el presente y que debía disfrutar el momento. Por instinto, cerré los ojos disfrutando del suave tacto- _Mírame...por favor- _ su dulce voz resonó en mis odios y abrí mis ojos muy lentamente. Nos miramos, yo nadaba en el mar de sus hermosos ojos, aquel mar oscuro y profundo que devoraba a todo ser existente, pero, más allá de eso había una luna, plateada que brillaba intensamente. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, yo ya podía ver su hermosa alma resplandeciendo para mí. De pronto sentí algo tibio calentar mis labios, de estar perdida en sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta de su cercanía.-_Tienen un motivo para decir lo que dicen,-_ Mi cerebro a duras penas podía recopilar la información, ¿un motivo?-_ Este es el mejor momento para decírtelo-_ había cerrado sus ojos y los apretaba fuertemente, su boca seguía manteniendo tibia a la mía-_ Escúchame, ¿Recuerdas la época de secundaria?_- ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con lo nuestro ahora?, eso forma parte de mi pasado, y por ningún motivo quiero recordar esa época ni mucho menos quiero que el pasado vuelva a mí con otra fuerza. Quiero olvidar y comenzar de nuevo, olvidándome de ciertas circunstancias, como rosas y notas amenazantes para mí. 

_-¡Dime todo lo que recuerdas, dime lo que te pasa ahora!-_ Había pegado totalmente su frente con la mía, me sostenía a ambos lados de la cabeza. Podía percibir su frustración.-_ ¡Sakura!, dímelo, ¡dime todo lo que recibes a diario!-_ Me asuste. ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Ya sabe lo de las estúpidas notas!

De seguro había sido Ten-ten o algún chismoso del salón que quería hacernos daño, a mí y a Sasuke.

-Yo…yo…- No estaba preparada para esto. La mentira no es buena, pero con ella mantendré la paz y me quedaría con este problema yo sola, pero, ¿y si terminaba con esto de una buena vez? Si Sasuke tenía sospechas tal vez el no soportaría que yo le dijera mentiras y de alguna u otra forma él sacaría la verdad a relucir.

Definitivamente, lo mejor era decirle la verdad y reforzar sus sospechas ahora mismo.

_-Sakura, dímelo…_

-Sasuke, lo que sucede es qué…

-¡Hijo!, ¡la comida está servida!- Su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación, derrumbando la atmosfera que habíamos formado nosotros. Tal vez debería agradecerle por su inoportuna intromisión o, mejor enfadarme de que nuevamente nos habían interrumpido en el momento de revelación.

-_¡MALDITA SEA!-_ grito Sasuke levantándose rápidamente de la cama, pegue un brinco al escucharlo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, el estaba frustrado, tanto o más que yo.

La señora se acerco a mí, yo retrocedí un poco como queriendo protegerme de lo que pudiera decir.

-Oh, Sakura, lamento el mal rato que te hicimos pasar…- Supongo que creía que con una disculpa iba a poder remediar el mayor susto que había experimentado en toda mi corta vida.- Hum, supongo que fui un poco atrevida al decir todo lo que dije, espero que puedas perdonarme.- había juntado sus manos delante suyo y tenía una cara de vergüenza que no podía con ella. No pude evitar sentir remordimiento, la conciencia es muy mala a veces, verla de esa forma era muy tierno y adorable. Voltee a ver a Sasuke pero él se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

-Claro, no se preocupe.- Le sonreí de manera amistosa a lo que ella me la devolvió y recupero su postura de hace unos momentos, me estremecí y me arrepentí, si empezaba con sus locuras de matrimonio, no habría fuerza que me retuviera en esa casa, bueno, solo Sasuke.

-Muy bien, los esperamos en el comedor, no se demoren, ya pueden seguir en lo que estaban.- ¡Crack!, se escucho como había tronado algo. Mire a Sasuke, y vi sus nudillos que estaban muy rojos debido a la fuerza comprimida. Su madre no se dio cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba con la interrupción de nuestra conversación ni mucho menos que él se haya tomado a modo de burla lo ultimo dicho por ella.

Me pare lentamente de la cama y admire un poco la habitación en la que estábamos. Era muy grande y ordenada. Casi todo era como la mía, a excepción del color en las paredes y la alfombra con la que el piso estaba cubierto, a mi espalda pude distinguir un gran ventanal que daba hacia un jardín muy bien cuidado, lleno de hermosas flores. Volví mi mirada hacia la habitación y di un vistazo rápido hacia la pila de Cd que estaba en un mueble negro con un gran modular del mismo color. No alcanzaba a leer muy bien los títulos pero podía decir que por los colores yo tenía casi todos.

Después de memorizar cada rincón de la habitación que suponía era de Sasuke, me volví hacia él, tratando de esperar su decisión.

_-_¿Sasuke?- lo llame, tratando de que se le bajara el mal humor que tenia dentro que yo pude notar y que su madre paso desapercibido.

-_Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.-_ me sorprendí por el veneno que salía de cada palabra, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

Salimos de la habitación, el caminaba delante de mí. Su casa era demasiado bella, cada fotografía colgada en los pasillos estaba colgada a una perfecta altura y muy limpias. Había fotos en donde estaba toda su familia, una de su hermano cuando se graduó y vi otra que sentía deseos de desaparecer y llevarme a mi cuarto. Era de Sasuke cuando termino la preparatoria, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción pero se veía más perfecto que nunca. Me quede embobada viendo la foto que ni siquiera fui capaz de percatarme de cuando me detuve.

-_¿La quieres?-_ No pude el evitar dar un brinco al escucharlo a un lado de mi, me ruborice de inmediato. No pude mirarlo en el instante, pero vi que el piso era muy reluciente y que se merecía mi atención, (si, como no)

-No, ha…, no es eso…disculpa.

-_¿Me estás diciendo feo?_

_-_No, por supuesto que no-Lo encare evidentemente avergonzada.-Es solo que…- el me veía divertido, su mal humor había desaparecido y me alegre por ello, sin embargo ahora yo estaba en un gran lio-Hum…- ¡Rayos y centellas!, no se me ocurría nada como excusa, el me veía con cara de gracia, a punto de reírse-¡Tu mamá!- se me escapo de la boca. De inmediato se dio vuelta como si le hubieran dicho de algún espectro o algo por el estilo.- Tu mamá, nos debe estar esperando.

-_Tienes razón. La despensa de tu mama también espera…_

Genial, con tantas emociones se me había olvidado por completo mis deberes. En realidad no estaba segura si mi estomago estaba dispuesto a aceptar comida después de todo lo que le hice, o más bien después de lo que nos hicieron. Bajábamos las escaleras y ya sentía el miedo apoderarse de mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz grave de su padre y su hermano. ¿Y si comenzaban con sus ataques de matrimonio e hijos? Se arrepentirían, lo más seguro era que vomitaría en el acto y después me caería de nuevo, o, salía disparada de la casa gritando con todas mis fuerzas que la familia estaba completamente loca. Me detuve al imaginarme corriendo por las calles gritando con todas mis fuerzas. De seguro crearían que la que padecía de sus facultades mentales era yo.

-_¿Sucede algo?-_ Sasuke me hablaba desde dos escalones más abajo.

-Hm, no. Nada- baje los escalones restantes y caminamos hacia el comedor, donde nos esperaba el resto de su familia.

Sentí un escalofrío invadirme al verlos ahí sentados tan callados como en un sepulcro, de seguro era porque se sentían bastante apenados por su comportamiento.

Caminamos hacia ellos y Sasuke como todo un caballero me abrió la silla para que yo me sentase.

-Sakura…-La voz ronca de su padre me saco de mis pensamientos- Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber causado tanto alboroto ante tu llegada…- Sasuke guardo silencio y se sentó a mi lado. Su madre se retiro rumbo a lo que parecía ser la cocina- Lamento que hayamos provocado tu desmayo.

Itachi permanecía totalmente neutro a la situación, era como si no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que su padre decía. Pude notar una leve sonrisa de burla en su rostro y, por la forma de mover su cabeza a ambos lados, me parecía que él seguía pensando que yo me casaría con su hermano.

-S-i, si, no se preocupen.- Mi voz tembló un poco. Me hacía sentir rara el hecho de ver al padre se Sasuke pidiendo disculpas, creo que yo misma me creía el cuento de que todo fue un gran, gran mal entendido. Pero a juzgar por la cara de Itachi, al parecer el no creía nada de nada.

Su madre entro de nuevo en el comedor sirviendo la comida. Al probarla quede fascinada por el sabor, era exquisita. Creo que se me notaba cada que probaba una cucharada de la grandiosa crema de champiñones o, cuando saboreaba la ensalada. No pude evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

-Esta delicioso- A pesar de la situación en la que hace unos momentos me encontraba, ahora me sentía muy feliz de estar degustando una comida tan rica en la casa de mi mejor amigo. Extrañamente me sentía como si fuera parte de esa familia. El enojo y frustración que tenía se habían esfumado, pero aun seguía una pequeña incógnita sobre lo relacionado con "compromiso"

-Oh, gracias, querida. Te enseñare las mejores recetas que tengo y te daré una lista de lo que a Sasuke le gusta, lo que no debes ponerle a sus comidas.

-…………….-

-De antemano te dijo que odia que la comida que tenga mucha sal y condimentos, como la pimienta.- Volvía la misma historia. Mi cuerpo de nuevo temblaba y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Y…- La señora callo de golpe. Su esposo la miraba con desaprobación, Itachi solo se burlaba de la escena y Sasuke, bueno, él neutral como si lo que dijera su madre no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

-Oh…- se escapo de mis labios, no sabía que decir. En la mesa se había formado una tensión entre toda la familia. Yo había parado de comer, de pronto mi estomago estaba bloqueado y daba muchas vueltas al igual que mi cabeza.

-Lo lamento Sakura, disculpa a mi esposa.- Mire al señor Uchiha, que me miraba expectante, poniéndome aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos.

-N-o –s-e-p-r-e-o-c-u-p-e--- Mi voz salió totalmente quebrada, demostrando mi nerviosismo ¡En verdad quería vomitar!

-¿Sakura?, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Itachi me sorprendió, era la primera vez que hablaba en la mesa. Mi vista viajo hacia el- Te vez muy pálida.

Genial. Debería ir pensando que de esta casa no saldría viva. ¿Fue tan malo lo que he hecho en mi vida como para merecer tan horrible muerte? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en cómo iba a morir, pero definitivamente morir por locura no estaba previsto; sería mucho mejor morir ahogada, o atropellada, pero no queriéndome suicidar por la locura de cierta familia que quería acabar con los pocos nervios que tenia.

-S…i- Mi voz me traicionaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Las emociones eran muy intensas. Aun no entiendo como no es que salí corriendo de esa casa. Tal vez mi fuerza de voluntad era mucha, porque con estas insinuaciones cualquier persona en su sano juicio se hubiera retirado hace mucho tiempo.

-_Lo he olvidado madre. Tengo que llevar a Sakura a su casa pronto o su madre la reprenderá. ¿Nos vamos Sakura?_

_-_S…i- Me había salvado. Tal vez leía mis pensamientos y quería ayudarme a salir de ahí y buscar otra manera de morir. Se levanto de su asiento y se coloco detrás de mí, que aun permanecía sentada y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. El contacto con su piel al sostener mi mano con la suya me hizo estremecer como siempre y a devolverme a la tierra; el nerviosismo y las ganas de vomitar se me habían esparcido formando una neblina que se disipaba poco a poco.-Gracias por todo, estuvo muy rica la comida.- Los comensales se pusieron de pie. La primera en despedirse fue Mikoto. Debo decir, que su simpatía era mucha, porque a pesar de todo el trauma que me causo, me caía estupendamente bien. No obstante , no quitaba el hecho de que algo pasaba entre la cabeza de ella y la verdad era que no creía mucho en las palabras de disculpas a la hora de mi desmayo, sentí como si ella hubiera hecho algo, lo cual no estaba asegurado.

Me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me sonrió.-Nos vemos luego querida. Espero que nos visites más seguido para saber cómo van las cosas.

-Mikoto….- la voz ronca del esposo me hizo estremecer. Ella lo volteo a ver, pero regreso su vista de inmediato hacia mí. Parecía una niña a la cual acaban de reprender por haber hecho algo malo.

-Lo siento, vuelvan pronto.

-_Ya nos vamos-_Sasuke tomo mi mano antes de que pudiera despedirme cortésmente de su padre y de su hermano.

-Hasta luego, gracias- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que Sasuke me sacara de la casa. Alcance a ver a su hermano levantando su cuchara y moviéndola a ambos lados simulando una despedida. Su padre solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento.

Al salir de la casa, Sasuke me llevo al garaje de la casa. Pude observar el auto de Sasuke y un Mercedes negro, toda esa familia tenía un gusto impecable, elegancia.

Sasuke me arrastro hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió . No había mencionado palabra alguna desde que habíamos salido de la casa y por su expresión- que pude notar mas cuando rodeo el auto para entrar del otro lado- estaba enfadado y desesperado. Entro en el auto y coloco la llave. El motor rugió, se abrió la puerta del garaje y salió bruscamente del pequeño espacio.

Condujo hacia el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. No me pregunto donde era que compraba mi despensa o algo por el estilo, se mantenía rígido y con una cara inescrutable. Lo mire un par de veces pero sus ojos no se despegaban del frente, su actitud me molestaba porque se supone que yo era la que tenía que estar enfadada y confundida, no él.

Mire hacia el frente al igual que él, no iba a preguntarle el por qué de su enojo, ni mucho menos si era yo la causante. No era mi deber, además le iba a demostrar que yo también podía enojarme y peor que él.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí muchas veces mientras conducía, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice. Mantuve mi mirada, y cuando no lo resistía miraba hacia el otro lado.

Llegamos al centro comercial sin decir una palabra, además de que yo no espere a que me abriera la puerta, baje del auto cuando el motor del auto se detuvo. Salí rápidamente. El hizo lo mismo, voltee a mi derecha para verlo bajar. Nos miramos, lo único que nos separaba era el elegante auto. No pude resistir más su mirada y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del centro comercial. El camino era muy extenso, delante de mí, había un mar de autos. No me aventure a pensar si Sasuke me seguía pero temía que no lo hiciera, de otra forma, era seguro que él estaba enfadado por algo.

Casi llegue a la entrada del centro comercial cuando visualice algo que me mareo y me dejo sin la posibilidad de dar otro paso.

Una chica joven, salía del centro comercial. Parecía más o menos de veinte años de edad, salía con una bolsa cargando en uno de sus brazos. Casi inmediatamente, salía un chico detrás de ella con mas bolsas cargando; el pareció hablarle y ella se detuvo y le sonrió. Ambos caminaron juntos. En la mano de ella pude ver el brillo del anillo de bodas. Ambos se detuvieron en una pequeña camioneta y abrieron la cajuela para guardar sus bolsas. Se veía que eran muy felices aún al haber elegido casarse siendo tan jóvenes, pero mientras veía eso, en mi cabeza se creaba la ilusión de que tal vez no era tan malo el matrimonio, me vi a mi misma de esa manera, compartiendo mi vida con Sasuke. Siempre juntos. La idea se me hacia sumamente adorable, amorosa e interesante.

Los vi subirse al auto y emprender su marcha. Pasaron a mi lado, mis ojos los siguieron hasta que la camioneta desapareció cuando dieron vuelta en "U", directo hacia la salida. Volví mi cabeza y agache la mirada, cruce mis brazos en mi pecho, sonreí, la visión había sido tan hermosa, tan tangible, y, al mismo tiempo, tan irreal. El viento movía mis desordenados cabellos; la tarde estaba muriendo y daba paso a la oscuridad.

De pronto sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y me sobresalte. Mi visión se había terminado. De pronto sentí los cabellos de Sasuke sobre mi cuello descubierto, recargo su barbilla en la curvatura de mi cuello. Me sonroje, por el acto que acaba de llevarse acabo. Sus manos se enredaron fuertemente en mi cintura que sentía un poco de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- baje mis manos hacia las suyas tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero no lo conseguí, al contrario se aferro mas a mí.

-_Perdona mi comportamiento.-_ hundió su cara totalmente en mi cuello, sentía el tibio aliento de él sobre mi piel y, al mismo tiempo sentía como él aspiraba mi aroma. Me sonroje de sobremanera, era algo tan hermoso y agradecí que él no pudiera notarlo.-_Perdona el comportamiento de mis padres, lamento lo que te hicimos pasar. Lo lamento en verdad._

Yo me había quedado estupefacta debido a dos cosas: su acercamiento y el que me recordara lo de hoy.

-No quiero recordarlo-dije- eso está en el pasado y, no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Además, si lo que piensas es que voy a odiar tu familia estas en un error.

-_¿No los odias?, ¿No me odias?-_ Hablo clavando su barbilla en mi clavícula.

-No. No los odio, no tengo por qué, además, tu mama es muy simpática.- lo sentí sonreír y eso me alegro- Aunque al principio pensé que era cierto todo lo que decían, pero sé que no es por hacerme daño o molestarme, sé que no es así.- sentí como su cuerpo se liberaba de un gran peso. Lo sentí. Levanto su cabeza y la apoyó en mi pelo. Sentí de nuevo su aliento, cada que inhalaba y exhalaba el aire.

-_Elegí bien…-_dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Perdóname?- fruncí el seño, no entendí lo que sus palabras quisieron decirme. Duro mucho tiempo sin mencionar palabra alguna. El aire mecía mis cabellos estrellándolos contra su cara.- ¿Sasuke?- volví a llamarlo, pero no me contestaba. Baje las manos hacia las suyas puestas en mi cintura para tratar de zafarme pero no podía. Sus brazos eran más grandes que mis pequeñas y delgadas manos. En ese momento recordé los momentos de mi niñez en los cuales, ni si quiera mis brazos alcanzaban a rodear mi cintura, mis manos eran muy toscas y grandes. Sin duda en todo este tiempo mi cuerpo y mi mente habían cambiado. Siempre me había imaginado de esta forma, siempre juntos. No quería separarme de él, pero la gente comenzaba a mirarnos y, además estaba el encargo de mamá, de seguro, si se daba cuenta de la ayudad de Sasuke y me llegada tarde a casa me mataría.

-¿Sasuke?- Voltee a mirarlo para decirle que me soltara y poder continuar con nuestro camino, pero cuando lo hice me quede totalmente quieta y sumamente sonrojada, mis labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa y mi cabeza dejo de funcionar. Solo podía admirar a los hermosos ojos y labios que tenia próximos a los míos.

-

-

-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, claro si Dios me presta vida…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz.


	18. SENTIMIENTOS

**Declaración: **Como saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, lo que sí es totalmente mío es la historia.

**CAPITULO 17: SENTIMIENTOS.**

No había más.

No había nadie.

Solo nosotros dos danzando al ritmo de nuestros corazones, de nuestros anhelos.

Esperando aquella unión frágil, tan dulce y necesaria por aquellas personas que se aman.

Yo lo amo. Y la sinceridad de mis escrúpulos se hacía notar siempre en cálidos y grandes sonrojos cuando él está cerca.

Pero, ahora, el me acompaña, me sostiene. Mi mundo real se desvanece, se me va entre las manos como arena fina y suave del mar, y el deseo de tenerlo aun más cerca crece con cada segundo que tortura mi pobre corazón.

Y lo que espero es aquel momento en el que pueda decir "he tenido mi primer beso", quisiera que fuera más emotivo, quisiera que fuera como en un cuento, y no en un estacionamiento, pero el hecho de que Sasuke me bese por primera vez en mi vida, es más grande que cualquier lugar.

Porque estar con él me transporta a una dimensión en la que ya no hay salida, no hay tiempo ni espacio, resultan ser ideas de lo más estúpidas e innecesarias.

Tocar su piel, es como tocar algodón con los dedos; tan frágil, tan sutil y suave. Su aliento, es el más tibio susurro de invierno.

Su cercanía provocaba un calor tan abrumador y cálido. Cada vez que se aproximaba, me surgía un temblor en mi cuerpo. No sé cómo paso, pero nos encontramos frente a frente. Mis brazos permanecían en su pecho, cerrados en un puño, tratando de aguantar mi fragilidad; en tanto, sus manos puestas en mi cintura, el agarre fuerte que me proporcionaba, demostraba su ansiedad.

Ambos deseábamos lo mismo.

Se inclino hacia mí, lento y pausado, elegante y sigiloso. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, había soñado con esto toda mi vida, pero nunca planee lo que debía hacer, aun pensaba que quedaba muy lejos, nunca pensé que el destino me tuviera preparada tan tremenda sorpresa.

Un conjunto de diferentes aromas se formo cuando mi aliento roso sus temblorosos labios, su ceño estaba fruncido haciendo una mueca de dolor.

¿Dolor?, ¿Angustia?... desesperación.

Sus manos frías y temblorosas tomaron mi rostro, dándome seguridad y confianza.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado momento. Lo sentía venir, parecía que él se deleitaba- al igual que yo- de aquellos instantes. Casi sentía sus labios junto a los míos. La suavidad comenzó a ser percibida por mi piel.

Sin embargo…

Sus labios no llegaron a los míos….

Deje de sentir su calor y un escalofrío me invadió todo mi ser. Abrí los ojos asustada, el seguía tan cerca de mí. Mis ojos se movían en diferentes direcciones de su rostro, tratando de encontrar el error. Tal vez, se hubiera molestado por algo que hiciera mal y es por eso su alejamiento.

Sus dedos me apretaron las mejillas, y volvió a acercarse a mí lentamente. Yo sentía una gran tortura, sentía como si jugara conmigo, pero al ver sus muecas de duda y dolor sembradas en su rostro, me desconcertaba. Hacia crecer en mi muchas interrogantes que impedían que disfrutara del momento.

Se acerco más y más, quería detenerlo, porque esto me asustaba. Mi cuerpo se tenso y la rigidez se apodero de mis músculos, cerré aún más mis puños cuando se acerco de nuevo.

Esta vez con más decisión se acerco a mi rostro, pero no me beso. Sus labios acariciaron la comisura de los míos, pero no me beso, no del modo que yo esperaba.

Se comenzó a alegar poco a poco. La barbilla comenzó a temblarme como cuando no aguantas las ganas de llorar, mis ojos se apretaron fuertemente, la emoción había cambiado radicalmente en mí, que no lo soporte; las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia.

_-Lo lamento…-_ Sus manos me acariciaron suavemente. Las mías cayeron a los costados como los de una muñeca de trapo. No quería abrir mis ojos por miedo a regresar a la realidad.

Me sentía frustrada, con ira, con dolor. El me había provocado todo aquello, y en verdad me hizo sufrir, me hizo entrar en el paraíso de su cercanía, para luego tirarme sin compasión alguna al mundo real.

La impotencia se apoderaba de mí ser a cada instante que cruzaba el silencio. Los cabellos se me mecían por el viento cubriendo mi rostro, y así, las lagrimas que no pude evitar.

Yo era muy sentimental. Pero no podía exigirle a Sasuke nada, porque no era su deber besarme, porque él y yo solo somos amigos, y este tipo de trato no es normal entre dos personas que se supone son amigas. Esa era la verdad, cruda y fría, tan cruel como dolorosa; tan tangible, como cierta.

-_Perdóname Sakura…En verdad lo lamento…_Pero _no es ahora…_

-¿No es ahora?, ¿Qué no es ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que piensas Sasuke?- La voz sonó molesta, enojada y frustrada, con toques de dolor, una mezcla que sentía me mataba.

-_Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer…_-Tomo mi muñeca, pretendiendo que yo lo siguiera, pero yo ya no podía continuar, no así.

-¡BASTA!, ¡ESTOY ARTA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS METAFORAS!, ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, HABLAME CON CLARIDAD!- no me importo que los gritos se escucharan por todo nuestro alrededor. Quería que mi sufrimiento dejara de torturarme, quería que Sasuke me hablara sin rodeos, sin mascaras.- ¿SABES LO QUE CREO?, ¡QUE ERES UN COBARDE!- Mi mano cayo, las lagrimas seguían presentes en mi, el pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente; sentía como si hubiese corrido diez mil kilómetros sin descanso, me sentía fatigada y cansada.

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas, ni cómo es que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado antes. Sasuke permanecía en silencio, quieto, parecía reflexionar mis palabras. Me molestaba el hecho de que no dijera nada, que se quedara mudo. Tal vez mis sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para él.

Quería alejarme de ahí, y llorar, llorar como una niña, porque me sentía tan débil, tan rota y vacía.

-_Perdóname, mi hermosa dama…-_ Y me abrazó. Con aquellos brazos que me tomaban con delicadeza, con aquella sinceridad profunda. Me quede estática, no podía mover algún musculo, no podía hacer nada. Las emociones se encontraban a cada segundo en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Me había lastimado.

-_No sucederá de nuevo, no ahora…_

Mis sollozos eran audibles para entonces. No se daba cuenta del gran daño que me provocaba. Un eterno dolor amenazaba con devorarme.-_Te quiero y lo sabes…_

Ya no lo sé. Comienzo a creer que sus palabras ya no son sinceras.

-_Ven…vamos…, terminemos con esto…_

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir. Aquello que anhelaba más que cualquier cosa en mis diecisiete años de vida, se había esfumado. Aquel dulce toque, se había roto, y había sido Sasuke, el que lo había comenzado y el que lo había terminado, una gran parte de mi se desbarata con su rechazo.

Tal vez el no me amaba como yo a él; tal vez él solo me veía como aquella hermana pequeña que teme perder; quizás el no me ama y nunca lo hará; quizás yo me metí en un sueño de enormes castillos, donde los príncipes matan dragones y los héroes salvan princesas y siempre sobreviven, donde todo tiene un final feliz; y ahora, ese mundo se había terminado, esa burbuja de sueños inalcanzables se había quebrado.

Mis sentimientos le habían pertenecido siempre. Mis mejores poemas eran siempre para Sasuke, y, mi corazón siempre había sido ocupado por Sasuke. El, era dueño de mis sonrojos, de mi amor, de mis días felices, de los momentos más dulces, pero ahora, me daba cuenta de que eso no era suficiente para él. De que mis lagrimas no le importaban, que mis sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para tocarle el corazón.

Supongo que lo que él quería era bajarme de la nube, y que pusiera los dos pies en el cruel y duro suelo; si era así, entonces había malinterpretado todo lo ocurrido con nosotros y, ahora con este rechazo, me había dado cuenta que Sasuke no era ni seria nunca para mí.

Entonces, ¿para qué lastimarme más?, si él me está demostrando que no quiere nada entonces, ¿Para qué seguir? Tengo que olvidarlo. Por su bien, por mi bien.

Pero…

¿Podre olvidarlo?, ¿Podre quitarle mi corazón?

Y al final queda la pregunta: ¿Podre comenzar de nuevo?

Era un zombi, que era arrastrado por la calle del estacionamiento.

Era una mujer sin vida, porque me sentía tan pequeña en aquel mundo horrible lleno de gente que viene y va. De gente que es rebasada por sus hermanos, de gente que muere, de gente que vive, de gente que ama y que no es correspondida. Ese es el mundo real, al que Sasuke me había traído y que era mejor aceptar.

Sin más palabras entramos al centro comercial.

Después de las ocho quince de la noche, mamá se asusta si no estoy en casa, el teléfono celular suena cada diez minutos, y ahora, no era la excepción.

El silencio se hizo presente desde que entramos en el centro comercial y hasta que llegamos al auto cargando las bolsas con la despensa.

Las palabras sin sonido, un silencio abrigador.

El celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo en mi bolsa. En definitiva no quería contestar, de cualquier manera ya casi estábamos cerca de casa.

-_¿No contestaras?-_ sin mirarme me hablo con palabras obligadas.

-No- hable mecánicamente.

Detuvo el auto frente a casa. Igual que cuando salimos del centro comercial, el silencio nos acogía.

Las luces de la casa permanecían encendidas, por lo menos la de la sala. De seguro mi madre debía de estar abajo esperándome.

Caminamos a la entrada rápidamente. Con cuidado y sin tirar las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, inserté la llave en el picaporte. Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para dejar que Sasuke entrara a la casa con las bolsas que el cargaba.

-Dejémoslas en la cocina-

Caminamos sin prestar mucha atención al par de miradas que nos seguían a cada paso desde la sala. Entramos en la cocina y colocamos las bolsas encima del desayunador.

Entramos en la sala para averiguar quiénes estaban ahí. Mi madre se encontraba de rodillas frente a la mesa de la sala escribiendo junto con su prometido, pero, había una tercera persona.

No podía ver su cara porque la tenía cubierta con una hoja de periódico que parecía leer. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y pude percibir un aura asesina.

Sasuke saludo a los asistentes, a lo cual mi madre y su prometido respondieron volteando a verlo.

-Ya estamos aquí madre.- Articule yo sin ninguna emoción, solo mis ojos estaban puestos en la persona que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

Vi que los labios de mi madre se movían para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Y ahora su tono era de fastidio.

-Aún hay gente caminando por las calles, Karin…- ella bajo el periódico que leía de forma lenta, fue entonces cuando, a través de los lentes, pude ver sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Hum, ya veo…- Mi madre y el otro sujeto veían la escena un tanto divertidos por la actitud que había adoptado Karin. Sin embargo esos ojos de furia no solo eran dirigidos para mí, sino también para Sasuke, que se encontraba a mi lado, con su pose despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos.-Creo que no nos hemos presentado de la forma correcta…-Hablo Karin dirigiéndose a Sasuke con una mirada retadora.

-Hm…-

El ambiente se había tornado tenso. Mi madre y su prometido habían dejado de escribir los nombres en las invitaciones que estaban encima de la mesa. Yo permanecía al lado de Sasuke, que se mantenía con los ojos fijos en Karin.

Ella extendió la mano hacia Sasuke cuando volvió a hablar

-Karin, la mejor amiga de Sakura y yo te odio-

Todos abrimos la boca cuando hablo, pero ella no se inmuto, seguía con los ojos puestos en Sasuke, y el fijo en los de ella.

Se acerco y tomo su mano- Uchiha Sasuke, y el odio es mutuo-

Abrimos más la boca, si es que eso se podía.

-Que saludo más cordial.- susurro mi madre con evidente tono sarcástico.

Su prometido asintió suavemente sin despegar la vista de mis dos mejores amigos.

Ellos no dejaban de mirarse con ojos asesinos. Yo no pude seguir de observadora y camine hacia ellos, tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

-Qué bueno que ya se conozcan- No obstante, sabía que decía mentiras- Karin, que bueno que viniste.

-_Me tengo que ir Sakura, vengo por ti mañana-_ Sasuke soltó a Karin y ella dejo caer el brazo. Pero su mirada de un sobresaliente odio no dejaba a Sasuke.-_Hasta luego, que pasen buenas noches._

Mi madre asintió levemente, su prometido seguía atónito.

Seguí torpemente a Sasuke hasta la puerta de entrada. Karin seguía de de pie viéndome con los brazos cruzados.

Abrí la puerta y salimos; yo me quede en la puerta, entonces, los recuerdos volvieron a mí, una ola de fatal nerviosismo y dolor me consumió. Seguramente, si seguía de aquella forma, no podría continuar estando con Sasuke a solas.

Volteo hacia mí, estaba dos pasos adelante, yo no sabía qué hacer. Sí, darle las gracias y cerrarle la puerta en la cara y soltarme a llorar después, o, esperar y ver qué rumbo toma la situación, aunque después se presente una similar a la de la tarde pasada.

Sentía una tortura grande con cada segundo transcurrido, cada segundo de silencio y tensión.

-Gracias por todo. Gracias por ayudarme aunque no tenias que hacerlo…

-_Quería hacerlo.-_Contesto rápidamente.

-S..i…- yo temblé por el nerviosismo que siempre me provocaba estar cerca de él.

-_Mañana…… ¿puedo venir por ti, para ir al escuela juntos?-_ Mi cabeza rápidamente visualizo mi llegada al escuela junto con Sasuke. Me sentiría como si yo fuera su…, esa idea tendría que ser reciclada. Con lo de horas antes, me había demostrado que yo no podría pasar más allá de ser su mejor o, solo amiga.

Mi corazón se encogió al estar pensando en ello. Pero, no era para menos. Tal vez yo pensé mal las cosas y me emociones con cosas que no existían, por que el amor es siego y la locura lo acompaña…

-No- atine a decir.

-_¿Por qué no?-_ Supongo que a él no le afecta en nada todo lo acontecido el día de hoy, pero yo estoy rota, estoy desecha por dentro. Pero él no lo sabe, el solo ve en mi a una buena amiga, y lo de hoy solo fue un accidente; yo debía pensar bien las cosas, dejar todo atrás, y debía ser definitivo.

Necesitaba cambiar mi vida y aceptarla.

-Porque me iré con Karin, ella vendrá por mi mañana.-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, la mejor de las mentiras, de cualquier forma, después de su frio saludo, no podían estar juntos a menos de que hubiera un océano que los separase.

-_Bien, como gustes-_ Se acerco a mí peligrosamente, que de nuevo me encendí, y mi corazón volvió a palpitar igual o más frenéticamente que antes.

Pero…, solo beso mi mejilla.

Y de nuevo, mi mundo se derrumbo.

-_Nos vemos mañana, cuídate._

Y se alejó, rumbo a su auto. Entro en él y, sin mirarme más, partió.

Yo me quede en mi sitio, observando a la nada.

Una lagrima cayó al suelo, corrí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Sin mirar a los que ocupaban, la sala me subí a mi recamara.

Quería estar sola, con las cuatro paredes que eran testigos de mis sueños, de mis anhelos, de mis sufrimientos y de mi propio dolor.

Quería estar en completa soledad, porque era la única que no me hería, la única que se quedaba conmigo en mis noches de oscuridad.

Entre en mi habitación, y azote la puerta. Me sentía protegida y resguarda de los demás, de mi madre, de Karin, de _Sasuke._

-Un poco más a la izquierda y hubiera acertado donde querías.-Me di cuenta de que Karin se encontraba sentada en mi cama, tan tranquila y pacífica.

Pero sus palabras hacían que la herida sangrara aun más. Y mi humor ya estaba desecho.

-Vete- dije, con lágrimas surcando mi rostro. Con la voz totalmente quebrada, y los pedazos de mi corazón cayéndose a mis pies.

-Eres una loca esquizofrénica, paranoica.

-Basta…

-Escucha, el no…. ¿cómo decirlo?, no es para ti.

-Lo sé…

-Pues no creo, porque si fuera así, no estarías como estas.

Tan duras y frías eran sus palabras. Pero Karin, representaba al realismo en persona, ella era mi guía al mundo real. Ella me traía de vuelta cuando quería volar en un cielo desconocido, ella, me detenía cuando sabia que podría lastimarme, y ahora guarda mis alas. Porque mi cielo, tiene muchas nubes negras.

Corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Me correspondió y me entrego su fortaleza.

Llore, llore mucho, descargaba todo lo malo que tenia dentro de mí.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto?-Sollozaba. Poco a poco, y entre la voz baja y quebrada, le fui diciendo todo lo sucedió este día, tan espantoso para mí.

-Ya lo decía yo-hablo Karin después de un rato en el cual las lágrimas aun salían de mis ojos, ya hinchados de tanto llorar.-Ese tipo solo juega contigo Sakura, y tu se lo permites, cuando deberías mandarlo a freír espárragos-Solté una risita tonta, Karin era la única que me hacía sentir diferente con su ayuda y su toque de humor negro.

-Lo sé….- me levante y me senté a su lado.- es por eso que he decidió, buscar a alguien más, ya no puedo seguir enamorada de él, no más. El solo me ve como una amiga y yo solo me ilusione.

-No se trata de eso- La mire con total asombro, ¿había entendido mal? Conocía a Karin y ella me recomendaría dejarlo y no volver a verlo. No podía creer en sus palabras.

-¿Entonces?- Quise saber la respuesta de inmediato. Ya no comprendía nada de nada.

-Sakura-Su voz sonaba seria. De tantos años que la conozco, cuando tenía esa voz, hablaba en verdad- Escucha, yo te he visto, he visto en poco tiempo el amor que tú sientes por Sasuke. Yo jamás he visto nada igual. Yo me he enamorado muchas veces y, cuando termino con alguien, no sufro por ello y busco de inmediato al siguiente. Yo he dicho muchas veces "te amo", creyendo que la persona que está conmigo es el amor de mi vida, pero luego, ya no siento nada por esa persona que yo juraba era especial. Sin embargo, tú nunca le has dicho a alguien que lo amas. Porque tú te enamoras de verdad, para ti no es fácil olvidar. Porque cuando tu le digas a alguien que lo amas, es porque de verdad lo sientes, no como yo, que pienso que es lo que se debe hacer en una relación, yo más bien lo hago porque creo que con eso la persona nunca va a dejarme, para mí es muy fácil decirlo y luego cambiar de parecer en meses e incluso semanas. Sakura, tú te enamoraste de Sasuke, el es el dueño de tu corazón arrogante y orgulloso; yo no te aconsejo que te alejes de él tan rápido, porque no se puede, te conozco, y sé lo que sientes, ahora lo comprendo. El es un código y debes descifrarlo pero…

Mas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, mas lagrimas. En todo este tiempo, me habían descrito totalmente, Karin sabia todo lo que yo sentía, y todo lo que yo podía reflejar y sentir por dentro, ella lo sabía antes de que yo misma lo supiera.

-Debes auto protegerte.

La palabra resonó en mi cerebro, "protegerme". Fruncí el seño, ¿protegerme de Sasuke?

-Estás diciendo que…

-Estoy diciendo que te protejas, que te prepares para todo lo que pueda suceder, porque al tratar a la persona que amas, pero no sabes si la persona está interesada en ti, debes prepararte para aceptar las decisiones que esa persona tome de acuerdo a su beneficio.

Mis ojos se abrieron aun más, y mi corazón se encogió.

Pensar que Sasuke amara a otra persona se me hacia una idea totalmente cruel para mi, devastadora y sombría.

Pero Karin tenía toda la razón del mundo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero no podía permitir que ese amor me lastimara más de lo que debería lastimarme, no, ya no quiero sufrir por su amor. Debía aceptar, debería bloquearme.

No podría curarme del todo, porque Sasuke era una herida que atravesaba mi corazón, y sería muy difícil de cerrar.

Pero el tiempo me curaría, y dejaría salir el veneno de todo mi ser.

Estuvimos otro rato en silencio, me seque las pocas lagrimas que quedaban regadas por mi rostro y el silencio cubrió la estancia, Karin y yo mirábamos al frente como dos robots, mis pensamientos quedaron en blanco, totalmente neutros.

-¿Quisieras salir, Sakura?-Karin no me miro, solo veía al frente, parecía que esa idea se le había cruzado por la mente en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Hm?, ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué dices si el viernes?- Nos miramos por un largo rato, analizando nuestras agendas.

-Creo que es un buen día, además…-y justo recordé cosas que no podía recordar por pasar todo el día con Sasuke. La chica del bus, Hinata, ella me había invitado a conocernos mejor. Esta era una buena oportunidad para olvidarme de Sasuke.-Quisiera presentarte a una chica que he conocido, ¿te gustaría que viniera con nosotras?

-Por supuesto- Karin miro su reloj y después dio un pequeño susto-Mira nada más la hora que es, diez y quince minutos.- el tiempo pareció volar, de tanto que hablamos, de tanto que asimile, el tiempo se había ido.

De pronto se escucho el pitido de un auto.

-¡Ay!, justo a tiempo- Karin se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi ventana, totalmente emocionada.-Sakura ven-Me acerque lentamente hacia la ventana y pude reconocer un auto pequeño, de color azul marino metálico. De él bajaba… ¿Deidara?

-Karin, que... .

-Shh, ¿no es tan linda su manera de bajar del auto?

Vaya, estaba totalmente perdida por ese muchacho.

-Sí, claro.

-Ha…- de tanto suspiro y enamoramiento que tenia, ya no notaba el sentido sarcástico de mi respuesta. Deidara se dio cuenta de que lo mirábamos y nos saludo, Karin, obviamente, lo saludo efusivamente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza-Debo irme, no hay que hacerlo esperar.

Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y yo la seguí, bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y ella no espero más para poder salir a ver a su novio, bueno su pretendiente.

-Hasta pronto señor y señora, que pasen buenas noches- grito desde la puerta. Yo me pare enfrente de la puerta y Karin salió- Piensa en lo que hemos hablado, Sakura, eres valiente e inteligente y podrás solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, solo que me intriga… ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Oh- se enrojeció totalmente-Vamos a ver a mis padres.

-¿A estas horas? Entonces ustedes ya son…

-¡Ay, no!- su cara era un lindo cambio de fase- No, por supuesto que no, ¿Qué daría yo porque fuera así? No solo quiere saber donde vivo y presentarse con mis padres como un amigo.

-Ha…

-Bien, súper Karin ha cumplido con su misión del día de hoy, rescatarte.-Le sonreí, ella era en verdad mi mejor y más grande amiga y confidente.

-De acuerdo súper Karin, gracias.

-Por nada-Se acerco a mí y nos despedimos. Rápidamente se alego en el auto con el chico de cabellos rubios.

Yo entre en casa, más calmada y tranquila. Cruce la sala y pude ver a mi madre cerrando las invitaciones de papel hermoso blanco, su prometido tachaba nombres en la lista.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- Sus ojos me miraban tratando de encontrar el problema, pero mis dotes de actriz eran grandes.

-Por supuesto.

-¿No tienes hambre?, Hay…

-No, tengo mucha tarea y quiero dormirme temprano. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, me encamine a las escaleras y entre a mi habitación.

Me cambie y me puse mi piyama, de nuevo, busque mi bolso. Baje de nuevo, para ver si Sasuke lo había bajado de su auto, camine a la cocina y lo encontré entre las bolsas de despensa.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana.- grite cuando subía las escaleras de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta, rebusque entre mi bolsa para ver si todo estaba en orden, por supuesto, yo no creía que Sasuke me robara, no, pero por si me faltaba algo me lo devolviera de inmediato, (como cierta nota).

Tome el celular y lo observe. De pronto comenzó a vibrar.

Un mensaje nuevo había llegado.

Teclee y busque el mensaje.

"_Ya tengo tu numero, ya te anote el mío, estaremos en contacto siempre_

"_Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana."_

_Que sueñes bien"_

_Sasuke._

_P.D: Belleza, esperanza, esa eres tú._

Solté el celular y este cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo al hacerlo.

Un escalofrió me invadió toda la columna vertebral.

Mis pies flaquearon.

Sentí, como las palabras penetraban en mi interior, con la misma intensidad que cuando leía las notas, percibí en mí la misma sensación al leer el mensaje de Sasuke.

Cabria la posibilidad de que él fuera….

-

-

No…..Sasuke…

-

-

-Todos menos Sasuke.

-

-

-

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento haberme retrasado con este capítulo, pero es que me han sucedido tantas cosas, como los exámenes, preocupaciones, tensión, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de escribir. Pero, la señorita inspiración llego a mí y pude escribir un poquitín cada día que podía.**

**Sé que tal vez querrán matarme porque no hubo un lindo "beso", pero necesito retrasarlo, tengo que avanzar un poco más, no puedo poner un beso ahora, arruinaría mis planes. De antemano, les aviso que habrá uno, y tratare de describirlo lo mejor posible.**

**Ahora, solo me queda darles las gracias a estas buenas chicas que me dejaron un mensaje y que gracias a ellas, yo estoy aún por aquí:**

**analy: ** Hola, ham, me encanto tu mensaje, nunca me habían dicho que escribía bonito, gracias.

**tania56: **Hola Tani-chan, aquí estoy reportándome con un Nuevo capítulo, gracias por tus mensajes.

**Yuuki hinamori chan: **Perdón, siempre se me borra tu nombre cuando subo en la pagina, y no entiendo el por qué, lo siento, ojala sepas que el agradecimiento es para ti, muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre.

**lili-little-small-witch****: **Hola, perdóname, se que quieres asesinarme, pero no podía poner el beso en este capítulo, tuve que arruinarlo, porque si no, se vendrían abajo mis planes. Te juro que habrá uno más adelante, aun me queda mucho por escribir y desarrollar. Gracias por escribirme siempre.

**Hola|: **Si lo sé, llevamos ya bastantes capítulos, pero es que siempre tengo en mente nuevas ideas que agregarle a la historia y quiero compartir más adelante, además de que me gusta desarrollar cada parte lentamente, y no poner los tan conocidos **flash back,** porque siento que se rompe el encanto, ¿no?, al menos para mí sí. En cuanto a lo más interesante, ya solo faltan dos capítulos, y comienza la verdad, comienza el clímax de la historia, faltan muchas cosas por ver, a mí en lo particular, me gusta el rumbo que tomo esta historia, y espero que también a ti te guste. Si yo puedo, y claro si la historia se presta, prometo eliminar cosas innecesarias y adelantar lo más interesante. Gracias por tu mensaje, estuvo genial.

**ale: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, estuvo genial. Me alegra mucho el haber provocado una sonrisa con la historia, me da a entender que te gusto mucho, y más el final, a mí también me encanto. Gracias

**llTsuki-Chanll****: ** Aquí yo de nuevo, que bueno que te haya gustado, y ya traigo la continuación, un poco tarde, pero pues es mejor tarde que nunca creo yo, gracias también por tu mensaje.

**Asukasoad:** Hola, ah!, de seguro también quieres asesinarme por no haber puesto el beso en este capítulo, pero como ya decía, aun falta para que venga esa parte. Y si, hay muchos secretos todavía, que me falta revelar, pero eso ya está muy cerca, ojala sigas leyendo, están geniales todos los mensajes que me dejas. Gracias.

**Hinasweet:** Hi, Gracias por comprenderme. Si, la escuela me consume casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando puedo zafarme y claro, mientras la señora inspiración me acompañe, puedo escribir más rápido. Comúnmente, se presenta cuando hay mas mensajes, jejeje, no, no es cierto, casi siempre está a mi lado, ¡gracias al cielo!, gracias por todos tus mensajes, sé que me tarde en actualizar pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y también que puedas dejarme un mensaje. Gracias.

**coolstar:** No, esperemos que no, que no te toque una familia de tu novio como la Uchiha, si llegara a sucederte, me envías un mensaje y me invitas a la boda ¿no?, Ay no, como crees, no tranquila, esto solo pasa en mi historia. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la mezcla de Sasuke, así como lo realice, en lo personal, a mi me gusto mucho, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y dejarme otro, te lo agradeceré enormemente.

**laurita261****:** Sí, por supuesto que sí, va a ver una gran parte de la historia narrada por Sasuke, muchas cosas revelara desde su punto de vista. Claro que si habrá un **pov Sasuke,** ya esta cerquita, como en dos capítulos más o menos, de hecho el relatara lo más importante de la historia. Oops!, ya no diré más si no se perderá el encanto y las sorpresas que tengo para ustedes.

**setsuna17**** :** qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te guste, y pueda merecerse un mensaje, gracias.**  
**

**brenda_sasusaku_fanatic:** si, muchas gracias por el mensaje. Pues si, quise cambiar muchas cosas que he visto en otros fics, y que son my comunes. Quise aplicarle más realismo a la historia, pero sin perder el toque de "magia", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y tienes razón, casi en todos los fics, Sakura aparece como la más bella o no sé, cosas así. Yo le quise cambiar esa parte, para que fuera más interesante. Espero que te siga gustando y me comentes.

**akina-yami21****:** Gracias por perdonarme, me sentía muy mal, y lo sigo lamentando, me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, ojala puedas seguir comentándome, gracias.**  
****Saakuritta-chan****: **¡Ah!, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, fue estupendo, que bueno que te gustara. No te preocupes, la inspiración debe andar por ahí, cerca de ti, ojala la encuntres pronto para que puedas continuar todas tus historias. Yo comencé a leer la de "**Mi Diario De Vida", ** aun me falta leer el ultimo capitulo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, pero te recomiendo que la sigas, está muy buena, la trama, ¡todo! Gracias por el mensaje, cuando yo termine de leer tu historia, por ahí me tendrás.

**ari-chan: ** este fue el último mensaje que recibí de este capítulo, gracias, estuvo muy padre, me entusiasme mucho al leerlo, gracias por tus deseos, ojala te guste este capítulo, de nuevo gracias.

**Todos los que siguen mi historia, los que me agregan a sus favoritos ¡MILES DE GRACIAS!**

**Espero poder tener más tiempo, y traer el capitulo mucho más rápido.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

**¡SALUDOS!**

Sakura-Stolzes Herz. **  
**


	19. UNA SALIDA DE CHICAS

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**CAPITULO 18: UNA SALIDA DE CHICAS**

_Pánico…_

No había conseguido dormir durante la noche, aquel pensamiento que había surgido en mí acerca de que Sasuke pudiera ser el que me escribía las notas me llenaba de un aire de pánico, las emociones las sentía en mi cuerpo y, aun que tratara de dormir, aun que me moviera de un lado para otro en mi suave cama, aunque mirara las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana, no podía quitarme ese pensamiento.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada a las tres de la mañana, sorbiendo una taza de café, que se bien no me ayudara a poder quitarme esa idea que mantenía mi cuerpo en un constante temblor. No hacía ningún frío, yo estaba cubierta por mi piyama, sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar. Tal vez estaba precipitándome y lo que apareció en mi mente no era nada más que una vaga inclinación y especulación que había creado en un momento de total locura.

Si, debía ser solo eso y nada más. Que disparates había comenzado yo a creerme, ¡Cielos, no! ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar tal cosa de Sasuke? Simplemente, Sasuke no es el autor de una locura como aquella de las notas. El que las escribe debe de estar completamente loco, y Sasuke no está loco.

No, no y no.

Estaba atribuyéndole a Sasuke un delito que no ha cometido.

_Ojos ciegos…_

¿Y si por algún motivo fuera Sasuke? No, claro que no.

Me levante de la silla en la que me encontraba y puse la taza vacía en el fregadero.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, tratando de convencerme de que aquel presentimiento se esfumara.

Volví a acomodarme en mi mullida cama. Me cubrí con las sabanas, un poco más tranquila, sin embargo aquel pensamiento sabría que no desaparecería hasta que por lo menos el autor de aquellas notas apareciera y le pusiera fin a todo esto.

Si, no podría engañarme a mí misma. Esto que ha surgido en mi no se borraría tan fácilmente.

Volví a voltearme hacia el otro lado de la cama y el sopor del sueño no hacia acto de presencia en mi turbulento entorno." _Manto de la noche y sueño, cúbranme en todo mi cuerpo y alma, permítanme dormir",_ comencé a decir aquellas palabras constantemente en mi mente. Recuerdo que mi padre, después de que regresaba de su trabajo y con los constantes desacuerdos que vivía con mi madre no podía conciliar el sueño; en ese entonces, yo era muy pequeña y me asustaba tanto que me ponía a escuchar de tras de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres hasta que dejaba de oír sus voces y, cuando todo quedaba en absoluto silencio mi padre repetía esas palabras y esa era para mí, la señal de que yo también ya podía ir a dormir…

_Sasuke…_

La mañana era fría, el cielo estaba encapotado algo muy extraño comparado con los días anteriores.

De nuevo, me encontraba sentada frente al espejo arreglando mi rostro para que estuviera digno de la mirada de Sasuke y, a pesar de que haya rechazado su propuesta de venir por mí a casa quería que me viera bonita.

Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras. Y divise la silueta de mi madre en el fregadero, su querido prometido se encontraba sentado en el desayunador con el periódico en las manos y sentí unas ganas inmensas de sacarlo de la casa, quería ocupar el puesto de mi padre, y eso no funcionaria, no conmigo.

-Madre nos vemos en la noche.- dije con cierto enojo controlado.

Y sin esperar respuesta salí de la casa.

Caminaba por la calle hasta la parada del bus. Me coloque los audífonos y después de unos minutos el autobús llego y aborde.

Y como casi todos los días en esta semana. La tímida y hermosa novia de Naruto se encontraba sentada en los asientos de en medio y me dispuse sentarme a su lado.

-Hola, Hinata.- Hable cuando me acerque a ella y quitándome un audífono del oído. Ella estaba distraída y volteo su cara muy rápidamente sonrojándose.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?- su tono tan dulce de voz hacia que me sintiera muy cómoda en su presencia.

-Bien, gracias…- hable con mi tono más normal y relajado- y ¿tú?

-Igualmente- sonrió y llevo su rostro a la ventanilla para después, volver a voltearse hacia mí, exponiéndome un gesto que parecía haber recordado algo.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- pregunte al ver que solo me miraba con la expresión de hace un momento.

-He, si. Ahora que lo pienso, mañana íbamos a salir.- Y mi sorpresa engrandeció, no lo recordaba. Las palabras se atoraban en mi boca sin saber que decir. Obviamente, no podía decirle que lo había olvidado, se sentiría mal y se molestaría conmigo, así que decidí por una mentira piadosa.

-Am, así es Hinata.- Su expresión cambio abruptamente y no pude comprender. Ahora parecía tener una de total tristeza-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-hable muy preocupada por su cambio de ánimo.

-Lo que sucede es que mañana no podre salir con ustedes, ya que Naruto decidió invitarme a cenar y pasare el día, después de la escuela, preparándolo todo para reunirnos en la noche.- Sin embargo, las facciones de su cara cambiaron de nuevo, literalmente.- Pero…Se me ha ocurrido.- hablo ahora con una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy después de clases?

Busque vagamente en mi memoria. Después de lo ocurrido ayer con el presentimiento de Sasuke, tal vez lo mejor sería distraerme con otro tipo de cosas, en las que no incluyera, por primera vez en mi vida, a Sasuke.

-No, Hinata.- Su rostro cambio por completo para darme una cara de total confort y alegría.

-Oh, eso me parece bien. Entonces cuando salgas de clases nos vemos fuera de tu escuela ¿te parece bien?

Sonreí-Absolutamente.

Había transcurrido el tiempo y me di cuenta de que yo bajaba en la siguiente parada. Tome mi bolso fuertemente en mis manos y me dispuse a bajar.-Yo bajo aquí, nos vemos después de clases Hinata. Alcance a apreciar una sonrisa sobre su rostro angelical y me di media vuelta para bajar del autobús.

Camine rumbo a la escuela como todos los días. No obstante, sentía el pensamiento horrible que había surgido en mí y que estaba presente a cada paso que daba, sentía una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba del todo tranquila, y sabia que no se iría.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, vi a Sasuke parado en su auto, mirándome con expresión serena en el rostro y me estremecí. Tenía miedo, y me detuve abruptamente como un personaje de película de terror que se detiene al ver al victimario listo para ir sobre la presa.

Sasuke frunció el seño al ver que mis pasos habían cesado y que me encontraba petrificada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, sentía como si estuviera viendo a un enemigo muy temido.

Tenía miedo.

Pero sabía que no podía dejar que Sasuke viera que me encontraba de ese modo o sospecharía y sé que con el carácter de Sasuke, no pararía hasta hallar la verdad. Y tal vez, solo estaba precipitándome y armando un escándalo por algo que no es y no debe ser.

Cerré el puño de mi mano derecha, intentando armarme de valor e ir hacia Sasuke sin ningún temor. Oculte mis ojos debajo de los parpados un segundo, dándome respiración a mi misma para que mis pulmones captaran el aire y purificaran todo mi cuerpo y así, los intensos latidos de mi corazón se apaciguaran.

Mi pie derecho se desplazo hacia delante con cierto temblor, pero no podía evitar el encuentro con Sasuke, eso sería cobardía de mi parte. Así pues, comencé a caminar de nuevo y de repente, me di cuenta de que Sasuke también lo hacía, ambos íbamos en la misma dirección, solo que su caminar era tan ligero, tan sutil y despreocupado, el mío era demasiado tímido y torpe.

Y nuestro andar se detuvo cuando llegamos a unos centímetros uno del otro.

Levante la vista hacia él, y fue tal mi nerviosismo que tome mi bolso con todas las fuerzas que poseía en mi mano.

Y de pronto. Sentí un suave calor en mi mejilla, tan tibio, tan dulce. Y me era imposible controlar los nervios que salían a relucir. Cada palabra, cada susurro, quedaba atrás cuando la gran presencia de Sasuke estaba cerca, todo parecía perder la importancia y los pensamientos revueltos en mi cabeza parecían detenerse y esconderse en el rincón más alejado de mi mente.

-_¿Qué es lo que sucede?-_ Oh, mágica voz, el mejor sonido, el más hermoso que mis delicados oídos pueden percibir. Sin duda, a pesar de que Sasuke fuera la causa de mi desvelo, de mis preocupaciones, él y solo él tenía la cura y no había mejor tratamiento que sus suaves caricias y su delicada voz solo para mí.

Así de grande era su poder conmigo.

-Nada. Todo se ha borrado….- Mi voz daba a conocer la gran calma que en ese momento me irrigaba hasta la punta de mis dedos.-…Gracias, Sasuke.

_-¿Mm?- _Parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que yo pensaba acerca de su presencia. Y lo era, al menos eso creía que no podía notar.

Sonreí, ahora que el estaba conmigo, y que había podido sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre mi piel, entonces, ahora todo estaba bien, el desvelo y mis ojos cansados, podían tener un poco de fuerza para mantenerse durante las horas de clase.

-Nada. Olvídalo.- y sonreí.

_-¿Segura?_

-Por supuesto.

Paso su brazo derecho por sobre mis hombros y se enderezo, empezamos a caminar, me soltó de nuevo y abrió la cajuela de su auto para tomar su mochila, la colgó en sus hombros y se aproximó, esta vez, tomo mi cintura. Justo en ese instante, sentí una descarga eléctrica que me recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo. El tono carmesí de mis mejillas no se hacía esperar, todos podían notarlo, y para mi fortuna el miraba hacia adelante, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba en mi rostro.

Me sentía feliz…..

A su lado soy feliz.

Llegamos a mi aula y se despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla que me puso a temblar e hizo que subiera al cielo y luego bajara de golpe ¿Acaso era despistado o evitaba darse cuenta de que él era el culpable de hacerme desmayar? He de suponer, que lo sabia pero no quería hacérmelo notar, y si lo hacía era con una sonrisa antes de irse… triunfante.

Estaba por entrar a mi salón cuando de repente, escuche la voz mandona de Karin en mis oídos.

-¡Sakura!

Me voltee rápidamente, para darle la cara. Definitivamente, la noche anterior le había traído maravillas a su carácter, nunca la había visto tan contenta. En verdad que Deidara era un joven al que había de agradecer por el resto de mis días en la universidad. Solo él, podía calmar a la gran bestia que Karin guardaba dentro de ella misma y que salía a relucir aún más cuando estaba molesta.

Pero en esta ocasión, se veía totalmente radiante, diferente.

-¡Oh Sakura, no lo puedo creer!- Llego hasta a mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Yo me sorprendí pero le correspondí a su gesto.

-Vaya, algo bueno ha sucedido.- le conteste- ¿Quisieras contarme?

Me soltó, pero su euforia seguía latente.

-Es qué… ¡Oh!- y comenzó a gritar y a moverse de un lado hacia otro. Yo solo la miraba, con un aparente rostro de cuestión.- Lo que sucede es que ayer Deidara se presento a mis padres, toda su galanura salió a relucir y mi madre quedo encantada con él, mi padre, a pesar de su carácter, está sumamente impactado por lo listo que es ¿No es maravilloso?, mis padres jamás habían hablado de esa manera de los chicos que yo les he presentado antes.

Si, sabía que iba a decirme algo parecido.- Eso es fantástico Karin, entonces ¿ya es un hecho que tú y el son pareja formal?

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y mordió su labio inferior.-No, aún no, pero lo será muy pronto. De eso no tengas ninguna duda.

Genial. Cuanta seguridad, quisiera ser como ella, pero solo en ese aspecto.

-Que bien.- y le sonreí. De pronto, me regreso a la mente la invitación que tenia de Hinata sobre el salir hoy después de la escuela.-Karin, se que estas muy emocionada pero, conocí a una chica que se llama Hinata, es una chica muy dulce- Karin solo me miraba, pero sabía que solo escuchaba la mitad de lo que yo pronunciaba, así que decidí acortar la anécdota e ir completamente al grano del asunto- ¿te gustaría salir hoy después de la escuela a distraernos?, no lo sé, podríamos ir al cine y de compras, para salir un poco de nuestra rutina. Y, ¿Qué dices?

Sospechaba que no me había escuchado, parecía que su cerebro apenas procesaba la información.

El tiempo se agotaba, y mis compañeros de clase comenzaban ya a entrar al salón, la hora de clase se acercaba y Karin aún analizaba mis palabras. Así que decidí apresurarla.

-¿Karin?

-¿Ira Sasuke?- y frunció el ceño. Por detrás de la espalda de Karin visualice al profesor de Microbiología, ya era tiempo.

-No

Karin se alegro y rápidamente sonrió. Alzo los brazos, como si fuera una ganadora de algo- ¡Estupendo, te desharás de Sasuke por una tarde!, ¡Claro que voy!

Se dio media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente. Yo me quede en mi lugar observándola como se marchaba y las palabras que había pronunciado daban vuelta en mi cabeza. Era completamente cierto, por primera vez en la semana, yo estaría sin Sasuke, y un pequeño temblor invadió mi cuerpo, ¿podría sobrevivir sin tenerlo cerca una tarde?, ciertamente esperaba que así fuera.

-Señorita, la clase comenzara, entre al aula.

Y mis pensamientos se detuvieron, solo mis estudios podían apartar a Sasuke de mi cerebro, pestañeé y sin decir una palabra, entre al salón.

Las siguientes horas clase continuaron sin ningún acontecimiento extraordinario. Cada que salía de un salón para pasar a otro, esperaba encontrarme con Sasuke, pero sabía que él no se presentaría hasta que la clase antes de la hora del almuerzo terminara.

Cuando el profesor de bioquímica termino de pronunciar la última palabra, sentí como si una pesadez extraña se levantara de mis hombros, y entonces, mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente. Sabía que al cruzar la puerta vería a Sasuke recargado en la pared, esperando por mí.

-Muy bien jóvenes, eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana.

Y todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos. Yo me levante muy lento a pesar de que quería salir disparada de aquella aula. Metí la carpeta que había sacado en la mochila y estaba a punto de guardar mi bolígrafo, cuando sin querer se me resbalo de las manos, me agache para alcanzarlo y meterlo en el bolso. Me colgué la bolsa en los hombros y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y una calidez muy conocida se apodero de mis ojos. Su aliento se clavaba poco a poco sobre mi piel, su respiración tibia chocaba contra cada poro de mi cuello.

El frenesí de mi corazón no podía parar.

-_Shh…no hay escape.-_sus palabras, ¿Qué mas quedaba por describir de ellas?

Era el que me sostenía. El es todo para que yo siga aquí.

Sin dudarlo, coloque mis manos sobre las suyas, acariciaba la perfección de las curvas de la piel de sus dedos, la suavidad, el calor. Podría pasar toda una vida intentando señalar cada punto, cada poro. Todo sobre Sasuke Uchiha era un poema.

-Aún soy muy joven para morir.- Le hice saber. Pero si el morir significa estar a su lado, entonces, la muerte parecía ser un camino maravilloso.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y aparto las manos de mis ojos. Lentamente me tomo de los hombros y me volteo hacia él.

Esos momentos, eran totalmente nuestros. Aunque él no chocara sus labios con los míos, posiblemente aunque él no me tocase ni un centímetro, yo podía sentirlo tan cerca, tan cerca de mi corazón, de mi alma.

Amaba estos momentos, en los cuales yo podía perderme en la infinidad de su mirada, en el abismo que sembrábamos. Yo amaba simplemente el estar a su lado.

Yo amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, yo amaba su alma, su corazón.

Amaba su existencia.

Amaba su ser y cada célula.

Sin embargo sabía que tal vez él no podía amarme con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía.

Me sonrió y soltó mis manos, cogió mi bolso y se encamino a la salida. Yo permanecí estupefacta unos segundos y lo seguí.

Aunque había cortado abruptamente mi confort, me sentía inmensamente feliz y completa.

Era como si el estar con Sasuke, cargara mis pilas de alegría, y yo me sentía tan bien a su lado, que si no estuviese con él, entonces todo en mi cuerpo, sabría que dejaría de funcionar.

Sasuke era mi motor.

Caminamos lentamente hacia el comedor escolar, íbamos en un completo y magnifico silencio. Disfrutando cada susurro de viento, cada sonido producido en el exterior de nuestra burbuja, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles cuando el viento las sacudía, hasta el más mínimo sonido podía apreciar.

De pronto recordé la salida con las chicas esta tarde, me llenaba un poco de temor el pasar menos tiempo con Sasuke.

Carraspeé la garganta para atraer su atención y comenzar a hablarle. Cuando lo hice, se volteo hacia a mí y me miro divertido.

-_¿Sucede algo?-_Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de admirarla unos instantes, recobre las ideas y me dispuse a hablar.

-Sí. Quería contarte que hoy por la tarde saldré después de clases…

-_Ah, que bien…, ¿y a donde iras?_

_-_Aun no lo sé, no lo tenemos bien definido, pero saldremos a distraernos por un rato. Tal vez vayamos de compras o al cine quizá.

Frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

-_¿Saldrás con alguien más?_

_-_Sí, con Karin y Hinata.

-¿_Y yo qué?-_

Sin duda alguna, la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa e hizo que perdiera el suelo.

-¿He?, pues no lo sé, supongo que tendrás cosas importantes que hacer. Un proyecto que avanzar, tareas.

La situación se había tornado un poco tensa. Parecía ser que Sasuke pretendía pasar la tarde conmigo o estudiar química o algo parecido. Lo notaba confundido y un poco molesto, pero no entendía el porqué.

-¿te molesta que salga?, ¿es eso acaso?-

-_No, por supuesto que no me molesta. Es solo que yo tenía planeado salir nosotros dos. Iba a llevarte a un parque cerca de los límites de la ciudad, con una bella vista a los bosques, pero veo que me han ganado la invitación._

Un extraño hormigueo apareció en mi estomago y las palabras "_tenía planeado salir nosotros dos"_ recorría cada parte de mi. Luego, venia la culpa. Sin embargo, quería probarme a mí misma, quería darme un poco de respiro sin que Sasuke me lo diera, quería saber si podría vivir sin él una tarde.

Hacía mucho tiempo que yo me había olvidado de mi y de mis amigas, de las actividades más populares para una chica, hacia mucho que yo no me daba mi espacio y no le daba a mi mente un poco de lugar para pensar en otras cosas que no fuera Uchiha Sasuke y sus derivados.

Mis ojos estaban expectantes a cada reacción de Sasuke. El mordía levemente su labio inferior y su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo mientras se detenía. Me miro fijamente y yo me sonroje como de costumbre.

-_De acuerdo. Dejare que me rechaces._

Esas palabras me hicieron reír un poco. Parecía que Sasuke quería hacerme sentir culpable para que no saliera con las chicas, pero mi decisión ya la había tomado. Sin embargo, temía que si él me dijera otras palabras, terminara por doblegarme y ceder a sus peticiones. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Bueno, espero que para la próxima vez, cuando quieras salir conmigo, me avises con dos meses de anticipación, para programarlo en mi agenda.

Él se rio, sus ojos brillaban y a pesar de que yo había rechazado su invitación de salir juntos, el estaba feliz, y aminoraba un poco mi complejo de culpa.

Tomo mi mano y emprendimos de nuevo el viaje a la cafetería.

Las clases avanzaron con total normalidad, matemáticas siempre era interesante y borraba mis distracciones en las dos horas que duraba. Solo los números mantenían mi cabeza fría y despejada por un rato.

Mis compañeros de clase entre ellos varias mujeres, me preguntaban, cuando tenían oportunidad, sobre si tenía una relación con Sasuke, lo cual causaba cierto alboroto en mi corazón y una sonrisa en mis labios pensando en cómo sería la sorpresa de él si yo dijera que sí, que era la novia de Sasuke, pero solo contestaba con un "No", y satisfaciendo su curiosidad, se marchaban. Las mujeres, muy felices, porque aún el caballero de carácter formidable y de aspecto precioso, seguía soltero.

Pero a pesar de ello, yo me sentía segura y con una confianza inmensa hacia Sasuke. Solo que me llenaba un poco de temor el que se fijara en otra persona, pero como lo había pensado antes, yo no podía mostrarme egoísta e impedirle que fuera feliz, aunque eso significara dejarlo ir.

Aquellos pensamientos que me formaba a mi misma me ayudaban a levantarme el ánimo y a sembrar las esperanzas en mí.

Los alumnos salían apresuradamente del aula, parecía que sus cerebros estaban calientes de tanto número y querían escapar como una estampida de animales en la selva huyendo de algún depredador. Yo salí tranquilamente del aula y cuando atravesé la puerta no vi a Sasuke por ningún lado.

Pensaba que en realidad se había disgustado conmigo porque lo había rechazado, y estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse. O quizás, tuvo algo importante que hacer y tenía que irse pronto.

Los pasillos lucían casi vacios y entonces me encamine a la salida, a lo lejos, vislumbre la silueta de Hinata parada en los últimos escalones.

Camine más deprisa y baje apresuradamente. Hinata me sonrió y nos saludamos con un corto beso en la mejilla. Solo faltaba mi querida amiga Karin.

Al ver que no me movía Hinata decidió hablarme.

-Bueno, ¿estás lista?, ¿esperas a alguien?

-Sí, es que invite a una amiga mía, no tarda en venir.

Hinata sonrió- Oh, que fantástica idea.

Y de pronto a nuestras espaldas, se venían escuchando una serie de maldiciones, que provenían de la sonora garganta de Karin.

Venia hecha una fiera.

-¿Y QUIEN SE HA CREIDO ESE?, ¿ACASO CREE QUE SOY TU NIÑERA, SAKURA?

Yo me quede congelada en mi lugar, Hinata se quedo viendo cómo es que mi amiga me quería asesinar con la mirada, claro, solo yo sabía que no era así, solo era la furia contenida, pero no iba a asesinarme, ¿o sí?

-¿De qué hablas Karin?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DE QUE HABLO?

De reojo pude ver como Hinata estaba completamente aterrada, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Y yo pensaba la forma de tranquilizar a Karin.

-No, no sé de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Quieres decirme por favor?

Y Karin gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues tu querido Sasuke, me ha ido a ver a mí, para que me encargue de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?, ¡quiere que te cuide!, ¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Ah!, pero eso no es todo, el joven me ha pedido que te diga que cuando desees regresar a casa, le marques para que vaya a recogerte. ¿Desde cuándo soy su mensajera?

Yo permanecí totalmente estática en mi lugar sin saber que decir o que pensar.

-Yo…yo…- ni siquiera podía articular palabras coherentes. Todo esto me resultaba tan halagador y a la vez, tan exagerado que no sabía que decir.

Veía a Hinata que estaba sorprendida, y parecía que yo quería buscar alguna respuesta en su rostro, pero obviamente, no la iba a hallar.

-No sabía que Sasuke te había pedido tal cosa. Pero Karin, si no eres su mensajera, y mucho menos mi niñera, ¿Cómo es que has venido a darme tal mensaje?

Y puso los ojos en blanco. Hinata intento aguantar las ganas de reír, pero decidió alejarse un poco. Y entonces, no supe cómo iba a reaccionar Karin, una de dos, o se calmaba y analizaba lo que estaba haciendo, o dos, me golpeaba.

Pero afortunadamente, fue la primera opción.

-Hump. No importa, de cualquier manera, ibas a enterarte- y se cruzo de brazos- de seguro el torpe, no confiaría en mí y no tardara en marcarte.

Me sonroje, y no supe que contestar. Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que parecía que yo no estaba bien de pies sobre la tierra.

Entre nosotras tres se había formado un espeso silencio. Karin se había calmado y Hinata permanecía muda en su lugar.

Hasta que un pequeño sonido escapo de la boca de la chica de pelo negro como la noche.

-He… ¿nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde?- preguntó con cierta torpeza.

-¡Oh!, Hinata, lo siento. Déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga, ella es Karin.

Karin salió de su trance y miro a Hinata, con un cierto rubor de culpa en sus mejillas.

-¡Ay rayos!, pero que descuidada fui. Hola, soy Karin. Lamento este número.

Hinata se acerco y extendido su mano, Karin la tomo y ambas se saludaron.

-No te preocupes. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto dirigiéndose esta vez hacia mí.

-Si, por supuesto.

Caminamos a la avenida y tomamos un taxi. No sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero estaba segura que sería algo fantástico. Sentía ciertas mariposas en el estomago, como si fuera una pequeña niña a la cual llevarían a un juguetería a comprar la muñeca de moda.

Desde que estaba con Sasuke, ni siquiera había pensado en esto. Además de que, con el divorcio de mis padres, yo me había vuelto más seria y reservada. Dejaba todo atrás y las salidas habían disminuido."Amargada", oía decir a Karin cuando me llamaba para salir a algún lado, yo solo sonreía y colgaba el teléfono. Prefería quedarme en casa, no hay como el calor del hogar.

No obstante, sentía que iba a divertirme como nunca esta tarde.

Las avenidas y calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de gente que iba de un lado a otro, niños jugando en los parques con sus pelotas, o en los columpios, la gente yendo o regresando del trabajo, los estudiantes regresando a casa después de un día tan arduo de estudios. Amaba admirar cada cosa de la pintoresca ciudad que habitaba, el bullicio se extendía de norte a sur y el tiempo no se detenía.

El mundo dice "tic-tac"

De pronto escuche la voz de Hinata que le decía al conductor que se detuviera. Mire por el otro lado de la ventanilla y me di cuenta que estábamos justo en el centro de la ciudad, en el conjunto de tiendas departamentales y demás.

Era un gran edificio, tenía demasiadas tiendas de ropa y accesorios, tiendas de comida, pista de hielo, y muchas otras cosas. Ahí la gente y en especial adolescentes, pasaban largas horas de su tiempo.

Salimos del taxi y Hinata pago al conductor, nos dirigimos hacia el edificio. Entramos por las grandes puertas de cristal y caminamos por el ancho y extenso pasillo, en medio de este estaba una gran fuente y un traga luz muy inmenso que le daba vida y color a todo el condominio. Arriba se extendía otro piso, las escaleras eléctricas transportaban a la gente que subía y bajaba sin cesar. Las chicas entraban a las tiendas más caras de ropa, para salir de ellas contentas por sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Me sentía extraña en ese lugar, pero pensaba que iba a ser divertido.

-¿Está bien que hayamos venido aquí?- Dijo de pronto Hinata, poniéndose enfrente de nosotras- O, ¿Hubieran querido ir a otro sitio?

-¡No!- Se adelanto a contestar Karin, Hinata dio un pequeño brinco cuando escucho la fuerte voz.- Esta muy bien aquí, podremos ver de todo, necesito cosas nuevas en mi armario.- y caminando más deprisa subió por las escaleras.

Nosotras nos miramos y la seguimos. Caminamos y visitamos muchas tiendas. Karin parecía estar en su habitad natural. Entraba a una tienda y a otra, probándose blusas y pantalones que de seguro no usaría, o que las abandonaría en su closet después de que saliera una prenda más innovadora. Hinata se veía que tenía un gusto exquisito para elegir pulseras y anillos. Aunque no fueran de metales preciosos, ella escogía los que le parecían más lindos y originales.

Mientras Karin se probaba una blusa y otra, nosotros admirábamos la joyería de las tiendas.

Estaba viendo los anillos para dama, cuando vi dos pequeñas sortijas. Eran anillos de compromiso. Los dos eran exactamente iguales, no tenían tantos arreglos, eran simplemente dos anillos de oro. Sin embargo, yo me imagine ese par, colocados en las manos correctas. Uno en la mía, y el otro en una mano suave pero varonil mano de cierta persona que había aparecido de repente. Ciertamente, me ruborice cuando imagine nuestras manos con ese par de anillos, pero se me hacia un pensamiento deliciosamente dulce.

Al parecer, la chica que atendía capto la atención que yo tenía sobre los anillos.

-Hola señorita. ¿Gusta que se los muestre?

Yo salí lentamente de mis pensamientos y empecé a procesar las palabras de la chica, pero mi cerebro parecía estar tan ocupado dándome las imágenes de aquellas manos entrelazadas que el tiempo se me iba volando.

-¿Se va a casar usted pronto?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, no!- y otra vez, el calor inundo mis mejillas.- Es solo que, los anillos son muy lindos.- Y preferí concentrar mi atención en lo que observaba Hinata.

La chica me sonrió y siguió atendiendo a la gente que llegaba al lugar.

Mire a mis espaldas y vi que Karin pagaba un montón de ropa, se percato de mi mirada y me guiño un ojo, mientras que yo movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro y le sonreía.

-Mira Sakura, este anillo me gusta mucho para mí, ¿tú qué piensas?, ¿te gusta?- y me extendido la mano, con un anillo pequeño y delgado, con tan solo una gema en medio. Su mano lucia tan fina que el anillo parecía estar muy cómodo.

-Si claro, es muy bonito.- y sin más, se quito el anillo y se lo pidió a la chica. Ella lo tomo y lo metió en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y se encamino a la caja. Hinata la siguió y yo me quede esperando a que ambas chicas pagaran sus cuentas.

Karin, que venía con muchas bolsas en cada mano se encamino hacia mí.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué no piensas comprar algo?

-No he visto algo que valga la pena comprar.

-Mm, pues he visto muchas cosas bonitas para ti.

Cuando Karin mencionaba "cosas bonitas para ti", significaba que había visto ropa que a ella le parecería que me quedaría bien. Nunca he sido de su estilo, diferimos demasiado. A pesar de que hay días que me encanta verme muy formal, hay días en los que me gusta vestirme con ropa deportiva. Karin pensaba que siempre debíamos ser coquetas, y al tener esa perspectiva, siempre trataba de verse lo más arreglada posible, aunque no saliera de casa.

-Que bien.- y no quise alargar nuestra conversación, o conociéndola, me haría ir a ver tales cosas que ella pensaba eran lindas para mí.

Camine y Hinata venía con una pequeña bolsa que contenía el anillo. Nos miro y al instante dio una peque inspección a Karin y luego a mí.

-¿No piensas comprar algo Sakura?- ¿Es que acaso cuando sales con chicas es forzoso comprar algo? Vaya, si que mi cerebro estaba oxidado. Suponía que para poder lidiar con estas chicas, tendría que obedecerlas.

-Hum, no. Aún no. Pero tal vez compre algo.- y me di media vuelta para salir de la tienda.

Anduvimos de aquí para allá, Hinata y Karin parecían hablar un poco más y se veía que se entendían muy bien. Yo caminaba adelante, y veía a la gente pasar, a los chicos y chicas que reían mientras paseaban.

A pesar de que saliera y mi compañía fuese distinta a la que me había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo, y me distrajera de otra forma, sentía que algo me faltaba.

Era cuestión de aceptar. Me sentía muy bien en compañía de ambas, pero no tenia comparación con la de Sasuke. En lo absoluto.

Cada anuncio, cada cosa que veía, e incluso la música que lograba apreciar, me lo recordaban. Por más que tratara de negarlo y ocupar mi mente en otras cosas superficiales, Sasuke estaba en cada rincón de mi pensamiento.

Analizaba cada cosa, y trataba de encontrar una solución.

Podría ser que mi cabeza estuviera pasando por un mal momento. Si, debía ser eso. Seguramente, como no había visto a Sasuke en mucho tiempo y el repentino acercamiento que tuvimos, hizo que mi mente no se ocupara en otra cosa que no fuera la existencia de Sasuke.

Si, tenía que ser eso.

Pronto se pasaría.

Tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado de que no habíamos comido alimento alguno, y mi estomago necesitaba comer algo pronto.

Me voltee hacia ellas y se detuvieron al instante.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- pregunto Hinata con evidente preocupación. Karin solo me miraba con un poco de gracia en su rostro, seguramente ya adivinaba que tenía hambre.

-Nada. Solo tengo hambre.- y un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en mi rostro.

Amabas rieron al unisonó, y me tomaron del brazo, literalmente me arrastraron a una tienda de comida rápida.

Nos sentamos en una de las pequeñas mesas del establecimiento, y Karin se dirigió a la caja por pedidos.

Hinata se quedo conmigo, y yo permanecía un poco callada, cuando tenía hambre, me ponía muy pero muy mal.

Sin embargo, Hinata me veía entre divertida y sospechosa.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- Ella agacho la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Entendía que iba a preguntarme algo de lo cual pudiese avergonzarse al hacerlo.

-¿Puedo decirte algo Sakura?

-Sí, claro.- y le sonreí para que tuviera más confianza conmigo.

-Sasuke está enamorado de ti.

-…..-

Mi cerebro se había desconectado.

No sabía que pensar.

Tan hermoso pensarlo, tan imposible imaginarlo.

¿Por qué había pensado aquello Hinata?

Nunca me había detenido a pensar sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke para conmigo. Ni siquiera podría imaginarme dar un paseo por sus sentimientos.

Quizás, estuvieran igual de revueltos que los míos, pero eso no podía asegurarlo.

No obstante, nunca había considerado concretamente algún sentimiento especial más allá de la amistad que Sasuke pudiese sentir por mí, pero tampoco me imaginaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviese enamorado de otra persona.

Pero ahora esta afirmación me llenaba de regocijo dentro de mí y un júbilo imperceptible quería salir desde mis cuerdas vocales a hacia el exterior.

Pero… ¿si solo era una ilusión de Hinata?, sentía que aquellos pensamientos y el cupo de tantas posibilidades en mi cabeza me hacía daño. Tal vez debería, por un instante, dejarme llevar por mis instintos y los latidos de mi corazón.

Pero temía que el crecimiento de una ilusión falsa me levantara más allá del cielo, través de las estrellas, pero que cuando menos lo sintiera, cayera tan rápido como había subido y que el golpe al momento de caer, me doliera tanto que ya no tendría las fuerzas para ponerme en pie.

-No, Hinata, no es así.- Intente que mis palabras borran las ideas de su cabeza y se retractara de lo que había dicho. Creo que era lo mejor.

-No Sakura, sabes que no es así.

Ciertamente, su incansable insistencia me hacía perder los estribos y quería salir gritando del establecimiento.

El hambre que hacia algunos momentos sentía, se había esfumado y en cambio de sentir los crujidos en mi estomago, sentía que este me daba vueltas y sentía las ganas de vomitar.

-Para Hinata, por favor.

-De acuerdo, no continuare.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarme con la duda. A pesar de que estuviera poniéndome mal, todo lo que pudiese referirse a Sasuke me interesaba.

-¿Por qué ha llegado a tu cabeza tal pensamiento, Hinata?

-No es un pensamiento que me haya surgido de la noche a la mañana Sakura.- Su voz se notaba tan formidable, pero no perdía la calidez que la caracterizaba- Yo conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo decirte con seguridad, que él está enamorado….

_El tiempo se había detenido…. Y mi corazón también. No sentía mi propia respiración._

Era como si esas palabras me las hubiera dicho el mismo Sasuke.

_-De ti, Sakura_.

Y lo sentí llegar de nuevo a mí. Ahora mi corazón latía a la velocidad con la que un colibrí aleteaba sus alas. Y los segundos corrían tan rápido como una liebre, los murmullos de la gente se volvían como el silencio en el vacío.

Quería preguntar y decir tantas cosas a la vez que las palabras se quedaban incrustadas en mi garganta.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Hinata?

-Porque Sasuke…

-¡Argh!, Hinata por favor. Se supone que hoy vamos a hacer que Sakura lo olvide.- los gritos de mi inoportuna amiga detuvieron la respuesta de Hinata y unos instintos que no conocía, salieron a través de mi y quería golpear a Karin.

La mire, con ojos que daban a demostrar un enfado demasiado grande.

Ella me miro pero se volteo y no me prestó atención.

-Tengo hambre, y el recuerdo de ese idiota no me va la va a quitar.- coloco la charola con la comida y tomo unas papas fritas y comenzó a comer.

-Vamos Hinata, debes comer algo. No te preocupes por Sakura, con que hayas mencionado a Sasuke, ella ya comió.

-Karin, si quieres conservar aun tus lindos dientes, cierra la boca.- No podía reconocer mis propias palabras pero mi enojo era muy grande. Sin embargo me contuve, no quería pelearme por Sasuke con mi mejor amiga.

Respire no sé cuantas veces para que el aire me devolviera la cordura.

Al ver que yo no probaba bocado alguno, Karin decidió hablar.

-Bien, no volveré a decir nada malo sobre Sasuke.

Y la mire sorprendida.

-No, no me mires así. No volveré a decir nada malo de Sasuke, pero solo por lo que resta del día. Olvídalo y come.

Hinata le sonrió y ella prosiguió a comer también de la hamburguesa que tenía enfrente. Yo también sonreí y comencé a comer con ellas.

La conversación empezó de nuevo y comenzamos a hablar de cosas superficiales, de cómo era que las modelos llegaban a tener la figura perfecta, las nuevas modas, y como era que los jóvenes se perdían en ellas. Volví a sonreír pero las palabras de Hinata seguían latentes en mis sentidos. Reímos demasiado con las ocurrencias de Karin y ella no reía de sus propias tonterías y eso era lo que lo hacía muy divertido.

Estábamos conviviendo muy bien las tres juntas y me sentía muy cómoda, cuando el sonido de un celular detuvo nuestra conversación. Hinata rebusco entre sus cosas y saco el pequeño aparato del que provenía el sonido.

-¿Hola?- y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, seguramente era Naruto.- Estamos comiendo, bueno, estábamos.- mantenía los dedos en la mesa, y los tamborileaba constantemente. Cuando de pronto me miro- Si, aquí esta.- ella parecía responder a las cuestiones que su novio le hacía desde el otro lado de la línea. Muy interesante ver una conversación por celular, los gestos que hacia Hinata eran demasiado graciosos.- ¿Tan pronto?- y se levanto de su asiento. Sus ojos vagaban por todo el establecimiento y por los cristales de las ventanas.- Ah. De acuerdo, aquí los esperamos. Adiós.- y colgó el teléfono y se sentó de nuevo.- chicas.- dijo- Ya hemos estados 5 horas divirtiéndonos, pero ya nos han venido a estropear nuestra salida. Suerte por ti Karin que no te miden el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?- Hablo Karin.

-Naruto y Sasuke vienen para acá.

Y cuando oí el nombre de Sasuke temblé, y el mundo se puso de cabeza.

Y de pronto Hinata se levanto y estiro un mando, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Levante la mirada, y Naruto venia como siempre, igual de sonriente y entusiasmado. Pero mi mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sasuke había aparecido detrás de Naruto, y como siempre mi corazón se detenía. Pero el calor en mis mejillas ahora era por las palabras antes mencionadas por Hinata, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Naruto se aproximo y abrazo a Hinata como si no la hubiese visto en años. Sasuke pasó de largo ignorando la mirada asesina de Karin. Me extendió una mano para que me levantara y la mire extrañada, ahora sentía un miedo que no podía describir. Sin embargo, la tome. El no dijo nada y solo miro a Naruto y a Hinata. Y después sus ojos volvieron a mí.

Yo no quería mirarlo. No sabía ni que pensar. El me levanto el rostro por la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.

-_¿Te divertiste hoy?_

_-_Si…

Frunció el ceño ante mis palabras temblorosas y mi evidente nerviosismo. Abrió sus labios que me hipnotizaban para decir algo, pero para mi suerte Naruto hablo.

-Bueno creo que todos deberíamos irnos, ya es algo tarde- y su mirada llego a la presencia de Karin. Hinata noto esto y se apresuro a presentarlos antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra.

-oh, Naruto, ella es Karin, la amiga de Sakura.

-¡HOLA!, ¿te llevamos a tu casa?- Y Karin parecía encantada con Naruto.

Karin sonrió y se levanto también de su asiento- Si, gracias, eres muy amable. Solo pago la cuenta y nos vamos.

-Te ayudaremos con tus bolsas Karin.- y Hinata las tomo del lugar en donde estaban. Naruto cargo la mayoría de las bolsas y comenzaron a caminar a la salida. Sasuke no decía ninguna palabra y solo me miraba. Yo acomode un mechón de cabello y sonreí de lado, tome mi bolso y esperaba que diera el paso para salir. Pero solo me miraba.

Y comencé a sentirme aun más nerviosa.

De pronto me tomo de la mano y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar sonriente.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y los apretó mientras caminábamos.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan cómoda con su presencia, con su calor. Era como si borrara todos mis pensamientos y hacia que me concentrara en el momento.

Quería dejarme llevar por su caminar, quería seguirlo, no importaba si eso implicaba llegar al fin del universo, a pesar de todo, yo lo seguiría, estaría a su lado.

Ya no quería saber nada mas, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y seguimos caminando. Ya no tendría ni la menor idea si Karin había salido de la tienda, y si Naruto y Hinata la estaban esperando. Lo único que sabía, era que Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos, y que nos perdíamos en un mundo donde no había nadie más que nosotros dos.

Porque yo estoy completamente enamorada de él.

Y la esperanza dice que quizás el este enamorado de mi.

Enamorado, enamorada…Enamorados….

_Así danzamos hacia la eternindad…_

**Fin del capitulo 18.**

**¡Sakura- Stolzes Herz ha vuelto!**

**Sé que tal vez quieran matarme, y me lo merezco. Deje de actualizar por tantos meses, si lo sé. Y en verdad les pido ¡UNA GRAN DISCULPA!, sé que me demore demasiado con este capítulo, en verdad, no encuentro como disculparme. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda…..lo prometo…además ya estoy de vacaciones y cuento con mas tiempo para escribir.**

**De nueva cuenta, les pido muchas disculpas.**

**¡Lo siento!**

**Y quiero dar las gracias a estas lindas chicas que me han ayudado, dejándome un comentario que me ha alentado e impulsado a continuar todos estos meses**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**tania56**

**setsuna17**

**akina-yami21**

**Shanami Haruno.-**

**ari-chan**

**Lilu the little witch:**

**itZabella****:**

**asukasoad**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Hola**

**.Chan**

**Alexa-chan =)**

**Itsuke-Hyuuga**

**Yureny**

**Nahomi-hime-chan**

**Any16-chan**

**Ale**

**super, super fan**

**inagri**

**Dangerous Pink**

**Conty**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha**

**Anónimo**

**nanami11**

**.-chi.**

**Savannah Smethwick**

**sakura-uchiha21**

**LunaTsuk-chan**

**GRACIAS A TODAS!, LAS QUIERO!...**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA…**

**-SAKURA-STOLZES HERZ-**


	20. VIENA

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen…Solo la historia…esa es totalmente mía….n_n

**CAPITULO 19: Viena.**

_El tiempo parecía tan solo un pequeño susurro en mis oídos, que apenas podía percibir. El amor abatía mis fronteras y era mi horizonte. ¡Que dicha la mía al compartir mi tiempo con semejante esplendor y calor! Sasuke, mi principal motor, el que sostiene mis brazos, el que me alimenta con su cercanía. Es el motivo principal de mi amor…_

_¡Oh, Yo vivo cada vez que te veo!_

Todas las mañanas cuando tenía trece años. Cuando al fin mis parpados parecían abrirse a la luz del sol y calor de un nuevo día, había algo en mí que quería cerrarlos, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme en pie y me sentía débil y pequeña ante las situaciones que vivía en aquel entonces. Al bajar por las escaleras, era como descender en picada de una gran montaña, sentía la presión del aire en mis mejillas y una contracción en el estomago que hacía que sintiera ganas de vomitar, y los pulmones apretados contra mi cuerpo que me impedía respirar.

Tan solo verlos siempre peleando por cosas insignificantes, significaba para mí un agudo dolor en el pecho, aunque no sabía si era por el amor que se les acababa, el amor tan apasionado que habían mantenido durante tanto tiempo y por el cual, yo estaba presente en este mundo, o si simplemente sentía ese dolor por mí, porque estaba en medio de una guerra y me sentía al borde de un gran precipicio a punto de caer al vacío. Aunque era tan pequeña, ya sabía entender aquellos problemas de pareja, pero ciertamente no lograba entender a mis propios padres. De tan solo ver sus caras crispadas, con el vivido color del enojo y frustración; ellos nunca se daban cuenta de que no podían pelearse sin lastimarme a mí.

¿Es que acaso habían olvidado el amor que se tenían?, ¿A dónde se había ido ese cariño y esa confianza mutua? A esa edad, había quedado en mí, nunca hacer lo que mis padres hacían con ellos mismos y conmigo.

Mis padres se habían mentido a ellos, y aunque hubo un tiempo en que su amor era tan grande y esplendoroso, ellos mismos dejaron que se marchitara, dándole importancia a cosas más superficiales y a una rutina tediosa y destructora para todos.

Mi padre, aunque por su trabajo casi nunca tenía tiempo para mí, las pocas veces que pudimos tener una verdadera charla de padre e hija, me enseño tantas cosas que nunca olvidare. Me había dicho que era bueno fijar nuestras metas en la vida, y tratar siempre de dar lo mejor de nosotros para conseguirlas a como diera lugar. Yo escuchaba siempre atenta a cada palabra suya y en aquella ocasión, la pelea entre mis padres se llevo a cabo porque mamá regreso tarde del trabajo y no encontraba sus propios documentos de oficina, acusaba a mi padre de haberlos tirado a la basura, cuando ni siquiera lo había visto hacerlo.

Entonces, sin espantarme o derramar alguna lagrima a pesar del dolor que sentía, fui escaleras arriba y entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un ruido sordo. Tome una libreta de mi mochila y un lapicero. Recuerdo que escribí en letras grandes y un poco deformes para denotar el titulo que era "_Las cinco principales metas de la vida de Sakura Haruno". _Coloque la punta de la pluma sobre la hoja en blanco de papel y coloque el número uno, después el numero dos y hasta que termine de hacer el listado de cinco números. Comencé a escribir los propósitos desde el cinco hacia arriba, y en ese lugar puse que terminaría una profesión. Como cuarta posición, puse que encontraría un buen trabajo donde pudiera desempeñarme como la excelente profesionista que iba a ser. En el tercer puesto, escribí que viajaría y que recorrería cada calle del mundo. En segundo lugar, coloque que buscaría en cada país, en cada continente, y por todo el mundo, a aquella persona que hiciera vibrar mi corazón, y como primer objetivo y meta en mi vida, fue que cuando encontrara a esa persona, formaría una nueva vida a su lado.

Siempre pensé que el encontrar una persona así, que tuviera un poder tan grande sobre mí, iba a ser imposible, o que por lo menos tardaría mucho en encontrarlo pero, desde que conocí a Sasuke, supe que el amor llega en el momento menos esperado.

La primera vez que le vi, fue cuando se cambio de escuela, en segundo año de secundaria. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto a un joven con su personalidad, y eso era lo que yo más admiraba de él. Era original y muy misterioso, lo que hacía que me interesara más por lo que podía ser por dentro, que por su extraordinaria belleza por fuera.

Siempre que lo miraba caminando por los patios de la escuela durante los recesos, admiraba todo sobre él. Trataba siempre que no se diera cuenta de mi mirada, solo que algunas veces no lo lograba y, sus ojos negros, se posaban en mi figura. Siempre salía huyendo de ahí.

Cuando había comentado a Karin sobre lo que me sucedía, ella me dijo que me había enamorado a primera vista de Sasuke, pero me advirtió que alguien como él, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Ella me había dicho que chicos como Sasuke, solo se fijaban en la belleza por fuera y no por la inteligencia, el carisma, la confianza, y la bondad de la belleza del alma de una mujer, no obstante, Sasuke no me había dado aquella impresión.

Cuando en tercer grado el cielo me bendigo por tenerlo en mi mismo grupo, no había día que no lo viera, que no lo tuviera tan cerca de mí. Siempre suspiraba en su nombre y, la torpeza que tenía aumentaba cuando por algún trabajo de exposición, lo escuchaba hablar. Tan rígida su voz, pero percibía que había tanto cariño en ella, tanta suavidad, que me envolvía en un mar de misterio, confusión y anhelo.

No había cosa para describir mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

Todo era un increíble sueño. Siempre me sonrojaba yo sola imaginándome tomando su mano, imaginándome a su lado, siendo yo la que tuviera toda su atención, la que le hiciera sonreír, ser la dueña de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando supe del divorcio, de la separación definitiva de mis padres, y lo peor de todo, aquellas notas, hicieron que bajara a la tierra de improviso.

Notas, rosas. Era un segundo sueño en esos días, alguien me admiraba, o al menos eso me hacían creer. Sentirse querida por alguien, me resultaba sencillamente fascinante. Palabras ardientes que elevaban mi orgullo.

Sin embargo, fuese quien fuese esa persona, no tendría jamás mi corazón, porque a pesar de que me hacían sentir bien aquellas notas, el amor que yo sentía por Sasuke, no se cambiaba por las palabras de un desconocido y, además, yo pensaba que aquel tipo era un completo cobarde por no acercarse a mí.

Pero cuando mi vida cambio, cuando mi aspecto cambio y mi edad aumento, esas notas me dieron miedo. Al principio fue un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar, era una niña, y ese tipo de cosas me emocionaban, y cuando termine mi secundaria y mi bachillerato, esas notas, dejaron de seguirme y de aparecer en mi butaca e incluso llegue a extrañarlas, sabía que mi admirador se había ido y posiblemente había encontrado a otro amor. Pero cuando esas notas aparecieron de nuevo, cuando creía que mi vida era tan feliz por haber encontrado a Sasuke, entraron esas notas de nuevo a mi vida, y el dolor, la desesperación y un amor enfermizo hicieron que me diera el peor de los temores. Temía por mí, por mi seguridad ¿Y si a ese loco se le ocurría hacerme daño?, ¿Si por sus locuras quería secuestrarme?, ¿Si veía mi interés por Sasuke y lo lastimaba por mi culpa? Aquella última pregunta era la que me daba más temor pensar, no quería que le hicieran algún mal a Sasuke debido a mí y a ese loco desquiciado. Temo más por la seguridad de Sasuke que por la mía propia.

No lograba tener alguna pista de aquel loco, excepto solo que lo conocía Ten-ten y que el muy canalla la había utilizado para entregarme algo que no podía hacer por sí mismo el muy insensato. No había más sobre él. Solo aquello y su incesante obsesión por mí.

No obstante, cuando estaba con Sasuke, todo mi pasado y mi presente se desvanecían, e incluso el mayor problema que pudiese tener no significaba nada. Me sentía libre y feliz a su lado y podía ser yo misma.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial el jueves, me había sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Y sabía que quería estar así por toda la eternidad. Amaba Sasuke, más de lo que había amado a alguien.

Lo amaba tanto, que no sabía si era correcto amarlo de aquella forma.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la salida del viernes, y la semana de exámenes se acercaba más y más y las vacaciones navideñas también.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Sasuke y con Karin. Aunque mi amistad con ella, se había distorsionado un poco cuando empecé a sentirla consternada por algo que sospechaba acerca de Sasuke y de lo cual, no había querido decirme absolutamente nada, sin embargo, me sentía feliz por Karin, porque por fin, ella y Deidara salían juntos desde hace apenas unos cuantos días. En los almuerzos, yo me sentaba con Sasuke y algunas veces, Naruto se unía a nosotros para hacernos reír con sus charlas graciosas.

Mi amistad con Hinata iba en aumento, siempre nos hallábamos en el bus y aunque no habíamos hablado nada más acerca de la conversación acerca de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia mí, todo marchaba estupendamente.

Por una parte, añoraba un descanso. Mis materias no eran tan sencillas y dejaban trabajos para exámenes que apenas si podía respirar. Sasuke me acompañaba casi todas las tardes a hacer las tareas, y todo en su compañía resultaba muy ameno y divertido. Mientras yo resolvía problemas de matemáticas y física, el unía cables, y trataba de explicarme las definiciones de lo que era un capacitor, que las resistencias servían para esto y para aquello, que debíamos conectar un circuito así y así y que de otra forma harían corto y no sé qué más. Yo solo lo miraba y enarcaba una ceja, él solo sonreía y me abrazaba por los hombros.

Mi madre se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y la mayoría de las veces nos acompañaba a cenar. Había invitado a Sasuke a su boda para que me acompañara durante toda la velada, a lo que él, acepto encantado.

Cuando recordaba aquello de la boda de mi madre con ese señor, me erizaba la piel. No veía a mi madre casada y la locura que había hecho hasta ahora era que iba a casarse por la iglesia, para mí, todo eso era una barbaridad.

Había intentado persuadirla diciéndole que no me parecía esa locura, y que por respeto a mi padre y a mí debía casarse solo por las leyes del hombre, y que ya tenía suficiente con enterarme en el último instante de que estaba enamorada.

Pero no quiso escucharme, y yo decidí no insistir más en el asunto, la veía tan ilusionada con los preparativos de su boda que no quise hacerle pasar un rato desagradable. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi carencia de simpatía hacia el que sería su nuevo esposo, me insistió tanto en ser su dama de honor, que tuve que terminar cediendo ante sus constantes suplicas.

Y la fecha de boda, al igual que los exámenes, estaba próxima.

Me cepille el cabello antes de dormir, estaba exhausta. Sasuke se había marchado hacia algunos minutos, y yo me disponía a dormir. Había tenido una semana bastante larga y pesada y en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en descansar, todo había transcurrido con normalidad a excepción de lo callada que había estado mi madre durante la cena. Su prometido se había marchado por la tarde, algo inusual en él, ya que siempre nos acompañaba en la cena y mi madre apenas había dicho algo.

Me encamine hacia mi cama, pero me detuve y me quede mirando en la parte baja de mi closet. En ese pequeño cajón se hallaban los pétalos de rosas secas que aún conservaban su exquisito perfume, y las notas que me habían hecho suspirar algún día, pero que ahora, no quería ni ver. Sin saber porque, me acerque al modular y me encontré con el pequeño objeto de metal que abriría ese cajón situado debajo del ropero. La tome entre mis dedos y quise abrir el cajón, pero mi temor fue más grande y me reserve a depositarla de nuevo sobre el modular. Me restregué la cara, tratando de despertar y salir de aquella pesadilla, y destendí mi cama, arrojando almohadones que estaban demás. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz de la recamara cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dije a mi madre que se encontraba detrás. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta de mi madre que entraba como un fantasma a mi habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encamino rumbo a mi cama. Yo hice las rodillas hacia atrás para hacerle espacio y pudiera sentarse. Se acerco y me acaricio mi mejilla.- ¿sucede algo?- pregunte con evidente asombro.

Mi madre me sonrió- No, Sakura. No en realidad.

Mentía.

Conocía demasiado bien a mi madre. Enarque una ceja y la mire. Ella se removió en su asiento.

-Bueno. Quería agradecerte por haber aceptado ser mi dama de honor y, en vista de que para la boda falta tan solo una semana, deberíamos ir a ver lo de tu traje con la modista.- hizo una pausa y se llevo las manos a las rodillas. Por su comportamiento sabía que había algo más que tenía que contarme- Se que has tenido una semana muy apremiante en la escuela, y por eso no había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de la boda y…

Se detuvo. Se mordió los labios y dejo de mirarme. Yo me asuste. Y lo primero en que mi cabeza cayó fue en que tal vez, ella estaba embarazada. Eso podía explicar su alegría en todos los preparativos de su boda, y sobre todo en lo rápido que se celebraría. Mi cara se lleno de un rojo intenso, sin embargo, decidí preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede, madre?- intente que mi tono sonara de lo más normal y despreocupado, pero no lo conseguí.

Se irguió de repente y soltando un resoplido hablo con la barbilla en alto, como toda una soberana.

-Escucha hija- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- Tus vacaciones de navidad también están por llegar y quiero pedirte un favor, que creo que es, el más grande que te he pedido hasta ahora.

Se detuvo y espero mi respuesta. Yo la mire sin comprender y dije:

-¿Aún más grande que ser tu dama de honor?- le sonreí como cuando era pequeña sin embargo, ella solo me devolvió una con labios tensos. Decidí guardar la compostura y proseguí- Bueno… ¿de qué se trata?

Ella se levanto entonces de la cama, miro hacia la ventana y suspiro. Un tenso silencio inundo la habitación. Mis nervios se expandieron ante el suspenso que mi madre provocaba.

-Hoy- dijo de pronto con una voz suave pero firme- Mi prometido ha ido a una de las agencias de viajes del país. Desde hace una semana que hemos planeado irnos de viaje después de la boda.

La escuche atentamente sin decir palabra alguna, porque en realidad no hallaba que decir, lo que me decía no era para pedirme un favor, sino para darme por entendido que me dejaría y se marcharía durante las vacaciones de navidad.

-De acuerdo madre. Si lo que esperas de mi es que yo me niegue a ese viaje…no te preocupes no me opondré…

-Quiero decir, que quiero que nos acompañes. Vamos a Europa, hija. A Viena.

-….

-Será un viaje bastante largo, por lo que nos iremos días antes de que salgas de vacaciones en la escuela. Sé que vas bien por lo que no me preocupa si faltas algunos días, tal vez unos dos o tres antes de que se declare la partida de los estudiantes.

Un frío intenso me invadió y de inmediato me puse en pie, alejando las sabanas de mi cuerpo. Camine por toda la habitación dando vueltas y vueltas. Mi nerviosismo era toda una galaxia. No quería irme, no quería dejar a mis amigos a Sasuke por tanto tiempo. No.

-No, madre.- Afirme. Mi madre frunció el ceño, pero sabía que esperaba una negativa de mi parte.- Quiero quedarme aquí. No me alejare de mi hogar por tanto tiempo y menos en unas fechas tan importantes. Sabes que todos los años voy días antes de noche buena a visitar a mi padre. No quiero dejar a mis amigos ni a Sasuke.- mi voz tembló en las últimas frases, sentía la humedad en mis ojos la flaqueza de mis piernas.

-¿Acaso yo no soy importante, Sakura?- un cuchillo más en mi pecho.

Y la culpa me invadía.

-Por supuesto que lo eres madre. Pero creo que sería un poco gratificante si tú también me preguntaras que es lo que quiero. No te estoy reprochando nada, pero quiero que me concedas por lo menos, como un obsequio de navidad, el quedarme aquí. Además… ¡Piénsalo! Solo sería un estorbo para ti y tu esp…- guarde silencio y me trague las palabras, no quería nombrar a alguien que no fuera mi padre como esposo de mi madre, aun me reusaba a creer que alguien más ocuparía parcialmente su lugar.

Mi madre guardo silencio.

-Se que podrás sentirte un poco incomoda, hija. Pero prefiero que estés a mi lado que no verte en lo absoluto durante los días que estaremos fuera.

El estremecimiento en mi piel era increíblemente grande. De tan solo alejarme de mi ciudad me hacía sentir terriblemente. Sé que quería viajar por el mundo, pero ahora no quería dejar a mis amigos y menos a Sasuke.

Se formo un denso silencio, yo me quede quieta intentando calmar mis nervios, y mi madre permanecía a la expectativa en tanto yo dijera algo. El sueño y el cansancio se habían esfumado, y ya no sentía deseos de dormir, permanecería una eternidad en la posición en la que estaba.

Por fin, un poco temerosa, mi madre hablo.-Bueno, hablaremos de esto después, ya veremos si te quedas o no.- se acerco a mí y me abraso de pronto. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y sentía su calor tan reconfortante que la estreche contra mi.- Descansa, hija. No te obligare si no quieres.

Esta vez un cierto toque de alivio me invadió en todo mi cuerpo, como la brisa fresca de la playa, y sonreí, la apreté aun más que la escuche quejarse.

-Gracias, madre.- Se separo de mí y me beso tiernamente en la mejilla. Sin decir algo más salió de mi habitación

A pesar de que me haya alentado un poco con sus últimas palabras, mi agitación era evidente.

Viena.

Por las fotografías que había visto en el internet, era una ciudad bellísima. Una ciudad que nadie, excepto yo, rechazaría en visitar. Pero yo lo rechazaba porque no quería irme ahora, no con aquel señor que estaba dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de mi padre, además, arruinaría la felicidad de mi madre después de su boda, definitivamente estaba mejor en casa, relativamente sola, pero más feliz.

Me apresure a apagar las luces de la habitación, y me acosté de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginarme Viena, pero no con mamá, si no yo sola, caminando por sus calles, admirando sus edificaciones, su gente, saboreando su aroma, extendiendo mis brazos sintiendo una libertad y paz, que me hubiese gustado sentir en aquellos momentos.

Y comencé a recordar mis cinco propósitos más importantes en mi vida, y recordé aquel que decía que recorrería las calles del mundo.

Pero la situación en la que yo iría a Viena era totalmente diferente. No iría sola y muchos menos con la persona que amaba, sino que iría con mi madre y su nuevo esposo, ellos irían como una pareja de enamorados y yo, tristemente abandonada, y perteneciendo a otro mundo. Me separaría en navidad de Sasuke para pasarla tan mal.

Además, sonaba un poco egoísta, pero ya hacía mucho por mi madre y sé que podría hacer más, pero no aquel viaje que me pedía.

Trate de calmarme y conciliar el sueño, cuando un estrepitoso sonido me despertó. Era mi móvil.

Me levante y lo tome del suelo donde se encontraba tirado.

Mi corazón volvía a latir como si fuese la primera vez que ese contacto me llamaba.

Sin esperar un segundo más, conteste y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra hable:

-Hola, está llamando al celular equivocado. Si no se equivoco, entonces no le quiero contestar y lo estoy evitando…- escuche su risa encantadora del otro lado del teléfono. Como me hubiese gustado estar ahí mientras se reía.

-_Hola, preciosa. ¿Enserio quieres evitarme?-_ Y mis labios se entreabrieron, y me estremecí. De pronto sentí como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y callera en picada desde ochenta pies de altura, sentía como el estomago me daba vueltas y el corazón me latiera a más de mil por hora e incluso sentía una brisa fresca en mi rostro.

¡Cuánto revuelo por unas simples palabras!

-No, no. Nada de eso- Regrese corriendo a mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas. Hacia un frio tremendo, pero yo no lo sentía en todo su esplendor. Con la simple llamada de Sasuke, había olvidado en su totalidad la conversación con mi madre acerca del viaje, sin embargo, sentía un pequeño remordimiento y cierta duda acerca de lo que pensaría Sasuke de aquella salida durante las vacaciones. Quizás, no le importase en lo absoluto, pero resolví no decir nada al respecto.

_-Confiare en ti plenamente ¿te desperté?_

-No ¿Por qué lo has pensado?

Rio estruendosamente.-_ ¿quizás porque son las doce?_

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Estaba muy entretenida viendo la televisión- Sabia que mentía y esperaba que Sasuke me creyera.

De nuevo soltó una pequeña risa y dio un sonoro suspiro que de igual manera, me puso la piel de gallina, como si me hubiera suspirado cerca del cuello en ese momento-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

-_La verdad es que sí. Es por eso el motivo de mi llamada.-_ y entonces me removí inquieta sobre la cama y me senté sin darme cuenta de que estaba casi en la orilla.

-¿Qué sucede?- y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara preocupada.

-_Nada malo, pero tampoco nada bueno.-_se escucho un suspiro cansado, totalmente diferente al que había dado segundos antes.

El silencio que se formo lo obligo a proseguir, yo estaba demasiado petrificada por lo que tuviera que decirme que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-_Mañana saldré temprano con mi familia a la capital. Estaremos fuera durante unos cuantos días. Quizás, y con suerte, estemos de vuelta aquí para el día jueves._

Y me removí de nuevo, pero esta vez no encontré bien donde sentarme, y me caí de la cama, levantando los pies. Solo pude aferrarme al celular y rece para que no se haya escuchado el ruido sordo con el que golpee el suelo.

-¡Aw…- Y de inmediato me tape la boca.

-_¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?- _Pero no respondí al llamado, me apresure a levantarme y a tratar de dejar a un lado el dolor que me provoco la caída. Solo me di libertad de decir un callado "Auch", y me encamine a prender la luz de la habitación. Tal parecía que mi madre estaba o bien en la cocina, o profundamente dormida, que ni una estampida de animales la despertaría.

-_¡Sakura!... ¡¿Qué pasa? _

_-_Oh, no, nada. Solo se cayó un…un…- pero no pude evitar tartamudear al intentar conseguir las palabras adecuadas- Un cojín.

Sasuke sonó incrédulo- _Un cojín no provoca ese estruendo, Sakura._

Y me sentí la chica más estúpida del planeta tierra, por haber encontrado una excusa tan terrible. En que embrollo me había metido.

-Dejémoslo así.

_-¿Segura?_

-Si, por supuesto.

_-De acuerdo_

Sentí un espasmo de alivio cuando se escucho más calmado y aunque todavía me dolía, y, a pesar de que no me haya visto, tenía las mejillas rojas llenas de bochorno.

-_Entonces, no te veré dentro de aproximadamente…-_Hizo una pausa que me recordó las últimas palabras de nuestra interrumpida charla. Y ahora sentía el estomago contraído. Parecía que todos querían emprender caminos distintos, aunque solo fuesen, por un corto tiempo. Después mi cabeza navego, y mando un crudo remordimiento a Sasuke, lo que me causo un poco de decepción. Yo había contrariado abruptamente a mi madre, afirmando que no abandonaría mi hogar a pesar de unos deseos tremendos que tenia de conocer Viena- _Seis días._

_-_Ya veo. Entonces espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje.- No pude evitar que mis palabras sonaran con un tinte acido, enviado por mi pequeño reproche.

Y Sasuke pareció notarlo- _¿Estas molesta?_

-No, no.- y me sentí estúpida por mis tontos ataques ¿Quién era yo para reprocharle lo que hiciera? Simplemente…nadie.

-_Voy a extrañarte demasiado.- _ Y el júbilo que había tenido cuando me llamo, se apago como la llama de una vela que es expuesta al aire. Y mi corazón se enfrió tanto, como si lo hubieran sacado de mi pecho y lo hubieran puesto en un refrigerador, y sentí un dolor que me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina.

-Yo también…

-_¿Sabes?- _Dijo de pronto recuperando su tono habitual de voz, que me levanto a mí de la penumbra en la que me había sumido.-_ No quiero que esta conversación sea pésima y triste. Te contare cuentos divertidos para que duermas._

Y el alma me volvió al cuerpo y sonreí como si alguna noticia feliz me hubiera embargado. La solemnidad y calma volvieron a mí.

Y solo atine a decir con profunda alegría.- Sí, Sasuke…

La luz segadora del astro rey se filtraba por las cortinas delgadas de mi recamara. Me removí entre las sabanas y el pequeño aparato cayó en el suelo. Me restregué la cara, y me senté en la cama. Tome el pequeño aparato del suelo y lo mire con fijeza, como si pudiera traerme a Sasuke de vuelta. O por lo menos escuchar de nuevo su voz cerca de mi oído. Camine descalza hacia el modular y acomode el pequeño aparato sobre este.

Me recogí el cabello, me calce unas sandalias y me apresure a bajar. Literalmente, me moría de hambre.

Halle a mi madre sentada en la cocina junto a su prometido, mi madre sumergida en una llamada con su chef de confianza, quien obviamente, llevaría el cargo del gran banquete que se ofrecería en la recepción de la boda. Su prometido escribía algunos nombres al reverso de unas invitaciones color hueso.

Entre en la cocina y salude lo más amigable posible a los ocupantes. Su prometido me contesto felizmente como si viera al presidente mismo, y mi madre me dedico una sonrisa, mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

Me abalance hacia el refrigerador y tome lo que encontré para desayunar. Prepare unos huevos revueltos y jugo, todos desayunamos esa mañana como una fingida familia reconstruida.

Todo el día me la pase en casa y con el carácter de un león enjaulado. En la tarde revise mis practicas para entregar esa semana y cuando termine eran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Mi madre salió la mayor parte del día a entregar las pocas invitaciones que le restaban junto con su prometido. Toda la familia estaría ahí, me intrigaba saber si de casualidad mi madre le haría llegar una invitación a mi padre, quizás el lo tomaría como una burla o simplemente se dignaría en asistir, al igual que yo a la boda, si fuese a ir, obviamente seria para no dejarme sola. Me agobiaba el pensar que pronto viviría una semana tan larga como los años. Pensaba que Sasuke tal vez me marcaria alguna vez, pero, me vi aun más sumergida en mi agobio cuando dieron las ocho y ni una sola vez mi teléfono había timbrado. Me metí en mi cama dispuesta a dormir, cuando mi teléfono emitió un sonido que me hizo levantar las sabanas y salir corriendo.

Cuando llegue, solo sentí un poco de alegría. Al menos al día siguiente no estaría en casa por lo que parecía. Karin me había mandado un mensaje para decirme que la acompañara mañana a pasear al centro de la ciudad; al igual que yo, también había pasado gran parte del día en su casa- por lo que pude leer en el mensaje- y tenía la intensión de desaparecerse de la vista de sus padres el día domingo.

Al siguiente día, la encontré fuera de mi casa puntualmente a las doce del día. Siempre hermosa era como todos los días la veía, yo sentía que si nos comparábamos, ella tenía el cuerpo de una gran modelo y solamente mi persona seria una simpática y graciosa jovencita, aunque muchas veces, ella me había dicho que no eran buenas esas comparaciones que hacía en mi cabeza, y que solo me estaba haciendo daño, porque a fin de cuentas, todas éramos hermosas a nuestra manera.

Platicamos la mayor parte del tiempo de cosas irrelevantes, aunque yo estaba más taciturna que de costumbre, sin embargo, siempre prestaba la atención debida a la conversación.

Me contaba acerca de que las mujeres ya casi no usaban vestidos como antes, que las mascadas habían dejado de ser moda, y que a ella le parecía un gusto exquisito, que los maquillajes eran esto y lo otro, que el mejor auto para una mujer seria en color rosa- algo desaprobé por completo en mi mente- y cosas por el estilo.

Al atardecer, llegue a mi casa junto con Karin y hallamos a mi madre muy alegre. Nos informo de que ya todo estaba en orden para el gran festejo nupcial: las invitaciones habían sido todas entregadas, se había terminado de llegar a un acuerdo para el banquete, la mesa de regalos estaba lista, el gran pastel estaba ya pedido, los adornos, mesas, sillas, vajilla y demás estaban ya elegidos para la gran recepción. Solo faltaba una cosa: la dama de honor.

-He hecho una cita con la modista y debemos irnos justo en este instante ¿Karin, nos acompañas?

Y entonces, ambas me arrastraron fuera de mi casa.

Llegamos donde la modista. Una mujer de treinta años aproximadamente, con lentes y muy bien encarada para mi gusto. Desde que llegamos no dejo de agazapar toda la atención con sus bellas sonrisas y con la demostración de diversas telas. Nos sentó en una pequeña sala de color hueso y con una pequeña mesa en el centro. Todas nos sentamos y la mujer se quedo enfrente de nostras en un sillón mas pequeño

Mi madre había hecho su vestido con esta mujer, y a mi no me había dicho o enseñado su vestido, dijo que quería causar una gran impresión para la boda a todos los presentes, incluyéndome.

No obstante, mi madre también dijo a la modista que quería que yo resaltara.

Y esta lo entendió a la perfección.

-Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ella-dijo- Solo habrá que hacerle algunos ajustes, porque la veo algo flacucha- y mi cara se crispo. Karin se burlo y mi madre solo se limito a guardar silencio.

Yo creo que si me hubiera visto en mi niñez, nunca se imaginaria que antes era todo lo contrario a lo que ahora era.

Se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y volvió enseguida con un vestido lavanda. Para mi alivio, no sería un color rosa pastel o verde limón, no me gustaban esos colores a pesar de que ambos combinaban con mi fisonomía.

Me lo tendió y me indico donde pasar para vestirlo. Unos instantes después, salí del pequeño vestidor con el vestido lavanda que me había traído. Era un modelo muy sencillo pero muy lindo. No era muy escotado y los tirantes eran bastante gruesos para que no se cayeran de mis hombros con el movimiento. Tenía pedrería bordada en un tono más ligero que el vestido, la falda era amplia y de satín, que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis tobillos y la cubría una tela arriba de seda color lila que llegaba un poco más abajo.

Todas me observaron sorprendidas.

-Ven querida- y la modista me guio a un espejo y me subí en un pequeño banco. Ella trajo de un escritorio cercano unos alfileres, una cinta métrica y una greda. Me observe en el espejo y por primera vez, usaba un vestido de esa forma, y me sentía linda, y una pregunta llego a mi cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke cuando me viera de esta forma en la boda? Y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.-Hay que meter un poco en la cintura, de todo lo demás parece estar perfecto, supongo que usara zapatos de taco, ¿verdad señorita?- mire a mi madre que con una sonrisa me dio a entender que usaría zapatos con tacón, Karin me indico que me veía muy bien con aquel vestido.

-Sí, usare zapatos con tacón.

-Póngase estos guantes, van con el vestido.- y me tendió unos pequeños guantes de color lavanda que llegaban hasta mis muñecas.

-Me gusta este vestido- dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose para alzar un poco el vestido. Karin la siguió.

-Vaya, hasta parecerá, que tu eres la que te vas a casar.- dijo viendo nuestros reflejos por el espejo- Pero claro- añadió con una mueca divertida en su rostro- mientras no sea con Sasuke todo está bien- y entonces, le pegue detrás de la cabeza.- ¡Oye!

-tú empezaste- dije en tono de ofensa.

-chicas, chicas, tranquilas.- intervino mi madre con una pequeña risa entre dientes. La modista permanecía anotando en una libreta, ajena por completo a nuestra pequeña discusión- Además, Sasuke es un chico admirable. Y muy guapo, ha demostrado que se merece a mi hija.

Y entonces me invadió el bochornoso color carmesí de mis mejillas.

-Pff, en lo que a mí concierne, prefiero ser la dama de honor de Sakura si se casa con un artista de televisión o un periodista, pero no con Sasuke, no me cae del todo bien.- Dijo Karin en tono más serio.

-Mm, pues para fortuna de Sakura yo soy su madre y puede contar con mi aprobación en el noviazgo.- repuso, y me beso en una mejilla.- Puede que diga que no son nada, pero para mí es más que evidente que los dos se…

Y solo cerré mis puños, pero no pudo terminar lo que fuese que iba a decir, porque la modista la llamo.

-Sí, es más que evidente.- Y Karin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con la boca torcida.

-¿Qué Karin?- quise saber.

-Nada, querida. Y me acaricio el brazo.

Me consterne demasiado. Pero de mi boca no salían más preguntas hacia Karin. Mi madre regreso pronto con la nota del vestido y yo me fui para quitármelo. Mi sonrisa se había esfumado presintiendo algo acerca de Karin, que no había averiguado hasta ahora.

Regresamos a casa y nos encontramos con el prometido de mamá, Karin se excusó que había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y que se retiraba antes de cenar, por supuesto intente sacarle algo de lo que sospechaba pero ella se salía por la tangente y evadía mis cuestionamientos.

Al siguiente día me encontré con Hinata en el bus, y la halle muy nerviosa y preocupada, ella me había dicho que se sentía bien y que no pasaba nada malo, pretendí que así era y me dedique a contarle como estaban mis materias y cosas así, pero ella parecía estar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y me miraba con preocupación.

Todo transcurrió de lo más normal para mí en la escuela, aunque sentía un vacio dentro de mí al no ver el auto de Sasuke en el estacionamiento.

Todo transcurrió con una tediosa monotonía de la rutina, todo parecía perder su brillo sin Sasuke a mi lado. Me sentía decepcionada porque no había recibido ni una llamada, ningún mensaje. Había preguntado a Naruto si le había llamado o dado alguna noticia a él, y muy serio me contesto que no le había llamado después de que se había ido. Me asuste y el martes y miércoles le marque casi en todos los tiempos que no vivía en la escuela, pero era siempre el mismo sonido que me contestaba, no disponible.

Al llegar el jueves, me encontré con Hinata que parecía pálida. La salude como de costumbre pero ella permanecía inmutable, algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, hasta que, al llegar casi a mi bajada me abrazo.

.-Suerte Sakura, tranquila, todo irá bien.- y me sorprendió ese hecho. Nunca me había abrazado de esa manera, y nunca me había deseado tanta suerte como ese día. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme a preguntar porque tenía que bajar. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente y me despedí.

-Gracias Hinata, igualmente para ti.

Y no pregunte más.

Durante los cambios de clase, tomaba mi celular por si Sasuke me había enviado algo, pero siempre observaba la bandeja de entrada de mensajes y nada. Nada de Sasuke. Sentía un cruel olvido, me había olvidado, pero algo mas cegador y preocupante me había embargado y me rehusaba a creerlo, quizás y le había sucedido algo. Solo me colocaba la mano en la boca y trataba de no pensar en cosas negativas y orar porque estuviera bien.

El día era nublado, y parecía que se derramaría una lluvia temprana sobre la ciudad, a pesar de que amara los días así, en la situación en la que me encontraba, solo me afligía aun más en mi cruel angustia.

En la hora de salida, cuando caminaba hacia los pasillos escuche el estruendo de los zapatos al chocar con el suelo, me gire en redondo y vi que Naruto corría hacia mí.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura, espera!- Cuando se acerco a mí, pude ver que estaba totalmente exhausto.

-Tranquilo Naruto ¿Qué sucede para que estés así?- Lo tome por un hombro para que se calmara.

-Es Sasuke…-Dijo entre cada bocanada de aire. El corazón me latió a mil por hora y supuse que algo había sucedido. El pareció notarlo y añadió- No es nada malo, tranquila. Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que quiere verte en el parque central, ahora.

Y entonces, como si me hubieran dado un abrazo, sentí que mi corazón latía pero ahora de felicidad, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Gracias, Naruto. Entonces, voy a verlo justo ahora.- le dedique una sonrisa en agradecimiento y partí en busca de Sasuke.

-Buena suerte, Sakura…- le oí susurrar.

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, bañándola y limpiándola. Camine hasta la parada, como si fuera un día con mucho sol, tan lúcida y con el calor emanando de mi cuerpo. Mi sudadera negra de cualquier forma, me protegía de alguna manera del frio y el agua. Los charcos no me mojaban los pies, mis tenis eran resistentes a la humedad. La mochila la llevaba colgando en uno de mis hombros. De pronto el día había adquirido un color tan estupendo.

Espere al bus en la esquina de siempre y mi corazón salto de júbilo cuando este hizo su arribo a la parada. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía evitarlo. Sentía que lo había dejado de ver una eternidad y de pronto, en medio de lo largo de los días, el volvía a mí. Me senté como siempre, del lado de la ventanilla, quería contemplar la ciudad, así, de húmeda y de fresca era como me gustaba.

No se me había ocurrido pensar en la molestia que pude haber sentido, sabiendo que Sasuke prefirió hablarle a su amigo para decirme que quería verme y no a mí. También tenía pensado en reclamarle por no haber contestado a mis llamadas y mensajes, pero por el momento quería verlo y decirle cuanta falta me había hecho.

Me baje antes de cómo rutinariamente lo hacía, justo en el centro de la ciudad. El parque no estaba muy lejos de donde la parada del bus. Camine entre las calles de la gran ciudad, la brisa azotaba la piel de mi cara, pero no me importaba. Saboreaba cada respiración fresca que proporciona un día lluvioso. Me cubrí con el gorro de la sudadera negra- aunque no quería hacerlo, pero sentía un cosquilleo extraño en mis orejas a causa del frio y preferí cubrirlas.

Por fin, a mi vista, apareció el parque con lo verde de los arboles. Y mis piernas se fueron deprisa.

Entre corriendo en el parque pero detuve el estruendoso paso para contemplar la belleza de aquel lugar. Lo frondoso de los arboles, y de cada hoja, gotas de lluvia cayendo silenciosamente al suelo.

De pronto me sentí con unas ganas inmensas de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el pasto mojado y sentir las gotas de lluvia resbalando lentamente por mis mejillas y sonreír, sonreír como una loca.

Y lo estaba haciendo… ¡Lo hacía!.. Había comenzado a danzar con la lluvia y sonreía, me sentía fuerte, me sentía yo.

_Bailaba, bailaba bajo la lluvia…._

Levantaba los brazos y con mis dedos trataba de detener pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Me encontraba como en una especie de trance. Hasta que me di cuenta de que debía despertar y buscar a Sasuke, "_tal vez, quiera bailar conmigo"-_pensé.

Camine, recorriendo el parque, extasiada por el ambiente. Hasta que, cerca de una banca estaba de espaldas a mí.

El agua caía de cada mechón de su cabello. El agua perforaba hasta su piel, debido a la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta, los jeans se veían muy húmedos. Nunca antes lo había visto vestido así. Así de informal, sin embargo, me parecía el chico más hermoso de todos.

Y lo llame…

"_Sasuke…"_

Y mi voz llego hasta él, a través de la lluvia…

Y comencé a caminar hacia él, con la alegría de mil años, con la ilusión acumulada de siglos.

Y entonces, el se volvió hacia mí.

Y me detuve…

El alma se me cayó a los pies…

Y mi alegría se esfumo.

"_No. Todos menos Sasuke."_

"_¡Sasuke, no!_

La rosa roja, permanecía bella y sensible….

Y una fina línea negra caía del papel que sostenía.

-_"Sakura…_

_Y una lagrima, cayo…_

_-…amor mío…_

_-No…-_susurre.

**Fin del capítulo 19…..**

**¡HOLA CHICAS!**

**Me quedo algo largo el capitulo, pero quería que así fuera en este, ya ansiaba que llegáramos a esta parte de la historia, llevo meses planeando este capítulo, y las ideas nuevas que embargaban mi mente nublaban mi visión, y demore mucho en escoger las mejores para poder hacer este capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Debo decir, que para el siguiente capítulo habrá algo que me han pedido muchas chicas en sus mensajes… no les diré que, ustedes lo descubrirán cuando lean el siguiente capítulo. ¡SI, ES UNA SORPRESA!**

**Bueno, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que me apoyan dejándome sus hermosos mensajes que siempre leo y me mantienen con ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, gracias a todas…nos leemos pronto…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**LunaTsuk-chan**

**nanami11**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**Nahomi-hime-chan**

**Dangerous Pink**

**akina-yami21**

**setsuna17**

**Yureny**

**tania56**

**laurita261**

**kazuma**

**asukasoad**

**nUzaKU**

**shizzune-san**

**mari**

**.Chan**

**Itsuke-Hyuuga**

**ari-chan**

**Savannah Smethwick**

**dany14-black8**

**marijf22**

**Senbonzakura19**

**By. Nessy**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Sakura-Stolzes Herz**


	21. LA VERDAD

**Declaracion: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, La historia es completa y absolutamente de mi autoría.

**CAPITULO 20: LA VERDAD.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_**Y**__ entonces la mire, como si jamás hubiera visto a una mujer. Pero es qué, ella no es cualquier mujer, es el amor de mi vida"_

Desde niño no he sido como todos eran, no he podido sentir como cualquier chico de mi edad, siempre he sido demasiado perceptivo y sensible a las cosas que muchos no pueden ver.

Dentro de mi, he creado a un ser diferente, que va más allá de lo que otros puedan ver y sentir. Por fuera me muestro indiferente, pero por dentro, soy un total crítico de la vida diaria.

Siempre he sido así. Desde que tengo uso de razón, me he considerado una persona totalmente inconforme en algunos aspectos.

La familia, los amigos, y toda aquella gente que rodea mi vida, siempre me han enseñado a ser como soy, pero la gran mayoría de mis aprendizajes los he recopilado de mi vista. Mi madre, me educo tal y como una madre debe hacerlo. Mi padre, siempre se mostraba inflexible, lo que, con la dulzura de mi madre, era neutralizado. Y mi hermano, era la persona de la que yo obtenía muchos de los ejemplos que utilizaba para analizar y ser mejor que él y que yo mismo. Podría decirse que viví en un ambiente familiar relativamente bueno, y digo relativo, porque nunca faltaban las diferencias entre sus miembros y eran discusiones que no terminaban hasta que todo quedaba totalmente beneficioso para todos.

La familia, era algo muy importante para mí. Son mi sangre.

Pero no todo se puede tener en la vida..._Naruto. _Aunque hay momentos en los que yo aparente que no me importa su vida en lo más mínimo, lo cierto es que ese pequeño pedazo de ser humano forma una pieza importante en el rompecabezas de mi vida. Sé que puede resultar fastidiosa su torpeza, su aparente inocencia, su vago caminar. Pero la verdad, desde que lo conozco, supe que jamás nos separaríamos. Yo estaba en primaria, él era el joven menos sensato y más travieso de la clase. Yo era el callado, el refinado saca dieses de siempre. Éramos totalmente diferentes, polos opuestos. Él se acerco a mi un día y desde su primera palabra, supe de la sensibilidad de su alma y lo miré y sabía que a pesar de su carácter diferente, de lo que un amigo debería ser lo ideal para el temperamento de Sasuke Uchiha , ese chico era alguien sumamente especial. Cuando salíamos de la escuela, siempre salíamos juntos, o al menos, él siempre se me pegaba como un chicle, hablaba como un perico y yo solo escuchaba, aunque algunas veces, lograba sacarme una que otra sonrisa, y aún después de un poco de tiempo, advertí que ese personaje me conocía más que cualquier otro que me hubiese encontrado, más incluso que mi propio hermano. Justo cuando Naruto pronunció de pronto en un día de lluvia: "_tu pretendes ser fuerte, Sasuke. Pero por dentro, sé que eres una de las personas más débiles y sensibles que he conocido." _Desde ese instante, comprendí que había sido entendido por otra persona, además de mí. No sé con exactitud lo que llevó a Naruto a decir aquellas palabras. Quizás fue el destino el que me llevó a él. Finalmente, me abrí a alguien verdaderamente. Mi vida había cambiado tan solo un poco, pero el verdadero cambio, el que dio pauta a ser quién ahora soy, fue una joven.

La secundaria es quizás, una de las épocas más inolvidables de mi vida. Y probé suerte en dos secundarias diferentes. En la primera no pude adaptarme al largo camino que recorría todos los días para llegar a ella, y a pesar de que era bastante reconocida tuve que cambiarme después de terminar el primer año. Naruto seguía en mi camino. Aún a través de la distancia nuestra amistad había perdurado. Sí, él se había tenido que ir con sus padres a Canadá, debido a que el trabajo de su padre los había arrastrado hasta esa decisión y había logrado entregarle un pedazo de mí a él. Nada era complicado en mi transcurso estudiantil. Naruto ya no estaba cerca de mí, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, no hablaba con muchos chicos y las chicas, bueno no había remedio para ellas y alejarlas de mi camino. Hasta que un día en el que caminaba por los largos corredores de la nueva escuela, vislumbre a alguien. Debajo de un árbol, había una pequeña banca de piedra, en ella se encontraba una chica. No alcanzaba a ver muy bien su rostro, pero su perfil era extremadamente fino. Aunque se veía que estaba un poco pasada de su peso normal, ella me parecía la chica más atractiva que había visto jamás. Su cabello revoloteaba hacia delante en una danza con el viento, de un tono peculiarmente rosa. Y sus ojos, los miré hasta que ella presintió que la veía. Tan profundos, tan bellos de un color verde. Inocentes, que abrían paso hacia un alma preciosa que se realzaba entre la adversidad para brillar como el sol. Y se sonrojo abiertamente ante mí y aunque fue un pequeño instante en el que nos miramos, en el que observe su rostro y una lágrima escapar de sus hermosos ojos, fueron los segundos más largos y profundos de toda mi existencia. Su alma, resplandeciendo como el sol saliendo del oriente.

Y desde ese instante, me entregue por completo. Porque desde esa mirada, ya no pude sacarla de mi cabeza.

Desde aquel día, comenzó mi obsesión en secreto por aquella chica. La veía todos los días y siempre la buscaba. Averigüe sobre ella, claro, sin que nadie se enterara. Con quien se juntaba, y lo más importante, como era su vida. Gracias a la psicóloga de la escuela, me enteré de qué, sus padres tenían problemas y ella reflejaba estos problemas familiares aislándose, además de que sus amigos la trataban mal por su físico. Y era de esperarse, la gente estúpida y retrasada solo era superficial.

Mi corazón latía cuando la veía. Me sentía vivo y extrañamente conmovido. Era como si esa joven fuera de cristal, y pudiera verla por dentro luchando contra demonios internos que amenazaban contra ella y flechas de fuera que querían destruirla, pero ella era sincera consigo misma y sumamente fuerte.

Y fue entonces que me di cuenta, de que estaba enamorado de ella. Y tenía la completa certeza de que no podría olvidarla. Y no quería hacerlo.

No era capaz de confiarle nada a nadie sobre esto, sentía que iba más allá de lo que los demás pudiesen razonar. Pero era un sentimiento tan grande y tempestuoso que quería gritarlo. Una noche llamé a Naruto, y me puse primeramente al tanto de su vida en Canadá, me había dicho que le iba muy bien, pero que el inglés aún era un tanto complicado. Fue entonces, que llegamos a la parte de mi vida. Y no lo soporte. Expliqué todo lo que había pasado y me dijo que naturalmente, no había remedio para mí, estaba sumamente enamorado, pero le parecía absurdo que después de tan solo una mirada me hubiese atraído y lo que le resultaba peor, era que ni una palabra le había dicho.

Sin embargo había algo. Ella parecía la clase de chica que no sabía lo que tenía, lo que era y lo que podía llegar a conseguir. Nunca me miraba y cuando lo hacía se volteaba avergonzada y sonrojada. Era un gesto que me parecía de lo más adorable, pero también me hacía ver que ella creía que yo jamás le haría ningún caso y eso me molestaba. Sabía que yo le gustaba, me había enterado escuchando sin querer cuando pasaba indiferente, mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga, Karin. Pero no se acercaba a hablarme y yo, yo quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que era y que viera y sintiera como yo.

Pero cada día era más agotador, los días se pasaban volando y no podíamos hablarnos. Pensaba que las cosas se volverían menos complicadas cuando estuviéramos en el mismo grupo, pero ninguno de los dos nos acercábamos al otro, yo quizás por mi motivo de que ella sintiera de lo que era capaz y de que madurara, para así, se amara así misma; y además por creer que no podía alcanzarme.

Hasta que un día, no lo soporte más y decidí contarle a Itachi, mi hermano, todo. _"Si no puedes hablar con ella por ese motivo, que a mí me parece un poco absurdo_-dijo Itachi- _Entonces, busca la manera de acercarte a ella sin que sepa quien eres"._

Mi cabeza rondaba por lugares desconocidos intentando descubrir sus palabras. "_Quiero que vea y sienta como yo". _¿Por qué quería eso y no amarla por como ya era? Pero ella no sabía lo hermosa que era, y el tiempo que teníamos para conocernos, era muy poco. Aunque no me importaba mucho el tiempo, si tan solo llegará a conocerla podría saber realmente, por mí mismo, darme cuenta de quién era. Pero sabía que apenas me tenía cerca y corría, no podía estar ni a medio metro de ella porque se ponía a temblar. Seguramente si intentaba hacer una conversación con ella, saldría volando sin decirme lo que deseaba saber. Y en ese aspecto, el tiempo no era mi amigo. Así que solo quedaba una forma, la haría sentirse una mujer hermosa y formidable. Una mujer segura de sí misma y entonces, cuando volviera a verla, sería la mujer perfecta.

Varios días caminando por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, viendo a la gente, me preguntaba como llegaría a hacer un plan para ayudarla ó ayudarnos a ambos. Y entonces, frente a mí, apareció el destino. Un anuncio publicitario fue lo que me dio la imaginación y vino a mi la idea más grandiosa y posiblemente la menos sensata. El anuncio decía: _"Díselo con flores"_

_...Y ella era la más bella de las flores._

Sí las flores pudiesen realmente hablar, entonces le hubiese enviado una rosa todos los días, que le contara sobre mí, y sobre lo que sentía por ella, pero mis palabras no serían entendidas como se que ella podría llegar a hacerlo. Llegué a casa y me senté frente a mi mesa de tareas, saque un lapicero y una hoja. Comencé a escribir, no con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. El resultado fue un extenso poema, estaba complacido con lo que había creado, pero sabía que era demasiado extenso y ella no podría entenderlo, y lo único que quería expresar es que yo estaría con ella. Tomé una tarjeta bibliográfica y derramé con la tinta sobre ella las palabras más sinceras que en mi vida había escrito:

"_Tienes que ser fuerte, estaré a tu lado aunque no lo notes"_

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano que de costumbre y salí de casa para comprar el toque especial a todo esto, camine por las calles y me detuve en la florería donde había visto aquel anuncio que había hecho brillar a mi mente, compre una rosa roja y la guarde con sumo cuidado dentro de la mochila.

Ese día llegué demasiado temprano a la escuela, así que me plante en las afueras para esperar a que abrieran. Y la vi, y sus ojos llorosos y sabía que algo le había sucedido, sin embargo, no podía admirarla como yo quería, mis compañeros de clase y sus amigas se arremolinaron a mi lado y no pude verla cuando sentí sus ojos fijos en mí, y cuando por fin logre admirarla, ella había apartado la vista y se concentró en hablar con Karin.

Llegando al salón me senté, justo en la banca contigua donde sabía que ella estaría. Y cuando escuche ciertos cuchicheos de las torpes de mis seguidoras femeninas, sabía que ella había llegado, sin mirarme se sentó a un lado de mí, y cuando se percato que yo estaba ahí, me miró, pero como siempre evitaba verme de más.

Sabía que ese día sería bueno para darle lo que tenía planeado.

Cuando llegó la hora de nuestro receso, espere obviamente, a que todos se marcharan para hacerlo.

No quería que por ningún motivo se dieran cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, pues, no era el momento. Así que espere por el segundo perfecto para pasar la nota y la rosa en la banca adecuada. Me cercioré de que el pasillo estuviera lo menos atestado de gente y cerré la puerta. Saqué la rosa de mi mochila y la nota del cuaderno donde la había colocado y sin esperar más, la puse en su butaca. Salí tranquilamente del salón y me dispuse a estar lo más alejado del aula.

Todos volvieron y yo junto con ellos. Nadie le prestó mucha atención a los objetos que se encontraban en la butaca de la menos apreciada de nuestro grupo. Y cuando ella entró y se disponía a buscar su lugar, como siempre, no me miró. Mucho menos cuando se percató de lo que se encontraba en su lugar. Tomo la pequeña tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Me hubiera encantado navegar en esos momentos por su cabeza. Imaginarme y hacerme las preguntas que en ese momento surcaban por su delicada mente. Pero solo pude observar un total y cierto desconcierto en su figura.

Quisiera poder regresar a ese momento y descifrar cada expresión de su rostro.

No imaginó nada de todo aquello.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y siempre que podía le enviaba la rosa y la nota, es decir, esas ocasiones siempre eran a diario. Era mi pasatiempo favorito… el pensar en ella.

Y el tiempo casi nunca es amigo de nadie, como siempre me lo he repetido y el final llegó más pronto de lo que me gustaría recordar.

Quise hacer algo magnifico, algo que le asegurara que volvería por ella. Dos días antes del tan indeseado final. Mi corazón me guió. Sin duda tuve que recurrir a mi madre. Todo este tiempo actué solo y el único que se había percatado algunas veces de lo que hacía fue mi hermano mayor. Sin embargo, fue muy discreto y me evito la pena de tener que explicar a nuestros padres qué era lo que hacía con las monedas restantes que obtenía del dinero que me proporcionaban para la escuela.

No obstante, en esa ocasión hable con mi madre y tuve que explicarle la historia completa. La cara de alegría y de emoción que se presento mientras le contaba todo. Me aseguro que si volvía a ver a esa chica estaba cien por ciento segura de que la desposaría. "_Tu primer amor, mi cielo. Ese no se olvida nunca-_ dijo- _Y mucho menos si tienes planeado volver a verla._" Y sin oponer ninguna resistencia me ayudó a conseguir lo que andaba buscando.

Mamá siempre ha sido una mujer extraordinariamente alegre, encantadora y maravillosa, y siempre, siempre se caracterizó por pasar la información más relevante de sus hijos a mi padre. Al menos, ya no obtuve una charla larga con mi padre acerca de mi asunto, mi madre se encargo de ello, para mi buena suerte. Y con lo reservado que era mi padre, solo asomó a mi habitación y vio el ostentoso presente, me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y al final, solo movió su cabeza a ambos lados y me sonrió.

Era media noche y me encontraba sentado en mi cama con un cuaderno y sobre él una hoja color rosa y el lapicero, ¿Qué se supone que debía expresarle? Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantos sentimientos e ideas que quería decirle, pero mi corazón me decía que no podía hacerlo, sino, nada saldría al final como creía que debía ser.

Pasaron casi dos horas para escribir las palabras correctas. Opte por decirle que me encontraba sumamente enamorado de ella, pero que aún no podíamos estar juntos por diversas situaciones.

Al día siguiente, llegué con una hora de anticipo a la escuela. Tuve que sobornar al conserje para que me dejase pasar con el gran presente que llevaba sin que avisara a los profesores. La escuela se encontraba vacía, parcialmente. Todas las secretarias hacían sus deberes sin prestarme atención. Los profesores encerrados en la sala de juntas. Entre corriendo a mi salón y coloque lo que había traído en su lugar.

Se veía simplemente como lo quería, cada rosa lucia esplendorosa y reluciente en su capullo de belleza. Igual que Sakura.

_Sakura…_

Caminé de nuevo hacia la salida y espere sentado en los escalones. Hundido en mis pensamientos y en la emoción y alegría que sentía cuando ella lo viera. Sentía como si yo mismo me presentara con la canasta repleta de rosas y fuera a pedirle que fuese mi novia.

Pero no, todavía no.

Poco a poco la entrada comenzó a llenarse de alumnos y como siempre venía ella tomada del brazo de su mejor amiga. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia en los escalones y me dispuse a entrar justo detrás de ella. Cuando llegamos a nuestra aula, toda la población femenina parecía conmocionada con lo que había en el lugar de Sakura. Me detuve en la entrada del salón y juro que daría lo que tengo ahora, si tan solo pudiera regresar a aquel momento y ver su rostro de nuevo. Tan hermosa y magnifica. El brillo que había en sus ojos cuando entrelazaba cada palabra escrita en la hoja que había dejado.

No pude seguir en mi sitio. Seguramente si me quedaba donde estaba, correría hacia ella y le diría toda la verdad y saltaría a sus labios. Así que me abrí paso entre la multitud y me detuve a su espalda y le hable, sorprendiéndome de que mi voz sonara completamente normal. _-Disculpa, puedes hacerte a un lado, no puedo pasar…_

Y como siempre, lo que más me molestaba era que no me mirará. Simplemente se hizo a un lado, tomando mi obsequio y se sentó sin decir una palabra.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi…

"_Y aún a pesar de que el tiempo haya caído sobre nosotros como una losa pesada a nuestras espaldas…no hubo minuto ni segundo en que ella saliera de mi mente"_

Mis padres habían decidido movernos de la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos y mudarnos a la capital de nuestro gran país. Me inscribí en una de las mejores preparatorias listo para aprender y saber lo que haría con mi vida, Itachi se encontraba estudiando el ultimo año de la universidad. En definitiva me gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con aparatos electrónicos. Conocí a mucha gente y en segundo año de preparatoria, volví a ver a mi gran amigo, al que consideraba como mi hermano al igual que Itachi.

El había vuelto a Japón después de una larga temporada en Canadá. Me sorprendió de que me informara de que estaba aparentemente en una de las etapas más dulces de su grandiosa vida. Al parecer había conocido a su otra mitad. Hinata. Estuvimos vagando muchos días por la ciudad hablando de los grandes cambios de su vida, y un día salimos él, Hinata y yo. Y los tres logramos compaginarnos bastante bien. Y fue precisamente en esa ocasión en que Naruto vio como los miraba a él y a Hinata, con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente, como si con ello aseguraran que vivirían unidos el uno para el otro. Jamás había tomado la mano de alguien de ese modo. No quería tomar ninguna mano que no fuera la suave piel tibia que sabia tenia ella…

Sentados los tres en un atardecer sobre la costa de la ciudad, fue cuando desahogué mis pensamientos, que tanto me han perseguido. Hinata permanecía en silencio atropellada por cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Naruto, simplemente no podía creer lo que su amigo aparentemente con sensibilidad de piedra había hecho. Es más, cada vez que yo contaba eso, me sorprendía de todo lo que había ocasionado.

Mi mejor amigo no lo terminaba de asimilar, y creyó que era una broma, hasta que al mirarlo, como si supiera leer la verdad en mis ojos, simplemente suspiro y me dio una palmada en la espalda-"_Vaya, Sasuke.-_dijo- _si me hubieras contado todo esto por teléfono, jamás de los jamases te lo hubiese creído. Pero viendo tus ojos, veo la verdad a través de ellos. _

Él había imaginado que mi obsesión por Sakura había terminado cuando deje de verla. Pero supo en cuanto le hable de todo lo acontecido, que realmente deseaba estar cerca de ella y que no aceptaría a otra chica que no fuera Sakura.

Su novia siempre fue consciente de ello, y con su silencio siempre me hacía sentir mejor, no me abrumaba sintiendo lastima por mi desdicha.

Y mis ojos y corazón estaban sellados, hasta el día en que volviera a verla…hasta que volviera a encontrarla.

Y así caminamos con el tiempo. Naruto entro en mi misma preparatoria, mientras que su novia era enviada a otra institución.

Conocí a mucha gente gracias a Naruto. Sus amigos Neji y su novia Ten-ten y Kiba. No entablé una amistad con ellos como con Naruto y Hinata pero eran tolerables.

Y el destino me arrastro de nuevo, dándome la oportunidad que buscaba. Mi familia y yo regresamos a nuestra ciudad natal después de tres años. Yo ingresaría a la universidad y mi hermano y padre trabajarían en la agencia. Al fin Itachi había concluido con sus estudios.

Y Naruto nuevamente me siguió y al parecer la mayoría de los amigos que había hecho en la preparatoria. Su novia Hinata se había inclinado por la historia o algo por el estilo. En cualquiera de los casos yo volvía, volvía al lugar en donde todo comenzó.

No me hubiera imaginado volver a verla en la misma escuela en la que yo asistiría, pero así era. Mucho menos imagine que cambiara tanto en tres años. Se había vuelto una mujer delgada y proporcional a su altura. Su cabello rosado había crecido y resplandecía aún más que antes. Se había vuelto una mujer realmente atractiva para los ojos de todos, pues al parecer ya no era el único que la miraba.

Jamás imagine que cambiara tanto, que dejara de ser la chica de la que me había enamorado. Sin embargo, su aspecto nunca me había preocupado. Eran esos hermosos ojos y su existencia la que me tenia extasiado y ciego a todo lo demás. Cuando volví a encontrarla, verla aunque fue de lejos, sentí unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla y besarla, para que sintiera la frustración que se había albergado en mí durante tanto tiempo sin estar con ella. Pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Pero no evite el acercarme a Sakura cuando la vi entrar al mismo salón en el que yo también tomaría mi primera clase. No podría abrazarla y mucho menos besarla, pero podía estar cerca de ella. Y cuando la miré, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí después de tanto tiempo, supe que esa mujer seguía enamorada de mí igual que yo de ella. Pero ahora podía percibirla como la mujer que había pensado que sería.

Ese día regrese a casa demasiado "feliz". Mi madre se puso a indagar y no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de cuál era la causa de mi alegría."_La has visto de nuevo, has visto a la mujer que te enamoro. Oh, hijo, me siento tan contenta por ti." _ Y esa noche toda la familia se enteró de lo que había acontecido en la escuela. Durante la cena todos hablaban sobre eso y yo permanecía sentado en mi lugar tan solo recordándola.

-_Vaya, ¿qué les parece? Mi hermanito terminara casándose antes que yo. Debo considerarme un completo inepto._- Y con una sonrisa me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-_¡Itachi!, no digas cosas como esa. Aunque claro nuestro Sasuke siempre ha querido a esa jovencita y…- _ y guardo silencio como recordando algo esencial. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándola, e incluso mi padre dejo de leer el periódico que se encontraba entre sus dedos.- _¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica, hijo?_

Era cierto, yo les había contado a todos acerca de la chica perfecta que había encontrado. Pero jamás había mencionado su nombre. Ahora al que miraban todos expectante era a mí. Sin vacilar, aunque mi corazón volvió a latir como si ella estuviese presente, hable.

-_Su nombre es Sakura…-_ y todos sonrieron y mi madre sonrió.

-_"Su nombre le queda perfecto para cómo te trae a ti. Sí, me da una buena impresión todo esto. Ya me muero por conocerla ¿Cuándo la traerás a casa?_

Pero esa pregunta quedo en el aire, yo apenas me había acercado a ella, y todavía no podía traerla a casa, no hasta que ella fuera mi novia. Me había propuesto aquello, llevarla a casa para que conociera a mi madre y padre, y por supuesto a mi hermano. Pero no quería que fuera como una simple amiga, sino como la dueña de mi corazón.

Y volví a escribirle las notas de nuevo, quería que supiera que había vuelto por ella. Se había convertido en la mujer que yo tanto deseaba, ahora era capaz de verme a los ojos. Había salido victoriosa de todos los problemas y ahora los dos éramos capaces de percibir y sentir al unisonó. Nuestros gustos, incluso todo aquello trivial, podía considerarse demasiado similar. Pero ahora era más difícil dejarle las notas, cambiábamos siempre de salón. Así que la única oportunidad que tuve para dejarle la nota y la rosa fue cuando sabía que tendríamos cálculo en la misma aula. Ahora la rosa era blanca, porque su alma ahora era blanca como la nieve.

Fue la única vez que fui capaz de dejarle una nota de nuevo.

No había día que no la buscara, que pretendiera estar siempre cerca de ella. Tratando de compensar mi lejanía de hace unos años. Me encantaba verla nerviosa y cuando logre abrazarla por primera vez en la enfermería, había sentido el calor de su cuerpo y cuando sus ojos me miraron la percibí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

Así que lo dejé durante un tiempo, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más estaba seguro de que yo la quería a mi lado. Mi familia incluso pensaba que yo estaba enfermo de locura pasional, y no sabía si lo era. Y una noche, sentados todos en la mesa se me ocurrió decir que la primera vez que yo la llevara a casa, sería porque se las presentaría como mi futura esposa. No sé qué fue lo que me orillo a decir todo aquello, pero no había pronunciado palabras más espontaneas que esas, y más verdaderas.

Ya no encontraba la forma de enviarle las notas, pero fue entonces que Ten- Ten hiso algo indebido, dándome la oportunidad de utilizarla para hacerle llegar a Sakura la nota que tenía para ella. La vi con otro joven que al parecer se moría por ella. Supuestamente él había prometido que si le daba un beso la dejaría en santa paz, a lo que ella accedió. Yo los vi cuando eso sucedió y a pesar de que Ten-Ten había dicho toda la verdad, tuve que decirle que debía ayudarme para mantener la boca cerrada. Y ella le entrego la nota a Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando no comprendí lo que sucedía. Después de que presenciara como Ten-Ten le entregaba a Sakura lo que yo le había dado, me había sentido satisfecho. Pero ese día no salió como yo quería, en absoluto. Sakura se puso demasiado mal. Me había sentido impotente al verla en esa butaca muerta de pánico y no quería saber el por qué y rogaba al cielo que no fuera por lo que yo le había enviado.

Después, ella se entera de que su madre estaba próxima a casarse y Sakura fue la última en enterase de los planes de boda. Quisiera que nada de aquello le hubiera sucedido, ella era tan encantadora que no se merecía que todo el mundo le mintiera y me sentí un terrible miserable.

Y las cosas seguían complicándose. Cuando por fin lleve a Sakura a casa, todos parecieron encantados con ella, pero todo el glamur que había creado en mi familia después de que les mencionara que la primera vez que yo la llevara a casa sería porque iba a ser mi futura esposa oficialmente, cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, pues ignoraba todo.

Y en esa ocasión me arte de mi mismo. Cuando presencie como se desmayaba, cuando la vi tan débil, pensé en decirle todo. Cuando la tenía a mi merced para que me escuchara y supiera toda la verdad, aparece mi madre interrumpiendo mi momento de valor.

Y tuve tantas posibilidades de besarla. Sus labios eran tan atractivos que los pude tener entre los míos en diversas ocasiones, pero quería que nuestro primer beso fuera diferente e inolvidable.

Naruto y Hinata me decían que ya era tiempo de que todo llegara a su fin y comenzara lo que en tanto tiempo he estado buscando. Pero sentía que el valor para contarle todo se me había ido.

Y así anduvo el tiempo. Los dos parecíamos la pareja perfecta, pero yo me sentía incomodo de que ella no supiera la verdad. La boda de su madre se acercaba y yo tenía planeado ir con Sakura, y me había propuesto contarle todo antes de que ese día llegara.

Pero tenía que pensar exactamente todo y el cómo se lo diría. Y para eso, tenía que alejarme de ella por un tiempo. Porque cuando estaba con ella, ya no podía pensar. Así que pedí unos días en la escuela, tome una maleta y el auto y fui a quedarme en una pequeña cabaña en uno de los bosques cerca de la ciudad. Naruto y Hinata tenían la razón, y debía acabar con la más dulce de las mentiras.

Le mentí a Sakura diciéndole que saldría con mi familia. Sabía que ella no era capaz de ir hasta mi casa a buscarme, confiaba en mí, y sabía que no habría nadie.

Estuve mucho tiempo buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle todo. Sabía que ella no se lo esperaría y tenía que ser cuidadoso. Mi celular lo apague y me maltrataba a mi mismo diciéndome que no lo prendería y la llamaría. Pero mientras los días pasaban y sin ella a mi lado me volvía completamente loco. El día jueves por la mañana deje la cabaña que a pesar de que era totalmente confortable, me parecía inhóspita e insoportable.

Y prendí mi teléfono. Tenía en mi registro tantas llamadas pérdidas que no quise ver ninguna, sabía que eran de Sakura y me moría por llamarla, pero me castigaba a mi mismo al no hablarle. Solo así me armaría de valor. Tan solo llame a Naruto para pedirle que buscara a Sakura después de clases para que me encontrara en el parque.

Conduje hacia el bullicio de la ciudad con adrenalina fluyendo a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería hoy después de que contara toda la verdad.

Y busqué lo que me delataría. Detuve el auto en una florería y compre una rosa roja, como la primera que le di. Y en una hoja blanca escribí simplemente las palabras que tanto añoraba decirle en ese día.

"_Te amo, Sakura"_

Llegue al parque central y justo cuando baje del auto, comenzó a llover. Las hojas de los arboles se movían con ferocidad por el viento. Como mi corazón.

Ahora, tenía miedo… pero sabía que ella vendría.

Me detuve en una banca y me puse a ver los árboles, a rogar a Dios que me ayudará para decirle todo de una buena vez, mire por un segundo la hoja que llevaba en la mano y vi que empezaba a escurrir la tinta y caía al suelo, pero las letras quedaban gravadas en la hoja. Y la rosa quedaba totalmente ignorante a todo a su alrededor.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y mi miedo se intensificaba más cuando veía el reloj y ella no aparecía. Ni siquiera me había percatado del aspecto que llevaba, ni el frío podía calarme hasta los huesos como lo hacia aquel miedo terrible y el agua no me perforaba tanto como la incertidumbre.

"_Miedo…"_

Sentía miedo…

Y la escuche llamarme….

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Y me volví para encararla, ya lo había decidido…ese sería el día. No había marcha atrás.

Pero cuando me volteé la vi y sé que algo dentro de mí se desquebrajo como el hielo en el polo.

_Sus hermosos ojos, soltaron una lagrima_

_Y las palabras fluyeron de mi garganta y le hable como en tanto tiempo quise llamarla…._

"_Sakura, amor mío…"_

Pero ella no se movió y yo camine hacia ella pero como si viera a un monstruo… ella se alejo un paso y luego otro…

"_Sakura…"_

La llamé….y cayó de rodillas. Y lo que quise evitar….sucedía …La mujer que amaba lloraba por mi causa….¡Por mi maldita causa!

"_Sakura, mi amor…"_

Pero repentinamente se levanto temblando y me miro. Sus hermosos ojos estaban bañados por lagrimas que quise borrar con mis labios y empapada de gotas de lluvia…

"_Sakura…."_

Y me acerque de nuevo a ella. Quería tocarla, sentirla cerca….

Pero ella me dio la espalda….

"_Sakura… ¡Sakura!"_

Pero ella no se volvió y sus pies se movieron a gran velocidad. Comenzó a alejarse….

Y mi miedo no impidió que yo también me moviera….

Ella tenía que saberlo todo…

Y no supe en qué momento…..yo también comencé a correr detrás de ella….

**Fin del capitulo 20.**

**T_T SE QUE NO MERESCO SUS DISCULPAS…PERO EN VERDAD LO SIENTO… ¡LO LAMENTO EN VERDAD! CHICAS, LO LAMENTO. **

**Sé que me demore bastante con este capítulo, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Durante todo este tiempo ausente estuve en un lapso de mi vida demasiado complicado y emocionante. He de decirles que en mi cabeza empezaron a ver muchos personajes. Debo confesarles que cuando inicie esta historia, no había más personajes en mi mente salvo los que plasme en esta historia. Pero entonces, alguien llamó a mi puerta y me encontré con un joven extremadamente encantador…llamado Jace Wayland. Sí, chicas…me la he pasado leyendo toda la saga de cazadores de sombras….EN DEFINITIVA… MI SAGA FAVORITA DE LIBROS. Mi amor por Jace se hizo tan grande que me robaba toda la inspiración. Si no han leído Cazadores de Sombras, se los recomiendo mucho. Y no se olviden de "Los juegos del hambre", ambas sagas son estupendamente geniales. Sí, me vuelvo loca cuando menciono mis sagas favoritas de libros.**

**¡AMO A JACE WAYLAND! :D**

**Y bueno, también la escuela me absorbía demasiado y no había mucho tiempo. Luego conocí a más personas que vinieron a formar parte de mi vida y bueno, también atravieso por problemas con la gente que me rodea que me es difícil conseguir la suficiente inspiración. **

**Pero estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que llevo escribiendo durante dos semanas. Y por fin está terminado. Es el más largo que he escrito y un tanto complicado. Porque ahora podemos ver el tan esperado pov de Sasuke y tuve que regresar a muchas partes de la historia para que pudiéramos entender un poco mejor su forma de ser. **

**Y casi lloro con este final. La música es también mi fuente de inspiración. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Life in mono" de Mono. Fue la que repetía demasiado mientras escribía este final T_T **

**Finalmente, pero no menos importante. Quiero dar millones de gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus bonitos mensajes que me inspiraron a continuar con mi historia. Después de que termine este capítulo, me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente para traérselos lo más pronto que pueda. No les digo cuando, pero quizás y para cuando finalice esta semana ya tenga arriba el próximo cap. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**


	22. TODO POR TÍ

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia sí :D

**CAPITULO 21: TODO POR TI.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Corría demasiado rápido, demasiado agitado. Sentía que ella se desvanecería como la niebla al llegar el sol. Llegamos al centro del parque y fue cuando logre alcanzarla. La lluvia arremetía contra nuestros cuerpos y el agua perforaba cada poro de mi piel. El viento sonaba como un pitido en mis odios pero nada de eso podía importarme. Estaba totalmente empapado y un frio recorría desde la punta de mis pies, hasta la ultima hebra de cabello, pero no era por el agua, sino por el temor y la duda. Ni siquiera fui consiente cuando deje caer la rosa y la hoja que asía unos momentos tenia entre mis dedos. Logre detenerla tomándola del brazo y la hice que se volviera hacia mí. Y cuando la vi, me hice pedazos, me derrumbe interiormente. El agarre en mi brazo y mis dedos sobre su sudadera mojada denotaban mi nerviosismo.

Respiraba agitada al igual que yo. Pero su rostro, Dios, su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, la barbilla le temblaba pero sabía que no era por el frío y su expresión era de terror. Sentí como su cuerpo vibraba por el miedo.

-_Sakura…Sakura, por favor…-_Pero ella no me miraba, bajo la vista y la cabeza, viendo de un lado para otro.

Y sentía como temblaba cada vez más rápido. Y de pronto me sorprendió como intentaba esbozar una sonrisa y me vio con un poco de esperanza- No, no es cierto... ¿Esto es una broma?- y volvía a derrumbarse. La sostuve por ambos codos, temía que fuera a caerse en cualquier instante. Estaba desesperada, intentando buscar en su cabeza una respuesta que la calmara a ella misma. Todo en ella vibraba- Sasuke…te lo suplico…si esto es una broma…no es buena…Sasuke….no hagas esto….- y volvía a mirarme. Y me sentí miserable y repudiable. Ella me miraba pidiéndome que no le dijera algo que ambos sabíamos no podía ocultarse más, tan solo para consolarse y creer que lo que nos pasaba era tan solo una horrible pesadilla.

Era terrible pensar que el sueño maravilloso que quería construir para ambos no era lo que parecía.

Intento soltarse de mí cuando no le respondí, cuando solo la miraba buscando las palabras correctas- ¡SUELTAME!- y su agudo grito se escucho por todas partes. Pero en el parque no había nadie más que nosotros dos, todos parecieron desaparecer mientras el agua caía sobre la ciudad.- ¡SASUKE, SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME!…- y comenzó a intentar zafarse con más fuerza de mi agarre. Pero entre ella más gritaba, yo me desesperaba. La estaba perdiendo, pero yo había ido ahí con un propósito en mente. Quizás todo esto tuviera remedio…Una esperanza, ¡Dios te lo ruego!, ¡que me escuche!

-_¡Sakura, basta!- _ le grite bajo la lluvia para que me escuchara. Su cabello mojado caía sobre su frente y el agua continuaba su camino hacia abajo, llegando por todas partes en nuestro cuerpo. Y ella paro de forcejear y me miro expectante- _Sakura….esto no es una broma- _ e intento librarse de nuevo, pero entonces sostuve sus muñecas fuertemente con mis manos y las pegue a mi pecho- _¡ERA YO, SAKURA!.. ¡SÍ, SOY YO!, ¡EL QUE VIVE PARA ESCRIBIRTE ESAS CARTAS, EL QUE TE BUSCA, EL QUE TE HA AMADO EN SILENCIO! ¡ESE HE SIDO SIEMPRE YO!, DESDE NIÑOS, DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VÍ…¡SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, SIEMPRE HE SIDO YO.!_

Y pareció que toda fuerza la había abandonado. Y todo en ella se paralizo. Fue como si se hubiese congelado. Temía que fuera a desplomarse pero seguía mirándome con sus enormes ojos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sus manos que antes las tenía en un puño bien cerrado, comenzaron a aflojarse y perdió el color. Era tan blanco como la leche…

A pesar de verla así, no me importó. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo y merecía saber toda la verdad. Solté sus muñecas y le sostuve la cara con ambas manos. Ella ya no oponía ninguna resistencia, tan solo me miraba con la mayor sorpresa en el mundo- _Sakura…-_ le llame, pero no parecía escucharme. – _Sakura…-_ intentaba no lastimarla con mis manos a cada lado de sus mejillas. Ella solo veía dentro de mis ojos, como si mis palabras anteriores estuvieran en proceso.- _Sakura, mi Sakura…escúchame…_

El agua seguía más y más fuerte. Ella subió sus manos hasta las mías y por un momento pensé que me apartaría, pero solo las apretó aún más contra su rostro. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, y las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar y a mover su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado para otro- No, no, no…no…Sasuke no…. ¡No!- se repetía así misma tratando de convencerse.

Pero yo continúe- _Sí, Sakura…El que te envió esas notas fui yo. Sasuke Uchiha se enamoró de ti desde que te vi en la secundaria.- _ detuvo el movimiento de su cabeza, mientras seguía llorando y sollozando. Yo me quebraba cada vez más de prisa y no sabía cuánto resistiría.- _Todo lo hice por ti, porque te amo. Te amo más que a mí mismo. Te amo más que nada y más que a nadie…_

No paraba de llorar. Y su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro…sus ojos llorosos no se apartaban ni un momento de los míos. Las manos cayeron a sus costados. Y mire sus labios, entre abiertos por los sollozos que emitía. Me parecieron tan bellos con las lagrimas y el agua resbalando por ellos, que quise secarlos. No fui demasiado consiente de cómo comencé a acercarme a ellos.- _Sakura…Sakura, te amo tanto…- _ mi voz era ya un susurro, y un calor desconocido me invadió y sabía que ella también lo sintió. Los dos habíamos parado de temblar. El momento que tanto soñé, había llegado. Quería sus labios junto a los míos, lo añoraba- _ Sakura…te amo y siempre lo hare-_ susurré junto a su boca, estaba tan próximo que podía sentir la suavidad sobre mis labios.

Y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Iba a besarla, a calmar nuestra frustración. Lo deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado nada.

Pero entonces no supe cómo, no supe por qué, sus manos cobraron vida y me empujo tan fuerte que casi caigo de espaldas. Y una de ellas se plasmo en mi cara tan fuerte que mi cabeza fue desviada. El agua que tenían sus manos se estampo tan fuerte que vi como saltaba. Me quedé así un instante, con la piel ardiendo después de su golpe. La emoción en la que hace unos segundos me había sumergido, fue sustituido por un fuerte dolor. No era el dolor físico, era más fuerte que nada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y como si cien navajas atravesaran mi pecho y me impidieran respirar. No me atreví a mirarla. Mis cabellos cubrían parte de mi cara y no quería mirarla.

-_¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-_ me grito. Podía escuchar la desesperación en su fuerte voz. Jamás la había escuchado así. Con tanto enojo…y quizás, un poco de rabia contenida-¡¿CÓMO CARAJO TE ATREVES?, ¿PUDISTE LLEGAR A IMAGINARTE MI TEMOR?,¡¿HE? , ¡MI MIEDO SASUKE!...NI SIQUIERA…- Yo solo la escuchaba, mi cara seguía hacia un lado, mostrándole tan solo mi perfil. El dolor me estaba matando…y sus palabras, eran como un cuchillo que entraba en mi corazón y lo retorcía, pero no podía morir.-…hubo noches que no pude dormir…- hablaba tan bajo y sonaba cansada…, frustrada.- Con la última nota que recibí.., donde me decían que me robarían si era preciso….¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí?, ¡No te imaginas mi miedo!- y volvía a gritarme. Yo estaba inmóvil, pero entonces voltee mi cabeza y la mire con ojos entrecerrados, porque el dolor era tangible. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada cargada con algo que no quiero describir. No sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué decir ahora?, cuando ella parecía que me odiaba y que si pudiera me borraría de la faz de la tierra- _Sakura…yo…, todo lo que hice…_

_-_¡Basta!- me corto con una voz rígida y gélida como un tempano de hielo.- ¡Basta, Sasuke!..¡No quiero escuchar más de tus malditas mentiras!- Las maldiciones nunca habían salido de sus labios. Ella estaba a un metro de mí, pero sentía que estaba a mil kilómetros. La estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiéndola…, lo peor era que ella estaba enojada, decepcionada de mí. Y no era para menos… ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que reaccionaria de una manera tranquila, cuando le había mentido durante tanto tiempo? Yo por lo menos fui consciente de que sentía cierta atracción hacia mi cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Y cuando estamos aquí, sus sonrojos, las sonrisas que me regalaba, eso me decía lo mucho que me quería. Y yo supongo que no se lo demostré lo suficiente.

Y las notas, aquel gesto que en un momento pensé que resultaría gentil, amoroso y pasional, a ella le resultaba repugnante. Ahora me lo decía,…y solo era consciente de que me había equivocado. El amor que trate de profesarle en aquellas humildes palabras y la pasión que intentaba transmitirle en cada uno de los pétalos de cada rosa, a ella le habían dado temor. No sabía quién era, y lo único que se le ocurrió era que podía ser un maniático que quería hacerle daño, y no la culpaba. En absoluto, fui un idiota. Desde que vi aquel anuncio, desde que planeé algo como las _rosas, notas_ y los _sueños _que me imagine, podía vivir a su lado.

Pero me rehusaba a perderla. Si ella se alegaba de mí, simplemente ya no podría vivir.

-_Sakura…te lo ruego…_

_-_No, Sasuke…ya no.- Sus ojos eran tan oscuros y tan faltos de su brillo habitual que me estremecí.

-_Sakura…-_ y mi voz sonó tan hundida y quebrada que no supe si era yo el que hablaba- _ Sakura comprende que…-_ Quería explicarle que todo, a pesar de todos los errores que cometí, a pesar de todo lo que provoque, lo hice por ella.- _ te amo con toda mi alma…yo no quise…_

_-_No quiero volver a verte. Me mentiste, me mentiste de la peor manera. Mi madre lo hizo, y jamás pensé que tú, la persona en quien más confiaba, a quien más amaba me hiciera esto. Por tanto tiempo, torturada con la duda, con el miedo…, y cuando pensé que todo había acabado, y que creí que por fin iba a ser feliz contigo, regresan esas notas…y me hacen perder el sueño, convirtiéndose todo en una horrible pesadilla. En un trauma que me perturbaba y erizaba cada…cada poro de mi piel.

Y ella seguía llorando y la lluvia caía tan fuerte como sus lágrimas. Y en mi mente no habían otras palabras: "_No quiero volver a verte"…_

Y el chasquido del agua se escuchó cuando ella empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose aún más. Y temblé…

-_Sakura…te lo ruego….te lo imploro…, no te vayas… ¡Sakura!_

-No quiero volver a verte, Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

.

Y la vi alejarse…pero esta vez no pude moverme detrás de ella…

Y solo mi voz resonó en todo el lugar, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban le grite desde lo más profundo de mi corazón: ¡_¡SAKURA!_

_._

Y mis pies ya no quisieron sostenerme, caí de rodillas en la humedad…

.

.

.

Y solo pude mirar como ella se marchaba…lejos de mí….

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno.**

.

.

.

_Lo único que hice fue amarlo….amar con todo mi ser a Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Y sobre todo…confiar en él…y quizás…ese fue el peor error de mi vida…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aquel personaje que llegue a odiar, aquel que me estremecía y me robaba el sueño estas últimas semanas, pero que también me hizo suspirar…era Sasuke. Me sentía tan estúpida. Era una estúpida, ahora me daba cuenta de todas las señales que tuve en mi camino para que supiera que era él el autor de semejante cosa. Me había mentido. Había estado conmigo mintiéndome todo el tiempo, y no podía creerle que me amara. Porque sí así hubiera sido, me habría dicho esto cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando era un sueño el leer esas palabras. Si tan solo me lo hubiese dicho antes yo, yo lo habría aceptado, lo habría comprendido. Pero ahora me sentía defraudada y dolida. Sentí como una parte de mí se hacía añicos y estrujaba todo mi ser. Me sentía tonta y utilizada, parecía que las personas que más amaba me mentían como si yo fuera de plástico, como un juguete que no puede ver nada.

Estaba empapada, caminaba por la gran avenida intentando volver a casa, intentando buscar refugio. Pero ni siquiera en ese sitio podía sentirme totalmente tranquila, ahí estaba la mujer que me dio la vida, preparando cada cosa para su boda, la cual se me había ocultado. Sasuke y mi madre, ambos esperaron hasta el final para decirme las cosas.

No los odiaba, me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan ingenua, tan torpe. Me recargue en la barda de alguna casa y me deje caer de espaldas. Quería llorar y gritar hasta cansarme. Me tape la cara con las manos, intentado contener todo mi sufrimiento, pero nada era suficiente. Quería correr lejos de todo y de todos.

.

.

.

.

Y continúe andando con dificultad sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de gritar. Los autos pasaban rápidamente a mi lado en el asfalto, mojándome en su transcurso, ya no había parte de mí que no estuviera mojada. Quería un poco de calor, un poco de compasión, que por un momento alguien me tocara y me abrazara sinceramente, sin fingimientos, sin mentiras…sin cosas que ocultar…

Y el agua caía con la misma fuerza que mis lágrimas…y los rayos eran como mis gritos. Desgarradores y sonoros, pero nadie hacia nada por ayudarme…tan solo me miraban como si fuera una loca, con esas miradas sínicas. ¡_Son unos idiotas, ignorantes!, ¡no saben lo que es el dolor!_ Me gritaba a cada instante, y el único que me ayudo fue Dios, que me devolvió a casa, pues no fui consciente de cuando estaba parada frente a la puerta.

Mamá salió corriendo hacia mí. Y su prometido se quedo en la puerta. Su cara denotaba preocupación y como si me viera en un espejo….miedo…

Tan solo yo la miraba sin parar un instante de mostrar todo el dolor.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura, hija!, ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?- y me tomaba de los hombros, intentando que yo reaccionara y que dijera lo que pasaba, pero todo se me había bloqueado dejándome desprotegida y terriblemente a merced de todos.

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tomaban y me llevaban dentro. Su prometido había salido y no le importo mojarse para llevarme hasta mi habitación. Me recostaron en mi cama y mi madre me quito el tenis. Mi pecho subía y bajaba y comenzaba a faltarme el aire. Comencé a hiperventilar. Mi madre me toco la frente y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Su frustración era palpable. Yo solo la miraba a los ojos. Su prometido se había quedado ahí con nosotras, viéndome con temor. Igual que mi madre.

Y me estrecho contra sí, mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte, ni siquiera lo dudo y sentía como toda mi humedad era traspasada a su ropa seca y ella me daba su calor.

-Sakura, mi cielo…. ¿qué pasa?- y temblaba su voz.- Sakura, cariño….No asustes a mamá de esta forma.

Y su futuro esposo comprendió que no tenía que estar ahí y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mi madre me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y a pesar de todo, comprendí que ese era el abrazo que necesitaba.

_Pero el dolor no se iba._

-Ma…ma…..- y rompía en llanto de nuevo. Mi mente no me daba un poco de paz.

-¡Sakura, hija!, ¡dime que es lo que sucede!- y me apretaba aun más contra ella.

- Es…es…- y el frio y mis emociones se hicieron presentes. En un grito de dolor lo dije- Sasuke….él…él….me mintió...- y las lagrimas nublaban mi visión y mi madre trataba de consolarme, pero le parecía que todo era en vano.

Y todo se junto…

El frío, el agua en mi cuerpo, y sobre todo el dolor y la decepción…

Y supe que mi cuerpo ya no pudo soportarlo, porque comencé a decaer poco a poco. Hasta que todo de pronto se volvió oscuro…

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido tres días, tres días sin él. Tres benditos días de saber la cruda verdad. Al día siguiente ni siquiera fui capaz de presentarme a la escuela y mi madre no había puesto objeción. Yo no había salido de mi habitación. La pasaba sentada en mi cama. No hablaba casi con nadie. Pero al día siguiente, después de que todo pasará le conté a mi madre lo que había ocurrido, desde hacía hace mucho tiempo. Le pedí que no me dijera nada, que tan solo se limitara a escucharme. Después de eso, y en ese mismo día, Karin se presento en mi casa y en mi habitación, al verla estalle en llanto. No hubo mucho que decir, pues Karin sabía que Sasuke algo ocultaba, ella me había dicho bien claro que él me lastimaría, pero yo no quise prestarle atención y ahora me daba cuenta de que debí escucharla. Pero ella no me lo reprocho, simplemente se limito a abrazarme y a quedarse a escuchar mis terribles intentos por hablar. Se quedo conmigo hasta que me caí dormida, pues había llorado tanto que me cansaba y me sumergía en la única escapatoria que tenía. Pero tan solo duraba dormida tres horas, luego despertaba de repente, y a mi cabeza llegaban los recuerdos del día jueves.

Después de que hable con Karin, ya no hable con nadie más. Mi madre me llevaba comida a mi habitación, y se quedaba para comprobar que comiera un poco, pero solo terminaba la tercera parte de lo que ella llevaba. El teléfono sonaba cada vez más seguido, todo tenía que estar perfecto para el tan esperado día. Mi celular estaba apagado y, al igual que yo, aislado de todo. Solo me sentaba aquí y allá en silencio, sin decir nada. Pero la responsabilidad te gana, y no soportaba la idea de que mi madre tuviera que pasar su boda totalmente triste además de que yo tenía que ser su dama de honor.

Así que hice lo que la mayoría haría en mi lugar. Me trague mi dolor. Me cerré ante todo y el martes por la mañana me levante lista para probarme de nuevo el vestido que acababa de llegar junto con el de mi madre. Llame a Karin para que me ayudara a hacer pruebas de maquillaje. En todo, mostré una sonrisa completamente fingida que esperaba fuera lo suficiente como para engañar, por lo menos a mi madre. Por supuesto, Karin fue la única que lo noto, pero sabía muy bien porque lo hacía y no dijo una sola palabra, sino que siguió la corriente. El vestido me quedo un poco grande de la cintura. Fue increíble como baje de peso en estos días. Para el día jueves todo estaba en más tención.

Pero Sasuke no había aparecido….y lo agradecía. Y al mismo tiempo, me sentía culpable al decirle que no quería volver a verlo. Quizás y había tomado realmente mis palabras. Rogaba al cielo porque no se presentara a la boda, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que no lo haría. Mis últimas palabras habían salido de mi boca tan solo para herirlo. Nunca creí que yo quisiera eso en mi vida, pero era terriblemente cierto, quería que sintiera un poco de mi dolor.

El mismo día jueves mientras mi madre, su prometido y yo cenábamos comenzaron a hablar sobre su viaje a Viena.

-Saldremos el lunes por la mañana y pasaremos año nuevo por allá.- comento el hombre sumamente entusiasmado- He visto fotos del hotel y les va a encantar…

Pero mi madre había escuchado mis palabras de la última vez y la rotunda negativa que le había dado. La navidad era una época en la que se tenía que estar con la familia, los amigos y los seres amados. Y mi corazón se retorció ante aquellos pensamientos. Mi madre me miró preocupada observando que yo había agachado la mirada.

-Sakura, sé que no quieres ir y te comprenderé…pero bajo las presentes circunstancias no quiero dejarte sola.- y toco mi hombro con cariño. Su futuro esposo y ella me miraban expectantes intentando convencerme.

Y recordé que la única razón por la que no quería asistir a dicho viaje, fue porque no quería pasar esas fechas sin Sasuke. Tan solo recordaba su nombre y me ponía a temblar.

Pero ya no quería estar ahí…, cerca del engaño y de Sasuke.

Así que tome una decisión.

.

.

.

.

-Está bien madre, me iré con ustedes.

.

.

.

.

.

Porque quizás estando lejos, viendo otra ciudad y otra gente, pudiera olvidarme de Sasuke e intentar…seguir adelante…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola chicas lindas!...como les prometí les traigo este capítulo que, a mi parecer, se me hizo muy difícil de escribir y creo que para ustedes será difícil de leer… me sentí muy triste… T_T …Espero no quieran asesinarme.. x.x… **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**akina-yami21 : **Gracias por tu bonito mensaje, fue el primero que recibí después de publicar el capitulo. Sí, acepto mi culpabilidad al actualizar tan tarde pero como te prometí a ti y a mis extraordinarias lectoras, ya les traje este capítulo :D Y sí que cazadores es genial, he leído los primeros cuatro libros y el primer libro de la saga "los orígenes", son unos libros magníficos. :D

**laurita261: **No me perdí, querida lectora!...en vez de perderme me puse a trabajar para traerles este capítulo que está un poco triste T_T. Espero que te guste y gracias por el enorme abrazo, te envió otro abrazo de vuelta y gracias por seguir mi historia :D

**dany14-black8: ** En verdad que lo siento mi querida lectora, y sé que no merezco tus disculpas.. snif… , pero para compensarte un poco ya te traje este capítulo, sé que es algo triste pero por el momento será así. Quise mostrarles a mis lectores algo diferente, algo más sensible por parte de los personajes y su temperamento. Tuve que hacerlo así para mostrar que son muy humanos y que sienten como cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia, gracias por tus mensajes… :D!

**asukasoad: ** Hola, apreciada lectora! Ya te traigo la continuación. Espero que tus preguntas hayan sido resueltas…, aunque aún falta mucho por resolver y nuestros queridos Sasuke y Sakura tendrán que aprender muchas cosas y sobre todo ser tolerables y ver que el amor es más importante que nada. Más adelante se verá la evolución de todo. Gracias por seguirme y por tus bonitos mensajes…Un gran saludo!

**NunallyKirkland: ** Hola de nuevo, mi querida lectora!... Espero que en este capítulo no llores tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía… T_T Pero como ya he mencionado, tenía que hacerlo porque así lo planeé desde un principio. La evolución de los personajes principales vendrá más adelante, espero te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, y también gracias por tus mensajes :D

**Iluision´s : ** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capitulo y aunque como ya he mencionado que este muy triste, espero también sea de tu agrado el capítulo :D Gracias por todo querida lectora, un Saludo afectuoso!

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **Hola, mi estimada lectora! Quizás haya sido algo inesperado el pov de Sasuke, pero quise que fuera precisamente en esta parte de la historia cuando nos abriera su corazón, este era un momento crucial para sacar a flote sus sentimientos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu mensaje

**Sisi bunny: **Hola estimada lectora! Nada que añadir a tu comentario, tienes absolutamente toda la razón, las mentiras siempre son así de crecientes cuando se te sale de las manos y la verdad te embarga en su totalidad. Tarde o temprano esas bolas de nieve tienen que llegar al suelo y si las degaste crecer demasiado pueden llegar a herir demasiado a aquellos a los que más quieres, cuando estas bolas de nieve se desintegran. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por seguir mi historia :D ¡! Espero te guste este capítulo…

**Taly: **Espero no haber tardado con este capítulo. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo, a pesar de que sufrí demasiado escribiéndolo me gusto mucho, espero que no llores a mares como lo hice yo T_T. Agradezco muchísimo tu mensaje y espero que no sea el ultimo :D, gracias por leer mi historia, querida lectora :D

**setsuna17: **Gracias por continuar aún leyendo mi historia y dejarme un gran mensaje :D Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

**nUzaKU: **Hermoso tu mensaje, mi querida lectora! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo :3 Espero este también sea de tu agrado y gracias también por tus buenos deseos. Espero que todos mis problemas se resuelvan, después de todo, como dice un amigo, hay que sonreír aunque todo parezca difícil. Muchas gracias por tu bonito mensaje, te mando un abrazo y saludo afectuoso :D!

**Yureni: **No me tarde estimada lectora! Te traigo este capítulo lo más pronto que pude. Espero que te guste y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por tu apoyo y mensajes. :D Un saludo grande!

**OOANDISAOO: **Sí que he hecho a un Sasuke diferente…xD Pero precisamente quise cambiar el carácter. En la mayoría de las historias que he leído siempre lo ponen como un tipo arrogante y frio, que es justamente como nos lo presentan en la serie. Yo me tome la libertad de imaginarlo un poco diferente y enlazarlo con una Sakura también muy diferente a la que se nos presenta en el anime, juntos en una historia que se creó en mi cabeza y que plasme la idea enseguida. Gracias por tu mensaje y especialmente por seguir leyendo mi historia …Un saludo afectuoso ¡! :D!

**Okashi P: **Hola, mi querida lectora! Me alaga mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Sí, me gusta cambiar las cosas que típicamente conocemos, hasta la carrera que eligen estudiar los personajes, puede que para unos sea algo trivial pero hasta eso influye mucho en la trama de la historia. Me gusta crear cosas nuevas e interesantes para aquellos que leen mis historias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado también mi forma de narrar, siempre deseo transmitir las emociones de cada personaje lo más que puedo para que sientan un poco como ellos y les parezca genial de leer, se que aún me falta mucho para ser una escritora buena, pero seguiré leyendo más y preparándome para un día crear mejores historias para ustedes. Gracias por tu maravilloso mensaje y espero que este capítulo te guste :D

**Gracias por los mensajes, son el motivo de que yo tenga ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Me pondré a trabajar para traerles el próximo capítulo antes de que entre a la escuela :D Les aprecio mucho lectoras! Cuídense y nos vemos muy pronto para el siguiente capítulo! **

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Wayland **


	23. NACHTSCHATTEN

**Declaración: **Como saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente salida de mi retorcida cabeza.

**Canción**: Nachtschatten de Lacrimosa.

.

.

.**CAPITULO 22: NACHTSCHATTEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de la boda se presento más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado. Todo estaba listo para la gran ceremonia que se celebraría en una pequeña capilla de la ciudad. Mi madre lucia evidentemente emocionada por el gran acontecimiento que llenaría y cambiaria su vida para siempre. Tenía su fe puesta en este segundo matrimonio. Y yo tenía la fe en una esperanza rota. Al recordar ese pensamiento había desencadenado un torbellino dentro de mí que me impedía pensar con claridad el cómo actuar hoy. Me miraba fijamente al espejo, con mi maquillaje esparcido por todos lados en mi rostro, intentando ocultar inútilmente la tristeza que se encontraba debajo de los ojos, las mejillas y los labios. El vestido estaba completamente impecable y planchado. Karin se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su cabello cuando volví a mirarme en el espejo y la puerta de mi habitación se fue abriendo poco a poco mostrando el asomo de la cabeza de un ser tan apreciado y querido para mí.

Era mi padre.

Lo mire a través del espejo, detrás se encontraba él, había entrado de lleno en la habitación y me observaba. Me había permitido no llorar para no arruinar el increíble trabajo de Karin sobre mi rostro ensombrecido de dolor. Mi padre me sonrió entonces y yo sentí un calor febril sobre mí. Me volví enseguida y corrí hacia él y lo abrace como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

Él me estrecho fuertemente entre su pecho. Absorbí la loción que tanto me gustaba, lucia esplendorosamente en aquel traje negro, su camisa roja lo hacían ver un hombre muy elegante.

-Mi querida hija… te ves tan hermosa- me susurro al oído.- ¡Mira cuanto has crecido!- y me apretó aún más. Yo intentaba devolverle el abrazo con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Hoy ambos estábamos felices por mi madre, pero yo sabía perfectamente que los dos también compartíamos un sentimiento de alejamiento hacia ella por un nuevo miembro en la familia.

-Te he extrañado tanto papá….no sabes…- mi voz se quebró y el dolor volvió a anidarse en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar. También me había propuesto olvidarme de todo lo acontecido hace tan solo unos días, pero todo venia a mi cabeza inundándome con imágenes que quería dejar atrás. Tanto había necesitado de alguien que me estrechara fuertemente como este abrazo que ahora deleitaba. Mi madre lo había hecho, pero aún me había quedado con ansias de otro.

Ahora estaba aquí mi padre y estábamos los dos juntos, se que tendríamos el tiempo algún día de sentarnos a sorber una taza de café y hablaríamos sobre nosotros sin esconder nada. Pero ese no era el momento preciso para hacer aquello. Karin, al presentir que me derramaría en llanto, carraspeo para llamar la atención y devolverme al mundo y al día en el que estábamos. Finalmente tuve que almacenar tantas cosas que quería decirle.

-No te imaginas las ansias que tenia de verte, papá. Me alegra que estés bien.- y me solté poco a poco de su agarre. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y retrocedí para que Karin saludara a mi padre.

-Señor Haruno, ¿Cómo esta?- y estrecho la mano de mi padre.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora tan solo como mi padre podía darlas- Karin, tu también has crecido bastante. Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Luces bellísima.

-Gracias, señor. Bueno, tengo que ir abajo, mi novio no tarda en llegar.- Menciono Karin al tiempo que su vestido comenzaba a bailar con cada paso que daba al salir por la puerta.

Mi padre se quedo mirándome fijamente de nuevo y temía que descubriera la verdad detrás de aquella mascara de maquillaje. Me sorprendí a mi misma esbozando una media sonrisa para tratar de librar su mirada inquisitiva. Pero no funcionaba.

-Tú aún no me has presentado un yerno, hija- Y el corazón se me contrajo. Tan solo de imaginarlo me llenaba de dolor. Pues el hombre que había elegido para mí, me había herido ya bastante.

Intente que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible y no quebrada como estaba mi corazón. – Supongo que…- y en eso oímos el pitido de un auto. Mi madre estaba lista.

-Creo que eso es el sonido de "en marcha".

Sonreí y mi padre extendió su brazo para guiarme- Vamos, papá.- caminamos juntos hacia la entrada de la casa. Mi madre se encontraba en el vestíbulo lista para ir rumbo a su nuevo futuro. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándola durante un buen rato. Simplemente lucia maravillosa en aquel vestido de seda color blanco, su velo era realmente largo al igual que su vestido, ambos arrastraban en el suelo. En sus manos desnudas llevaba a forma de ramo una simple flor, una orquídea. Mi mamá lucia esplendorosa.

Y nos regalamos una sonrisa antes de que ella desapareciera al entrar en el auto adornado de su casi esposo.

Emprendimos el viaje hacia la iglesia. Karin nos alcanzaría allá para ayudarme en cuanto saliera.

Subí al auto con mi padre e íbamos ambos en silencio. Tenía a mi familia aquí, a mi mejor amiga y tenía que sentirme feliz por mi madre, pero en mi corazón había un hueco terrible que me punzaba terriblemente.

¿Cómo estaría él?, ¿Estaría bien? Y un sentimiento que no supe describir, me apuñalo fuertemente desde mi cabeza, hasta el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura!, ¡De una buena vez, ya deja de temblar así!

-¡Karin, estoy sumamente nerviosa!- grité detrás de la puerta. Karin se mantenía quieta intentando que sus evidentes ganas de golpearme se apaciguaran dentro de ella. Mi madre se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la iglesia, bien oculta. Hasta que se nos dijo que era hora. Ella salió de la habitación y se coloco detrás de nosotros.

Y nos miramos, y sabía que ya no había ningún remordimiento hacia ella por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Sin dudarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella y la abrace. La increíble sensación que fue abrazarla y sentir el rápido latir de su corazón, y la felicidad que de ella se desprendía, me embriagaron a mí y pude sentir la increíble fuerza fluir a través de mí.

Y la apreté aún más.- Te quiero, madre- dije con la voz más temblorosa, señal de que los nervios estaban a flor de piel.-…Y solo quiero que seas feliz…- Me separé de ella y la bese en la frente. Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Te amo, hija.- y me sonrió. Sequé rápidamente la traviesa lagrimilla con mi mano enguantada y sostuve el pequeño ramo.

-Sakura, es hora.- susurro Karin en mi oído cuando me volví de nuevo hacia la puerta dispuesta a cumplir con mi deber. – Cuidado de no pisar el vestido, rodarías como un costal de papas.- y solté una leve carcajada. La primera que había tenido en…, ya no quería recordar los días que habían pasado, la fuerza estaba conmigo y no la dejaría escapar.

.

.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las fuertes puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, mostrando el interior. El olor a flores me estampó en la cara como la brisa del mar. Y entonces sonreí francamente a todos. La iglesia no estaba muy llena y no conocía a la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí. Y ni siquiera me tome la dedicación de mirarlos a todos. Camine de manera grácil y lenta hacia el altar, solo veía al frente viendo las hermosas imágenes que ahí se encontraban. El mirarlas me dio un poco de la paz que había perdido. El prometido de mamá yacía engalanado en el final y junto a él y un poco más arriba se encontraba el padre que los uniría.

Porque sabía que mi madre se uniría por _Amor…_

_._

_._

_._

_Amor…_

.

.

Llegué a mi destino y me di media vuelta para verla marchar hacia el destino que ella había querido forjarse. Hacia la persona que amaba. Vislumbre luego al que era mi padre. Y lo vi también feliz. Vi a Karin que se había posicionado junto a su novio. Y mire a todo el mundo, familia y desconocidos. Y supe que mis ojos no encontrarían al ser que realmente estaba buscando. Mire llegar a mi madre al altar y a su ya casi esposo. Mirándose fijamente con amor y fe.

"_Porque el amor es fuerte, el lazo que los unirá por siempre y para siempre"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Corría apresuradamente por los largos pasillos abarrotados de gente que me impedía el fácil acceso.- Karin, tengo que colgar ya, o perderemos el vuelo.- intentaba que el teléfono no se me cayera y trataba de seguir los pasos apresurados de mi madre y de su esposo.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Corre!- gritó mi madre.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- le conteste y cerré el teléfono guardándolo en la pequeña mochila que llevaba en los hombros.

Llegamos a la puerta de acceso y el esposo de mi madre entregaba los pasajes. Y de pronto sentí un miedo que ni siquiera supe distinguir y la tristeza que acudió a mí hace ya una semana, me volvían a perforar el pecho.

Y como fue durante la boda, mis ojos buscaban a una sola persona. Tanto tiempo quise callarme el sentimiento de que algo en mi vida faltaba, pero me rehusaba a hacer caso de él, porque el sentimiento de traición acudía. El cuerpo y la mente me fallaban ahogándome cuando trataba de salir a flote para no sucumbir ante aquellos sentimientos que venían hacia mí como olas enormes que sin piedad se estampan sobre las piedras.

Siempre me sucedía cuando estaba con mi nueva familia. Y me afligía. Había momentos en los que tomaba el celular y veía su número durante horas. Y por segundos olvidaba todo y solo quería llamarlo, quería perdonarlo y no me importaba absolutamente nada, si tan solo volviera acunarme en sus grandes brazos.

Pero no podía, ya no podía.

Y él, tampoco había llamado….y no sabía sí él estaba bien. Si él estuviera como yo…

-¡Sakura!, vamos hija.- llamó mi madre y tiro de mí como si fuera una muñeca. Mire de nuevo, por si había algo que iluminara mi viaje. ¿Y si algo pasaba?

Como una especie de cámara lenta, la gente comenzó a caminar más despacio. Al mirar el avión que nos llevaría a Europa, sentí como si fuera un animal de colmillos afilados que iba a tragarme y mi vida se extinguiría igual que la llama de una vela. La presión en el brazo y mi madre guiándome hacia el animal. Y volvía a mirar y a buscar…Una sensación de correr, correr lejos y sentirme amada otra vez me invadió… De volver a verlo aunque sea…antes de partir….

.

.

¿Y si ya no volvía a verlo?

_¡ERA YO, SAKURA!.. ¡SÍ, SOY YO!, ¡EL QUE VIVE PARA ESCRIBIRTE ESAS CARTAS, EL QUE TE BUSCA, EL QUE TE HA AMADO EN SILENCIO! ¡ESE HE SIDO SIEMPRE YO!, DESDE NIÑOS, DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VÍ… ¡SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, SIEMPRE HE SIDO YO!_

…_..mentiras….deliciosas y delicadas mentiras. Recordé eso, y me dispuse a guiar a mis pies hacia el gran animal que me llevaría lejos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

.

.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Habían pasado mil años desde que la tuve en mis brazos. Desde que confesé mi callado amor. Y ella no estaba aquí…por la estupidez que cometí, en vez de haberla amado como ella se merecía, la ame en silencio, la encerré y la lastime. Y nos lastime a los dos.

¿Qué me quebrará?, ¿Qué pasará si ella no quiere volver a verme?

Simplemente no podría vivir…Ya nada tendría sentido…ni color, ni fulgor. Todo se iría con ella.

Los siguientes días fueron el comienzo de un tormento que pronto se transformaría en un infierno. Ella ya no había ido a la escuela. La extrañaba, extrañaba su cabello, su aroma…observar su rostro...Sus brillantes ojos…sus palpitantes labios rosas. Todo era tan gris.

Pero no podía llamarle, quería darle un poco de espacio. Que encontrara la pieza que le faltaba y que la devolviera a mí. Aunque siempre miraba su número durante horas, pellizcándome para no marcarlo.

.

.

.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _

_._

_._

_._

El día en el que su madre se casó, ni siquiera tuve valor de levantarme de la cama. Permanecí aparentando estar dormido hasta el atardecer. Permitiéndome sucumbir ante el dolor y la desesperación. Ante la frustración de ir y buscarla, de rogarle que me entendiera, de pedirle perdón incluso de rodillas… que volviera…que estaba muriéndome sin ella. Y me dolía, apretaba los dientes y la mandíbula estallaba y mis puños se estampaban en las sabanas….

.

.

.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Simulaba estar como siempre, pero mi familia lo noto. Noto que yo ya no era el mismo de antes. "_El brillo en tus ojos, ha desaparecido. Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa contigo?", _Dijo Itachi. Pero las palabras quedaban atascadas en mi boca cada que intentaba responder. Estaba ahogándome, pero no quería que mi dolor se hiciera palpable. Ya no quería ni siquiera que mi familia se enterara por lo que yo estaba pasando. Quería estar con Sakura, y si no podía estar con ella, entonces…daba igual en donde estaba. Podría ir de un lado a otro, como un robot, pero ya nada era de mi interés.

.

.

.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _

_._

_._

_._

Los últimos días de escuela…por casualidad, en cada uno de los pasillos…por error, encontrarla….pero ella nunca apareció.

Volvía a casa, después de una jornada rutinaria bastante espesa como neblina sobre mi vida. Conducía lentamente hacia mí prisión. Como había hecho en estos días: escuela, casa; casa escuela. Ningún cambio. Solo lo que hacía siempre, ya no estaba aquí... ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Estacione el auto en su lugar y caminaba hacia el porche y me sorprendió ver a Naruto parado en la puerta junto con su novia Hinata. Y trague en seco. Todo parecía una especie de chiste cósmico hecho a mi costa.

Y sentí como el dolor bajaba de arriba abajo en mi cabeza, él era feliz…

-Sasuke…- Dijo extrañamente calmado. De hecho, me sorprendió que no fuera tan efusivo. Siempre me recibía con sus gritos alocados. Tenía el presentimiento de algo malo.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo…cómo estás?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Bien.- respondí. Los dos tenían una cara de tristeza. Había sucedido algo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no creo que algo malo le haya sucedido a Sakura, pues los dos estaban tranquilos, con caras largas, pero tranquilos. No quería ni imaginar si algo le hubiese sucedido a Sakura, jamás me lo perdonaría y mi vida se terminaría.- Hace frio afuera, entremos.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entramos. Ofrecí bebida a mis invitados pero ninguno quiso tomar nada. Busque a mi madre por todos lados, pero parecía que no estaba en casa. Obviamente mi padre y mi hermano estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

Estábamos en la sala y ninguno de ellos parecía decir nada. Me frustre, así que decidí agilizar las cosas.- ¿Qué está pasando?- pero no pude evitar que un leve tinte de enojo enmarcará mis palabras.

.

.

.

Silencio.

.

.

.

Y mi frustración iba en aumento.

.

.

.

.-Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que esta…

-Ella se fue, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Y hubo más silencio. No podía pensar, simplemente sentí un frío terrible que recorrió toda mi columna, resquebrajándome.

-¡¿Qué?- solo pude articular.

-Sakura, ella se fue.- Hablo Hinata, su voz sonaba bastante débil, pero sus palabras resultaban una punzada de dolor en mi pecho- Ayer, habló conmigo. Al parecer sus padres tomaron la decisión de irse a Europa, no me dijo dónde exactamente y tampoco me dijo cuándo volverá… O sí volverá.

.

.

El corazón se me detuvo. Sé que palidecí…

.

.

.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

_._

_._

_._

-Será mejor que se vayan. - Mi voz sonó fuerte, potente como siempre. Serio, inflexible, pero por dentro, estaba derrumbándome, centímetro a centímetro.

- Sasuke, no podemos dejarte… ¿Estarás bien?

Pero no tenía fuerzas, solo quería aparentar que estaba bien, que estaría bien. Quería que me dejaran solo, intentando que mi dolor me abrazara como yo lo hacía con ella.

Jamás me había sentido así, tan derrotado. ¿Sí no volvía, que haría?, ¿A dónde iría?, ¿Podría vivir sin ella? La sola idea de que ella jamás volviera comenzaba a consumirme por completo, como un veneno que te va destruyendo poco a poco por dentro, rompiéndote. –Por favor, Naruto…te lo ruego, déjenme solo.

Por unos instantes, dudaron pero se pusieron de pie. Naruto me toco el hombro y hablo- Sasuke, nada está dicho, quizás ella vuelva. Y no estás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Y se marcho.

Solo escuché el eco de la puerta al cerrarse. Mi cabeza cayó en mi mano derecha, sentado, estaba solo…

Solo yo y mi cabeza, solo yo y mis pedazos….solo yo y mi corazón cayéndose poco a poco…

.

.

.

_En el corazón del silencio,_

_en el corazón de la noche,_

_¿qué tan seguido me he preguntado_

_en donde andarás ahora?_

_Que tan seguido me pregunto…_

_si se te está dando el amor ahora…_

.

.

Los días de invierno me abrazaban, la soledad se había convertido en mi amiga, y en las noches, las pesadillas me abrumaban. El miedo me consumía y la impotencia de no saber donde estaba, me volvía loco. La incertidumbre me carcomía y derrumbaba mis horas despierto… ¿Ella volvería?, ¿Dónde estaba?

.

.

.

.

.

_En una fiesta tal vez en Cannes,_

_En un club tal vez en Roma,_

_Tal vez pases esta noche tan sola tan callada_

_en un gran hotel en Viena…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y la llamaba, y nunca había respuesta. Le escribía todos los días que volviera, que me volvía cada poco más loco. Le dejaba mensajes de voz, rogándole que me dijera si estaba bien. Pero nunca había una respuesta. Para todos me había vuelto un extraño, y ellos se habían vuelto unos extraños para mí.

.

.

.

.

_En espíritu te acompaño_

_y te puedo ver más seguido de este modo._

_Y te dibujaban siempre cerca_

_las sombras de la esquina_

_esas sombras de mi soledad_

_se arrastran por las paredes_

_y vienen a agarrarme_

_y nublan mi visión…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y cada día era como el anterior: gris. Si me levantaba, comía y me retiraba a la habitación. Y cuando el dolor era insoportable, tomaba las llaves del auto y conducía, conducía hacia su casa…y como en el teléfono, tampoco había nada. Pero estando ahí, sentía su aroma, su presencia aún más cerca y el dolor se disipaba, pero entonces venían los recuerdos, cuando la tocaba, cuando acariciaba sus manos, su cabello, su piel.

Me sentaba en la entrada de la casa, e imaginaba que estaba de nuevo con ella, imaginaba que ella bajaría de pronto de un auto, y vendría por mí…y me levantaría de la oscuridad, me llevaría de vuelta a la luz, a su lado. Que me permitiría saborear su presencia de nuevo, probar el manjar de sus suaves labios.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

y el cuarto se está haciendo más extenso

y yo en el interior me hago más chico, más chico

y el silencio se convierte en la música de mi corazón

y la soledad se convierte en la esencia de mi corazón

y fuerte es mi alma

y la esperanza es feroz

y mi soledad es insaciable

y mi amor es gentil y poderoso

y ella llora por mi soledad

me lleva consigo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura… ¿Dónde estás? Sé lo que hice, sé que te lastime…por favor, tan solo dime que estas bien, es lo único que quiero saber_…" y cerraba el teléfono. Y me recostaba en la cama y me levantaba y observaba la luna. Había veces en las que un terror horrible me invadía al soñarla y verla siempre cada vez más lejos. Entonces, salía de esa oscura prisión y subía hasta el techo de la casa. El frio congelaba hasta los huesos, pero no quería cubrirme con nada, porque era más cruel la desolación. Me acostaba y veía el cielo nocturno y le pedía las estrellas que donde sea que ella estuviera, se encontrara bien. Y mi deseo era siempre el mismo.

Y entonces recordaba, recordaba la primera vez que la vi y como después, no podía olvidarla. Se escabullía entre mis pensamientos y se albergaba en mis sueños. Y cuanto más la veía, mas la quería.

Y no sé cómo, no sé por qué, ni siquiera sé la causa del porque la quería tanto. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que ella y yo éramos la reencarnación de dos amantes que renacían una y otra vez y que se amarían hasta el fin de sus días. Y que su amor no tenía explicaciones, simplemente el sentimiento vuelto un lazo que los unía a ambos sin remedio.

Y recordándola, recordándonos era como me había adaptado a vivir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y entonces te conocí en Cannes

O tal vez lo hice en Roma

Tal vez yo soy el hombre

Quien te llama cuando estás sola

en un gran hotel en Viena

.

.

.

.

Quizás estaría en España, en Roma…posiblemente estaría en Viena…tal vez en Cannes o podría haber ido a Alemania…pudo haberse ido hasta el fin del mundo…pero fuera donde fuera yo la esperaría, hasta el día en que ella volviera, hasta el día en que ella me perdone…Porque nuestro amor es fuerte...por qué se que ella me ama, tanto como yo la amo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y teniendo ese pensamiento y navegando, en los pocos sueños que tenía, cruzando mares y ríos; bosques y valles…llegaba hasta donde estaba ella…

.

.

.

.

Y juntos nos dormíamos en la oscuridad…

.

.

.

Hasta que al fin despertaba y ella no estaba…Porque quizás dormía en un gran hotel en Viena…

.

.

Pero yo estaré aquí y me aferrare a ella….hasta que vuelva….

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo 22.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Sé que de nuevo tuve una tardanza imperdonable. Pero créanme que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, la escuela se vuelve más y más complicada en mi último año de bachillerato. Ahora me doy cuenta que la vida de un estudiante no es sencilla a medida que vas avanzando en tus estudios. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, termine ya mi quinto semestre…, aunque en los últimos días de examen no pude ir porque tuve recientemente una operación… ¡Sí, mi primera operación en años! Y dolió mucho, pero afortunadamente ya me encuentro mejor y mi boca (donde fue la operación, me extrajeron las muelas del juicio) esta sanando de apoco por día. Les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazoncito negro por esperar y ojalá puedan comprender los motivos de mi tardanza.**

**¡Saben que las aprecio demasiado mis queridas lectoras!**

**Debo decirles que este capítulo fue algo complicado de escribir, muchos sentimientos oscuros y tristes albergan a nuestros amados personajes…Aunque por supuesto, escuchando la canción de NACHTSCHATTEN, me ayudó de sobremanera a poder inspirarme y escribir todas las ideas que tenia planeadas y poder acomodarlas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Sin más, quiero agradecer a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un mensaje. ¡Chicas, me ayudan a seguir con mi historia y a tener más ánimos para impulsarme a escribir!**

**asukasoad**

**Hitorijime **

**Sisi bunny **

**laurita261**

**OOANDISAOO**

**Marisa Uchiha**

**aRiElLa 95**

**Bishko**

**Valeria**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**Taly**

**nUzaKU**

**Yureny**

**Konan340**

**coco**

**vikolove13**

**rwtamagic80**

**Any16-chan**

**Chicas ustedes son el combustible que me impulsa a continuar. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Wayland.**


	24. VOLVER A CASA

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es extraída de mi cabeza en un momento de "historias e histeria ;) "

**Nota: **Chicas, si tienen la oportunidad, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de "Lonely Soul" de Diabulus in Musica. Es hermosa y realmente me hizo sentir más dentro de la historia, yo que escribí el capitulo realmente me hizo llorar internamente. T_T

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 23: VOLVER A CASA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno.**

.

.

.

.

Mi cabello se mecía suavemente con el viento, obstruyendo mi vista que permanecía clavada en el pavimento. Me encontraba justo afuera del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos: "Stefanie", ese era su nombre.

La razón por la cual estaba sentada en la acera mientras toda la gente que pasaba me miraba extrañada, era porque no podía respirar, no en la habitación.

Me sentía con un dolor fuerte en el pecho como si tuviera un elefante sentado encima, mis manos temblaban y quería sollozar. Prácticamente, cuando me ponía así, era porque algo malo pasaría o estaba pasando. Un miedo intenso y que me provocaba todas esas reacciones físicas, recorría todo mi cuerpo, llegando incluso a tocar mi corazón destrozado.

Y el único que había aparecido en mi cabeza cuando comencé a sentirme mal, fue Sasuke. Mi corazón me decía que algo malo le había pasado y sentía un remordimiento y culpabilidad enorme, aunado a mi miedo terrible.

En estos tres días, que había pasado aquí en Viena, en ninguno de ellos deje de pensar en él. Cada que daba un paso y veía a gente nueva, pensaba que me lo encontraría. Habíamos visitado muchos lugares hermosos: Fuimos a la opera y al parque "Donaupark", visitamos cada calle de la ciudad. Mi madre había comprado muchos vestidos hermosos para ella y para mí, pero a pesar de la belleza histórica y moderna que podía encontrar en las sinuosas calles, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi madre por sacarme una sonrisa sincera, yo no parecía estar feliz.

Era como una muerta en vida. Nada parecía tener el suficiente color o fulgor como para que me hiciera sentir realmente feliz o como cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Y ahora, sentada aquí en la acera a vísperas de navidad, me sentía terriblemente enferma. En esta época se suponía que debías estar con los que más amas, yo estaba con solo una persona a la que amaba y no había visto a mi padre antes de venir a este viaje y tampoco estaba con la persona que amaría para el resto de mi vida.

Pero sabía que mi padre estaba bien, mi corazón me lo decía. Pero cuando Sasuke aparecía más deprisa en mi cabeza, mi corazón latía alarmado. Me levante de golpe de la acera y corrí hacia dentro del hotel. No espere el elevador, simplemente tome las escaleras y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Quizás si llamaba a Sasuke por teléfono, aunque sea escuchar su voz tan solo un segundo, eso me calmaría.

Llegue a mi habitación y antes de que pudiera abrirla, mi madre salió de la suya, que estaba justo a un lado de la mía, ataviada con su ropa blanca de dormir. Me miro extrañada y preocupada.

-_Mi niña, ¿qué pasa?- _ La mire como si fuera una extraña y las gotas de sudor que bajaron por mis sienes, el temblor que era ahora más perceptible hicieron que se moviera hacia mí y me tomara la cara entre sus palmas.- ¡Hija, ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos estaban ahora más preocupados y el miedo que tenía yo, pereció llegar a ella. No podía perder más el tiempo y tuve que almacenarme todo. Como siempre.

Relaje mi postura y le devolví una cálida sonrisa- Si, madre. Solo que me vine corriendo por las escaleras. Nada en particular, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, hija. Solo que te vi tan agitada que pensé que algo malo había pasado. ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Totalmente, madre. Ve a dormir, ya no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?

Mi madre me soltó poco a poco. Aún podía percibir algo de duda en ella, pero pareció calmarse un poco.

-Muy bien, hija. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.- Me hecho una última mirada.

Continúe con mi labor y entre en la habitación. Una habitación que me había torturado durante las noches. Era realmente cómoda pero cuando cerraba los espesos cortinajes y me hundía en el suave colchón cubierta por las suaves sabanas, todo me parecía como una inmensa jaula. Nadie podía librarme de mí. Sasuke siempre venia a mis pensamientos y me preguntaba a cada instante que había hecho. Recapitulaba todo buscando justificación a mis acciones. Y la pasaba en vela siempre, tratando vanamente de sentirme tranquila sin que su calor me embriagara. Pero cuando me daba cuenta, los punzantes sonidos del silencio y la inmensidad de la noche parecían convertirse en un monstruo horrible que me sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos y oraba porque el sol apareciera lo más pronto posible. Lloraba por estar tan sola, lloraba de pena por mí.

Y todo aquello me hacia olvidarme de todo, e incluso, no había tomado el teléfono durante los días que habíamos estado aquí. Cuando estábamos en el avión lo apague y desde entonces, no volví a tocarlo, no encontraba sentido por el cual tenerlo cerca hasta ahora, que la necesidad de escuchar su voz y de saber que estaba bien, habían sido más grandes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Camine rápidamente por la habitación hacia el pequeño bolso que había votado detrás de la mesita de noche de la habitación. La tome desesperadamente, introduciendo mis manos y sacando todo lo que había en ella, hasta que mis dedos sintieron el pequeño objeto y lo saque. Lo prendí y entonces, el sistema comenzó a registrar todo lo que había almacenado en esos últimos días.

Tenía alrededor de 30 llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz, mensajes de texto. Los dedos me temblaban al intentar averiguar de quien habían sido todos. El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando escuche el primer mensaje de voz.

_-"Sakura, hola. Hoy he sabido que te has ido, y siento que no volveré a verte. Te extraño tanto que….Por favor, tan solo quiero saber si estás bien, es todo lo que me importa. Si puedes devolverme la llamada, te estaré eternamente agradecido. Sakura…yo…Bueno…"_

_._

_._

"_El tiempo, Sakura, pasa tan lento. Me siento como un idiota impotente, quisiera saber donde estas, con quien estas, y lo que más me importa…saber si estás bien. Sé que fui un imbécil, pero el no saber cómo te encuentras me está matando. Han pasado cuatro horas desde mis primeras llamadas y siento que han pasado mil años. Sakura, solo hazme saber si estás bien. Te extraño demasiado y estoy muy preocupado por ti….yo te…"_

_._

_._

"_Sakura, por lo que más quieras, ¡Responde! Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero tan solo te pido un último favor: hazme saber que estas bien, te lo ruego…Sakura, no renovare mis sentimientos hacia ti pero…Por favor…contéstame…"_

_._

_._

"_Tantos días. Tantas horas de incertidumbre que me están volviendo loco, devoran mis horas despierto y en las noches están torturándome. Me pregunto cómo es que no pude irme contigo, me pregunto cómo pude ser tan idiota…me pregunto cómo es que te perdí….Sakura, sé que te dije que no renovaría mis sentimientos pero…te amo. Te amo, y siempre lo hare….dónde quiera que estés, espero puedas sentir mi amor…porque es tan fuerte que ahora me está matando…matando sin ti. Cuídate,…y no olvides que yo estaré aquí…amándote, a pesar de que te has ido…"_

Y ese fue el último mensaje…caí sobre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar. Llorar como una loca. El aire faltaba a mi pecho y me temblaba el cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!- comencé a llamarlo entre mi desesperación. El dolor me acuchillaba por cada palabra salida de sus labios y que había reproducido.

El dolor era insoportable. Y no paraba de llorar… ¿qué podía hacer estando tan lejos?, ¿Cómo pude ser tan terrible? El estaba peor, mi corazón me lo decía y yo no hice nada…

-¡SASUKE, PERDONAME!, ¡SASUKE!

Derrumbada en el suelo, ahogándome en mis propias lagrimas, derrotada por mi propia fragilidad, abandonada y sola sin sus brazos. Nadie puede salvarme de mi misma, estoy sola y perdida… ¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?

-¡Sasuke!... ¡Sasuke!

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas y me levante, y corrí, abrí la puerta y corrí. Escuche a mi madre gritándome y no me importo. Seguí corriendo, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de mis ojos, dejando que los sollozos escaparan libremente por mi boca, dejando atrás las miradas sínicas y lastimeras de la gente.

Salí del hotel y seguí corriendo por las calles de la hermosa Viena. Ni siquiera su belleza podía distraerme. Seguía corriendo velozmente tratando de librarme de mí y de mi dolor.

-Sasuke, perdóname….Sasuke…

Y las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero no llegarían hasta él. Y de pronto en un cruce casi fui atropellada por un auto, pero no me importó, seguí corriendo, corriendo, huyendo, como si de esa manera pudiera cruzar los mares y las tierras para llegar a él y calmar mi sufrimiento con sus brazos.

Y entonces la enorme e imponente edificación se presentó ante mí. Había llegado a la catedral de San esteban. Estaba iluminada con brillantes luces y me detuve ante ella.

Sin pensarlo entre en y me senté en un lugar vacio. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir y la gente solo me miraba como si vieran a una loca. En mi mente le rogaba a Dios porque me permitiera regresar. No podría soportar estar aquí ni un segundo más. Quería, y tenía que estar con Sasuke a como diera lugar, ¿Dios, que había hecho? Era cierto que él había cometido muchos errores. Y todos los había hecho pensando que era lo mejor. Todos los había hecho por amarme, y bien dicen que el amor hace a la gente hacer muchas locuras. Me había lastimado, engañándome tanto tiempo, pero también sacrificándose el mismo para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que valía en realidad…y nunca lo hice.

Me mintió y yo me sentí ofendida, me sentí decepcionada de que la única persona que pensaba jamás iba hacerlo, lo había hecho, simplemente por el hecho de que me amaba como yo a él. Y yo lo abandoné. Decidí huir buscando respuestas que ya tenía. Huyendo de él y de su amor y su mentira. Pero ni siquiera lejos, podía olvidarlo porque estaba atada a él, porque su dolor era mío, porque su amor y corazón eran míos, así como mi amor y corazón eran suyos. Él me lo había demostrado, y yo me había ido. No fue la mejor forma, pero me demostró cuanto me amaba. Y su amor era más grande que el miedo que había padecido durante tantos años. Mi amor por él era más grande que eso, más grande que la mentira que me hizo por amarme. Ahora lo entendía.

Me quede mirando hacia las hermosas imágenes. Estando ahí mi desesperación se apaciguo, pero el dolor y las lágrimas seguían ahogándome. Tenía que estar con él. Debía estar con él a como diera lugar.

-Dios, mío…lo abandone- pronuncie entrecortadamente, y cuando abrí los labios, probé el sabor salado y amargo de mis lágrimas.- Solo quiero estar con él, Señor…te lo suplico, ayúdame a volver con Sasuke…yo…

-Disculpe, Señorita.- y mis ojos húmedos voltearon buscando de donde provenía la voz dulzona que había escuchado hace unos instantes. En el otro extremo de la banca se encontraba un joven extremadamente pálido. Estaba cubierto por un grueso abrigo oscuro y una bufanda azul marino que contrastaban drásticamente con su piel, pero haciendo juego con la profundidad de la oscuridad de su cabello. Se acerco y se sentó a mi lado. Pensé en alejarme, pero no veía ni percibía una mala intención en su persona. Volvió a mirarme y hablo de nuevo- ¿Está usted bien?- Su voz tenía un tinte francés, pero hablaba perfectamente mi idioma.

Yo lo observe sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Al ver sus ojos, imagine a los de Sasuke, tan profundos que solo quieres hundirte en ellos para siempre. Pero no era él. No era el Sasuke que yo amaba.

-No se asuste, solo que la vi llorando y sus sollozos me han perturbado demasiado. Nadie debería estar así en estos días. Mi nombre es Sai, por favor…, no este usted triste.

Devolví la mirada hacia el frente y limpie mis ojos ardientes por el agua salada- Es que…Es que…yo…- Y no me había dado cuenta de lo seca, débil y hundida voz que tenía.- Lo abandone…y yo…, yo lo amo. Él está lejos y sufriendo por mí culpa. Pensé que alejándome yo….yo arreglaría las cosas y….- Rompí en llanto de nuevo. Fruncí los labios para callarme, el joven me había dicho su nombre, pero aun así era un completo extraño y ya estaba contándole un episodio tan personal de mi vida, pero me sentía con una confianza razonable y solo quería un poco de atención, quizás, para hablar con alguien que no fuera mi dolor o mi conciencia.

-Señorita, entonces sus lagrimas son por amor.- Sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro pero no fui capaz de decir nada.- Muchas veces cometemos errores, estos se presentan ante nosotros como un pensamiento, como una idea y es tan grande que nos hacen actuar de cierta forma que pensamos, es la mejor. Pero, si ha tenido ese error es para darse cuenta de que había cosas que faltaba aprender, que faltaba valorar. – Y entonces sí que lo mire, en sus ojos podía leer un poco de consideración, no era lastima, sino comprensión.

- Ahora, me doy cuenta de que me mintió, señor, él me mintió….me mintió tan dulcemente porque me amaba. Tuve miedo durante tantos años y me sentí decepcionada porque pensé que él jamás me mentiría.- Aquel joven me miraba atentamente, no perdiendo detalle de mis facciones. O quizá, tratando de leer mi alma.- Y me aleje de él, pero estoy haciéndolo sufrir más y me estoy haciendo sufrir a mí misma. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el realmente me ama…de que yo lo amo y que ambos hemos sacrificado tanto tiempo callándonos el amor.

- Mucho sacrificio que tiene que valer la pena. Sus lagrimas valen la pena, señorita. ¿Sabe, porque? Porque van dirigidas a un amor correspondido y pleno que subsiste más allá de las mentiras y del tiempo.

No dije nada, solo lo mire y más lagrimas traviesas resbalaron por mi mejilla. No hable, porque no había nada que decir, todo aquello era cierto. Le devolví la mirada y me sentí un poco más tranquila. Luego mire alrededor de la catedral, tan bella y hermosa, tan vigorosa tratando de cobrar vida y estrecharme en sus brazos y de decirme de que todo estaría bien.

-Quiero estar con él, señor. No soportaría estar más aquí sin él…no sé que voy a hacer si no puedo regresar con él….

-Los aviones deben de estar llenos en su totalidad. Es navidad.

Bajo su mirada y yo comencé a sentir desesperación.

-¿Él está muy lejos?- preguntó de pronto.

-Está en mi ciudad, Japón.

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos más, y ambos miramos hacia el frente de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio largo rato. Mis lágrimas habían cesado y mi aflicción se había transformado en continuos suspiros. Debía encontrar la forma de regresar. "_Dios mío, ayúdame a estar con él."_

_-_Dicen que en la navidad ocurren muchos milagros.- hablo de pronto

-Y yo oraré por uno. No voy a rendirme.

-Su ímpetu es muy grande, casi tan grande como su amor.

Voltee mi cara hacia él y sonreí. Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su costado, y de su billetera saco unos papeles. Eran pasajes. Los miro un segundo y me los tendió

-Tómelos, por favor. Yo me dirigía esta noche asía allá, pero me quedare admirando esta bellísima ciudad unos días más.

-¡No, señor, yo no puedo aceptarlos! Yo…- Simplemente no había palabras en mí para revocar un regalo tan enorme.

-Por favor, tómelos. De todos modos, iba a cambiarles la fecha. Mi deseo de regresar allá no puede ser comparado con el suyo. La amabilidad no es frecuente en estos días, aunque debería. Tómelos, hablare a la aerolínea para que cambien los pasajes. Solo quiero que tenga una feliz navidad.

-No señor, no puedo aceptarlos, yo…

-Hágalo, es mi regalo para usted. En compensación por tantas lágrimas qué, estoy seguro, serán valoradas muy pronto. Si se está preguntando porque lo hago, es porque yo casi pierdo a la persona que amo, yo también me aleje de ella, aunque por motivos de trabajo y estaba a punto de perderla en un hospital- Su voz, que había estado plagada de serenidad y tranquilidad, se había apagado, su tono se transformo a uno débil y pequeño. Su mirada se perdió durante unos instantes en el suelo, pero pronto recobro la sonrisa sobre su rostro y puso los boletos en mis manos.- No podía conseguir boletos de regreso, y un señor de edad avanzada, me tendió sus boletos para que pudiera volver a casa. Esto que hago por usted, es en agradecimiento a los milagros que hace Dios en navidad, en agradecimiento a la vida y al destino que me dieron la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amo mientras nacía nuestro hijo.- Y sin aviso, una traviesa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, una lagrima de felicidad que encendió una chispa de vida dentro de mi debilitado pecho.- Y también lo hago, porque vale la pena lo que usted hará, otorgara perdón a su mentira y traerá la paz que ambos necesitan.

Y sin dudarlo…lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Más lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, cayeron de mis ojos quedándose en su abrigo.

-Señor, no sé cómo pagarle. Esto que hace, en verdad que se lo agradezco mucho, se lo agradeceré eternamente. Muchas gracias por su bondad.

-No se preocupe, con esa sonrisa me ha pagado. Estoy seguro que a mi familia le encantara quedarse unos días más aquí. Ahora señorita, llamare a la agencia para arreglar los pasajes a su nombre.- saco su teléfono y comenzó a teclear unos números.- ¿Cuál es su nombre, por cierto?

-Soy Sakura Haruno, señor.

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno. Ahora será mejor que vaya a preparar sus cosas, el vuelo sale en tres horas y debe apresurarse.

Me puse en pie e hice una reverencia. Él hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo de pie junto a mí, volví a abrazarlo. Eran un milagro enorme el que estaba viviendo y no lo desperdiciaría. Me sentía agradecida hacia Dios, pues, me había escuchado y había puesto en mi camino un milagro para volver…volver a casa.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hace, señor. Dios se lo pague.

- y que a usted la ayude y sea feliz con el hombre que la espera y ama. Buena suerte.

Le sonreí. Y me aleje poco a poco. Justo cuando estaba por atravesar las puertas de la enorme catedral, volví mi mirada hacia el señor Sai que me había ayudado para volver pero…había desaparecido. Entrecerré los ojos para buscarlo y saber si no había sido solo una mera ilusión, pero los boletos en mis manos, me indicaban que había sido real. Sin esperar más, atravesé las puertas de la catedral y eche un vistazo a la hermosa ciudad que dejaría atrás. Corrí por las calles de nuevo para llegar al hotel, y poder hacer las maletas para regresar…para volver a casa….para volver con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡SAKURA!, ¡HEMOS ESTADO PREOCUPADOS POR TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO!, SAKURA, ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?, ¿ PORQUE…

Mi madre, estaba completamente histérica cuando me vio atravesar las puertas y caminar apresuradamente por el lobby. Pero sus replicaciones y la mirada inquisitiva de su esposo se apaciguaron cuando observaron mi rostro. Supongo que no era el mejor y que posiblemente tenía los ojos demasiado rojos y la piel más pálida que de costumbre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrace a mi madre para calmarla.

-Perdóname, madre mía. Lo lamento.

Ella me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, aún llevaba su bata blanca de dormir, pero evidentemente su esposo se había cambiado por si tenía que ir a buscarme por toda la ciudad. – Hija, no vuelvas a salir así, nos preocupaste demasiado, estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Ya estoy aquí, madre. No pasa nada.

-Bueno, entonces volvamos a tu habitación, tienes que descansar.

-Nuevamente, perdóname. Pero me voy, mamá.

Y entonces abrió los ojos como platos. Sin esperar respuesta subí las escaleras hasta la habitación, o más bien, brinque cada escalón. No había tiempo, tenía que hacer mis maletas o no llegaría al aeropuerto a tiempo.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi habitación, mi madre ya estaba ahí, quizás si hubiera utilizado el elevador hubiese llegado al mismo tiempo.

Abrí la puerta bajo su atenta mirada inquisitiva y la de su esposo.

-¿Cómo vas a irte?, ¿Sakura has enloquecido?- me gritaba mi madre con las manos en la cintura viéndome sacar la maleta y caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación sacando toda la ropa de los cajones del pequeño closet de la habitación. Su esposo permanecía recostado en la puerta, no sabiendo muy bien que decir o como actuar. Hasta que sorprendentemente, hablo.

-No puedes irte así, los boletos de regreso están programados para dentro de cinco días. No encontraras vuelos disponibles de regreso.- No me detuve en nada de lo que hacía. Continuaba metiendo mi ropa mal acomodada en la maleta.

- Sakura…dime que está pasando. No voy a dejar que te vayas… ¿Oíste?

Detuve mi andar y la mire. El dolor punzante en mi pecho que trataba de apaciguar por todos los medios, salió a relucir.- No vas a impedírmelo, madre. Tengo que irme…tienes que dejar que me vaya.- y la voz se me quebró y caí sobre la cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo sin que pudiera detenerlas. Mi mirada se planto en el suelo y mi madre se coloco de rodillas frente a mí y me levanto el rostro.

-Hija, te suplico que me digas que está pasando. No voy a dejar que te marches en estas condiciones…estás muy mal quizás si vamos al médico…

-¡NO!- grité fuertemente que mi madre dio un respingo. Leía en su rostro el horror y la incertidumbre y fue como ver el rostro de Sasuke, imaginándose o tratando de saber donde me encontraba, otra punzada más en mi pecho- Mamá, tengo que volver. Sasuke me necesita, y yo…madre, no puedo estar sin él.

-¿Le paso algo malo a Sasuke?

-No, mamá. No sabe donde estoy, no se lo dije por todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Él está muy mal mamá. Ya estuve aquí contigo pero tengo que volver a su lado. Déjame ir, te lo suplico.

-¿Después de lo que te hizo vas a volver con él?- me espeto. Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me apretó fuertemente. Tome sus manos entre las mías y mas lagrimas rodaron rápidamente.

-Yo lo amo.

Mi madre no dijo nada. Solo me miraba sorprendida, como tratando de encontrar mentira en mi voz.- Mi tiempo se acaba, tengo los boletos y tengo menos de dos horas para tomar el último vuelo. Déjame ir, te lo suplico, mamá…déjame ir con Sasuke.

Y me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos. Yo le correspondí, sus brazos me daban un poco de calma, la que necesitaba justo en esos momentos- Te amo, hija. Deseo que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

-Yo también te amo, madre.

-Buscare un taxi para que te lleve al aeropuerto.- dijo el esposo de mamá. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

No espere más e intente continuar terminar mi maleta, cuando el brazo de mi madre tomo mi muñeca, el corazón me latió fuertemente imaginando que quería detenerme.- Ve a arreglarte un poco, te ves fatal. Yo terminare esto, anda, ve.

Entre deprisa en el baño y me miré en el espejo. Tenía la cara más pálida que de costumbre, justo como me había imaginado. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y enrojecidos, mis labios estaban secos y mi cabello enmarañado. Abrí la llave del agua y me lave la cara, regrese a la habitación y busque un cepillo para arreglar mi cabello. Lo peine y lo sujete en una coleta alta. Salí del baño y lo metí en la maleta que mi madre ya había terminado y volví a colocarla sobre la cama y saque un abrigo que mi madre había comprado recientemente en Viena, saque unos guantes y una bufanda. Acomode la maleta, tome el bolso donde mi madre había colocado las cosas que había regado por toda la habitación en mi desesperación por encontrar mi teléfono. Tome los boletos de la cómoda donde los había dejado y los introduje en el bolso.

Me acomode el abrigo sobre la camisa de algodón negra y me puse la bufanda y los guantes, mi madre estaba ayudándome, cuando entro su esposo en la habitación.- El taxi te espera.

-Muchas gracias.

Los tres bajamos por el elevador y caminamos hacia la salida del hotel. El taxista bajo del auto y metió mi maleta en la cajuela, y me abrió la puerta trasera.

Mire a mi madre, quien ahora lloraba. La abrace y le dije que la amaba. A su esposo le dije que la cuidara y que los vería pronto. Aborde el taxi y este arranco y velozmente condujo por las calles rumbo al aeropuerto.

Admire por última vez el bullicio y la hermosura de Viena, y agradecí que me acogiera por tanto tiempo, pero era hora de volver a mi verdadero hogar: a Sasuke.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y arrastre la maleta, mire el reloj y faltaba una hora para abordar. Cheque que los boletos estuvieran en orden, lleve mi maleta a donde debía y espere hasta que llamaran. Observe por los cristales y parecía nevar un poco, había más o menos mucha gente en el aeropuerto.

Permanecía en el asiento tratando de tranquilizar mis ansias por llegar a casa, por verlo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, me dedique a recordar los hermosos momentos que había vivido con él. Desde el primer instante que lo vi y como poco a poco con miradas curiosas me enamore de él. Recordaba cuando volví a verlo, cuando tomaba mi mano, cuando me abrazaba y cuando estuve a punto de probar sus labios.

Mi corazón dio un salto tremendo cuando escuche el llamado para abordar el avión. Corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta que habían indicado y me forme. Recibieron mi boleto y entre.

Ya en el avión, me senté donde debía y esperé el despegue. Cerré los ojos, pronto estaría en casa, pronto volvería a verlo y estaría con él, no volvería alejarme de él. Me quedaría siempre a su lado.

Ordenaron que todos tuviéramos el cinturón de seguridad porque el avión despegaría y sentí mariposas invadir mi estomago, no por la adrenalina de que estaríamos en los aires, sino porque cada vez faltaba menos para volver a verlo.

El avión despego y yo logre dormirme un poco, recordándolo. Teniendo su rostro en mi cabeza, imaginandolo. Pensándonos a ambos, juntos otra vez.

Me dormí con él, porque aunque por ahora estuviésemos lejos, él estaba aquí conmigo, porque a pesar de la distancia, yo no podía olvidarlo.

Porque yo quería estar con él.

Porque necesitaba estar con él como la Tierra necesita del sol.

Porque había sido un error alejarme de él.

.

.

.

Porque yo simplemente…estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**He terminado este capítulo más pronto de lo que imagine. Ya es de madrugada y mi inspiración sigue latente, y he concluido con este capítulo pero les informo que justo ahora (30 de diciembre del 2011, 01:27 de la madrugada) la señora inspiración no me ha abandonado y comenzare con el siguiente capítulo que ansío escribir porque…bueno, no les diré de que se trata. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y les traigo el próximo más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Muchas gracias a todas por su grandioso apoyo, sin él, yo no sería escritora de fanfics y estoy muy segura de que tampoco encontraría a la señora inspiración.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Bishko**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**VaLeRiA**

**Yureny**

**asukasoad**

**Sisi bunny**

**sakuritha-haruno**

**vikolove13**

**Senbonzakura19**

**Hay una chica que no pude colocar su nombre por problemas, supongo técnicos. ****lau-chi94, ****te pido disculpas, pero cuando subo el documento, me borra tu nombre. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero te haya gustado el cap. **

**Siempre estoy atenta a sus mensajes y me siento muy feliz cuando recibo uno, y siento que mi trabajo ha valido la pena. Les agradezco a todas que lean y me dejen un mensaje, yo escribo para ustedes, gracias por sus ánimos y buenos deseos. Desde México les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, hoy y siempre. La aprecio mucho, mis queridas lectoras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Wayland**


	25. SENTIRSE VIVO

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya saben, son de Masashi Kshimoto, (Gracias por el talento extraordinario de crear a un Sasuke :D) La historia, es completamente de mi autoría…^_^

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 24: SENTIRSE VIVO.**

.

.

.

-¡Taxi!- grité, literalmente, como una loca horrible. Pero bajando del avión, tome mi maleta desesperada y camine apresuradamente por todo el aeropuerto para buscar la salida. No pasaron treinta segundos, cuando aviste el primer taxi y aborde en el. Le di la dirección de la casa de Sasuke- Por favor, apresúrese. Necesito llegar lo más pronto posible.

-No se preocupe, señorita.- me miro el chofer desde el espejo retrovisor. Arranco el auto y tomo la ruta que debía.

Tome el pequeño bolso y saque un espejo, si cuando salí de Viena me veía terrible, ahora estaba mucho peor. Tome un poco de maquillaje y lo unte en mi rostro, un poco de brillo en los labios y ricé mis pestañas. No quería que Sasuke me viera como una momia después de tanto tiempo. El martilleo en mi corazón, no había dejado de resonarme en mis oídos. Tuve que aplicar mucha fuerza en mis manos para no pintarme mal los labios, y sabía perfectamente que eso no era ocasionado por el movimiento del auto, sino porque las manos no paraban de temblarme.

En mi mente solo aparecía Sasuke, oraba porque el camino se hiciera muchísimo más corto. Pero también recordaba al señor Sai, gracias a su amabilidad, estaba ahí en ese auto, el 26 de diciembre para volver a ver al hombre que amo.

Observaba mi ciudad tan asombrada que incluso el aire me parecía dulce. Nunca me había alejado tanto y por tanto tiempo, y la extrañaba, ella parecía recibirme con los brazos abiertos y sus calles hermosas con mi gente, parecían entender mi prisa por llegar a ese punto en específico, porque los autos dejaban el paso de mi taxi, lo que hacía que avanzáramos más rápido.

Desafortunadamente el tráfico se hizo más intenso justo cuando llegábamos a la avenida para dar vuelta hacia la casa de Sasuke. Faltaba alrededor de medio kilometro para que el taxi pudiera dar vuelta y los autos parecían no avanzar.

La desesperación no podía ser más evidente, pues el taxista me había pedido repetidamente que me tranquilizara, que llegaríamos pronto. Pero yo no podía esperar más, pague el taxi y el chofer bajo del auto para abrir la cajuela y sacar la estorbosa maleta.

-Gracias, señor.- hable mientras colocaba la maleta para poder arrastrarla.

-Suerte, señorita.

Y sin esperar más, corrí entre todos los autos y subí a la acera. Corría tan rápidamente que el pecho me dolía y la liga que llevaba en mi cabello se soltó, pero no tuve ni tiempo para recuperarla. Yo seguía corriendo y esquivando a la gente que aparecía en mi camino. Cada vez faltaba menos y cada paso me pesaba tanto, que pensaba que cada pie era un yunque.

El corazón seguía martillándome los oídos y mis ojos seguían clavados en el frente. Todo parecía detenerse, menos mi corazón y mis pasos apresurados. Mi necesidad, mis ansias nunca habían sido tan grandes, tan fuertes en mis adentros, hasta el punto de que me hicieran nudo en la garganta. Llegué a la avenida de la casa de Sasuke, y fue justo frente a ella donde me detuve. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre mi rostro al verla y me detuve un instante, como si mi cuerpo no quisiera responderme.

Pero saque una fuerza que ni siquiera conocía y avance hacia la entrada. Toque el timbre y mi corazón latió aun más fuerte, enterrándose a cada latido, matándome. La sangre recorría cada parte de mí tan deprisa que no me sentía una humana.

Y la puerta se abrió y la señora Mikoto no escondió su sorpresa y admire su bello rostro, era tan parecida a su hijo. Nos miramos unos instantes en los que ella me miraba evidentemente conmocionada, pero quizás mi aspecto no era el más adecuado para transitar por las calles.

-Mí querida, Sakura…

-Sasuke…- y mi boca era sorprendentemente seca. Mi voz frágil, un susurro en el viento que se desvanecía rápidamente. Pero dentro de mí, el torbellino de emociones era tan grande en comparación con mi voz.

La señora Mikoto se hizo a un lado y tomo mi maleta, sus dedos rozaron con los míos, y sus manos eran cálidas y suaves. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis manos eran tan frías como las de un muerto. Pero es que yo lo era. Yo era un muerto y mi vida estaba en esa casa, e iba a recuperarla.

-No pierdas más tiempo, querida.- me metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. Ella se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla. Su olor y cercanía eran tan parecidas a la de su hijo, que me dio un poco de calor.- Sube pronto, el está arriba en el techo de la casa. Espe…

Y no me importo que no supiera la dirección, solo atine a subir las escaleras. Recorrí el pasillo hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta. Su olor me llego hasta el rincón más profundo y remoto de mi cuerpo. A cada respiro, su esencia me llenaba de la vida que tanto me faltaba, pero él no estaba ahí.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamé desesperadamente. Camine hasta el fondo del pasillo, y como si mi corazón me guiara, doble a la derecha y abrí una puerta, subí las escaleras y abrí la siguiente hasta toparme con el suelo del techo de la casa. Mis ojos brillaron, se que lo hicieron…él estaba ahí.

_Y me sentí viva, y mi corazón también…._

.

.

.

-_Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_._

Y mi alma regreso a mí en cuanto él se giro y me miro. El viento movía demasiado mi cabello, llevándolo de apoco a mis ojos humedecidos por el llanto de la vida. Me quede de pie en mi sitio, admirándolo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Era tan hermoso.

Nos miramos como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho. Y su expresión era igual o más intensa que le mía. Su mirada atravesaba mi piel, para llegar a las profundidades de mi alma.

_Me sentía viva aquí, me sentía en mi hogar._

_-Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_._

Comencé a andar hacia él rápidamente, tropezando con mis propios pies hasta que al fin… me caí…mis piernas no soportaron mi propio peso por los temblores y la sangre fluía para anidarse en mi rostro. Pero él ya estaba ahí, me sostuvo entre sus brazos como si tocara a una flor que acababa de ser lanzada desde el cielo. Me sentí más viva que nunca, su calor fue inundándome, devolviéndome todo lo que yo misma me había negado. Me levanto junto a él hacia la luz. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, viendo en ellos como si tratara de buscarse a sí mismo, o simplemente por el hecho de reflejarse en ellos. Su mano en mi cintura me sostenía fuertemente para no caer, me sostenía tan fuerte que mi cuerpo reacciono con un leve dolor, pero quería fundirme con él si era necesario; su otra mano me tocaba el rostro, acariciándome, su tacto tan suave.

_Me sentía en mi hogar, aquí…yo era feliz, aquí…era donde yo quería estar por siempre. Entre sus brazos, por siempre y para siempre._

-_Mi Sakura, estas aquí. Volviste…-_ y su voz, inundo todos mis sentidos. Tantos sonidos habían llegado a mí, pero ninguno era tan bello como su voz. A cada acción de él, me sentía más brillante. Sentía que todo desaparecía y solo estábamos nosotros dos. En su mirada, también parecía haber vuelto el brillo, la luz en esa oscuridad que siempre me incitaba a perderme en ellos más y más. Su agarre en mi cintura se intensifico y mis manos se anidaron en su pecho, una de ellas, camino hacia su mejilla, él respondió a mi tacto acercándose más a mi mano que temblaba y acariciaba su cremosa piel.- _Eres tú, mi Sakura…_

_-_Sasuke…estoy aquí…contigo…estoy aquí…-Quería que me sintiera cerca suyo, que supiera que jamás iba a volver a irme, que permanecería a su lado para siempre, que quería que él se quedara conmigo. Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar más lagrimas y mi pecho subía poco a poco buscando aire para seguir hablando- Sasuke…perdóname…perdóname….yo…

Y su ceño se frunció y me coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, aflojo el agarre en mi cintura y me toco el cabello, la cara. Mi piel reaccionaba a su tacto, enviándome delicadas chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

-_No, no…ahora estas aquí, conmigo…dime que te quedaras siempre, dime que te quedaras siempre a mi lado…dímelo…dímelo…_

Su aliento era tan cálido. Nuestras frentes se tocaron y de pronto fui consciente de nuestra cercanía y cerré los ojos.- Jamás volveré a irme, Sasuke…estoy aquí contigo…y aquí me voy a quedar…

Cerró sus manos en mi rostro y lo levanto. Yo lo mire y me sentí, realmente feliz.

.

.

.

-_Te amo…- me susurro antes de tocar sus labios con los míos…_

_._

_._

_._

Jamás experimente sensación más hermosa que la de tener sus labios en los míos. No supe cómo responder al principio, pero mis labios se movieron en un compás con los suyos, hasta que pude seguir sus pasos. Sus manos descendieron a posarse en mi cintura y yo me aferre a su rostro. Me levanto en brazos y sentí como comenzamos a girar, sin dejar de besarnos. Sus labios eran lo más dulce y suave que había probado. No necesitaba nada más, me deposito en el suelo de nuevo y yo buscaba acomodo en su pecho, me apretó más contra sí y no podíamos soltarnos.

.

.

Ahora éramos como una sola persona danzando al compás de nuestros sentimientos.

.

.

.

Y cuando abandono mis labios, nos miramos un segundo recuperando el aire que hace unos momentos habíamos contenido. Y de nuevo, volvió a besarme, tan lento y tan suave que sentí ganas de llorar…, pero mis ojos se apretaban fuertemente…hasta que de pronto, comencé a saborear lagrimas dulces….y estaba segura, no eran las mías…

Sasuke…Sasuke, lloraba mientras me besaba. Me demostraba su flaqueza y el dolor agonizante que él también había experimentado. Sus lagrimas, hicieron aparecer un amor aún más grande, quería consolarlo y que no sufriera más, no quería que sufriera aún más..

-Te amo tanto Sasuke…- le susurre, cuando nuestros labios se separaron un instante y volvieron a tocarse.- No volveré a irme, te amo y siempre lo hare.- y seguía saboreando más sus lagrimas y sus labios.

.

.

.

.

_Y al final nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello…y ambos reímos, reímos realmente porque al fin estábamos juntos y porque nuestro amor, se había anidado justo ahí, en nuestros pechos y ahora nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. Al fin las estrellas luminosas en el cielo, se habían fundido para convertirse en una más grande y brillante._

_Ahora, nuestros cielos se habían fundido en uno solo, con las mismas estrellas y con la misma luna y sol…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Ay!, ¡por fin! ¡Gracias al cielo que los veo tan felices a ambos.- y la señora Mikoto nos abrazo a los dos tan fuerte que sentí que me partiría en pedazos. Pero su alegría llegaba hasta a mí que impedía que siquiera mis rodillas se doblasen. Al bajar del techo había sido totalmente diferente. La mano de Sasuke sobre la mía otra vez, hacia que subiera al cielo y una sensación de que jamás bajaría de ahí era totalmente embriagadora.- Vengan, la cena esta lista. Tienen hambre.- Ambos la miramos como si fuera una bruja cósmica. Yo no había comido nada que no fueran unas galletas cuando venía en el avión, después de eso, mi único alimento era la esperanza de estar con Sasuke otra vez. Yo asentí gustosamente y Sasuke me beso en la mejilla.- Oh, hijo…, ya habrá tiempo para que te comas a Sakura a besos, mientras vamos a comer. Tu padre y tu hermano están esperando.

Enrojecí eventualmente. Sasuke me sonrió de nuevo y cuando Mikoto desapareció por el pasillo, me beso cortamente en los labios. Un beso tan corto pero tan cargado de un único sentimiento que era el causante de tanta felicidad. Bajamos tomados de la mano, pero creo que ahora era un agarre totalmente diferente.

El hermano de Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente cuando me vio y me dio las gracias por haber vuelto y haber traído a Sasuke desde el abismo donde se encontraba. Pero le dije que lo había hecho por los dos, porque yo también me encontraba ahí y quería sacarnos a ambos, porque yo amaba a su hermano y podría repetirlo sin cansarme.

Su padre me miraba encantado, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Y todos disfrutamos de la cena tan exquisita que había preparado la madre de Sasuke. Las papas fritas me supieron tan deliciosas que ella se esforzó porque comiera doble ración, al igual que Sasuke, aludiendo que nos veíamos demasiado delgados y demacrados. Y fue justo ahí cuando observe detenidamente a Sasuke. Era cierto, él estaba más delgado, y tenía unas ojeras que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos y sentí una oleada de culpabilidad terrible. Aparte la mirada justo cuando él se percato de que lo hacía.

-Sakura, entonces ¿dónde vas a quedarte? Porque déjame decirte que ya he subido tu maleta a la habitación de huéspedes. Como madre de Sasuke y como suegra tuya no voy a permitir que te vayas a estas alturas a tu casa.

-Yo…pues verá…

-No se diga más. Terminando la cena puedes ir a arreglar tus cosas y darte un buen baño, porque luces demasiado cansada, querida.

-Muchas gracias.- toque un mechón de mi cabello y supuse que estaba totalmente mal. No había reparado en mi aspecto hasta llegar ahí, seguro que mi cabello era toda una melena de león y el maquillaje no había servido de mucho. Terminamos la cena y fui separada de Sasuke por su madre para conducirme a la habitación e indicarme el baño.

No dude en desempacar mi maleta y buscar mi ropa para después darme una ducha. Mientras me bañaba, toda la tención, pesadez y nervios que sentía desde que salí de Viena, parecía resbalarse poco a poco por mi cuerpo, hasta que al concluir, me sentí tan ligera y liviana como una hoja. Entre en la habitación y me vestí rápidamente y busque el teléfono entre la bolsa. Como imagine, mi madre había estado llamándome miles de veces y yo sin responder. Me moría de cansancio y lo único que hice fue mandarle un mísero mensaje, pero creo que eso era mejor que nada.

Acomode todo en la maleta y me senté en la cama a cepillarme el cabello y mientras lo hacía, comenzaba a pensar en todo lo acontecido: todo lo que había pasado y lo que no. Dentro de mí, seguía sin creer la amabilidad del señor Sai, quizás si no hubiera ido a esa iglesia, si no lo hubiera conocido, tal vez hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Pero el destino estuvo de mi lado esta vez y el cosmos me dio un empujoncito para volver al lado del que amo. Solté el cepillo y toque mis labios, mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que me había besado, Sasuke mi unicornio, me había besado. Aun podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, la calidez y del confort que sentí al tenerlos sobre los míos.

Todo lo malo acontecido en el pasado, parecía tan solo una bruma sobre los más hermosos recuerdos que tuve con Sasuke. Tal vez, el haberme ido no fue la mejor opción, pero el alejamiento me sirvió para perdonarlo y perdonarme a mi misma sin darme cuenta y tal vez, también para saber, que lo necesito, tanto como necesita mi corazón de la sangre para mantenerme viva.

Coloque el cepillo en el pequeño buro junto a la cama y levante las sabanas dispuesta a descansar, solo ahí, en esa casa sabiendo que Sasuke estaba tan cerca me devolvía la tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no conocía.

Apunto estaba de cerrar los ojos, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije en tono elevado no muy segura de a quien verían mis ojos.

La oscuridad en la habitación pareció decrecer cuando Sasuke entro de lleno en la habitación. Se había bañado e iba con una camiseta delgada y un pantalón de pijama oscuro. Era increíble como aunque usara la ropa más humilde o sencilla del mundo, podía hacerme temblar.

-_Hola-_ y su suave voz inundo la habitación y el silencio fue acompañado por la suavidad de sus palabras.- _¿Puedo pasar, cierto?_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco rodeando la cama y sentándose del lado opuesto donde yo me encontraba recostada. Lo mire y sonreí, también, como no lo había hecho en días.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así en la oscuridad, mirándonos fijamente, tratando de descifrarnos con la mirada. Parecía también que la compañía de uno para con otro, era suficiente para acallar el miedo; sin tocarnos, sin movernos, solo con estar cerca nos manteníamos vivos, unidos.

Sin romper la atmosfera de nuestras miradas se acerco a mí y deposito un beso sobre mi frente, luego por mi cien, mi mejilla y se detuvo en mi boca. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y aspire su aliento y saboreé la humedad de su piel y al mismo tiempo del calor que emanaba.

Y me beso…tan dulcemente que sentí que me volvería de gelatina. Encajábamos tan bien como un botón en un ojal. Si el estar con él era sumamente agradable y era como estar en el cielo, besarlo era como estar en la suavidad de una nube al atardecer.

Se separo lentamente y me sonrió. Se acostó encima de las sabanas y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, mi corazón se sentía vivo de nuevo y mis ojos no parecían saciarse de él.

-¿Este es mi beso de buenas noches?

Sonrió y sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.- _Sí, he venido a desearte buenas noches._- susurró jugando con mi cabello.- _Sakura…_

-¿Sí?- conteste acercándome a él.

-_¿Sakura?..._

_-_¿Qué pasa?- Su tono de incertidumbre me alarmaba porque era como cuando él tenía algo que decir y no podía hacerlo. Temía que fuera algo malo.

-_Serás mi novia a partir de ahora, ¿verdad que sí?-_ Y me quede sin aire en los pulmones.

-¿Qué?- esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Mi corazón se contuvo y volvió a latir desenfrenado cuando mi cerebro descifró sus palabras. Un sonrojo perceptible acudió a mis mejillas y cuando él lo noto rio sonoramente y me acaricio la cara. Comencé a reír con él.- ¡Oh, Sasuke! …No, claro que no lo seré.

Y esta vez él paro de reír y me miro extrañado. Su cara era un poema y solté una carcajada tremenda. Me abrace a él como si nunca lo pudiese hacer de nuevo- No puedo estar sin ti, Sasuke. Y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y con el mayor de los placeres seré tu novia.

Sin esperar más, volvió a besarme. Pero esta vez, un poco más rápido y desesperado, hasta que el beso se fue apagando lentamente, como la llama de una vela.

-_Gracias.-_ hablo contra mis labios.

Yo sonreí y me acomode entre su cuello, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco.- Sasuke, te quiero.

-_Yo te amo…- _ Me susurró sin dejar de tocar mi cabello. Lo abrace aún más fuerte y poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndonos a ambos hasta que, como niños pequeños, nos quedamos dormidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

Dos pequeños niños que se amaban, esperando la luz de un nuevo día.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola, chicas! Como les prometí, les traigo este capítulo que, en lo personal, me sentí muy feliz mientras lo escribía. Dentro de mi cabeza, cada escena fue muy hermosa y quise interpretarlas con cada palabra que trazaba, espero haber hallado la forma correcta para que también ustedes encuentren el romanticismo que se lleva a cabo en este capítulo.**

**Ojalá esta nueva entrega de la historia haya sido de su agrado ^_^ Ya saben, yo escribo para ustedes. **

**Agradezco infinitamente a cada una de ustedes que esperan con ansias un nuevo capítulo y que se toman un poco de su preciado tiempo para leerme cada que actualizo. Gracias por esperar, por leer y comentar. **

**Ya saben, cada que recibo un mensaje suyo me siento muy feliz y me animan a continuar con la historia. Ustedes son el motor para que pueda llevar esta trama hasta el final, que por cierto, ya está muy cerca.**

**Sin más por el momento, me despido. Les deseo lo mejor y mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan. ^_^**

**Agradezco nuevamente a las siguientes chicas que me dejaron un mensaje que me hizo sentirme muy contenta y con ganas de escribir: **

**laurita261**

**asukasoad**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**Taly**

**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo**

**Yureny**

**Bishko**

**danny**

**nUzaKU**

**rwtamagic80**

**Sé que parezco disco rayado pero nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Wayland.**


	26. UN SUEÑO

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 25: UN SUEÑO. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No lo puedo creer.

-Karin, ya basta.

Doblaba y acomodaba cada prenda de ropa en su cajón respectivo. Ella acostada a lo largo de la cama con un brazo en la frente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando disipar mis palabras y transformarlas en lo que ella quería escuchar.

Yo solo sonreía. Esa sonrisa no había desaparecido de mi rostro aun después de que logre salir de la casa de Sasuke. Y digo, logre, porque realmente fue un triunfo poder salir. Su madre prácticamente quería que me quedara a vivir ahí para siempre, pero yo tenía una casa y a pesar de que quería estar cerca siempre de Sasuke, mi casa me llamaba. Además de que mi madre me telefoneo cuando venía en el auto de mí ahora novio y hablaba completamente enloquecida, a pesar de que tenía el teléfono a 15 centímetros de mí y aún así el sonido de tremenda voz gritoneándome, me taladraba la cabeza.

El auto se detuvo frente a mi casa y yo logre apaciguar la ira de mi madre diciéndole que ya estaba en el inmueble. Cuando hube colgado y metido el teléfono en la bolsa, mire a Sasuke y me atrajo rápidamente hacia él y me beso; sus besos siempre me hacían dúctil, flexible, como si fuera un girasol buscando el sol; pero mis brazos y piernas temblaban del rápido repiqueteo de mi corazón. Sentí como Sasuke sonreía contra mi boca y me apretaba más fuerte contra él, tratando inútilmente de apagar mi nerviosismo. Simplemente con eso, ya era una gelatina.

Bajamos del auto y sacamos mi maleta de la cajuela, la tome y las rueditas repiquetearon contra el asfalto de la carretera, creí ver como si una llantita estuviera mal y comencé a entretenerme buscando alguna falla, pero no veía nada más. Sasuke estaba frente a mí y no me había percatado de lo intenso que me miraba, hasta que deje la maleta quieta y lo vi sorprendida, como si acabara de despertarme de un sueño. El sonrió grandemente y me acaricio la mejilla.

-_No quiero dejarte, apenas te tengo un día y ya tengo que dejarte. No quiero hacerlo. Temo que…_

Coloque las manos en la maleta, buscando un apoyo para no caerme después de su contacto. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreí viéndolo.- No, no. Ni te atrevas a mencionar lo que creo que estas pensando. Te lo advierto.

-_Pero yo…_

-No volveré a dejarte, Sasuke. Mi lugar está justo aquí…, contigo.

Como si hubiera quitado una losa de una tonelada de sus hombros, observe sus ojos tranquilos y serenos. Me abrazo tan tiernamente, pero tan fuerte que sentí la armonía volver a mí. Le devolví el abrazo dejando la maleta caer contra el pavimento, en ese momento el universo dejo de existir y solo estaban sus brazos sosteniéndome como siempre, ambos, como piezas encontradas de un rompecabezas creando la imagen perfecta de un solo ser construido por amor.

Las dos mitades haciendo uno más fuerte.

Se separo de mí y me beso en la mejilla y la frente para finalmente, descender y terminar irremediablemente sobre mis labios. Era vagamente extraño el sentir sus labios, tantas veces lo había imaginado, soñado en mis innumerables desvelos, tratando de sentir realmente la dulce experiencia de ser besada por primera vez por él, por el hombre que me había hechizado en cuerpo y alma desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Pero la realidad era mucho mejor y casi incomparable con mis sueños. Su calor febril y la sutileza de sus labios eran increíblemente hermosos. Me acaricio la mejilla sin soltarme y yo coloque las manos en su pecho. Sabía que no querría besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

Lo quería tanto.

-_Dios, debe ser un pecado amarte tanto…-_Susurró contra mis labios, besándome nuevamente pero con una fuerza mucho mayor que tuve que enredarme en su cuello para no caer al piso lentamente como la miel, sentía hasta un zumbido en mis oídos pero no podía alejarme.

Era tan feliz en ese momento que no quería separarme nunca y sentí lo que él probablemente estaba sintiendo hasta esos momentos. Temía dejarlo…pero volveríamos a estar juntos, y yo tenía que…que hacer unas cuantas cosas…

El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, pero no podía soltarlo. El zumbido de mis oídos se hizo más profundo y se convirtió en un sonido apabullante que me hizo alejarme rápidamente de Sasuke, y buscar de dónde provenía el ruido.

Un auto aparcado atrás del coche de Sasuke. Y una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos en blanco.

Era Karin.

Salió del auto como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a gritonear palabras que no podía entender y se paró justo enfrente de Sasuke, en viva intención de reclamarle por haberse acercado de tal manera a mí.

Fue un triunfo poder lograr que ella dejara de atosigarlo. Al igual que fue un triunfo hacer que Sasuke volviera a casa.

Ahora me encontraba aquí, con mi mejor amiga queriendo asesinarme con la mirada y los pensamientos.

Sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces y de cuántas maneras nos asesinó a Sasuke y a mí en sus pensamientos.

-Es que, Sakura, por Dios...No sé cómo es que puedes perdonarle algo así.

-Lo hizo porque me ama.

-Eso no es justificación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Lo digo porque te vi sufrir por él incontables veces y, prácticamente, lo has amado siempre y no movió ni un dedo desde antes para lograr que estuvieran juntos. – Karin se había levantado de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana suspirando porque se había cansado de repetirme lo que para ella, era obvio.

-Cada cosa llega en el momento indicado, Karin. Quiero pensar que así es.- Me había detenido en guardar la ropa y me senté sobre mi mullida cama. La felicidad se había apaciguado pero seguía anidada en mi pecho. Habían tantas cosas que Karin usaba con justa razón, sin embargo, el amor que sentía por Sasuke era mucho más grande que las excusas.- Sé que no te agrada, Karin, y no te agradará tal vez nunca pero él, más que ser mi novio, es el hombre que amo. Me basta con eso.

Karin se quedó mirando la ventana un tiempo largo, en el que el silencio se apoderó de todo, incluso de las respiraciones.

No había remedio, no había nada que hacer.

Karin volteo de pronto y me miro con una sonrisa sutil y suave.- De acuerdo, Sakura, tienes razón. No hay cosa más hermosa y perfecta que el amor- dijo, y su voz era queda. Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar de tal manera, me sorprendía y me reconfortaba porque no podría vivir sin la que ha sido mi mejor amiga y me ha acompañado en todo.- Él no me agrada, es cierto, pero mientras tú lo ames, y él te ame entonces todo irá bien.

Nos miramos un instante prolongado y también le sonreí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría con Sasuke. Pero lo amaba, más que a ningún otro.

.

.

.

-Sí, madre. Aguardaré por ti. Por favor, regresen con cuidado.- hablaba con mi mamá que aún sentía un poco de reproche hacia mí por haberla abandonado a ella y a su esposo en plena Luna de miel, pero nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Después de que Karin se marchó, me apresuré a arreglar la casa y ponerla en orden. Preparé un poco de comida con algunas conservas que había en la alacena.

Me disponía a comer cuando timbró el móvil.- Sí, madre. Te quiero. Hasta pronto.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y tome el tenedor para pinchar el primer trozo de atún cuando sonó el timbre. ¡Dios, esta es una especie de chiste cósmico!

Me levanté con pesadez a abrir la puerta y cuando llegue a ella, estaba a punto de arremeter contra aquel o aquella que me había interrumpido cuando sin darme todavía cuenta exacta de lo que sucedía ya había cerrado los ojos y Sasuke me rodeaba con un brazo y me besaba efusivamente.

Aún no podía acostumbrarme al gesto. Mis labios entorpecidos respondían lentamente. Pero era el más dulce momento que podía ser mi único alimento.

Su peso me empujó hacia adentro y solo escuché el sonido estruendoso de la puerta al cerrarse.

Cuando el aire forzó a terminar tan dichoso momento me di cuenta de que Sasuke me miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer aún que yo estuviera de pie con él mirándolo a sus ojos. Me abrazó fuertemente con su mano y busqué la otra que llevaba a un costado con una caja.

-Sasuke, ¿qué es?- Pregunte cortando el campo magnético de nuestros ojos.

-_Supuse que tendrías hambre. Pasé a comprar un poco de pizza para comer juntos._

Sonreí abiertamente y me acerqué para besarlo y colgarme a su cuello.- Gracias, señor repartidor- Dije entre los besos.- Si quiere propina, tendrá que esperar a que tenga dinero.

Y Sasuke sonrió y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

Por aquellos momentos, daría todo.

Daría todo lo que soy, por sólo un momento entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado los meses. La nieve se había desvanecido, yéndose con el tiempo perdido.

Mi madre y su esposo habían aceptado a Sasuke como mi novio oficial y se encontraban complacidos con él. Aún a pesar de que era la causa por la cual les arruine sus vacaciones de bodas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke supo ganarse a mí ahora familia.

Karin seguía recelosa con él, pero era tolerante y había tomado confianza con nosotros. Su novio, Deidara, mantenía una relación un poco más formal con Sasuke por la igualdad en los estudios de ambos.

Naruto y los demás chicos en el Instituto, no se habían sorprendido por la ahora formalidad de nuestra relación y es más, nos había regañado por habernos tardado tanto. Al igual que Hinata, quién visitaba ahora más frecuentemente la escuela.

Aún no terminaba de creerlo, me parecía estar dentro de un sueño. _Viviendo un sueño dentro de un sueño._

Caminar a su lado, y al mismo tiempo, estando a su alrededor, protegiéndolo y él protegiéndome. Sus dedos siempre ajustados sobre los míos. Tomándome fuertemente.

Las miradas que se expandían nublando alrededor. El calor del que ahora yo me había hecho cómplice.

La llama que se había prolongado, porque ahora ardíamos. Porque la llama avivaba cuando nuestros labios se tocaban.

Porque la magia existe cuando me abraza. Y porque mi corazón se estremece cuando me toca. Y tartamudean mis sentidos.

Porque lo amo.

Porque me ama.

Y a pesar de que todos los días hay rosas, el regalo más hermoso que puede darme, es él mismo. Saber que existe.

Porque a pesar de que siempre hay notas en mi cuaderno expresándome la dulzura y ternura de su amor, no hay regalo más hermoso que su voz susurrando en mi oído un Te amo.

-Sasuke, te amo.

Me mira y detiene su andar.

Me abraza y besa mi frente.

-Sakura, amor, yo te amo. Te amo, todo.

.

.

.

**No, sé que no hay palabras que justifiquen el haber continuado con esta historia, dejándola al abandono por tanto tiempo. Quise regresar incontables veces, pero veía la página en blanco y no podía continuarla, además de que, los acontecimientos en la vida diaria me sumergían en depresiones y complicaciones que me impedían despejar la cabeza para lograr concebir frases certeras que valieran la pena.**

**Pero después de tomarme un tiempo largo y escuchar música de piano para ayudarme a disipar aquéllos pensamientos que no me ayudan a continuar con esta historia, logre terminar este capítulo. Sí, fue más que difícil poder retomarlo, pero aquí está la penúltima entrega de mi primera historia. El día de mañana subiré el epílogo. Y si ustedes me lo permiten, comenzaré una nueva historia que pienso no abandonar tanto como a esta.**

**Les agradezco mucho, mis queridas lectoras. Si no fuera por tan hermosos mensajes de ustedes, jamás lo habría logrado. Mis infinitas gracias , chicas. De verdad, se los agradezco.**

Rossi Uchiha

Awase Kagami Ayumi

Beatrice Vermilion

c-c-Paper Rose-c-c

Nicky2223br

nUzaKU

bookcrushlover20

Yureny

Ana admiradora mas de tu lista (Ana, mi querida admiradora de mi lista)

Senbonzakura19

Maiisa

mybquest

sexy-kakashi05

Sakura Phantomhive Li

**Con la oscuridad y dulzura de un buen café,**

**Su humilde intento de escritora: **

**Sakura Wayland. **


	27. EPILOGO: EL PERFUME DE LAS ROSAS

**Declaración:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**EPILOGO: EL PERFUME DE LAS ROSAS.**

"_Amo el perfume de tu alma. La esencia de mi existencia."_

_._

_._

Caminaba del brazo de mi padre por la gran colina que se abría ante nuestros pies. El lugar donde él vivía era un fresco campo. Aquí reinaba el verde; el humo, el gris, se habían quedado en la ciudad. El cielo permanecía encapotado, amenazando con cubrir el suelo con su maravillosa agua.

Nuestra presencia era delatada por el sonido que producían nuestros pies en la tierra mojada. La humedad se expandía y ensanchaba mis pulmones.

Sí había algo que adoraba tanto como estar con Sasuke, era caminar al lado de mi padre.

Él también había aceptado a Sasuke gustoso, pero como todo padre celoso de su única hija, no había podido ocultar su gran expectación ante nuestra relación.

Pero ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que iniciamos este maravilloso cuento y todavía, a estas alturas, sigo estremeciéndome por cada vez que me toca, que me abraza, que me besa.

En una visita que habíamos hecho, mi padre le insinuó que si no pensaba pedirle mi mano en matrimonio. Yo me enrojecí y salí de la habitación con la excusa de ir por un poco de té a la cocina.

Tenía miedo de que se tratara esos temas con nosotros pues, yo tenía miedo del matrimonio, vivía tan bien con Sasuke de esa manera que, me atemorizaban las consecuencias de un compromiso de ese calibre.

Me aterraba la palabra "boda" en demasía.

Su madre tampoco ocultaba las ansias porque Sasuke pidiera mi mano y nos casáramos en cuanto ambos termináramos nuestras tesis de titulación.

Pero ni él ni yo hablábamos de esos temas. Tal vez la pena nos embargaba a los dos, o quizás Sasuke pensaba de la misma manera y prefería mantener nuestra relación como estaba y no precipitar aún nada. En cualquiera de los casos, yo agradecía su mutismo y no permitíamos que cosas como esa, afectaran lo maravilloso de nuestra relación.

Ese día, visitábamos a mi padre a petición mía. Había dejado de visitarle por el poco tiempo que nos quedaba a mí y a Sasuke con todos los preparativos de nuestra titulación. Mi corazón se estremecía cuando pensaba que me faltaba tan poco para ser toda una profesional.

Había llamado a algunas empresas para buscar empleo en cuanto terminara de titularme y había encontrado un trabajo modesto en una empresa de la industria alimenticia. Mientras que Sasuke había optado por dar clases referentes a su carrera profesional en una escuela privada.

Me alentaba tanto el futuro que se avecinaba que sólo en la compañía de mi padre podía calmar a mi ensanchado corazón por la felicidad que me producía trabajar en lo que más me gustaba, además de seguir con el hombre al que tanto amaba.

Seguimos caminando un poco más arriba de la colina, y ambos seguíamos en silencio. Hasta que un sonoro suspiro de mi padre cortó el ambiente de una manera graciosa y tibia.

-Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, hija- habló, perdiendo su mirada en el ancho cielo. Su perfil resplandecía ante mis ojos inertes que sólo se empapaban de su grácil aspecto. Los años lo habían consumido poco a poco como a un metal expuesto al agua con sales. Pero yo lo seguía viendo cada vez más vivo a pesar de la edad.

Era como los viejos vinos.

A pesar del divorcio que habíamos logrado superar, él no se había vuelto a casar. Había puesto todo su interés y toda su alma en escribir artículos pequeños que publicaba en una revista de botánica. Y sólo ganaba lo suficiente para vivir, pero le agradaba esta vida modesta y tranquila.

A veces pensaba que debido al divorcio de mis padres, yo tenía ese inusual trauma respecto al matrimonio. Muy a pesar de que mi corazón me decía que Sasuke era el hombre indicado para mí, ese trauma de mi niñez seguía martirizando mi vida. De a poco.

Seguí mirándolo un poco más y él se giró un poco hacía mí- Vamos a sentarnos. Ven.

Le sonreí en forma de respuesta y caminamos hacia una pequeña banca de madera que él había construido y nos quedamos a admirar el paisaje que se alzaba frente a nuestros ojos. La presencia humana era casi nula en este bellísimo lugar.

-¿Sasuke tardará en llegar?- preguntó mi padre aun viendo hacia el cielo.

-No, de seguro ya debe estar llegando. Sólo iría a dejar unos papeles a la escuela muy urgentes y vendría por mí.

Volví a sonreír y el viento azotó contra nuestros cuerpos y yo me acurruqué en el pecho de mi padre. El sol intentaba colarse entre los pequeños huecos de las nubes muriendo y cediendo ante la noche. Me encontraba más tranquila, más en paz conmigo misma.

Rememoraba todo lo acontecido en mi vida y sólo sentía el deseo de agradecer por todo ello. Por cada lágrima, por cada orgullo, por cada momento difícil, por cada placer. Y por todo el amor.

-Aún sigo preguntándome porqué tú y Sasuke todavía no se comprometen.

Iba a replicar cuando el sonido de un automóvil se escuchó un poco más debajo de donde nos encontrábamos. Sasuke descendió del vehículo mientras abría la cajuela y sacaba un suéter para mí. Iba a entrar en la casa, cuando nos vio sentados más arriba.

Y su sonrisa brillo con la poca luz del sol. Aún seguía siendo un Apolo para mí.

Ese joven que comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección y el cuál se había convertido en el dueño de este corazón frágil, que se volvió fuerte con la entrega de su amor. Que se fundió con el suyo, haciéndonos inquebrantables.

Seguía ascendiendo, mirándome de vez en cuando y sonriendo cada vez que lo hacía.

Hasta que llego a nosotros y se detuvo un segundo para admirarme. A mí, sólo a mí.

Siguió andando y saludo a mi padre con el mayor de los respetos, mientras se inclinaba y me daba un casto beso cerca de los labios.

Sasuke era tan respetuoso con mi padre, que dejaba los besos apasionados solo para nosotros dos.

-Justo hablábamos sobre ti, Sasuke. Pensé que te demorarías más. Pero Sakura afirmaba que estabas llegando…- mi padre me soltó un poco del agarré y sonrió hacía nosotros.- Debo confesar que me asusta lo bien que han llegado a conocerse. Van muy bien juntos. Como piezas de rompecabezas.

-Padre…- y tomé su mano y la estreché con la mía. Sus manos eran tan suaves y tersas, aun cuando algunas venas resaltaban de ellas por el dorso. La calenté y la coloqué sobre mi regazo. Mientras Sasuke permanecía de pie con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Soy viejo, y el amor es algo que se muestra increíblemente atractivo de analizar cuando eres divorciado y ermitaño como yo.- Su mirada volvió a perderse en el cielo. De pronto se puso de pie y nos miró a ambos.- Ámense. Siempre. Ustedes son mi orgullo.

Y dicho esto, bajo lentamente y entró en la casa.

Sasuke permaneció de pie y me tendió la mano.

-_Ven, amor. Quiero caminar contigo._

Coloqué el fino suéter sobre mis hombros y me puse de pie sosteniendo su mano. El delicado contacto aún me mandaba descargas eléctricas chispeantes por todo mi cuerpo.

Sasuke sonreía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y comenzábamos a caminar colina abajo en dirección del sol.

Paseamos por los generosos prados llenos de flores hermosas y humedad. La noche había cubierto el bosque y pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaban a brillar aquí y allá. La magia parecía aparecer cuando estábamos juntos.

De vez en cuando, Sasuke se detenía y tomaba mi cintura en sus brazos y me besaba tiernamente, prendiendo fuego al camino.

Pero aún no habíamos mencionado palabra alguna.

Habíamos caminado bastante, a lo lejos se vislumbraba una tenue luz que había prendido padre en la casa. Algunas otras habían hecho presencia en puntos aún más remotos.

Levante mi mirada al cielo y observaba que algunas nubes habían cedido ante la luz y belleza de la Luna, permitiendo observarla junto con algunas damas más pequeñas que resplandecían en el firmamento.

Todo me parecía tan hermoso, sacado de un cuento de hadas que parecía nunca terminar. Y no quería que terminara.

En aquellos momentos me sentía tan dichosa que sentía que la felicidad escaparía en finos hilitos brillantes por cada uno de mis poros.

Esta vez fui yo la que detuvo el paso de Sasuke y lo besé delicadamente. Me colgué a su cuello mientras girábamos alrededor de la yerba. Mis zapatos cayeron irremediablemente al suelo y la fina tela de vestido se alzaba ante el giro dando un poco de frío a mis piernas desnudas. Pero eso no importaba. Porque todo a nuestro alrededor ardía.

-Sasuke, te amo tan irremediablemente demasiado. Gracias.- dije entre sus brazos y su boca. Temblaba de tanta felicidad que creí que me expandiría en todas direcciones.

Algunas gotas de agua caían de los árboles aún cubiertos de humedades pasadas.

Sasuke me llevo en brazos a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. Y es que, no podía apartar la mirada de la turbidez y hermosura de sus brillantes ojos negros.

-Sasuke, te amo más de lo que nunca pude haber imaginado.- y volvía a besarlo.

Caminó un poco más y me bajo al suelo.

-_Cierra los ojos, amor._

Se puso a mi espalda, y el aliento tibio de su cuerpo azotó mi cuello, incendiándome todavía más. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura.- _Ábrelos_

Y al hacerlo mis ojos se agrandaron tanto como les era permitido.

El alma se me había salido y el corazón se me ensanchó.

Frente a mi estaba un campo de rosas blancas y rojas muy bien plantadas. Aproximadamente en un espacio de cinco por cinco metros formando un cuadro. En cada esquina se encontraba una base de madera en donde descansaba una vela enorme que alumbraba aún más tan bello escenario.

No podía articular palabra, la belleza presentada ante mí era mucho más grande que cualquier sonido que pudiese yo articular.

El temor que un día les tuve, se había desvanecido por completo pues el amor, había sido más grande que eso.

Cualquier rastro de reproche, de culpa, se había esfumado porque no había espacio en nuestro entorno como para poder almacenarlo.

Sasuke me guió lentamente a caminar entre las bellas flores mientras me susurraba al oído.

-_Aun cuando pueda regalarte el campo de las más bellas flores presentadas a ti con respeto y admiración, ninguna de ellas podrá asemejarse a la belleza infinita que tú me representas. _

-Sasuke…- El temblor de mi voz se acrecentaba por tan dulce y tierna manera de hablarme. El corazón comenzaba a estornudarme y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaba a acudir a mis ojos por la inmensa dicha de la que era yo participe.

-_Shh, no digas nada. Déjame amarte con la armonía de las palabras que salen desde lo más profundo de este corazón rebosante de amor. _

Caminamos hasta el centro del cuadro de rosas. La luz de las velas era tenue y bañaban a las flores de un tono dorado y brillante, algunos de los pétalos rozaban mis pies con su suavidad extrema. Me preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho tan bien como para merecer tal regalo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero se quedaban anidadas un instante sobre mi pecho.

Sasuke se había postulado al frente y tiraba suavemente de mis brazos. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, observándome mientras yo intentaba consumir cada uno de los pedazos de la inmensidad de esta hermosura para guardarla hasta el día de mi muerte.

_-Sakura, mi Sakura. Si supieras la inmensidad con la te amo. Muchos dirían que el amor se acaba prontamente. Pero entre más pasan los días, más te amo._- me miraba, tan intensamente que las lágrimas se habían deshecho ante la calidez de esa mirada. La tenue luz, iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos, haciéndolo resplandecer.- _Tú no eres la mujer de mi vida. Eres la mujer de mi existencia._

Y entonces si llore. Llore de la alegría más maravillosa que no cualquiera puede sentir. Sasuke llevo mi mano a sus labios y la besó delicadamente, sin perder el contacto visual. - _¿Qué piensas sobre casarnos?, ¿te gustaría que sucediera algo así?_

Yo seguía temblando. Y la pregunta me hizo la piel de gallina todavía más. Me sorprendí y sé que él lo había notado…

-No lo sé, Sasuke…yo…- Y me había sorprendido de lo baja que era mi voz. Parecía como si la fuerza sólo estuviera presente para poder escaparse en la alegría.

_-Sakura, no estoy proponiéndote matrimonio aquí mismo, mi amor.-_ Sasuke volvió a sonreír con tan brillante sonrisa y me atrajo más hacia él con un fuerte brazo en mi cintura.- _Sí te digo lo que pienso hasta ahora, no es porque no haya querido hacerlo desde antes. Pero, quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para poder explicarte esto que siento._- Llevo su mano libre hacia mi rostro y lo levanto, y me beso tan dulcemente que ya no podía pensar nada más. Secó las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se habían quedado en mis mejillas con la suavidad de sus labios y volvió a mirarme.- _ No necesito casarme contigo para demostrarte lo que siento. Porque yo te amo, y te respeto como a una esposa. Incluso más._

-Sasuke yo, yo también pienso lo mismo.- Logré articular.

En un instante, me había soltado y dirigió una de sus manos a su bolsillo. Sacó un resplandeciente anillo plateado que sostuvo bajo mi atenta mirada- _Este anillo es un regalo, Sakura. Representa mi compromiso contigo, representa una pizca de la inmensidad de un sentimiento que crece exponencialmente. Es un regalo que quiero que conserves por siempre. No es un anillo de compromiso. Es un anillo de mi entrega total. Porque soy tuyo, Sakura. Sólo tuyo._

Las lágrimas caían a raudales de mis ojos y pequeños sonidos de mi boca escapaban. Sasuke colocó el anillo en mi dedo. La única piedra central tenía la forma de una rosa que resplandecía bajo la luz de la Luna y las velas.- _No puede haber persona más dichosa porque te encontré desde el inicio y pertenecí a ti. Te amo, TODO. Porque eso eres para mí. TODO._

Y me beso. Las lágrimas se fundían en el beso y la unión de sus labios con los míos.

-Sasuke, por más que busque las palabras adecuadas… sé que no las encontraré. Quiero permanecer contigo, siempre. Todo el tiempo que se me permita. Porque también te pertenezco, soy tuya.- y volvió a besarme.

Y comenzamos a arder, junto con la belleza de las rosas.

Bañados en su perfume.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke, eres el único hombre al que yo amo. Y amaré.

.

.

Y no me contestó. Me abrazó fuertemente y me sonrió.

Ambos sonreímos entre la esencia del mismo sentimiento.

.

.

En el ambiente perfumado.

.

.

No hubo notas esta vez. Hubo palabras que inundaron y callaron al silencio. Hubo representación de amor con tibios toques.

.

.

Volvió a besarme. Y todo el mundo se prendió. Arrodillándose bajo el incendio de un amor descontrolado, de un amor profundo que quemaba a los amantes en un resplandeciente capullo de luz.

..

.

.

.

**Hemos llegado al final. Gracias por hacerlo posible. Pensé en subir este epílogo antes, pero trabajé buscando lo más adecuado para llegar a un final digno de la historia. **

**He de confesarles, que este fic representa un poco mi vida. Tomé pequeños rasgos de mi realidad para poder escribirla. **

**Hubo algo semejante. Sin embargo, puedo decirles que era yo la que admiraba al joven. Sí, al igual que Sasuke en mi historia, yo admiraba mucho al que hoy es mi novio. Me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo vi y lo quise durante todo mi bachillerato, pero no pude revelarle mis sentimientos hasta hace alrededor de un año. Y lo hice de la manera más sutil que conozco, escribiéndole un casi libro. Describiéndole cada acción que hice para conocerle y como me fui encariñando mientras más le conocía.**

**Así que sí, ese joven fue mi inspiración para escribir. Hay una frase que señalo en la historia con letras mayúsculas y es que, me gusta la manera en la que él lo dice y me pareció buena idea plasmarlo aquí. **

**Les agradezco tanto por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo y leer estas letras que salen desde mi corazón desvencijado. Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que he recibido. Son el motor que me impulsó, sus letras tan bonitas que me sacaban sonrisas y ganas de continuar. **

**Les agradezco por ello, y a pesar de que no las conozco, un intento de escritora como yo, siente un gran afecto por ustedes. **

**Continuaré escribiendo. Tendrán noticias mías muy pronto. Ya estoy comenzando con una nueva historia que verá la luz en pocos días. **

**Así que no es una despedida, sino un hasta pronto. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes siempre. Mis agradecimientos siempre infinitos y nos estamos leyendo, si ustedes me lo permiten, en una nueva historia. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marisa Uchiha**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**aisasusaku**

**Katya kawasaki **

**Con la oscuridad y dulzura de un buen café,**

**Su humilde intento de escritora:**

**Sakura Wayland.**


End file.
